Konoha High School: Tsukiko Hikari Style!
by fullmoonlonewolf
Summary: Konoha Highschool was expecting a new transfer student, they were hoping for a kind, smart, and polite student... Tsukiko Hikari is tired of fighting, wanting to settle out a new life for herself, but being brought in this new environment stokes the flames of chaos once more, as she picks up her past delinquent ways. Will she succeed in her secret life of fighting, or be revealed?
1. Opening Ceremony

A tale like none other (LIAR!) O.o don't know where that came from... *cough cough*

Anyways going back, a tale like non other we bring you a fan fic ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, if I did we could say some dead characters would be alive and other alive ones would be dead .

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 1: Opening Ceremony

INTRO

* * *

The fall breeze blew down the road, carrying a few leaves and debris, as a young boy ran down the street, in his Karategi, as he made his way to the dojo. He slid open the doors, as they clacked open.

"Nee-chan, your not going to Kyodoko High?!"

There stood a young girl, in her junior high uniform of Tsuki Ten Elementary. Her hair had been pulled back into a loose low ponytail, with a few strands surrounding her face.

"It's not because I don't want to! Mom made me take an entrance exam!" _Seriously, mother is ruthless in her over controlling methods. She was going to kill me if I didn't attempt it, and then disown me if I didn't pass! Really after all the 'obedience training' she still treats me like a child! Maybe the threatening has upped from 'I'm going to destory all your games' to what it is now... but it's still a terrible fate that is upon my shoulders should I fail! _

She sighed, and picked up her bag.

"Hey that's your old uniform, nee-chan."

"Well I can't go there naked can I?! I forgot to pick up my uniform earlier, so I'm leaving early now so I'm not late, but don't tell mother!" She peeked back in the living room to see her mother still watching tv, unperturbed.

"Okay... but keep your voice low, you know how mother has great hearing."

The older sister nodded, and opened the door to walk to school. _Well, the first day can't be all hell... right?_

* * *

INTRO OVA!

The front desk lady looked up and down at confusion at the sailor uniformed girl in front of her. Surely she would've been informed if the uniform's had changed, because it definitely was not blue in color.

"Hello, I'm Tsukiko Hikari. I've come here, because I'm new at this school. Nice to meet you."

After the 90 degree bow, the front desk guidance lady was able to take a good look at the girl in front of her compared to her I.D. A 5'5 tall girl stood at the front desk of Konoha High School. She was dressed in her older school uniform, that of a blue sailor uniform. Her long, black hair had been braided up, though a few strands of rebellious hair fringed out, as if she had been in a hurry, or it was just the wind. The girl straightened out her skirt, a blue mid thigh length, solid in color. Clearly she had gone to one of the most populated delinquent schools, the secretary felt sorry for her, poor thing must have gone through hell each day. Her clear steel blue eyes met with hers, confusion in them.

"Ah yes, sorry I wasn't able to recognize you with an unfamiliar uniform here. Please change in the nearest restroom."

She handed her a bag with her new uniform and a map as well. The girl nodded her head in thanks, giving a slight bow, her parents must have taught her some great manners, the secretary just smiled back. She watched as the girl took a quick peek at the map.

_Is this really a school! It's humongous!_

"Thank you very much!"

The girl bowed again and turned away, looking at her new guide. Normally Tsukiko didn't have trouble reading maps, but unfortunately she didn't notice that her map was turned upside down. She pushed the bag further up her arm, as it started to slip, quickening her pace.

_I hope I can find Hinata-chan fast. She said to meet up at the gym. Ok so the gym should be this way._

Poor girl took a left instead of a right and was headed in the A building direction.

Tsukiko had met Hyuuga Hinata before, they had been friends ever since she met her, when Hinata had gotten kidnapped.

* * *

Tsukiko was being an obedient child, and buying groceries off of the grocery list left by her mother. She heard screaming, and headed towards the noise, curious as any child would be. It was coming out of a warehouse, and a lot of men dressed in black suits had just left in a car.

Tsukiko peered in the window, as she saw a young girl with short purplish/blackish hair.. Unaware of her status as a Hyuuga, Tsukiko immediately wriggled her way through a window and fell inside. She went over to the poor blindfolded girl and took it off, revealing a pair of fearful white eyes.

"Don't be scared, I'm here to rescue you. I'm Tsukiko Hikari, a friend."

"A-a f-friend?"

Tsukiko nodded her head with a smile.

"Your name?"

"Hy-yuuga H-Hinata..."

Tsukiko was giddy on the inside, feeling like a superhero in some of the books she had read. It took her quite a while to undo the knots, but she had lots of practice from being pranked by her older brother. Tsukiko lead her to the police, but quickly made a run for it, as she forgot her grocery's by the warehouse. (A/N: let alone face her mother's wrath if she were to come home and be too late .)

It was easy for Hinata's family to figure out who she was and where she lived, based on the fact that they had known her name. After her father had heard from her, he allowed her to be friends with Tsukiko. Tsukiko's mother was pretty please, but more so on being proud because she befriended a _noble_, not because she had saved someone who had been kidnapped.

* * *

After walking quite a ways away, Tsukiko was confused at her surrounding areas as she looked to the map for reference.

"Hmm. I don't think I'm in the C building, or did I take a wrong turn and go into the F building. No, if I was in the F building I would have seen a fountain... Oof..."

Tsukiko fell onto the floor, dropping her bags and the map. She immediately got up and apologized, giving a deep bow. She looked up and saw a senior in front of her.(AU Note: Seniors, Juniors, Sophomores, and Freshmen have different uniforms.) He had a long, black hair tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was about 5'11 with a man behind him who had blue skin? He appeared a couple inches taller than the pony tail man, but Tsukiko couldn't estimate his height because he wasn't anywhere near her height.

The other man just stared at her, his eyes were heated with anger. _Maybe I offended him? Of course! I didn't introduce myself!_

"I'm Tsukiko Hikari. I'm a freshman at Konoha High School."

The blue skinned guy just burst out laughing. The other man just walked on past like nothing happened, but Tsukiko could still feel the dark serious atmosphere suffocating her. The blue senior followed his lead, but suddenly turned around.

"Well _freshman_, it seems your new since you aren't wearing your uniform. Itachi is just letting you off easy this time, don't expect another chance."

He just smiled, his teeth all razor sharp, and continued off snickering and murmuring how Tsukiko was such an _interesting_ new freshman. Tsukiko just stood there for a couple of seconds, stunned by the encounter. She regained her senses as she saw a bathroom up ahead. She quickly sprinted over to it, but to her dismay it was a men's restroom.

_Just my luck, on the opposite side should be the women's restroom. I have to hurry, I don't have enough time. I'm going to miss the opening ceremony._

Tsukiko looked right and left down the hallway. She slowly pushed the door open, to see if anyone was inside. She quickly slipped in when the coast was clear. She put on her new uniform, and looked at the map. (This time right side up)

"Oh this is the A building. Ehh! The seniors get a whole entire building to themselves!"

She rushed out of the boy's restroom, after hearing it echo in there.

"So the gym should be here, if I sprint I might make it in time."

Tsukiko decided to take the greater of the two risky evils. Get caught and recruited, and therefore be severely beaten by mother at home OR be late to ceremony and be beaten to death by the principal. She had been warned by Hinata that the principal was a very violent person to those who you DID not want to have a first bad impression with.

Tsukiko had timed herself before, with the help of Hinata. If she had to estimate the distance to where she was and where she had to be, it'd be around 900 meters. She could sprint 100 meters in under 11 seconds. _I hope all this training pays off!_

If you weren't fast and competitive in her family, let's just say you wouldn't survive the first 2 weeks in her house.

After getting to the gym, unseen and uncaught to her luck; which most of the time is so bad that if "she were to buy a cemetery people would certainly stop dying" - Ed Furgol. She squeezed through the closing doors and face planted onto the floor.

"Ow ow ow."

She looked up and saw a grand stage in the middle! There stood a woman with two pigtails and an extremely *cough* large bust.

"Everyone, I want you to do your best this year! As your first year of high school, I do expect for you to be extremely excited and happy. One thing you must put before you at all high cost is your edu…"

"IS FUN!" yelled a loud voice from the crowd. Tsukiko looked to her right and saw a blond boy standing up, with his hands to cupped around his mouth.

"NARUTOOOOO! SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" yelled the principal from the stand with the microphone. The speakers started to produce feedback from such a loud voice. Everyone covered their ears, as if to prevent them from bleeding. The blond just jumped up on stage, and already there was a verbal argument ensuing. Tsukiko was very confused and bewildered at this moment.

"Hikari-chan! Hika-chan over here! Come over here!"

Tsukiko remembered that voice, she turned to her left and saw Hinata-chan! She ran on over, trying to get through the seats.

"Hinata-chan! I'm so happy I finally met up with you. I got really lost and ended up in the A building. Sorry that I'm late."

"It's ok, you were in the A building? How did you end up all the way over there?"

"I don't know, I guess my luck ran out today."

"I'll say, but you see him on stage. That's the one I always talk to you about."

Hinata just smiled, but Tsukiko's face just went in shock! _Wait a minute, __**that**__ is Uzumaki Naruto! The one who captured Hinata's heart, the one who is so highly spoken of, and his father owns a multi-millionaire business that he'll inherit! _Tsukiko's spirit was out of her body at this point, until Hinata pulled her back down into reality.

"I know he's quite different from what I've told you, but it's still him! He's usually like this, but look at how passionately he argues."

Hinata's blushing didn't help much on her argument. Tsukiko only knew one thing, she only cared about Hinata and didn't want some hooligan next to her! She felt conflicted over what was best and what her friend wanted. _If I help her, he may end up breaking her heart. If he does like her, then Hinata would be happy. Somehow I can't help but feel he's such a simple-minded idiot! Someone of his rank could never be with Hinata! I know one thing for sure, I'll NEVER forgive him if he makes Hinata cry...  
_

Tsukiko took another glance at 'Naruto', seeing as he and the principal were having a contest of who can be the louder idiot. Tsukiko sighed, but smiled and turned to Hinata._  
_

"Hey Hinata, let's go see which classrooms we're in. Hopefully Uzumaki-san will also be in the same class as you."

* * *

So yah I'm kinda revamping it up a bit, because when I was re-reading it, some parts felt kinda rushed or they had bad pacing, so hopefully this will make it better. Also from a review in the later chapters I do realize I forgot to describe some peeps, and I had decided that Tsukiko's eye color is blue (before it was black) so if you do see that, I'm sorry, I'm just re-reading my story and editing a bit, so bear with!

Thank you very much for giving it a read!

-old point-Well please review I love criticism :) helps me as a writer. Thanks for reading. It was just a story that I made off the top of my head one midnight morning... I'm working on the second chapter as to see how it's turning out.


	2. Class Intro

Well I hope you enjoy, the characters will/may seem OOC. I try my best, but do correct me if you feel it's wrong for the character. Continue reading the story :)

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 2: Class Introduction

* * *

"Hey Hinata, let's go see which classrooms we're in. Hopefully Uzumaki-san will also be in the same class as you."

Students crowded around the large sign, making it impossible to get any closer. Hinata and Tsukiko had been looking high and low for their names. To Tsukiko's dismay she spotted her name and Hinata's, but they were in different classes.

"It's too bad, but it'll be ok, Hikari-chan. I'll at least lead you to your classroom, since mine isn't too far away. Don't worry, I'll be able to see you at break and lunch."

Tsukiko's face was still sullen. It wasn't the fact that Hinata wasn't in her class, but her _crush_ was! Tsukiko wasn't one who judged, but after this morning's fiasco, this had to be the first exception she had ever made.

_Not only am I not with Hinata, but I got get stuck in the same class as the babbling idiot this morning on stage! Hopefully, I won't have to interact with him._

Tsukiko tried to brighten up her expression, so Hinata wouldn't worry too much. Besides it could be an advantage, for Hinata could see Naruto. As long as Tsukiko wasn't in the picture, she'd be ok, well at least that's what she thought.

"Sure, Hinata, but make sure you visit me everyday. You know I hate feeling alone, plus I might still get lost." Tsukiko wouldn't admit it, but sometimes she could have those moments where she just has no-sense-of-direction.

The pair started to walk into the C-building, which was the building for freshman; although sophomores, juniors, and seniors could still come in, but most chose not to, unless they knew someone there. Tsukiko stopped in front of the classroom with the markings on C - 2. Hinata was in C - 4. At least they'd be able to see each other in half an hour, since homeroom and 1st period were cut short because of the opening ceremony.

Tsukiko walked in, and the classroom went quiet. She could feel all the stares penetrating and scanning the 'newcomer'. Tsukiko had been attending her own school for as long as she could remember, and being in a new school had already quite freaked her out. The awkward silence was only masked by the whispering and gossiping of the new kid. Tsukiko walked to the back corner and sat down with her belongings. Tsukiko wasn't socially awkward, but just felt out of place. It was like a commoner among rich people, just a slum mutt among pedigree breed dogs. She wasn't financially impoverished, but her money could not compare to _**any**_ of these people.

Tsukiko looked at the time, confused as the why the sensei hadn't come yet. It had already been 15 minutes, half the class-time gone. The other students were still talking amongst each other, but secluding to themselves, leaving Tsukiko a big gap of space between _them _and **her.**

_Wait a minute, Uzumaki-san is supposed to be in this class? I haven't seen him since he was up on stage from the opening ceremony. I guess he's at the principal's office right now._

Just said person walked through the door, but there was a grin on his face? Tsukiko was once again astounded by this school, usually when one comes back from the principal's office, they come back with any other emotion _but_ happiness!

"Hey Naruto, seems the principal was easy on ya."

"She sure wasn't Kiba, she was totally scolding me for making a bad impression in front of our new student. Plus where is he? I heard he was in our class."

Kiba started laughing, while the rest of the class was giggling or smiling.

Shikamaru, with a smirk (AN: I know hard to imagine), just cleared things up for Naruto and the new kid.

"Naruto, you need to go get your hearing checked, the new kid is female."

Naruto blushed a little at his own stupidity, but quickly recovered.

"I knew that! I was just testing if all of you KNEW that! What kind of male has the name Tsukiko Hikari, though you could change one letter and it's Hikaru..."

Just then the sensei arrived, with only 5 minutes left to spare.

"Umm... Hello class. It seems, we have a new face among us. Come on up to the front of the class, everyone else take a seat."

Everyone sat down, Tsukiko stood up and walked up front. She turned around and saw the rest of the class staring right back at her. Her eyes wavered to the blond idiot, but strayed to the boy with brown hair and red stripes on his face who was called Kiba?

"Ok, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"Umm... I'm not sure how exactly it's done, this is my first time transferring."

A shout from the class could be heard "Just say your name and sit down!"

The class started giggling.

"Ok, I'll give a demonstration on how to properly introduce yourself. Hi, I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have likes and dislikes, but I don't feel like telling you them. My dreams... well their for me to know. Now your turn."

"Hello, my name is Tsukiko Hikari. I like almost everything and anything. I don't like injustice and other things. My dreams are for the happiness of my friends."

Hatake-sensei just smiled underneath his mask.

"Well done, Tsukiko, the class is almost up. You may go back to your seat."

Just as she sat down, the bell rang. Everyone got up and rushed out the door, but Tsukiko was still picking up her stuff. She looked at her schedule, next was break, and then she'd come back to this room for Biology with Anko Mitarashi. Hinata had just walked in.

"Hey Hikari-chan. Let's go to the cafeteria."

"Sure, just let me get my stuff."

"Ok, and then I can introduce you to my friends there."

"Will it only be freshman friends?"

"Most of the time the other grades don't intermingle. It'll only be up to junior years in the freshman cafeteria. I've never seen a senior come to our cafeteria."

Tsukiko smiled. She was glad that she was back with Hinata. She didn't feel so different. Everything seemed to be lighter and happier, even her walking had a kick in her step.

As they opened the doors to the cafeteria, it was silent. There standing nearby a table in the opposite corner of the room was a red haired man who had a young looking face, the man with blue skin, the black haired ponytail guy, and a yellow haired man?

* * *

Hmm... I was thinking about combining this chapter and the last one together, because for most of the chapters, it takes me a couple to get through one day .

Maybe instead of labeling them chapter 1 & chapter 2, I should just combine some of them together and make it Day 1, Day 2... and so forth :b though that'd still make the story pretty long since I'd have to go through the whole school year .

-old point-Lol I'm apologize if there are mistakes. I do try to read through them, but sometimes my eyes will skip over a few. Please critique by clicking the review button :)


	3. Mysterious Cafeteria

Inspiration has gotten the best of me :)

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 3: Mysterious Cafeteria

* * *

As they opened the doors to the cafeteria, it was silent. There standing nearby a table in the opposite corner of the room was a red haired man who had a young looking face, the man with blue skin, the black haired ponytail guy, and a yellow haired man?

Hinata just pulled Tsukiko to the back of the line. Everyone else was fidgeting and moving about as normal as they could, but you could tell the atmosphere was disturbed by the presence of those 4 guys. As Tsukiko got a better look at them, it just dawned on her. All of them were wearing senior uniforms!

"Ne Ne Hinata, why do you think those seniors are here?"

Hinata appeared just as surprised and confused as Tsukiko. They both got some food, but Hinata kept glancing between them and another boy with a freshman uniform whose hair was spiked up in the back and a dark blue/black. Tsukiko mentally giggled, as it reminded her of a duck butt.

"I know that one of the seniors, the black haired one, is the brother of Uchiha Sasuke. His name is Uchiha Itachi."

_Who's Uchiha Sasuke? That other name seems familiar... Wait! He's the one I bumped into this morning!_

As they were sitting down, she looked over Itachi to confirm if that was the person from this morning. Slowly she recognized the two from the senior building.

"Do you know who the other three seniors?"

"All I know is there names. The red-headed one is Akasuna Sasori, the blue skinned one is Hoshigaki Kisame, and the blond haired man is Deidara."

"Is that blond one really a guy? He kinda looks like a..."

"Yah, the girl's uniform has a skirt, so Deidara is a guy. Don't make references of him to women, I hear he can go BOOM when you do."

Hinata made a gesture on the Boom part.

"What's Boom?"

Tsukiko copied her gesture.

"I don't know, but I hear it's not something good. Most of those who have witnessed it are still in the hospital."

Tsukiko knew one thing, those 4 were not bringing anything good. At all costs she would have to avoid them. Tsukiko may have stopped fighting for 3 years, but she could tell that those 4, even if she had to face them individually would pack a whollalop.

Some people were waving at Hinata. They weren't making to much noise, they were all doing it in a hushed manner. One girl had short pink hair and the other had a long blond ponytail with some hair in her face. They came on over to the table.

"Can you believe it Hinata! Four of the famous hotties of the senior Akatsuki are here!"

"Shut up Ino, your making to much noise. Plus you have a boyfriend, you shouldn't be gawking at other guys."

"Says big-forehead who can't catch herself some Uchiha. He's known you've had the hots for him ever since we first met, and you still can't get your hands on Sasuke-kun. You should just pair up with idiot Naruto and hope your kids will have a normal IQ, since yours and his should balance out."

Tsukiko just admired at how their friendship was so close, however she couldn't notice the killing intent between them.

"Oh Sakura, Ino. This is Tsukiko Hikari, the student who's new here and my friend. Hikari, this is Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino."

"Please to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Nice to know you, hope we can become friends. I'm Yamanaka Ino."

"I'm Tsukiko Hikari, please take care of me!"

Tsukiko got up and did a 90 degree bow.

Sakura and Ino just giggled.

"Hey Hinata, why don't you come with us. I've got something to show you."

"Ne Hikari-chan, watch over our stuff."

Both girls just dumped their stuff onto Tsukiko. She plopped back on to the table, and the other 3 were already gone.

_Hinata's friends are sure nice. They must care for Hinata a lot._

Tsukiko was just sitting there daydreaming. Then a big crash came from the other side of the cafeteria. She looked on over, and saw Itachi dodging punches from the boy with spiked hair. They looked very similar, was he the Uchiha Sasuke?

Soon the blue skinned guy came in between and the fight settled down, with the freshman leaving through the door. Everyone immediately broke out into whispering.

"Shut up! Un."

The cafeteria once again was in complete silence.

Tsukiko was just staring at Itachi, he had a split lip. Itachi felt like he was being watched, and turned to see who it was. Tsukiko and Itachi locked eyes. Tsukiko felt a cold chill climb up her spine.

Kisame turned his head to see what Itachi was staring at.

"Oi, isn't that the _interesting_ freshi we saw earlier. She sure does have a lot of stuff for one person sitting alone at a table."

Tsukiko immediately averted her eyes. She could feel the sheer tension in the air from the seniors. Tsukiko just closed her eyes and repeated the same line in her head over and over.

_Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here._

Tsukiko heard a loud bang come from the table.

"Hey Hikari! Miss us?"

It was Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. They were back from wherever they went.

"Yah, I did."

"Ahahaha, your so honest. We need more people like you."

"Ne Ne, what happened here, Itachi has a split lip and Sasuke-kun is no where to be seen."

"Oh... I think they broke out in a fight."

Sakura broke into the conversation between Ino and Tsukiko.

"When! Where! How! Why!"

"I... I don't know."

Sakura left the table to go look for answers. As Tsukiko looked over to where the seniors had been before, they were now gone.

_At least I don't have to worry about them anymore._

The bell just rang. Sakura came back to grab her stuff. Ino and Sakura left to go back to their classrooms.

"I wonder what the seniors were doing here? I'm sorry that I ditched you Hikari, it was some important business."

Hinata was blushing.

"So it must have been about Naruto. I forgive you, it's no big deal."

Hinata broke out into a deeper shade of red.

"H... How c... could you t... tell?"

Tsukiko just giggled.

"Just by my intuition. You better hurry, before your late to class."

"Are you sure? You might get lost."

"You lead me here, I can at least remember my way back."

"Ok, I'll see you at lunch. I'll definitely spend more time with you."

"Ok bye bye Hinata."

Tsukiko got her stuff ready, and lightly jogged through the hallway to get back to her classroom. As she turned the corner a body was blocking her way.

"Hnnn... So this is the girl that Kisame was referring to as _interesting_. She sure doesn't seem like it, ne Sasori. Un."

"Don't judge by looks Deidara, the cover doesn't tell you anything about what's on the inside."

Tsukiko could feel her body grow numb. She could feel herself being crowded in, something she was used to; usually it was she who was the predator intimidating the flock of sheep, but now it was the other way around.

"We senpai's just wanna show you around for a bit. You won't miss much of your class."

The two started to inch towards her. Tsukiko started to back up.

"You don't have to worry us about biting you, if Kisame was around I'd say otherwise. We just want to know why he called you _interesting_."

Tsukiko broke out into a cold sweat. She knew getting involved with seniors couldn't be good.

_What do I do now!_

* * *

Hmm, not much development here... maybe I should combine the chapters :D I just wonder what happens if all of a sudden the chapter number goes from 39 to like 5 . would people start panicking?

-old point-Well I'm done baking that cake. I still feel this chapter isn't quite done, but I'll add more to it tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoyed it. And yes later on I'll try and not rush through a fight, but this one had to be rushed cause Tsukiko didn't see much of it! Well later on I hope your happy with my writing. Till then thanks for taking a look at this ^_^

-older point- Lol I'm not done, but I decided to post it up early. I'll add in more content later... Cause I'm going to be baking a cake! Sorry for grammatical errors or mispellings. Definitely point them out for me please!


	4. Treacherous Hallways

So I've been taking a break, gomenasai! School is just being a bit... anyways back to the story! Also once again I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does!

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 4: Treacherous Hallways

Tsukiko broke out into a cold sweat. She knew getting involved with seniors couldn't be good.

_What do I do now!_

Tsukiko's back hit the wall, and Deidara put his hand up against the wall to block her right side. After hearing the skin making contact against the wall, instinctively Tsukiko scrunched down and then sprinted down the hall way. Sasori and Deidara were too relaxed to speed on after her quickly, but as soon as she was gone, they both looked at each other before giving chase.

_Is it left or right? Umm... LEFT!_

Tsukiko took 2 seconds to calm herself down, before she opened the door to make a hasty entrance. _BRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG_

"Well it looks like you've just made it in time, now take your seat Tsukiko-san."

Tsukiko hurried to her seat with her belongings, but then she saw out of the corner of her eye through the window that both senpai's had followed her. Just as she sat down, they were going straight, in the direction of the door. Tsukiko could hear her heart pumping in her throat instead of her chest, just as they were right in front of it. Then they passed, never looking in the classroom and on their merry way. Tsukiko let out a sigh and smiled.

"So, you think just because you don't have homework means your doing nothing tonight, Tsukiko-san?"

Tsukiko immediately looked up to see Mitarashi glaring at her.

"Uh... no.. I didn't mean... Of course not Mitarashi-sensei... I wasn't trying..."

Anko just burst out laughing.

"I'm just messing with ya, oh and call me Anko-sensei, Mitarashi-sensei sounds too much like my father. He works here too, but he trains the seniors."

Tsukiko just nodded in agreement. She could hear the class giggling. She didn't mind though, just as long as those seniors weren't about.

"All right class, as you know this is Biology! I'm about to teach ya everything you need to know about the human body and other sorts of what not that won't help you further in life if you aren't studying in the science field. Well, suck it up!_"_

Her hand came crashing down on the table in front of her, everyone in the room flinched.

"Your all going to pass whether you like it or not, otherwise you'll be the victim of the weekly labs." You could hear Anko's cackling as she surveyed the room, filled with eyes of terror.

"Well now, just as I said before first day I'll let'cha off easy, but don't take advantage. You should be studying for the pop quiz at the end of this week, Friday."

The whole class erupted, save for a few like Tsukiko who were wary of Anko's wrath.

"Shut up! YOUR GOING TO TAKE THE POP QUIZ AND PASS!"

The whole class was silent again.

"Now due today's erratic schedule, my class now ends in 15 minutes. Well, do whatever you want, just don't damage anything."

With that, Anko-sensei left the room. Soon the class erupted with chatter, but Tsukiko was still left in the corner by herself, with the huge gap. Just then Anko-sensei returned, "Oh and one more thing, there's papers on my desk with the rules of this class, and anyone who breaks them will have to deal with me, personally."

Anko-sensei exited the room. Tsukiko saw no one move to get the papers, everyone was just sitting down and talking. She could see clicks form, but she didn't know anybody in the class. The only two people she knew in there was Uzumaki Naruto and the boy he called Kiba. She went up to the desk and saw the paper. She quickly read the rules, but it seemed nobody was going to pick them up. So Tsukiko did the only thing she thought she should do, pass them out, hey it's not too bad for a fresh start. She first went up to a red head with glasses, sitting next to a white haired boy with blue eyes.

"What do you want?"

The girl with glasses said with a sneer. She just glared at Tsukiko.

"Umm. I just thought you might want one of these papers."

Tsukiko held it out to her.

"Che, look at that Karin, she's trying to look out for you."

"Well, I don't give a crap."

Karin still snatched the paper from her hand. Tsukiko also handed one to the white haired boy.

"You ain't going to ask for my name?"

Tsukiko dwelled on that thought.

"No, I'm not. I'm just passing a paper to you, that's all."

His eyes widened a bit.

"Well I'll tell ya anyways, cause your mighty interesting, my name's Hozuki Suigetsu."

He flashed a grin, similar to Kisame's smile, but less threatening.

"My name is..."

"I already know your name, remember you introduced yourself."

Tsukiko just nodded to the statement.

She continued to pass out the papers, only with people either questioning what she was doing or just taking the paper. She even passed Naruto's group, but she didn't converse with many people.

The bell had rung, so Tsukiko put the papers back on the desk. _My next class should be Algebra II, it's in C-15._

Just then Suigetsu came up to her.

"Hey what class ya got next?"

"Oh umm... I have Algebra II."

"Eh really, guess we in the same class, Karin's got PE."

"Oh really, I guess so."

"Here I'll lead the way, by the way what school you come from earlier?"

"I came from Tsuki Ten Elementary."

"Oh public I see, that school is known for fighters. Say you know any good fighters?"

"Umm... some, not really any good ones though."

"Say there was a person there, I heard there was a visitor who'd visit your school every week, challenging the gang leader. His name was Sabuka no Gaara."

They entered through the door. Tsukiko was wondering where she should sit, when Suigetsu pulled her along to sit nearby the door. She sat in the way front, while Suigetsu was behind her.

"Oh the red head with black eyeliner, yah I remember him coming through the gates everyday, he's the reason I had to stay back most of the time at my old school..."

Just then the teacher came in. He was very tall, and had scars on his face and was wearing a black covering on his head, which looked like a beanie.

"I'm your teacher for Algebra II, and if this is not your class get your ass out of here." He gave a death glare sweeping the entire classroom.

He placed his bag next to the desk up front, and pulled out a clipboard, grabbing the pen and giving it a spin in his hand before clicking it.

"My name is Morino Ibiki, but call me Morino-sensei. I will be taking attendance now."

* * *

So yah tell me whatcha think :D Hopefully Morino-sensei will get more screen time... He's one of my favorite characters!


	5. New Friends

So yes I'm back from my early grave! Suddenly inspiration has hit me in the darkest times... I just hope it's good inspiration.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters, all of them belong to Kishimoto, no matter how much I wish he would bring some of them back! AND DEFINITELY CAST OUT SOME OF THEM TO THE ABYSS!

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 5: New Friends

"My name is Morino Ibiki, but call me Morino-sensei. I will be taking attendance now."

Tsukiko couldn't help but feel a little relieved that this teacher was a bit serious, though the rest of the class was on edge. You could hear some whispering, when suddenly a loud bang came from the teacher's desk.

"This is a learning environment, not some play pen! You, Uzumaki get your ass in this front seat, and Sai, switch with him!"

Naruto walked down sulking, his grin wiped right off his face. Sai, emotionless as always, just did as he was told. Naruto took his seat, right next to Tsukiko's.

"Che, now I gotta orders from this lug, what BS." Morino-sensei turned back and glared at Naruto, while he looked up at the ceiling and spontaneously started whistling.

"Today we're going to review arithmetic."

Naruto raised his hand, as Morino-sensei nodded at him. He questioned from his front seat, "Arithmetawhatmaka?"

Ibiki just turned around and wrote up on the board with out even looking, "Arithmetic." He continued to explain, "simple math solving using addition, subtraction, multiplication and division. That can't be too much to handle now can it, Uzumaki?"

"Naw Naw, I got it covered."

Ibiki passed out a sheet filled with simple problems, and everyone started working.

"Psst."

Tsukiko turned to her left, confused.

"Hey, would you let me copy?"

Tsukiko could hardly believe her ears, all there was were equations solving for SINGLE variables, and Hinata's crush was asking for help? _Well it's best to get on his goodside, remember Tsukiko first impressions aren't everything!_ She turned back and nodded her head. He grinned back, and immediately started copying from number 1, which was 'x + 7 - 4 * 2 = 8

Tsukiko sighed, as she moved her paper closer to Naruto, so he could see. _At least I hope..._

Algebra II ran past fast, Tsukiko was finished before the period, along with Naruto. Suigetsu was just relaxing, saying he'd do it later on. Tsukiko offered him her work, but he refused.

"I copy friends only."

"Oh I see."

"I was just kidding, I'll take it. You don't really think we're not friends, do you?"

Tsukiko turned around questioningly to him.

"We're friends?"

Suigetsu looked dumbstruck.

"Uh yah, why else would I stick by ya?"

"I thought you just wanted my company, because your afraid of having no one to talk too."

Suigetsu just held his anger in. Tsukiko just awkwardly smiled, feeling his atmosphere grow a bit dark with anger.

"But I can accept that we're friends, so what class do you have next?"

"I have PE, so I hope to see Karin as she get's out."

"Oh I have World History."

"Eh, so do I."

Tsukiko and Suigetsu turned to face the intruder, which happened to be Naruto.

Just then the bell rang.

"Well I'm off to PE, see ya later Tsukiko-san."

"Ja-ne Hozuki-san!"

Tsukiko stood there in the hallway, by herself to one side. She was tapped on the shoulder, and she turned to see who it was.

"Say your name is Tsukiko Hikari, right?"

It just had to be _him_.

"Yes Uzumaki-san, it is."

"WHOA! How'd you know my name? Your not stalking me or something?"

Tsukiko had to restrain herself from hitting this idiot on the head.

"No I don't stalk you, but practically everyone is saying your name."

"Oh I see, anyways, I just wanted to thank ya for the help in Algebra, say you want me to guide you to your next class?"

"I think I can find it by myself." Tsukiko was reaching into her bag for her map, when a pair of hands started to push her shoulders to the left.

"Oh, we have the same class next, I'll just lead you there. It's not a big problem."

"I really insist, I can get there by myself."

"What's your deal? You even passed papers out in Biology, help me with Algebra, but refuse my help when I'm giving it to you."

Tsukiko did not want to be seen with Uzumaki-san, not because she hated him, but rather she was worried about Hinata's impression. But if she was escorted by Naruto, then maybe the senpai's from earlier won't try and find her. Tsukiko knew that it would help to be escorted, but she still couldn't help but feel an ominous feeling if she let him. Tsukiko just relaxed, and went in Naruto's direction.

"Alright, but it's only cause you owe me."

"Sure, now let's hurry, cause it's a bit faraway. It's over in the D building."

As Naruto and Tsukiko hurried on their way to class, they didn't see the pair of blue eyes spotting them.

"Say Itachi, she's hanging out with the Uzumaki kid already."

"Uzumaki-san is popular with everyone, they either hate him or like him."

"Che, well I think something is special about _her_, especially cause you didn't even scold her at the least when she bumped into you."

"She apologized and introduced herself, that in itself shows she respects me and my authority."

"Che, I'm just saying, she's different."

Tsukiko and Naruto made it in time, and Tsukiko was going to sit in the back, and once again a gap was formed. As she was laying her things down, she heard someone sit next to her. She looked on over to see the boy who switch seats with Naruto from Algebra. _I believe the teacher called him Sai?_

"Tsukiko-san."

Tsukiko turned to face him.

"Umm, Yes?"

"Do you like Art?"

Tsukiko couldn't say she didn't, because she loved to stare at it and imagine. She couldn't draw for her life. Only stick figures and cartoons were the best she could come up with, if she even had the time.

"I like to observe it."

"Would you like to join the art club at this school, my senpai's told me to ask you."

Tsukiko's expression looked questionable, she hadn't really portrayed any talents for arts... why was she being asked by people older than her to join, did they know her? _Senpai's? Who are they?_

"Who is it that asked you?"

"Sasori-san and Deidara-san."

"Be quiet you two in the back! No chit-chatting in my class, and just for that you two will have to read pages 1-40, and have a 40 question pop quiz tomorrow. The rest of the class is exempted."

Tsukiko didn't mind the work, but she turned to Sai and apologized.

"You want make that a 50 question pop quiz!"

Tsukiko quickly turned to face forward, when a note popped on her table.

_It's my fault really, I started the conversation._

Tsukiko wrote down on the note and passed it back to Sai.

_The fault is really mine, my voice is pretty loud, so he probably heard me first. What was your name again? I'm sorry, it's just you never really introduced yourself._

Sai was surprised, the girl wanted to know his name.

_It's Sai. What are your classes?_

Tsukiko wavered a bit on giving them out to him, _especially_ because he knew the senpai's_. Then again, wouldn't it seem stranger if I didn't tell... I mean it can't be that bad of a choice.._. _plus they have class too... I mean they wouldn't go through all THAT trouble just to talk to me._

Tsukiko passed back the note.

_Homeroom - C-2_

_Biology - C-2_

_Algebra II - C-15_

_World History - D-4_

_PE - Gym_

_Lunch  
_

_English - C-4_

_Health - F-3_

_What are your classes, Sai-san?_

Sai put the note in his bag, and took out a new piece of paper.

_Homeroom - C-4_

_Art - E-5_

_Algebra II - C-15_

_World History - D-4_

_English - C-4_

_Lunch_

_Health - F-3_

_PE - Gym_

_Seems like we only have 2 classes together, the rest we might just see each other in the hallway. Also call me Sai-kun. Well, it was nice to make friends with you, Tsukiko-san._

Tsukiko was in disbelief, she had already made two friends in one day at this school,_ by herself_. She smiled to herself, and kept the note in her folder._  
_

The rest of class passed by, only with Naruto's forehead being injured when the teacher threw a piece of chalk at him for sleeping.

Tsukiko packed up her stuff, when Naruto came over.

"So you've met Sai before? Seems you know lots of people here."

"No not really, I've just met Hozuki-san and Sai-kun."

"Eh... already friends with both, I'd say maybe I should be friends with you."

Tsukiko couldn't, Hinata wasn't even friends with him yet!

"Umm... I gotta go to my next class."

"Really what is it?"

"PE, at the Gym."

Naruto just burst out laughing.

"WOW that's real creepy, that's my next class too! Here, I'll show you the way there too!"

Tsukiko's luck was really down, really really down.


	6. Fate's Design

GRAWR guess who finally got inspiration off the music! Maybe I should just blast in my room for an hour or two, try and feel some energy...

Disclaimer: Naruto and all of it's characters are owned by Kishimoto, the only thing original is Tsukiko Hikari.

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 6: Fate's Design

Tsukiko's luck was really down, really really down.

"So what's the rest your schedule like Tsukiko-san?

"Well after this I have lunch..."

"Well _duh_ I know that, everyone has lunch next! I'm talking about classes."

"I have English..."

"What room?"

"In C-4..."

"REALLY! Your serious, I have that class too."

Tsukiko's depression lines just went down even further, as she started to feel a weight on her being, slowly pulling her down.

"What's your last class?"

"Health..."

"In room F- 3?"

Tsukiko sullenly nodded her head, hoping with her last shred of hope that he wouldn't have the same _exact_ schedule as her.

"We have the same exact schedule! Hey... Maybe it's like fate, we should totally be friends."

Naruto just grinned at her, so Tsukiko just smiled back, but on the inside she was having a melt down.

"Well this is the girl's locker room, but I shouldn't stay out here for too long. Anyways wait here after-wards, I gotta introduce you to my friends at lunch."

Tsukiko just walked into the girl's locker room, headed straight for the stall ways in the bathroom, went in one and locked herself in.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THIS TO HINATA. WHAT IF SHE THINKS I'M TRYING TO TAKE HER MAN! OH GOD..._

"Hey you can't hide in there forever new kid! Hurry up and get changed. Otherwise Guy-sensei will make you do the work out of your life."

Tsukiko exited the stall, and went to the locker lady, checked out a locker, and changed, and exited out to the gym.

Naruto was talking to a guy with a pineapple shaped hair style, and standing next to him was a fat kid who was really tall, and had red swirls on his face.

"Oi!"

Tsukiko tried to walk away into a corner, where everybody made a path for her like she had some contagious disease.

"Tsuk..."

Then a whistle blew.

"ALRIGHT CLASS LET US JOIN TOGETHER AND CELEBRATE THE SPRING OF YOUTH!"

"YES GUY-SENSEI!"

"OOOO MY BEST STUDENT ROCK LEE!"

The gym teacher was dressed in a very tight green jumpsuit, which made everyone want to puke and scratch their own eyes out. The only other student who did not want to do this, was wearing the exact same thing.

"NOW 5 LAPS TO GENERATE SOME ENERGY!"

Everyone started to lap around, Tsukiko remembered to take it easy, though she could finish them pretty quickly. Naruto and his friends started to fall back, and started to run next to her.

"Tsukiko, this is Nara Shikamaru," to where the lazy one just raised a hand, "and this is Akimichi Chouji." He just continued eating the bag of chips in his hands, which Tsukiko had no clue where he got them from since he didn't have them with him at the beginning of the period.

"This here gentlemen, is the girl I told you about."

"Say you got every single class with this idiot, I feel bad for you."

"Hey Shikamaru! At least I try and use my brain, unlike you lazy bum."

"Well, whatever is up there must be having one hell of a nap."

Naruto and his gang started to pick up pace, and Tsukiko just slowed her tempo to let them pass.

Soon everyone was done with there laps.

"YOSH, NOW EVERYONE PLAY BASKETBALL AND SHOOT THE HOOPS!"

Guy-sensei brought out 3 basketballs, even though the gym was big enough to host 6 games simultaneous. Suddenly the atmosphere got tense, and Tsukiko turned to see a freshman boy with a basketball in his hand, and Naruto facing directly towards him, both with a deadly gleam in their eyes.

_Wait a sec... He looks like..._

"Say what were you doing talking to my boyfriend, Tsukiko-san?"

Tsukiko turned to see Ino-san, along with Sakura-san behind her.

"Nothing, I was just introduced was all."

Ino-san just smiled.

"Well, even though it doesn't seem like it, me and Chouji are together."

Tsukiko smiled back. As she turned to face the basketball game being held, she could see Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji on one team, and with them were two other players, the boy with the green jumpsuit and another with dark shades. On the opposing team was the freshman boy who looked like the one who got in a fight at break, a very tall orange haired boy, boy with long brown hair pulled held together with a tie near the middle of his back and a headband covering his forehead, and a girl with long dark hair who had a smile on her face.

Guy-sensei was not please with this ''unfair'' match, as it was 5 vs 4. Looking around he saw some people ''not enjoying the prosperity of the the spring of youth'', so he chose Tsukiko to be with Sasuke's group.

_You can't be serious... out of everyone here it just had to be ME..._

Tsukiko lightly jogged over, to not waste time.

"Hnn, what a weakling."

Tsukiko ignored the insult, though inside she was boiling mad. _Weakling eh... I'll show you who's the weakling._ Too bad for Tsukiko, today's results of this match would forever change her reputation for the rest of her high school years at Konoha High school.


	7. Accidental Disaster

So inspiration seems to continually hit me, literally... You'll see what I mean :) Cause my first idea was totally different from this one.

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 7: Accidental Disaster

Tsukiko ignored the insult, though inside she was boiling mad. _Weakling eh... I'll show you who's the weakling._ Too bad for Tsukiko, today's results of this match would forever change her reputation for the rest of her high school years at Konoha High school.

There were 5 reasons as to why Tsukiko didn't want to play that day:

1st off, Naruto was complaining to Guy-sensei and trying to convince him to switch Rock Lee for Tsukiko Hikari, which was drawing more attention than she wanted it too.

2nd her team leader wouldn't stop acting pompous and just pissed her off, though she didn't show it.

3rd now she could hear whispering between Ino and Sakura about how she and Naruto got to know each other, which she thought couldn't end well with Hinata; Tsukiko would definitely have to find Hinata at lunch before they do.

4th she had mistaken one of her teammates for a girl when in fact it was a guy named Haku, as she got to know everyone else on the team.

5th she had already had a bad relationship with Hyuuga Neji, as he was against Hinata and Tsukiko's friendship.

"I WILL HAVE NO MORE ARGUMENTS, BEGIN THE GAME!" (A/N: Have you won yet? Sorry I just had too :P)

Sasuke fast sprinted with the ball, Neji to his left, and Haku to his right. Jugo went down to the left of the key, standing next to Chouji. Tsukiko just stood in the right corner, hoping to not be noticed. Naruto was guarding Sasuke, Rock Lee was guarding Neji, and Shino was guarding Haku. Shikamaru decided just to join Tsukiko in the corner.

"So you don't play much Basketball?"

"I know how to play, I just don't... feel like it right now."

"Hmm, how troublesome, Naruto just forced me to play, because he said he needed it to be 5 vs 5."

The ball just exchanged, and as Naruto was about to shoot, he got blocked by Sasuke.

"DAMN IT"

Tsukiko and Shikamaru sweat dropped as his cry echoed through the gym.

"Is he always this competitive?"

"He's always worse when it comes to Sasuke, they've been ancient rivals since the dawn of time, I think it's in their blood."

Sasuke was just dribbling down, when he saw two players being lazy.

"Hey, weakling, stop being lazy."

Tsukiko could feel a vein on her forehead pop out.

_What's with this nickname... He doesn't even know me._

Tsukiko got out of the corner, while she headed to the right of the basketball near the lower key, perfect for a backboard shot. Shikamaru followed, but stepped in the key. While the rest of her team was working on trying to get a shot, Sasuke kept hassling on her to move. So she did.

Tsukiko moved up to the front of the key, where Sasuke passed her the ball, she immediately turned and passed it to Neji, who was wide open for the shot. All you could hear was the swish of the net. Haku moved on over to Tsukiko.

"Hey your not so bad, you should get more into the game."

"Not really, I'll tire myself out quickly."

"Well, since it's only the beginning, I'll let you off."

For the first 15 minutes Haku ran faster to try and help out Tsukiko, who would either pass to Jugo or Neji. Both teams were always 2 points within each other, but Naruto's was either tied or behind.

Suddenly Naruto made a three pointer, when only 3 minutes were left for class.

"Hey Tsukiko, I think it's time you pulled your weight."

"Fine, Haku-san."

Just as Sasuke was coming up the gym floor, Naruto's team broke out onto a man vs man defense, everyone covered but Tsukiko, because she had Shikamaru who was too lazy.

Sasuke went in for the drive, but was stopped by Naruto, who he then passed to Tsukiko.

_Oh I could make this shot, but then wouldn't it look weird if I could make a 3 pointer from the corner. Wait, revenge is sweet why don't I just make a dunk by using that stupid Uchiha's face as a boost!_

Tsukiko ran quickly dodging Rock Lee and Chouji who were trying to trap her, her graceful movements with the ball. As she was coming for the lay up, soon to be slam dunk as soon as she jumped and planted her foot in the Uchiha's face, she suddenly tripped on the flat surface and shot the ball right at Sasuke's face. Everyone in the gym stopped.

"OMG SASUKE!"

Sakura quickly ran over to him, he had a bloody nose and looked like he was knocked out.

All eyes turned toward Tsukiko.

_Oh Shit._

* * *

So yah that's how the story is coming along so far. My first intention was to be able to make her actually step on Sasuke's face to win the game, but then I thought nah that'd make her seem TOO good. So Tsukiko has GOT to slip up some time or later. But yah next chapter to see what goes down :) Also review and leave comments on my writing, whether criticism or for praise, and Thank you very much :)


	8. Mass Hysteria

So yah I've been updating like crazy, but I'm afraid it won't last, because after this chapter I've hit a writers road block again . I hope to over come it soon though!

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 8: Mass Hysteria

All eyes turned toward Tsukiko.

_Oh Shit._

Tsukiko just stood there shocked, just as everyone else, save for Sakura who was panicking thinking that Sasuke was dead. Guy-sensei entered the fray, quickly checking the Uchiha's vital signs.

"Who was the one that knocked out Sasuke?"

Everyone parted and pointed at Tsukiko, save for Naruto's gang, because Chouji and Shikamaru were trying to shut Naruto the hell up from his bursts of laughter. Guy-sensei turned to Tsukiko.

"Hmm, I didn't expect this kind of behavior from you, well for punishment you must take Uchiha Sasuke to the Nurse's Office, by yourself."

Tsukiko's eyes widened, but when she was about to protest, she looked back at Sasuke and immediately went over to his unconscious body.

"Hey Guy-sensei, how can you expect her to just lift him..."

Naruto was cut off, when he saw her pick up Sasuke over one shoulder and start to walk casually out the door. Everyone was still stunned from Sasuke getting knocked out, but the new girl picking him up like nothing could only make it stronger. Just a few seconds after heading out, she poked her head back in.

"Umm... Where's the Nurse's Office?"

"Down in the A building, on the second floor, right before A-11, it's labeled so you won't be able to miss it."

"Thank you, Haku."

As everyone else was getting ready for class, but were acting like zombies from the rolling punches of shock, just human suits on auto-pilot; Tsukiko hurriedly jogged while carrying Sasuke over to the A building. She ran up the steps and tried looking for the Nurse's Office. Her luck seemed to turn again, only positively this time, as she found it in only 4 minutes. She knocked on the door and spoke to see if anyone was inside. Nobody responded, so she slowly slid open the door. She quickly entered and placed Uchiha Sasuke on a bed.

"Geez, he's kinda heavy. I wonder where the Nurse is? I could just leave him here, but I did put him in this state. Argh! Why do I feel guilty..."

She quickly wet some cloth laying around, and wiped up his nose, because some blood was still there. As she began to stare at him, she could see why all the girl's fawn over him.

_Well, his looks can sure cover up his personality, geez even if he looks good I still want beat him up... He's injured because of me and I didn't mean to directly do it! Well... I was going to step on his face, but still I didn't plan on knocking him out!_

Tsukiko let out a sigh. She tried lightly slapping his face, when she heard someone at the door.

"Well well, look at the freshi here. Oh isn't that Itachi's little brother? What happened here? Planning on making a move on him?"

Tsukiko immediately saw red, from the amount of blood rushing to her face out of anger; however it looked like she was blushing more.

"I wasn't going to make a move on _this_ guy. I'd rather go commit suicide then even think about touching him, let alone making a move."

"Geez, I was only kidding. You don't have to be such a brat about it."

Tsukiko immediately remembered his face, he was Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Well... umm... I'll leave him in your care, since you know him better than I do."

Kisame just flashed a smile and propped up his leg in front of the door, to block her way from getting out.

"Say freshi, how'd he even end up like that?"

Tsukiko just avoided his eyes, taking more interest in looking to the direction opposite of him.

"I just need to go get the nurse, you can watch over him for the time that I'm gone, right?"

"Hey, I asked a question, and don't try avoiding it."

Kisame slammed a hand to the wall, further more blocking her escape.

Tsukiko didn't respond outwardly to this gesture, but on the inside, she could feel her spine just crawling with chills.

"Is something wrong?"

A woman shorter than Kisame, but taller than Tsukiko was standing at the doorway. She had short brown hair, and was wearing a black kimono.

"Oh, umm Uchiha-san was just knocked out, I came to bring him here for you to check on him and leave him in your care."

Tsukiko was trying to inch away, seeing as how it was her chance to get out.

"Wait just a moment, I'll need to know what happened. Oh, but Kisame you can leave, since this is none of your business."

The nurse waited until he made his exit, and then slid the door behind him.

"I'm Shizune-sensei. So would you explain what exactly happened to Sasuke-kun."

Tsukiko fidgeted a bit, she didn't really want to retell what had happened.

"Umm... Uchiha-san got hit in the face with a basketball... the basketball was... it had a lot of force behind it."

"I see, well you can apologize to him later, I don't think there's anything that would be permanently damaged. He'll just have a bit of pain, but no bruising."

"Wait, how did you know I was the one who did it?"

"Well, the one who threw it at him would know if the ball had 'a lot of force behind it', would they not?"

Tsukiko just turned red, while looking at the ground in shame.

"Well you may leave now, seeing as how it is lunch now."

"Oh thank you very much."

Tsukiko did a 90 degree bow once again, and left the room. Yet, what she didn't expect were four seniors to crowd around her once she got out.

"Un, yah she ran away from us so fast, I didn't even see her round the corner, Un."

"I told you not to only depend on looks to see the true value of things."

"I'm just more curious on whether why she was with Itachi's little brother."

"Well Kisame, we can just ask her, since she is right here."

Tsukiko could only feel the fear through every fiber of her being, as four pairs of eyes stared at her, waiting for answers.

"Say isn't that the principal right there?"

All of the seniors, save for Itachi, looked in the direction she pointed, and then she sprinted out down the hallway. Itachi had already suspected this, and was fast on her heels, while the other 3 were further down because they were distracted. As she made her way to the stairwell, she jumped over the railing and flew down through the middle opening. She landed gracefully, since she only jumped one flight of stairs. Itachi just stood up near the top of the stairs by the railing, standing there staring down at her.

They both locked gazes once again, as she turned back to see her pursuers. She once felt that cold chill up her spine, the same on in the cafeteria. Itachi felt a strange ominous feeling he shouldn't give chase. Tsukiko just walked away into the crowd, pushing through to get to the freshman cafeteria, getting mysterious looks from the passing seniors.

"Hey, let's go after her!"

"No Kisame, just let her go."

"What? But why, she's right there walking away."

"We will capture her soon enough, besides it's no fun without a little chase. The wait is all the more reason, it'll give true value to our answers."

So the other two left, with only Deidara and Sasori respecting Itachi's wishes, but then they really started to wonder.

"Un, isn't it strange for Itachi to just let his prey _walk away_."

"I agree, maybe she really is an _interesting_ freshman."

"Huh, well Itachi sure is not acting like himself today. It's probably frustration, in that _sense_ if you get what I mean. He'll probably get over it tonight, since I hear he's got a smoking date, Un."

The other two just stared back at Tsukiko, just as she left through the doors.

Tsukiko continued walking, as she made her way to the cafeteria. Right before she got to the doors, she could already hear shouting in there about the incident that occurred last period.

_Oh what am I going to tell Hinata..._

"Hikari-chan?"

Tsukiko whirled around to see Hinata, with her bento box.

"Hinata-chan, I'm so sorry, I had some things to do. Did you wait for me long?"

"No not really, but is it true Hikari? The rumors?"

Tsukiko could already feel the fear growing.

_What had she heard? Did she hear awful things? Will she no longer be my friend? I hope she doesn't think of me as a traitor._

"Well I'll just tell you the truth. I've made two new friends, Hozuki-san and Sai-kun. I've gotten to know Naruto better, so hopefully I'll be able to get you guys to meet up..."

"What? You've gotten to know Naruto?"

"Yah, we have the exact same schedules."

Hinata blushed, and then started to ramble on putting in a good word for her.

"I will I will, and another thing, umm in gym class... I accidentally knocked Uchiha-san out with a basketball..."

"Really? It's similar to the rumor going around, but quite different."

"Wait a sec, what does the rumor say?"

"People were just talking about how you purposely chucked the ball into Uchiha Sasuke's face, because you were getting pissed at him, because his family has more money than you and you were getting jealous. Don't worry, I didn't believe any of that, because it doesn't sound like you."

Tsukiko felt relieved. It didn't matter to her if everyone else got the bad perception, just as long Hinata believed her side of the story, she was ok.

"Say mind if we eat somewhere else, I don't really want to go in there. You know, because of the rumor and all... plus you know I don't like crowds of people on me..."

"Mind if I join you then?"

Tsukiko and Hinata turned around to see the most unlikely face to appear.

* * *

Ok so yah cliffy! I'm kinda stuck between 2 characters to join them in lunch... but I wouldn't mind advice on who to put :) Lol I'll leave up the suggestions for 5 days. Yah 5 days is a long time... Trust me it'll be worth it, cause I'll just spam update like I did today! BUT IF AND ONLY IF I get over my writer's block... Gah so many choices to go with this story... and I'm still on the first day?


	9. Lunch Companion

YES! Someone reviewed and suggested someone :D I feel so happy! Thank you very much Navi-at-Heart. The two characters who I was debated on whether it was going to be Sai or Suigetsu, but Sasuke immediately waking up works good too... Now on the with the story!

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 9: Lunch Companion

"Mind if I join you?"

Tsukiko and Hinata turned around to see the most unlikely face to appear.

It was Sasuke, Hinata was surprised to see him there, because he was Sasuke the most pompous prick ever, and she would _**never** _expect him to _**ask**_ to join lunch with someone, that was supposed to be the other way around, _**especially**_ with girls. Tsukiko was immediately stricken with guilt and fear, fear from Sasuke going to get mad and make her guilt trip worse.

Both girls looked back, Hinata with widened eyes, and a questioning look, while Tsukiko's looked like Sasuke was death itself, Tsukiko grabbed Hinata's arm for a mad dash, until Sasuke spoke again.

"I asked you a question, answer me."

Hinata was calm again, maybe he did get hit too hard with the basketball on the head. Tsukiko on the other hand, had one of her hands shaking out of her desperation to withhold her instinct, the instinct to tell her to run.

"Su... Sure, you... can join... uss..."

"I need a proper answer, I can't hear your mumbling with your face turned away from me."

Tsukiko turned around and hurriedly whispered.

"Yesyoucanjoinus."

Tsukiko immediately began pushing Hinata, urging her to take them to the most secluded roof, where they could probably lose Sasuke if they walked fast enough.

As soon as they got to the top, with Hinata panting with each breath from the burst of activity, Sasuke was right behind them. Tsukiko immediately blocked Sasuke's way to the doorway.

"Hey, what are you do..."

"I'm so sorry!"

Tsukiko did her 90 degree bow, but when she peered up, Sasuke didn't look pleased. Tsukiko raised her head, and bowed again.

"I'm really sorry for hitting your face with a basketball, I'm truly sorry!"

Tsukiko started to sweat drop, as she saw no reaction from the Uchiha; she started to fear the worst of possibilities, Sasuke going home and placing a curse on her, also suing her for damages and pain and losing her house, her mother with a raging fury from hearing that her daughter had the **_AUDACITY_** to attack a _noble_...

"I'll do anything for forgiveness, just please accept my apology."

Now Sasuke on the other hand, was plenty humored by this display. He wanted to laugh, but Uchiha's don't laugh. He continued to be the cold, unforgiving character he usually personified, just to see her reaction. He wished he had a camera on him, just to tape record this. He thought that the school should allow more poor people in just for the amusement, but little did he know Tsukiko was probably the only few poor people who would do this.

"Stay after school, come to the student-council room. I'll let you in on more details of what you'll have to do to earn my forgiveness."

With that Sasuke took his leave, completely amused and impatient for time to pass, so he could execute his plans to play with his new _toy_.

Hinata wasn't surprised, Tsukiko held high sense of morals in her own little way, she'd pay back any debt, through any means that was honorable.

"Say Hikari, you didn't get lunch?"

"Oh I didn't? Oh right, I was supposed to buy today... It's ok, I ate a huge breakfast, I'm not that hungry."

Tsukiko and Hinata just stayed on the roof, talking about what happened in the day, discussing there schedules, how Hinata's day went and how had Tsukiko's had been.

"So we have English together next, that means Naruto will be there."

Hinata started to blush madly.

"It'll be great, you might be able to talk to him Hinata."

"Ok, but you have to be there with me, because if you aren't, I'm afraid I won't be able to say a single word."

"Ok ok, but you have to sit next to me."

"Alright, also do you know where the student council room is for the freshman?"

Tsukiko wondered, but then she pulled out her map.

"Hmm.. I can't find it on the map..."

"That's because none of the student council room's are on there. It's this unmarked room right here."

Hinata pointed at a room in the D building. It appeared to be D 29, but there was no label, and none of the other rooms where labeled.

"Strange, none of the other buildings have a 29 either?"

"That's because room 29 is the council room, it's always on the 3rd floor and left unlabeled on our maps, I think it has to do with a tradition at this school."

"What's the tra..."

The bell had rung, signaling lunch was over.

"We should get to class, I'll lead this time, since you've been getting help from everyone today."

"I'm not helpless, and I do have a sense-of-direction, I just get lost sometimes..."

Tsukiko followed Hinata, and they were the first two to enter. Tsukiko headed for the corner window, again. Hinata followed suit and sat right next to her.

Other students started to fall in, and Tsukiko could recognize some. She saw Shikamaru enter with Chouji. _So they have this class too. _They didn't see her and sat on the opposite side of the room. Naruto came in after them, sitting next to Shikamaru, with Chouji diagonally behind his right. Suigetsu also entered, but he saw Tsukiko, so he strolled on near her, but sat up one seat, so there was an empty row separating them. Karin came in and sat next to Suigetsu.

"Seems we have the same class again, Tsukiko-san."

Suigetsu turned around and smiled.

"Here's your homework, thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Thank you, your finished with it already?"

"It was simple arithmetic, nothing unusual, just kinda lazy is all."

Suigetsu turned around to argue with Karin, apparently she was curious as to how he got to know the new girl on such good terms.

Sakura and Ino came in through the doorway, but they sat upfront. They turned around and waved their hands ushering Hinata to come join them.

Tsukiko could see Hinata was torn between friends. Tsukiko smiled, knowing Hinata was better off near the front where she could learn better, and not be so suspicious and alienated by hanging out with the new girl. Besides, Tsukiko was used to the feeling already, she'd had never been the type to have lots of friends, she was just nervous earlier from feeling alienated instead of ignored.

"You should go sit up there with them, I'm going to be fine."

"You sure, Hikari-chan?"

"I'm absolutely positive, I'm going to be fine, I promise."

Hinata moved up, sitting behind Ino and next to Sakura, which also happened to be next to Naruto. _Way to go Hinata! Go get the love of your life!_

Tsukiko was just smiling and day-dreaming about her friend's happiness.

The teacher came in, it was a middle-aged woman who had dark hair and red-eyes. Sasuke came in after her, and all the girls squealed and swooned over his _dramatic_ entrance, which was in fact completely normal. Sasuke scanned the area, to see which seat would be the most safe. He saw the front was terrible, because fan girls were everywhere. The middle was even worse, because his two most **dedicated** fan girls were sitting next to each other, and his arch rival was also in the middle. So he chose the back, where there was a semi-giant gap between Tsukiko and everyone else. If he sat in front of her, he would have to deal with Karin, another fan-crazed girl. So he sat down next to her.

Tsukiko was woken up from her day dreams, as she suddenly felt a murderous intent directed towards her. She was unaware of who had replaced Hinata's old spot.

The class had started, all of the girls turned around, but Tsukiko could still feel the intense atmosphere. _What's with this killing intent in the air? It's so strong, I swear I smell blood._

Sasuke was confused at the situation, most girls would be excited or jovial at him coming over to sit next to them. He did exclude Hinata, but that was because she had a crush on Naruto, and that in itself was strange. He couldn't understand why this girl was not fan-girling over him like everyone else. He was handsome, smart, rich, and had the best reputation about.

Sasuke coughed, and all the girls in the room worried for a second that _their_ Sasuke was getting sick. Tsukiko turned to see who was coughing, and then turned back to the board. Her eyes widened a bit, and did a retake of what she just saw, she then looked back a third time, and then a fourth, until she had at least rubbed her eyes 5 times and turned back 20 times. Sasuke was amused by her reactions, but somehow angered at by them at the same time. He was quite annoyed that any time she looked at him, it was either with terror, confusion, or annoyance. (A/N: Back at the gym :D )

_Why is he sitting next to me? There wasn't a seating chart in this class, not that I know of._

"Tsukiko Hikari! Are you here today?"

Tsukiko just stood up without thinking and yelled yes.

The rest of the class started giggling. She turned to see Hinata, who just kinda smiled. As her eyes strayed she saw Naruto, who at first was glaring at something to her right, but when they locked eyes, his gaze softened and he smiled. Tsukiko smiled back, but it was kind of awkward. Sasuke saw the whole exchange, and for some strange reason, deep down in his blood he _thought_ he felt for a only one second, jealous.

Tsukiko saw Sasuke glaring at her, and then she realized his true thoughts. Tsukiko's expression once again broke out in sheer terror; she was scared for her life.

_He's trying to kill me! He isn't going to forgive me at all. That's why all the girl's had a murderous intent, he's planning on using them to kill me! The student-council rooms, they aren't labeled, they must have secret rooms of torture. _

Tsukiko started to imagine the worst scenarios: Of Sasuke trying to kill her, or his all the girls killing her instead, her body being thrown in a river, and Hinata never knowing what happened to her, so her death would constantly haunt Hinata and make her cry. _I don't want to be the cause of anyone's sadness!_

"Why is it your always terrified of me?"

Tsukiko broke out of her night-marish-day-dream. (A/N: I don't know how to describe it .)

_"_Because I feel guilty of hitting you with the basketball head, because my first intention was to step on your face and use it as a booster to do a slam dunk, but then I ended up tripping and knocking you out. Sometimes I think your trying to act out your revenge plot, such as using your minions to kill me in the student-council-room today after school, or suing me, which would put me in a really bad place far worse than death..."

Tsukiko had spit that out really fast, but Sasuke caught every word. Sasuke really wanted to laugh, but all he did was smirk. How he really need a camera to record that, or at least a tape recorder.

"Your too honest for you own good."

Sasuke just left the conversation at that and turned toward the board. Tsukiko did the same, but for some reason some guilt and fear had been lifted off her chest, it was still present, but not with such a strong pull on her.

The bell had rung, and Naruto had come on over.

"So why did Sasuke come sit by you?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask."

"Hmm, I don't like it one bit. Don't get close to him, he's a real bastard. Here, let's go to our next class. Also what happened with you at lunch? I didn't see you enter the cafeteria?"

"Oh, I didn't feel hungry much, plus rumors were going on about me about the basketball incident so I kinda felt like hanging around somewhere else."

"Ahahaha, don't remind me, I had such a good laugh, my stomach was hurting. Nice shot, at his face I mean."

"But I didn't mean it..."

They had gotten to the doorway of their Health class, where a boy had come running and then hung an arm around Naruto. He had short brown hair, and red stripes on his face.

"Hey Kiba, this is the amazing Tsukiko."

"Oi, nice shot at Sasuke's face, I wish I had been there to see it."

"I didn't mean it though." _Did it truly seem like I was trying to hurt someone else..._

Tsukiko's face started to become sullen. Naruto punched his buddy in the arm, so Kiba left to go into class.

"Hey, after school meet up with me at the gates. I'll wait for you if your busy with something."

"Wait a sec, I can't..."

But Naruto had already left inside, and Tsukiko couldn't confront him, not with him being near so many people. Tsukiko guessed in this class, he had lots of friends. Tsukiko once again headed toward the corner. So far, she was alone in this classroom, so alone and at peace for once today. That peace wouldn't last very long though.

* * *

Lol I wasn't planning on making her seem this shy... But don't worry, she's just worried about hurting other people's feelings. Anyways I'm still kind of iffy on what to do next for the after school part, whether to make her ditch Sasuke and go with Naruto, or go to the council room for who knows how long making Naruto wait, or even a third option which all of you can guess at :)

PS: To make the guessing a bit easier, the choice IS NOT her ditching both, without any consequences the same day...


	10. Secret Missions

Thanks everyone for their reviews! I guess she does meet up with Sasuke, for Marshmellowtime :) Recently there's a festival going around my town, so that was a good inspirational event :D I hope you like what comes out next.

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 10: Secret Missions

So far, she was alone in this classroom, so alone and at peace for once today. That peace wouldn't last very long though.

The teacher, Jiraya-sensei, was no ordinary teacher, Tsukiko could tell by his teaching lesson he was a pervert. Jiraya-sensei was also the teacher of sex-ed, and Tsukiko thought he couldn't tell which class he was teaching, so she just did the assigned homework on the board during class. As soon as class ended, Naruto had left, and Tsukiko was walking slowly to her doom, the freshman student council room.

She saw most students exiting out the north gate, but slipped unnoticed and headed towards the D building, near the East Gate. (A/N: The school has gates on all major directions: East, West, North, South.) As she was walking, she though someone was following stopped in her tracks, and listened. _Weird, those aren't my own footsteps. Wait a minute! Sasuke must have sent his fan girls to kill me! _

Tsukiko broke out into a fast sprint, rounding around the corner of the building, going past the double doors, and hiding in the shrubbery. She was sitting still, behind a bush, but was able to see most of her surroundings. She could hear footsteps rounding the corner, as she peered she saw that it was Kisame. _EHHHH! They really are going through the trouble to find me, this can't be good..._

Kisame just looked around a bit, and decided to head back, to look in some other direction. When it was safe to go, Tsukiko got out, and went through the double doors, she went up the stairs, and stood in front of the student council room. It wasn't label, but it was placed right before the D-30 room. Tsukiko gulped audibly, and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Tsukiko slowly slid the door, peering inside. It was a huge room, with the desks in a U formation, the opening of the U facing her. Sasuke was leaning on one of the desks, and then looked up to the clock up above Tsukiko, which was hanging on the wall behind her.

"Your late, school got out 10 minutes ago, what were you doing?"

Tsukiko didn't really trust Sasuke, but he was neither a friend nor foe, but someone she was indebted to, by her terms, whether she liked it or not.

After hearing no response, Sasuke just put it aside, to later on question her. Tsukiko was still in deep thought about Sasuke, until he broke her train of thought.

"You said that you would do anything to receive my forgiveness, correct?"

Tsukiko immediately replied, somewhat yelling.

"Yes, yes I did!"

"There's no need to become loud, maybe you've been hanging around with that idiot to long..."

"What idiot?"

"Never mind about that. Back to the subject at hand, I was going to hold you a proposition, but your job might take all year though."

Tsukiko wasn't very keen on what were fair deals and just plain rip-offs...

"I'll accept the terms of all year, but what is it exactly that I have to do."

"I've been having problems all my life with girls, they constantly hassle me..."

Tsukiko was droning out on Sasuke's explanation of how he hated girls, she started glaring at him, well because she was one.

Sasuke looked back and saw her glaring at him.

"Your not even paying attention to what I'm saying are you?"

Tsukiko crossed her arms, "Not really."

"Well, that's the thing about you, your not like them, you don't like me, and this could end up helping the both of us."

"How so?"

"If you pretend to by my girlfriend, hopefully they'll give up, and you will receive some protection from them, for instance, any bullying or hazing from hitting my face with a basketball. The rumors would stop, and your popularity would go up..."

Tsukiko was once again drowning him out.

"you won't have to do much, so what do you..."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

Sasuke was generally confused, he had put up such a good (BIAS) argument for her side. There really was something different about her.

"It's the opportunity of a lifetime and your saying no?"

Tsukiko wasn't one who liked to lie, she wasn't the type to pretend to be girlfriends, nor the type to want popularity. She just wanted people to accept her for _her._

Sasuke could only think of one more argument that could make her accept the deal._  
_

"If not, wouldn't Hinata think it would be strange that her friend is hanging out with her crush..."

Tsukiko's eyes widened a bit, she could feel the panic rising in her.

"If you pretend to go out with me, it'll save you all the hassle."

_Hinata would believe me over the crowd, just like today! That was something she knew I couldn't do, something I wouldn't do... but would she believe I wouldn't go out with Naruto..."_

Tsukiko stood there hesitant; Sasuke was about to call it off and say it was all a joke, until Tsukiko spoke.

"I'll do it, but what are the conditions?"

"Well, I'll announce it tomorrow, and some girls will try and kill you, so you must be prepared for that. You'll get excessive bullying and hazing..."

_What have I gotten myself into..._

After the conversation, it was decided Tsukiko would play along as Sasuke's girlfriend, no kissing, just hugs and holding hands. Sasuke told her not to end up falling in love with him, since he too would have to play nice with her, but she knew she could never fall in love with someone like him. Even if acted charming, Tsukiko knew she wouldn't fall for a rich guy like him, no matter what.

Tsukiko ended up leaving before Sasuke, for he still had some work to do. Sasuke did ask her to help him with it, but just because she was supposed to _pretend_ to be his girlfriend didn't mean she was obligated to help him or that she had to start now. _Ugh... starting tomorrow I have to pretend to date **this** guy..._ Tsukiko exited the building, and continued to walk out to the gate. She was cautious, because of Kisame earlier, but nothing happened. Tsukiko was walking out to the North Gate, when she heard a voice.

"OI! Tsukiko, what took you so long, all the clubs left, and your still here?"

Tsukiko paled quite a bit, she had stayed over for at least an hour, and Naruto was still waiting?

"What... What are you doing here?"

"Well, I told you I'd meet up with you, at first I thought you might've left through another gate, but I still saw your shoes in your cubby, so I waited here, since they closed the rest of the gates after 3."

Naruto just started pulling Tsukiko along by her arm.

"Anyways, I need to talk to you. Also we'll go by a ramen shop to go eat dinner, you must be hungry."

"I really am not hungry..." Tsukiko's stomach started to growl.

"Aha! You are hungry!"

"My stomach is lying!"

"No your mouth is, anyways it's not too expensive, and it's delicious. It's called the Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant."

Tsukiko ended up going along. She still had money from when she was supposed to buy lunch, and Naruto did say it wasn't expensive.

When they got to the front, it was a ramen stand, so they went under the paper flaps (A/N: Sorry if they have a proper name, but I don't know what it is.) and a man came out.

"Oh welcome Naruto, who's your friend there?"

"She's Tsukiko Hikari, Tsukiko this is Teuchi."

"It is very nice to meet you, I'm Tsukiko Hikari."

She stood up and gave a 90 degree bow, once again that day.

"So what would you like to have?"

"Two miso pork ramen please."

"Coming right up."

Naruto turned towards Tsukiko, as their food was being prepared.

"So your friends with Hinata right?"

_Oh this is my chance! I must make Hinata be well-liked by Naruto._

"Yes I do."

"Hinata's friends with Sakura-chan, right?"

Tsukiko was confused as to where this conversation was going.

"Umm, I think so."

"Great! I was wondering if you could help me get together with Sakura-chan!"

_What have I really gotten myself into... Wait I'll just tell him Haruno-san is already in love with Uchiha-san!_

"Oh but Sakura is..."

_WAIT! Aren't I supposed to pretend I'm... I'm... going... out... with him..._

"I'm not real good friends with Haruno-san..."

"That's ok, I tried asking Hinata once, but when I asked her if she was friends with Sakura-chan, she didn't even respond. Hinata's kinda weird, she's always blushing and is too quiet. You always need to be careful with the quiet ones."

_You idiot! She's only strange around you, because she likes you, a lot!_

Tsukiko was glaring at Naruto with sheer anger, making Naruto confused.

"Oi, what's the matter with..."

"Here you go! Two miso pork ramen!"

The owner then noticed he had entered in during a bad time. Tsukiko just turned, breaking her chopsticks VERY loudly, while Naruto just ate his ramen really fast. His bowl hit the wooden counter with a clack.

"One more please!"

"Here you go."

Naruto was about to start on his second on, until Tsukiko spoke.

"Hey, do you really dislike Hinata-chan?"

"Slurp... Not really... Slurp... I just think she's strange..."

"Well, if you got to know her better, would you might think she's not strange?"

"Slurp... well... slurp... anyone would..."

Tsukiko pondered on that, as she ate the rest of her ramen, while Naruto was going in for thirds.

"Teuchi-san, could I have my bill, please?"

"It's ok, I can just have him put it on my tab."

Tsukiko didn't want to be indebted again that day.

"No, I really insist."

The old man had given her receipt, and she paid for her bowl.

"Uzumaki-san, I only promise to help put in a good word for you, if you promise me to become friends with Hinata-chan."

"Sure, but how long do I have to be friends with her?"

Tsukiko was angered a bit, but decided to push her feelings aside.

"For at least a month, and if you still dislike her or find her strange, then you can stop forcing yourself."

_At least get him to try! The Hinata I know is** so** different from his perception!_

"Ok, it's a deal!"

Naruto held out his hand, and Tsukiko took and shook it.

"It'll be a secret deal between us, ok?"

"Ok ok, I got'cha Tsukiko, nobody will know except for us."

_I hope I don't regret this day..._

Tsukiko's first day at school had finally come to an end. That could only mean the next sheer horror, her home. Tsukiko quietly went up to the door and used her keys to open it. As she came in, she could hear someone charging at her. _Not again..._

"HIKA-CHAN!"

Tsukiko had already gotten into her stance, as her older brother came in charging. He was going in for the tackle, but Tsukiko just faked her stance and quickly stepped aside, as he crashed into the door.

"Tadaima!"

Tsukiko quickly picked up her brother, and carried him to his room, plopping him on his bed. _He's going to be out for at least 10 minutes._

Tsukiko went to go visit her mother. Her mother was in the living room, sitting on the couch, just reading a book with glasses. She took off her glasses and put down the book.

"What took you so long to get home? I know I did not ask of you to come home early today, but you gave me no news that you were coming back late."

"Gomensai, I made some new friends, and we were out eating."

"Friends? Well, it's good that you went out to eat, but you didn't have to borrow money did you?"

"Yes, I'm made a few. No, I did not borrow any money."

"Good, now go help your younger brother in the dojo, he needs to practice hand-to-hand combat, and your the best one in the family."

"Yes mother."

"Finish your homework as well, otherwise I'll have you clean the whole entire house, inside and out, with a toothbrush."

Tsukiko cringed at the thought of all that work, the thing she hated doing most was cleaning.

"Also your room is a wreck, so I want to at least to be able to see your floor by tomorrow morning."

"Yes mother."

"Remember I love you sweetie."

Tsukiko was about to exit through the door.

"Love you too."

Tsukiko sometimes really thought maybe one day she could master the art of sarcasm, because of her mother, who would be in fact the creator of it._  
_

Tsukiko went out to the dojo and helped her brother correct some of his moves and stances, but when she went back inside she realized she had to read 40 pages, because she had talked in class today.

_It's already 11:00, but then if I don't study and do my homework... must lose sleep for the better between the two evils..._

Tsukiko had stood up till 3:00 in the morning, reading and memorizing the pages, and doing other studying methods to get ahead in her classes. She was smart, but it took time for things to get into her head, because she always had to think for longer times than most people. She always wished how she could have a photo-graphic memory like her mother, but early on in life, she was told by her mother that she would never want such a curse.

Tsukiko went to sleep, peacefully that night, but more havoc was to appear with the coming of tomorrow's school day.

* * *

2 secret missions down, and so many more to come.

Well I hoped you liked it :D, but there's more to be coming along the way.


	11. Terrible Mornings

Well I just want to thank all my reviewers! Now this chapter may seem weird, because at first all my good ideas were out! Until my computer shut down mysteriously and then I lost all my work! Gomen, if some parts don't make sense.

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 11: Terrible Mornings

Tsukiko went to sleep, peacefully that night, but more havoc was to appear with the coming of tomorrow's school day.

Tsukiko woke up from her alarm, it was 7:00 in the morning. She pulled herself out of bed, heading to the bath room, where she always took a morning shower. Even after the shower, she was still groggy. Tsukiko had never been the morning type person, despite that her name means ''Light". She had always preferred the night, it was her sanctuary, her rest, her solitude. The day only meant energy-spending, feeling of timeless, useless feelings, fights, or other degrading things. The only real reason she liked day, was because of her one and only friend, Hinata. Hands down, Tsukiko loved the night. It would bring the countless, beautiful stars out against the vast dark blue sky, and with it the one pale moon, who's shape would change with the passage of time. The day was too strong of a light, burning down and piercing your eyes. Even though most people dislike the night, she loved everything about it.

But just like the moon falls and the night fades, the sun rises and day comes. This day, she hoped would never come, and that the night would stay young for eternity. She was preparing her essentials, thinking about everything that might happen, packing her bag with the first aid kit, extra clothes, etc. She hesitated at the thought of buying food, so she went down to the kitchen to prepare something for lunch. As she was preparing lunch, her younger brother came down. _Weird, he isn't up this early usually. He doesn't have to get to school till 8:30._

"WHOA, are you cooking breakfast?"

"No, why?"

Her little brother let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I was afraid you'd burn down the house, just like you had incidents at your old school with Home EC. Do you even remember the damage you cause?"

Tsukiko's face went red with anger and embarrassment.

"Shut up! It was only 5 times!"

"Yah, and those were the _only_ times you were allowed to handle the cooking with flames. I think somewhere down deep inside your a pyro-maniac, just like dad."

Tsukiko quickly threw the knife she was using at the younger one. He quickly dodged, and ran straight up to his room, just in case she gave chase. As he was running, he could hear shouting.

"DON'T YOU EVER COMPARE ME TO HIM!"

In her household, everyone would joke on how much she resembled him, in behavior that is. She was beautiful just like her mother, but she chose to wear glasses instead of contacts, and wear long braids to keep herself simple looking. She didn't want the rash look she had in her older schools, so she had been growing out her hair for 3 years. Before she had a short straight cut, which was easier to maneuver with whenever she fought, and just chose to fight blindly, using only her instincts. Now, she liked this new look, because it didn't bring much attention.

Tsukiko had packed everything up, and was headed out the door, until she felt the presence of the elder brother. _Again? Does he ever learn..._

"I GOTCHA!"

Tsukiko held up her right hand, as her brother's face collided with it. Her brother fell to the floor, as he held up his thumb and praised on how his sister was ready for the real world's cruelty.

"Haruhiko, this has got to stop."

"WHY DON'T YOU CALL ME NII-CHAN ANYMORE!"

Despite the fact he was very handsome looking _and_ a ladies man, he was still one dedicated brother.

"_Nii-chan_, one day your face is going to be so ugly, that it's going to be repelling women."

"I'm in charge of preparing you for the real world! Basics are fighting! Become the leader of the school, the leader of the nation, and then the world!"

"Didn't I already tell you that I quit fighting."

Her older brother's jaw dropped to the floor. Tsukiko took this chance to run for it. Once she was couple block away, she checked the time on her cellphone, since she needed to be school by 8:00. However, she panicked once she peered at it.

_What the... IT'S ALREADY 7:56! Wait a second... Haruhiko did say he was preparing me for the real world... He so SO dead when I get home tonight_

Tsukiko started to sprint, using all the shortcuts she could, from cutting across "No Trespassing" areas to local people's backyards. As she was rounding a corner, and making her way down the sidewalk, she heard the most unlikely voice coming from the car pulling up nearby her.

"Need a lift?"

Of all the people in the world who owned cars, it just HAD to be **his.**

"Uchiha-san, what are you doing here?"

"Going to school."

"If I say no, would that be going against our deal?"

"Yes."

Tsukiko reluctantly but thankfully said yes. Sasuke got out of the car to let her in, just in case any of his stalkers was nearby it would look like he was being a gentleman. He went around, and sat on the opposite side of the seat when he came into the car.

"Did you really think you were going to make it on time by running to school?"

"Well, you never know if you don't try."

"Well, today, after 4th period, we're going to have lunch at the auditorium."

"Why?"

"There's going to be an assembly, where I'll hold an announcement that we're going out."

Tsukiko was still disgusted when that phrase had to roll of her tongue or anyone's tongue as a matter of fact.

"Ok, lunch go to auditorium, anything else?"

"Well, I wasn't planning on giving you a ride to school, but it could be used to the advantage. I'll walk you to your homeroom class, and also whenever we have class stick by me, it'll look like we're going out and make it seem less suspicious."

"Alright."

Soon the car came to a halt, and they walked out. Everyone was shocked, when they saw Sasuke opening the door for Tsukiko, the girl who had chucked the basketball at Sasuke's face yesterday. All of the girl's spirits separated from their bodies as they fainted. As soon, as their spirits came back to their bodies, they shot murderous glares at Tsukiko. If looks could kill, not even immortality would be able to save Tsukiko. What came as even more of a shock, was when Sasuke took Tsukiko's hand. The girls could not believe that _their_ Sasuke was _holding hands_ with another _girl_. Word got around fast of the events that were occurring.

As Tsukiko was walking towards the school building, she saw Hinata in the crowd, the only girl who had not fainted. Hinata had a worried look on her face, but Tsukiko faked a smile to not make Hinata worry. Hinata was too far away to actually tell if it was fake or not, so she thought it was real and gave a smile and thumbs up back. _Why is she supporting it..._ Tsukiko could only smile and then turned her head. She whispered to Sasuke as they made their way to the door.

"Do I have to hold your hand all the way to my homeroom classroom?"

Sasuke let go of her hand as soon as they entered the building. Tsukiko started to freak out inwardly. _Do I actually miss the warmth of his hand? What the hell is wrong with me! Wait, I miss the warmth of when ANYONE holds my hand, so it's nothing to serious to worry about._ Tsukiko was about to open the door to her homeroom, but Sasuke slid the door open for her.

"Thank you."

Everyone inside was still pretty shocked, even though the news had gotten around to them. Hearing it was one thing, SEEING it was a whole different idea.

"Anytime, Hikari."

Tsukiko hated how her name was matched with the sound of his voice. It sounded so fake. Sasuke turned around and made his way to his homeroom. Tsukiko passed by Naruto's desk, who right now was not there at the moment. She then headed towards her corner desk, and everyone was whispering and talking. The bell had rung, and Kakashi had not made it to class yet. Naruto came in through the door, but when he saw Tsukiko he just glared at her. As he sat down he saw a note on his desk, it had his name on it, but he still picked it up to see if it was really to someone else.

_I know your going to hate me Uzumaki-san, since I'm going out with Uchiha-san now. Remember our deal, you have to be friends with Hinata-chan, before I put in a good word for you. I'll observe during our English class, since that's the only class all three of us have together.  
-From  
Tsukiko Hikari_

Naruto was about to throw the note away, since it came from **his girlfriend**. He decided against it, and kept it in his backpack. Just because she was now his enemy's girlfriend doesn't mean she couldn't help him. All he had to do was be friend's with one girl, and then he might have a chance of going out with Sakura-chan, his long time crush. Naruto started to daydream fantasies of him going out with Sakura.

Tsukiko pulled out her World History in order to review over what she had studied last night. Kakashi came in, right when the girls were about to confront her.

"Everybody back in their seats."

The whole class sat down, as Kakashi took role. Kakashi was making announcements, but really Tsukiko could care less. The bell had rung, and Tsukiko had packed up, but when she was about to leave Kakashi called her over. Everyone was making their way to the door, and Tsukiko had made her way to the desk he was sitting at. Naruto was hanging back a bit with Kiba, but Kiba left, leaving Naruto behind.

"So how has your new school been?"

Tsukiko could only answer truthfully, the first time she felt she was being honest that day.

"Terrible."

Both Naruto and Kakashi were confused by the answer. Tsukiko passed by Naruto, but he ignored her. He exited the classroom, and saw Tsukiko was headed in the wrong direction to their next class. He wondered where she was going.

Tsukiko was looking for the new classroom that Anko-sensei was placed in, because all of her classes had received a call that she was moved to another classroom in the B-building._ This can't be right, otherwise I would've passed the main office right here..._

Tsukiko's train of thought was interrupted when she collided with someone in front of her. As she looked up, it was the elder of the two Uchiha's. _Oh Crap._ Tsukiko quickly got up and was about to make a mad dash, but Itachi had caught her by the cuff of her collar of her uniform.

"You and me need to talk, it concerns my little brother."

"But I need to go to class! We can talk at lunch!"

"My brother plans to make an announcement of you two going out then, you won't have the time."

"If I don't go to class, Anko-sensei's sheet of rules says that for truancy you'll have to clean up all the biology rooms in the school for 2 months."

"She'll make an exception for you, I'll make it so it was an excused absence."

Tsukiko was being dragged away against her will, oh how she couldn't imagine what was in store for her next for the whole day.

* * *

That turned out TOTALLY different than what I had earlier; I think it's even a little better :D Well I hoped you liked it, I shall be working on chapter 12 tonight and tomorrow, but mostly tonight, cause tomorrow I'm going to be at the festival happening around my town :)_  
_


	12. Announcing Terror

Well I hope you like this new chapter, remember to review :D I loves all of your reviews!

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 12: Announcing Terror

Tsukiko was being dragged away against her will, oh how she couldn't imagine what was in store for her next for the whole day.

Tsukiko was dragged away from the E building, where she ended up, and into the B building. They went up a couple flight of stairs, and stood in front of B - 29, the Junior Council Room.

"Don't you think it would be more proper if we..."

Itachi just kicked the door open, and all the juniors inside turned to see who it was. (A/N: This one has hinges) After just looking at Uchiha Itachi, everyone was scrambling to clear out, they didn't bother picking _anything_ up. Tsukiko just stood in fear, looking up at the man next to her. _What just happened... is he that scary?_

"Sit down, we are going to talk for some time."

Tsukiko just went to the nearest seat. Itachi had closed the door and locked it.

"So tell me, why exactly are you dating my brother?"

"Well, suddenly yesterday... I hit him with a basketball... and the... umm and then..."

Itachi was getting very irritated, first his little brother was playing with his prey, and now he couldn't even get straight answers as to why.

"Don't beat around the bush."

Tsukiko just stopped talking, she was sweating so much, and could feel multiple chills all over her body. Itachi's glare could not even be compared to the murderous intent of all the female population that were glaring at her that morning. It was like comparing a panther to a kitten. Tsukiko quickly said her sentence, and then just stared at the floor, trying to not anger Itachi.

Itachi caught all those words, but he wanted to make sure he heard correctly.

"Repeat, slower."

Tsukiko just let out a breath, to try and calm herself down.

"I'm pretending to go out with your brother. That way, I can be forgiven from the accident yesterday."

Itachi just chuckled. Tsukiko was confused now, one Uchiha is so cold-hearted and masked, while the other is super scary and has a weird sense of humor?

"Is that all, that happened yesterday?"

Tsukiko just stared at a wall, the confronting gaze was too much. She might spill out too much honesty.

"It was fine."

"Your lying."

"How can you tell!"

"It's the same as yesterday, you can't look people in the eye, you right hand will go behind your back and you cross your fingers, and then both your feet separate shoulder width and are on their toes, just in case you feel like running away."

_This guy is a good analyzer... I have most definitely got to keep my guard up around him. I might as well tell him the truth, he doesn't look like the big-mouthed type, more like the secret-I'll-kill-you-later-but-right-now-I'm-just-having-fun-watching-you-suffer type guy._

Tsukiko wasn't a masochist, but she'd rather suffer than die. Something about this Uchiha made her blood boil with fear, the instinctive fear of death.

"Well, I've made two new friends, and a deal with Uzumaki Naruto."

Itachi was surprised, two of his prey were working together on something? On the first day they met, maybe they did have a instinctual connection because they were both the prey of Itachi.

"What is this deal?"

"That Naruto has to be friends with Hinata-chan, while I try and put a good word for him to make Haruno-san like him better."

So it was because of the Hyuuga girl, but Itachi wasn't making any plans to add more prey. Two was more than enough, one idiot and one honest idiot. He had already looked up the essentials of her, as he did with Naruto, where she lived, who was her family, what schools she had gone to, etc. When he tried viewing her record, it was top secret, something his virus couldn't crack. Well he would get answers to that later on. He wasn't too impatient like his younger brother.

"So, who are these two new friends you've made so far?"

Tsukiko's eyes widened at the question. _What's he going to do to them, if I tell him._

"Will you hurt them, if I give their names? Is anything going to happen to them!"

Tsukiko grabbed the front portion of Itachi's collar, he had been sitting across the table. She brought him up, with a threatening gaze in her eyes.

"If you so much as lay a finger on any of my friends, I will deal with you personally."

The venom in her voice had given the atmosphere such a blood lust, Itachi could practically smell the blood and taste it in his mouth. Her eyes were filled with so much hate and anger, Itachi was just surprised by the outburst, but only for a moment.

"No, nothing will come upon them."

Tsukiko let go of Itachi. She breathed out a sigh in relief.

"Hozuki-san and Sai-kun."

"I see, and what is your connection with my friends?"

Tsukiko was angered a bit, but she hid her feelings.

"It's all your fault, because you supposedly let me go when I first bumped into you. Why did you just let me go, instead of doing... what you normally would... do?"

Itachi felt her blame was quite misrepresented.

"Well, whenever someone has bumped into me, I've never seen the funniest reaction, the one you gave. So I felt, I should just let this one pass. I only went to the cafeteria, because Kisame wanted to show off ''the survivor'' of who bumped into me. When I locked eyes with you in the cafeteria, I knew you were different. Well, that's the end of this conversation, tomorrow, your going to meet up with me in the Senior Council Room at 7:30, no exceptions, otherwise there will be _fatal_ consequences."

Tsukiko was about to protest, but Itachi left. _The nerve! Not even letting me voice my own opinion! Well I just won't go._ Tsukiko then wondered about the ''fatal consequences'', and decided once again to just suffer and live, than die. The juniors came back in, staring at the new girl with suspicion. Tsukiko got up and took her stuff, making her exit quick.

She went over to the biology room, but just as she entered the bell had rung. Everyone ran straight for the door, like something inside the room was chasing after them. Naruto once again passed her, and had completely ignored her, but Tsukiko could really care less. _Just as long as he keeps his end of the bargain, I'm fine. I don't need an idiot friend like him._ Tsukiko couldn't still feel that she had lost something, but that was something completely different from Naruto. It was the feeling she had lost trust in him, which did bug her, but for now she pushed the feeling aside. She went up to Anko-sensei to see if there was any homework she had missed.

"Hello, Tsukiko-san. Sorry to hear about the dysentery, you must've had a bad night."

_Dysentery? This is the excuse you use... Damn you Uchihas..._

"Yah, well it seems to be getting better. I was wondering if the class was given any homework?"

"Just study for your pop quiz, it's on pages 1-35."

"Thank you very much, Anko-sensei"

With that, Tsukiko did her 90 degree bow and left the classroom. (A/N: I really need to call it something else, any ideas?)

She had entered the Algebra II room, and sat in the same place as yesterday.

"Psst, what happened in first? You weren't there?"

Tsukiko turned to see Suigetsu. She had only known him for a day, but she thought he seemed really caring. Suigetsu only wanted to know, because he had a feeling that Tsukiko was a strong fighter, despite her looks. If he ever felt that she clearly was, he was going to take her on, for Suigetsu only fought the strongest.

"Just had a talk with a senpai, that's all."

Suigetsu left it at that. Morino-sensei was going over the homework. He had assigned more, but it was about graphs and points. Naruto just spent his time doodling, since he refused to ask the help of his arch-enemy's girlfriend. It still didn't sit well with Naruto, how she had said earlier that morning she had been having a terrible time. What girl would have a terrible time, while being the girlfriend of an Uchiha. Maybe if it was Uchiha Itachi, but Sasuke wasn't known to be a player, it might have been his very first steady girlfriend, so far as everyone believed. Naruto just shook the thought out his head, and continued on with his doodles.

Tsukiko had gotten done with her homework in class, along with Suigetsu. The bell had rung, and everyone was off to their 3rd period class room. Suigetsu was going to PE, but he had a smile on his face.

Tsukiko went on over to World History, where she sat in her usual seat. Sai came sitting next to her right. The teacher didn't forget about his threat yesterday, and they were both taking a 100 point 50 question quiz. It took Tsukiko all period, but Sai was done after half the class had passed. Tsukiko felt great on the quiz, due to all the review. The bell had rung, and she was writing her name at the top, and she turned it in to the teacher.

Tsukiko made her exit through the door, but she only noticed Sai was there when he called her name.

"Hey Tsukiko, I just had one question to ask you."

"Sure, shoot away."

"Is it true, that your going out with Sasuke?"

Tsukiko knew about the announcement, but what harm could be done if she just mentioned it one period before.

"Yah, it's true."

Sai's eyes widened a bit, but he just said his goodbyes and gave a fake smile. Tsukiko turned and left to go to her next class: PE.

As she was entering the locker room, she could feel all eyes gaze upon her with evil intentions. Tsukiko had prepared herself for bullying, especially because this class she shared with Sasuke, and the fact she was alone with some of the female population at this school.

"So, you think Sasuke is yours?"

It was some girl who was shorter than her, but only by 2 inches. She had her brown hair layered, and her face was round with milky brown eyes. She was quite cute, and behind her were two girls, one with a short blond hair cut and green eyes, and then a blue haired girl with really long hair to her waist, she had green eyes with blue freckles in them.

"Um..."

"Well, to make it clear he isn't!"

The girl pushed her back into the locker. The girls in the back giggled, yelling out remarks to support their leader.

"Well, why don't you just try and snatch him away, because to make it clear to you, I don't want him."

The girls looked confused, and Tsukiko just walked away towards the gym. She didn't see the pair of green eyes staring at her from afar, and the swish of pink hair.

Guy-sensei was shouting out things about youth, but Tsukiko could care less.

"Hey Hikari."

To hear his voice with her name just worsened her mood. She had to hold it in, so she turned with a smile.

"Hi, Uchiha-san."

Nobody had heard her, save for Sakura and Naruto, who were nearby. Sakura had wanted to confront Sasuke about their relationship, but was too scared. Naruto had come over because he wanted to greet Sakura. Both were confused, if she was going out with him, why would she be treating him like a stranger? Sakura's conspiracy thoughts about their relationship were only rising, but she was going to keep these thoughts to herself.

"4 LAPS AROUND THE BUILDING! TIME TO WARM UP!"

Everyone was running, and Tsukiko was only jogging slowly. Sasuke looked back, and gave a sigh. He couldn't really believe that she jogged that slow, but he would have to deal with it as well. He slowed down, and started to run beside Tsukiko.

"Oi, if you keep calling me Uchiha-san it's going to ruin our entire deal."

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Say like Sasuke or Sasuke-kun."

"What about Uchiha-kun."

"Still to strange."

"Sasuke-san."

"What am I, a stranger you've never met?"

Tsukiko just looked at him with the um-yah look.

"Just call me Sasuke."

Tsukiko left out a sigh of stress.

"Sasuke... san."

One of Sasuke's viens popped out his head. They were on their 3rd lap.

"If you can't say my name by the end of the 4th lap, the deal's off."

Tsukiko wasn't one to be indebted, nor to be the cause of a cancelation of a deal.

"Sasuke... kun."

"Ok, good."

Both stopped running, there was only Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji who need to finish up, because they were both waiting on Chouji.

Tsukiko hated his name rolling off her tongue. _Only for one year, only for one school year..._

"YOSH, WE'RE GOING TO BE PLAYING DODGEBALL!"

All the boys cheered, save for Sasuke and Neji, they both just smirked. All the girls groaned, save for Tsukiko who had no expression change.

"ALRIGHT FIRST UP, BOYS VS GIRLS!"

The game had begun, and all the boys had gotten the ball, and started pegging the girls. Ino and Sakura caught all the shot aimed at them, but Tsukiko was one of the first to get out, by Naruto's throw. Tsukiko was one to like playing Dodgeball, but today she wasn't in the mood. She was afraid she might just go out on a blood shed kill because of all her pent up stress, aiming only for heads. That'd only make the rumors worse for her.

It was down to Sakura and Ino, where Sakura would throw hard and strong, while Ino would basically read her opponent's thoughts and then catch the balls. On the boys side, it was down to Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji. Sakura had just gotten Neji out, but Sasuke had gotten Sakura out while she was open. Naruto threw it at Ino, but she caught it bringing Sakura back in. Sasuke had four balls on his side, while Sakura and Ino had only one on their side. Sasuke lobbed two balls in the air, so both girls looked up, and were ready to catch the ball and get him out. Sasuke then chucked the other two at the girl's legs, so both of them got out before Ino caught one of the lobbed balls.

Guy-sensei's whistle had blown.

"BOY'S WIN!"

All the boys cheered, except for Naruto and his gang. Tsukiko got up off of the bleachers. Next guy-sensei had them pick teams, and Sasuke and Naruto were the first team captains. Sasuke chose Tsukiko first, Naruto chose Chouji, and so on they chose the same basketball teams from yesterday, only adding more people. The only people that really mattered was the Sakura was chosen by Naruto and Ino was chosen by Sasuke.

The games had begun, but Naruto's team was obliterated, because Sakura was the first one to get out, because she had begun aiming at Tsukiko, and Sasuke took his chance to nail Sakura. Everyone was starting to believe that Sasuke was actually going out with Tsukiko, the only skeptics were Naruto and Sakura.

Class ended, and everyone got changed. When Tsukiko was exiting the locker room, she saw a crowd of girls in front. Sasuke then emerged from the crowd and took Tsukiko's hand. The fan girls immediately were shocked still, and parted the hallways.

"We're going to the auditorium now."

"But I still have yet to eat lunch."

"You can do it later."

Sasuke walked into the auditorium, he went down the center aisle, and jumped up on stage. Tsukiko was going to jump up on stage too, but Sasuke held out his hand. She knew she had to take it, and crowds of people were already pouring in. So took it she did, and both were up on stage.

All of the school came, even the seniors, they were very interested in this scene. Poor girl hits rich man in face, and next day their going out, what a situation.

"Is it true Sasuke your going out with that mutt!"

"She doesn't deserve you, I've loved you for 5 years!"

"If you want me to hit you in the face, I think I can do it!"

Cries of fan girls were heard from the crowd, but Sasuke took his place up to the microphone on the podium.

"Today, I came to announce that I'm going out with Tsukiko Hikari. Anyone who tries to bully, haze, or hurt her will have to deal with me."

All the fan girls had a hurt look on their face, but they were also glaring at Tsukiko out of anger and jealously. Tsukiko's expression was normal, but inside she was dreadful. She just wanted to be unseen, unheard, just a shadow of her existence right now. _This is for Hinata, just bear with it._

Sasuke was just answering questions, until one was directed at Tsukiko.

"Say, do you really love him?"

Tsukiko turned to see that it was Sakura asking the question. Tsukiko could only look into her eyes, and tried opening her mouth, but nothing came out. The bell soon rung, and everyone left to go to class. Tsukiko headed off to English with Sasuke, but when they passed Sakura, she could tell by her eyes that she knew, she knew she wasn't in love with him.

* * *

Wow this has got to be my longest chapter by far yet! Well please review, and critique on what has to be done :D thank you very much for reading up to this point.


	13. Unfortunate Luck

Well, my festival time has GREATLY influenced this chapter today, especially they were selling anime stuff! Like plushies, key chains, cell phone accessories, and cosplay! I mostly paid attention to the cool backpacks, plushies, pins, cell phone chains, and necklaces : p Well I hope you guys like this chapter, though it's not filled with as much humor as I hoped it would have.

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 13: Unfortunate Luck

Tsukiko headed off to English with Sasuke, but when they passed Sakura, she could tell by her eyes that she knew, she knew she wasn't in love with him.

When both entered the classroom, everyone hushed from their whispers and shouts to complete utter silence. They made their way to the back.

"Say lovebirds, what exactly attracted you two together?"

Suigetsu just had this grin that resembled a smirk. Sasuke was good friends with Suigetsu, but didn't hang around him much because of Karin.

"What can I say, love just hit me smack dab in the face."

Tsukiko couldn't believe the crap that was coming out his mouth. Suigetsu just laughed, as the conversation between them started to give rise to humorous jokes, on how much Sasuke was changing.

"Say, I remember when I used to suspect when you were gay..."

Sasuke's face wasn't amused.

"What the hell did you just say?"

Suigetsu just grinned.

"Well, you were never really into chicks, and you always kept to yourself, so I thought you were just being awkward with your... feelings..."

Sasuke immediately just chucked his notebook at Suigetsu's face.

"But... I'm glad she made ya change your mind."

"Shut up."

"No really, I had no idea my friend would change your mind on girls."

Sasuke looked confused, so this girl was already doing well with friends. She sure wasn't acting that way.

"Your friends with her?"

"Well, just yesterday yah. I thought she was interesting, but seems you got to her first. Ahahaha, I don't mean I was eyeing her in that way, just saying it seems she just makes everything the more interesting."

Sasuke couldn't disagree with that, though sometimes interesting wasn't always in his favor.

The class had gone by with much disruptions, save for Naruto's gang causing a commotion with flying airplanes, and Shikamaru taking naps. The bell had rung, and Tsukiko was on her way to her next class, when suddenly she was grabbed roughly by her arm and pulled into a different hallway.

"We need to talk."

_Not again, and with this person!_

Tsukiko just sighed, as Naruto continued to pull her along. They came into a small hallway, and Naruto stopped pulling her.

"When exactly did you start going out with Sasuke?"

"What do you mean? That doesn't have anything to do with you."

"Just answer the question, when exactly did you start going out with**_ him_**." Naruto's voice spilled venom into his last word.

"Sometime yesterday..."

"Before we went out to eat, or after?"

Tsukiko didn't like where this conversation was going.

"What does it matter to you? Aren't I your enemy, why are you even talking to me?"

Naruto couldn't shake off the feeling that Tsukiko was hiding something from him.

"Well, necessarily you aren't my enemy..."

"Huh?"

"Well, a friend of my enemies doesn't really have to be my own..."

"I was going out with him before we went to eat."

"So after school you went to him, right?"

"Yah."

"Well, I still need to be friends with you... that way I can get more chances of being with Sakura."

Tsukiko had hardly paid attention to Naruto during English, so she had forgotten to observe if he was befriending Hinata.

"Say, how far did you get to befriending Hinata?"

"All I got to was learning she has no pets, and her best friend is you."

Tsukiko slightly smiled at the last comment. Naruto had noticed that was actually the first time she smiled that day, but he still didn't trust her.

"But I still don't trust you, since you are on his side. I still need your help with Sakura."

"Alright, I understand. We'll have to talk later, how bout we meet up and devise a plan." _I'm sorry Hinata, but I need to gain his trust again. I'll definitely help you though, I swore to be your friend, and your happiness is my number 1 goal._

"Hey, how bout we exchange numbers, that way we can meet up on days and times we're free. We'll meet up at Ichiraku's, how's that sound?"

Tsukiko thought about it, Ichiraku's was pretty secluded. Also it would be easier to make phone calls and pretend it was someone else, instead of meeting in person. Meeting in person would just bring more attention.

"Ok, this is mine..."

Tsukiko and Naruto exchanged numbers, the only other numbers Tsukiko had on her phone were Hinata's and her family members.

Naruto had walked off to get his late pass, while Tsukiko just loitered for a bit longer, it'd look strange if they came into health class at the same time.

During health class, all they did was watch a video, so Tsukiko took a nap to make up for lack of sleep from the night before. The bell had rung, and everyone left, save for Tsukiko who was still asleep. Hinata was looking for her outside, when she saw Naruto. She knew she could ask Naruto if she had left class, since they had the same schedule, but she didn't know if she had enough courage. Hinata mustered up all that she could and approached Naruto.

"Umm.. Naruto... kun.. have you.. you.. seen Hikari?"

"I didn't see her leave our health class yet. Maybe you could check in there."

"Thank you."

Hinata walked over to the room, when she saw Jiraya-sensei coming out.

"Is Hikari still in there?"

"Oh you mean Tsukiko Hikari? Yah, she's out cold, but I thought it'd be best if I didn't wake her up yet. Besides I'm coming back, just gotta make copies."

He held up a stack of papers.

"Oh okay, thank you Jiraya-sensei."

Hinata opened the sliding door, and saw Tsukiko dozing off in the corner. She smiled to herself, as she looked upon the calm expression Tsukiko had. She lightly tapped Tsukiko on the shoulder.

"Hmm, five more minutes... alarm clock.."

Hinata just giggled, she hadn't seen her friend so disheveled before.

"I'm not your alarm clock, it's me Hinata."

Tsukiko cracked an eye open as she peered up on Hinata's silhouette.

"Oh Hinata, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"You didn't get much sleep yesterday, did you?"

Tsukiko yawned.

"Not really. Which reminds me, I have to go home, today is grocery shopping and it's my duty."

"Ok, well tomorrow we have to talk after school, okay?"

Tsukiko just nodded and took her leave.

Tsukiko ended up at the front of her house, with the daily pounce her older brother would give her, and just as always she quickly avoided it and put him back to bed where he would be knocked out for a couple minutes. She picked up the grocery list, and headed to the dojo to ask if her younger brother would want to add anything.

"You sure Torao? Last chance."

"I already told you, I need to concentrate on training. Leave me alone."

"Alright alright, just don't lose when you fight them tiger."

Tsukiko walked on over to the store, and bought everything on the list. As she was coming back, she saw a pink car making it's way towards her. Sakura stepped out.

"Are you busy right now?"

"Kind of, but if our conversation is going to be quick, then it's fine."

"Why are you going out with Sasuke if you don't love him?"

Tsukiko couldn't really answer her, otherwise she might just blurt everything out.

"Why do you love and care about Sasuke so much?"

Sakura was a tad bit surprised she was asked the same question back.

"Well, Sasuke has always been my prince, ever since the first time I've laid eyes on him. I just felt it."

Tsukiko knew the next words out of her mouth were exaggerated, but they were the truth to her none the less, even though it was pretty far stretched.

"I feel indebted to Sasuke, and I only just want to help him. That's why."

Sakura accepted that statement, she felt Tsukiko was telling the truth, but she felt skeptic that they were really going out. She could tell that Tsukiko was not in love with Sasuke, not the way that she was.

"Well, I hope you have a nice day Sakura, also do you like ramen?"

Sakura was cut off from that last statement, it seemed so random.

"I... don't dislike it."

"You should go with Naruto sometime, he knows a great place."

"Well, Naruto would most likely feel it's a date."

"You can still tell him your in love with Sasuke, and that your going out as friends, plus I'll bet he'll pay for you. A free delicious meal with a friend, doesn't sound so bad huh?"

"Well, I guess... not..."

"Good, I'll tell him about your free meal tomorrow."

"Wait! What?"

Tsukiko was already leaving, and Sakura had to go back to her car. She told the chauffeur to stay onto Tsukiko, but when they made a U-turn, they lost sight of her.

Tsukiko made it back to her house without any more incidents, save for a few times she tripped, and everyone laughed for a bit. Tsukiko wasn't really in her best top condition, with all her stress she needed to release. _You have to keep your promise, your promise you wouldn't fight unless you **needed** to. You only want to Hikari, only **want.**_

Tsukiko brought the grocery's into the kitchen, where she put some away and kept some out for the preparation of dinner. Just as she was about to get out the knife and turn on the stove and hand came and stopped her.

"Sorry nee-chan, I just don't want food poisoning. I'm gonna need my energy and body healthy if I want to become stronger._**"**_

Tsukiko's vein on her forehead just popped a bit.

"Well, then how 'bout we see how much better you've gotten?"

"Yosh! I get to learn from the master!"

Torao and Hikari went off to the dojo to train. Torao took his stance, while Hikari just stood there, waiting for him to strike first. He came running, and then went for a straight left punch. Tsukiko grabbed the punch with her right hand. As she grabbed it, he tried to spin and kick her left side, which was open. She immediately raised her left fist, so his leg connected with, but then she let go of his hand that she was holding onto, and then used both hands to grab his leg and threw him across the dojo. His back hit the floor as he slid a couple feet away.

"You were holding back!"

"Well, I'm only supposed to test how much better you've gotten, I wouldn't go full out on someone weaker than me."_**  
**_

Toaro just growled at that remark, his animalistic instincts taking over. Torao was the type to get better at fighting when mad. He got up, and ran with quicker speed, blindly throwing kicks and punches, while his sister just either dodged or blocked before throwing him over to the same place in the dojo.

"Learn to control your anger, it doesn't make you a better fighter if you can hit and kick stronger, while making yourself wide-open."

"Says you! You used to fight blindly, with more open spots than me!"

"Well, I was able to recover my spots, before my enemies could get to them, you can't."

Torao was just clawing at the floor. He tried willing his anger down, before he stood up again, while judging the situation. Torao's eyes widened as he noticed Hikari had never left her spot, there was a ring of an area in which she stepped in. Torao went in to attack, and Hikari was waiting for it. This time he aimed for her legs, as he came in sliding in, just like he does in baseball practice. Torao was going to make her move to the left, to when he would attack from behind. But right when Torao was supposed to connect with her legs, she jumped and landed on one hand, right beside his head. She landed back in the same ring area spot, never leaving it.

"You know, fighters can fight in more directions besides left, right, behind, and in front. A true fighter can also attack from above and below."

Torao was about to retort, when they both heard the bell for dinner. Both headed on over, but Tsukiko had let her guard down.

"HIKA-CHAN!"

Tsukiko oofed when her brother tackled her. Torao just silently giggled to himself, as he made his way to dinner. First one to get there get's as much food as they want, and he was starving.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"NO, I NEED TO SHOW MY SISTER MY BROTHERLY LOVE! DON'T REJECT ME"

Tsukiko just pulled him by the scruff of his collar and threw him aside. He took that as a challenge, as he pulled out his sword, for he was the best swordsman in the house.

"Wait! I'm not fighting you!"

"The battle started when you used violence, little sister."

Tsukiko just tried running into the house, it was one of mother's rules, no fighting in the house, only outside and in the dojo.

Tsukiko had been almost beaten to death, when she fought with a burglar, her mother told her she should have waited till he got out of the house to fight him.

As she was about to get through the doggy door, and sword came down on the porch. She quickly got up from her slide, and ran like hell to the front door. Her brother was the faster runner though, plus he had gotten up on the roof, so when she was about to round a corner there he was. He gave a barrage of stabs with his sword, but she was dodging every single one. He gave one final harsh stab, thinking he might have gotten her in the shoulder, but it only hit the wooden pole behind her, she had jumped up and landed with her hands on the blunt side of the sword and then kicked her brother in the head.

She finally made it through the door, and sat at the table, her little brother and mother already eating. Her brother came in after, and just went to the freezer to get a bag of ice, they always had one on standby. Her brother had sat down, on the opposite side, so Tsukiko was facing her brother, while Torao was facing their mother.

"Itakidamas."

"Itakidamas."

Both started grabbing like food with their chopsticks like crazy, and shoving it down their throats. Torao had already finished eating all his favorites, so he was just eating to fill up his stomach. Soon all the food was gone, and Tsukiko got up to do the dishes, since it was her turn that night.

She had gotten out some stress through fighting with her brothers, but it wasn't enough. She could feel that instinct to fight, burning with a murderous dark flame. _Your no longer a gang leader, you can't fight. Ugh... how am I supposed to let all this vent up stress out, I guess I can try using studying as a replacement._

Tsukiko did study that night, but it was only a distraction to the instinct, not a reliever. She only told herself it would get better, but with tomorrow's events it wouldn't.

**At the Uchiha Residence**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was going back to his room, after having the family dinner and speaking with his father and mother. His father was more interested in Itachi, and that made Sasuke feel inferior.

"Why didn't you tell father about your new girlfriend?"

Sasuke turned to see his older brother leaning against his doorway.

"Why should I, she isn't anything special."

Itachi smirked at that statement, finally his brother was letting at least _one_ of his masks down.

"Well, you shouldn't be breaking hearts is what I would say, but then again it isn't really a relationship."

Sasuke was surprised, did his brother know?

"What are you talking about?"

"You made a deal with her, to only _pretend_ to be in a relationship."

Sasuke started glaring at his brother. This secret would definitely help his older brother.

"How do you know that?"

"I have my sources, now I'm not going to off and tell anybody so long as you don't ruin my prey too much."

"Prey?"

"Tsukiko Hikari."

Sasuke was stunned, his brother was interested in her. It made some sense when he became interested in Naruto after his fight with Pein, when he went all crazy. Even after being hit by a truck he was still fighting. But her?

"Why are you interested in her?"

Itachi just smirked.

"Let's just say I've been interested her far long before I met her on the first day."

Sasuke was really flabbergasted, and he never was before in his life. Who really was Tsukiko Hikari?

* * *

Tada! That's my story influence from yesterday... I was planning on finishing it yesterday, but the way it ended was too... weird... Well I hope you like how the stories going, don't forget to review whether it's compliments or critiques :D


	14. Fate's Fight

Well my four day weekend is coming to a close, so I may not have as much time to update. I still hope you stick with the story :D

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 14: Fate's Fight

Sasuke was really flabbergasted, and he never was before in his life. Who really was Tsukiko Hikari?

**The Next Day **

* * *

Tsukiko was getting up and ready, but this time she had set her alarm clock at 6:00. After her shower, she still looked like a mess. She had already braided her hair, and even with her glasses on you could still see bags underneath her eyes. She had stayed up all night studying, trying to get rid of the blood lust instinct.

She headed down to the kitchen, and checked the clock in their, just in case her brother had decided to switch up her clock again. _I still need to get back at him for that... Well, I don't need to really remember that, I've probably already done it some time in the past when I used to kick his ass..._

Tsukiko was packing her lunch, when she heard her mother come down.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Tsukiko knocked herself out of her groggy state. Any show of disrespect and she'll be dead.

"I'm going to meet up with a senpai."

"I see, well would you make me some coffee, two spoonfuls of sugar and a little bit of cream._"_

Tsukiko went to go start the coffee machine. Tsukiko was preparing her backpack with the same essentials as yesterday; she'd be that the girls would still try and bully her even though Sasuke had told them not to. Tsukiko poured the coffee when it was done into a mug, and prepared it just the way her mother liked it. Her mother was sitting in the living room, as always, reading the newspaper. She put down the coffee.

"If you still have some time Hikari, I want you to sit down with me."

_More like code for, make time for me, otherwise I'll bust your chops._

Tsukiko knelt down respectfully in front of the table.

"Yes, mother?"

"Good job on your quiz yesterday, the score put up was 100%."

Her mother would always observe how she was doing in school, along with her brothers, and would use any means necessary.

"Thank you, mother."

"You may leave, also I need you home by 8:30, your brother will need help with his training."

"Understood, mother."

Tsukiko got up and put on her uniform. She left with her bag, it was still kinda dark out, because the first rays of light from the sun were shining in. Tsukiko was walking peacefully to school, for once. _If only it could be like this everyday... No worry, no stress, no preparation, no over thinking..._ Tsukiko let out a sigh. She saw other people walking around, but none she knew or recognized.

She finally made it to the North Gates of the school, and took a walk around, observing her new school for the first time. She was analyzing the walk ways, the buildings, the emergency exits, and other things about the structure of her school, for future references.

She made it to the A building. As she gazed upon it, it was more grand than any other building on the school campus. _There truly is seniority here at this school... _Tsukiko entered in slowly, lights turned on as she came in, obviously motion censored. She walked down a **huge **corridor, making her way to the stairway. She was standing in front of the Senior Council Room. _The only one I have yet to enter is the sophomore one..._ Tsukiko knocked, and heard someone to tell her to come in. She turned the knob, and tried pulling the door open. _Oh geez, I have to push. _She tried once again, and pushed the door open.

There Itachi was, sitting at the middle point of the desks on one of the lines that made up the U-shape.

"Having problems with the door?"

Tsukiko turned a little red from embarrassment.

"Just a little."

Itachi motioned his hand to sit across from him. Tsukiko went and took her seat, after closing the door.

"So why exactly do you need forgiveness from my brother."

"Well, you must have heard the rumors already..."

"I want to hear your reason."

Tsukiko knew she couldn't trust this man, her left hand was shaking with excitement or fear, she couldn't tell, just to punch his face. For some reason she felt she could trust him, but she knew it must have been because of that psychological Stockholm syndrome thingy, though it wasn't entirely connected with her situation it was related somewhat.

"Well, I accidentally shot the ball at his face, and knocked him out. I'm just the type that if I inflict pain or harm on a person in any wrong way, I should make up for it. So Sasuke was asking help of me, so I gave it to him."

"Hmm..."

Tsukiko was feeling like she was betraying herself. _Damn me and my stupid honesty!_

"Have you ever been in a fight, Tsukiko-san?"

Tsukiko's eyes widened a bit. _Why would he ask that? Does he know? No, he wouldn't... If he did wouldn't he ask for a fight?_

Tsukiko was visibly panicking at the question. Itachi was further intrigued to hear her answer.

"Tsukiko-san, you aren't answering."

"Well, many people have been in fights... whether verbal or physical, so of course I've been in a fight."

Tsukiko was staring him straight in the eye, but you could see the fear and suspicion in her eyes. Itachi was further convinced it was **her.**

Flashback Itachi

* * *

_Itachi was hanging out with his friends freshman year. He had just finished his initiation task to join the group Akatsuki. Kisame was just bragging on how he got the must ruthless partner, while Kakuzu was disagreeing with him.  
_

_"Your just jealous, cause you got loud-mouth-cussing Hidan."  
_

_"If Hidan and Itachi faced off, Hidan would come out as the winner. He doesn't stop fighting, even if it'd end up killin him."  
_

_"Itachi could use his special eye-thingy to read every move coming at him, your boy would be in the hospital."  
_

_Both were rambling on, while Hidan was off somewhere else, and Itachi was just leaning against a wall, acting cool. Sasori and Deidara were with them also, but they were more arguing on how art should be. _

_Suddenly a girl with short hair, and blood splotches all over her face and clothes rushed by. She suddenly ran into Itachi, and fell over.  
_

_"I'M SO SORRY. I'M IN A BIG HURRY."  
_

_She got up and did a 90 degree bow. All of them went on over to the alleyway that she just ran out of. There was a clear opening further up ahead. They all looked and were startled by all the students laying on the ground knocked out.  
_

_"You don't think it was that girl from before do you, Un?"  
_

_"Impossible, I bet 10 dollars it couldn't have been."  
_

_"I'll take on your bet Kisame, you'll see all of your money will soon be mine."  
_

_Itachi could tell that the blood on that girl had not been her own, but all this damage, even the walls had some cracks and small craters in them. No mistake, it couldn't have been done by two people, not the way everyone was lying feet towards the center circle. Two people would not have stayed back to back going against all these people. Itachi never got to learn the name of that prey, the only one to elude him.  
_

* * *

Flashback Ova

"Well, you may leave."

Tsukiko was surprised that the visit was so quick, she still had 20 minutes left till school started..

"Oh before you leave, if I ever call you, don't let it ring more than 2 times, otherwise I'll kill you."

"What? How'd you get my cellphone number?"

"I have my ways..."

Tsukiko just left, and hurriedly ran out of there, before Itachi could analyze her anymore. _How much does he even know about me?_

She walked on over to the fire escape stairs of the C-building. She just rested her head against the cool surface of the wall, how inviting sleep was coming to be. _No! I gotta stay awake! _She quickly slapped both sides of her face with her hands. She quickly walked down the stairs, only 5 minutes till class, until she met Neji down the path to the door. The building was to her left, while some trees and shrubbery were to her right, beyond them was the brick wall going around the whole school.

"Well if it isn't the street mutt."

Tsukiko was already glaring at Neji.

"Says you, I always won a fight at your dojo, bet you still can't beat me you poor excuse of a psychic._"_

"I'm not a psychic! But fate has played cruelly with you and me. I can't stand to see the likes of you even being near my cousin."

"I can't stand you having Hinata as your cousin!"

Neji ran forward, and started to fight with his dojo's style, the Gentle Fist. Tsukiko knew to dodge the hands, but even then dodging may not be enough. She jumped back, as he came charging. As soon as he got close enough to hit her, Tsukiko used her speed to get behind him, and she brought up her leg to kick in the back, further helping his momentum to fall to the ground. He put his hand on the ground though, and landed on his two feet. He then spun around to face her again.

Tsukiko knew it was stupid to charge, but that's the only way she knew how to fight: hand-to-hand combat. She ran forward, knowing Neji would counter-strike. _All I have to do is disable his arms, and it's all over. Only one hit Hikari, you can take it._ Tsukiko punched with her right, but Neji dodged and hit Tsukiko in the gut. She felt a bit of blood come up in her mouth, but she refused to show Neji the effects of his attack._ NOW! _She grabbed his hand from her gut, and reached over for his right hand. She then did a flip and double kicked him in the chin knocking him out. Neji doubled over, as he fell to the ground, not moving. _KO._ Tsukiko spit out the blood from earlier, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She grabbed her gut in pain. _Now to take him to the Nurse's Office... The second time I visit this week... Shizune-sensei is soon going to realize I'm going to be a regular visitor._

Tsukiko grabbed Neji and slung him over her shoulder. Even though she hated his guts, it didn't change the fact that he was Hinata's cousin. Everyone was in class by now, because the bell had rung. She walked up the steps, but it took her a long time, because the hit to her gut had messed her up. She was a wreck, she couldn't breath properly and wasn't seeing straight. _Guess that happens, after you haven't got used to pain in a long while..._

It had been 6 months since she had fought a _real_ fight, one where you get beat up real bad, not the training sessions she had with her brothers. She slid open the door, while Shizune-sensei turned around in her chair.

"How may I... What happened?"

Tsukiko then blacked out._  
_


	15. Concealing Shadows

Gotta really thank you guys :D thanks for viewing and reviewing.

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 15: Concealed Shadows

Tsukiko then blacked out.

Shizune quickly got Neji into a bed, and right after put Tsukiko in one. She checked the vital signs of the Hyuuga, to find that all was fine. He was just knocked out, apparently by a lot of force to the chin, from the scratch marks and redness on underneath his chin. Tsukiko had woken up, just after she was done checking the Hyuuga for 3 minutes.

"Hikari what happened?"

Tsukiko's eyes widened, she had gotten up to quickly. She rushed on over to the counter, where there was a sink, and she vomited into it. She slumped to the floor, coming down to her knees. Shizune quickly came to her side, checking to see if her eyes were dilated.

"You didn't hit your head did you?" Shizune was worried about a concussion.

Tsukiko just shook her head, she gripped her abdomen, it was on fire.

"Hikari what happened?"

"Is... Is Hyuuga-san ok?"

"Yes, he's quite alright."

Tsukiko mustered up her strength to stand. Shizune was very worried about her, she comes in with an unconscious Sasuke the first day, and now a Hyuuga, plus she is hurt as well. Tsukiko went over to the Hyuuga. She then raised her fist and hit him on the head.

"What was that for Hikari!"

Shizune quickly pushed Tsukiko away from Neji.

"I was just making sure he wasn't faking, plus it's revenge."

Shizune just pondered on the ''revenge'' part. Tsukiko grabbed onto the side of the bed, breathing heavily. Shizune was trying to help her onto the bed.

"You should just rest."

Tsukiko laid back, as Shizune checked on her as well. Shizune couldn't find any bruising on her abdomen area, but something was quite wrong. She couldn't breath properly, and she had vomited. Shizune had heard of the Gentle Fist fighting style, but would Neji really resort to it on the new girl? Shizune needed some advice, so she left making sure when Tsukiko was asleep. She headed on over to the principal's office, to get help from Tsunade.

Tsukiko woke up after Shizune had closed the door. Her throat felt like it was dying, so she got up to get some water. Neji was still unconscious. _Yah and he's gonna be like that for an hour or two._ She took a glass of water and threw it on him, just to make sure he wasn't faking. She started to hyperventilate, for her abdomen suddenly went haywire with her diaphragm. Tsukiko tried to calm her breathing, which was somewhat working. Tsukiko tried touching her abdomen, but it would only release a burning pain. She looked around the room trying to find medication for the pain. She finally decided to put some ice on it as a last resort, but after 2 minutes, it only made the pain worse. _Maybe Hinata would know something..._ Tsukiko looked at the clock, it was already 2nd period, and half way through.

Tsukiko laid back on the bed, she knew Shizune would be returning, but what had been keeping her? Tsukiko's pain went away enough to where she could stand and walk without help, but it still was enough to not let her think straight. She didn't know where to go, or to whom she was going to. _Who would know... who would know... right, Hinata. _Tsukiko decided to just leave, instead of bear with the pain.

Tsukiko walked down the hallways, she was unaware that 3rd period have started 5 minutes ago. She exited the building, when she realized she had no clue what Hinata had. She then saw uniforms over in the distant, it was PE uniforms, and she saw Hinata. _Is it an illusion?_ Tsukiko waited to hear her voice, to make sure her eyes weren't playing with her. Hinata's voice was never heard, so she continued to walk down the pathway. She would stay in blind spots, she didn't want to go back to the nurse's room. While there, she couldn't stand being in the same room as the perpetrator of her pain was in there, she was so close as to getting the needles out and practicing acupuncture on him.

_Just calm down, don't think about HIM... What did Hinata say, what was the Gentle Fist style? It was a type of energy attack, it would mess up all your energy channels, cause immense blockage or flow to an area, depending on the type of hit. What was his type of hit? Burning is flow, Cold is blockage, or was it the other way around._

To Tsukiko it would make most since that it was flowing, and that flow had slowed down, but it was still at an unnatural pace. She felt like her energy was being stolen, her movements were sluggish, and she looked like a wreak. _Water, cold water._ Tsukiko tried to remember on the map where there was a pool. _It was behind the gym I believe._ Tsukiko made her way to the gym, but by now 3rd period had ended and it was 5 minutes into 4th period. She could see everyone going into the gym, she didn't want _anyone_ seeing her in this weak state. Even she. herself, was getting mad at herself for being such a weakling. _Damn the Gentle Fist style and it's effectiveness._

Her burning pain was only getting worse with each step, until she finally saw the pool. She wasn't dreaming about jumping in it, because Tsukiko didn't know how to swim. That's right, she didn't know how to swim. She tried to see if there was a shallow end. It looked like it was on the other side of the pool. She just walked along the length, until she heard a voice.

"Well, if isn't the street girl."

Tsukiko stood up straight, not showing any sign of weakness, but on the inside she was dying. She turned around, with a pained look her in eyes, to see the 3 silhouettes of the girl's from the locker room yesterday.

"I don't have time for this."

The leader just crossed her arms.

"And we don't have time for you, and neither does Sasuke."

Tsukiko's vein on her head popped, when will these girl's ever get it through their heads...

"Look you should just cool off, I don't even understand what your so hot headed about. I told you, if you want him go ahead and snatch him, now excuse me."

When she turned around, the girl with blond hair was in her way. _I didn't even see her move. I couldn't even hear her._

Tsukiko was seeing double, and stumbled back one step.

"You better be afraid."

The blond girl just smirked.

The leader then just grabbed of Tsukiko's shoulder.

"If _you_ want to cool off, why don't you take a dip in the pool."

She then pushed Tsukiko into the pool, where it was about 6 ft deep. Tsukiko couldn't lift her arms, and only the water shimmering was her view, with the three silhouettes of the girls.

"What are you doing?"

All 3 girls turned around to see Sakura.

"Nothing."

"Just enjoying the view of our pool."

"There's nothing to see here, so buzz off."

Sakura hardly believed that after she had heard a splash.

The other 2 girls started to get a worried look, Tsukiko hadn't come back up yet. They looked to see she was still under, and she wasn't moving. The leader though was busy arguing with Sakura, trying to prevent her from getting near the pool.

"Umm... boss."

The leader turned around furiously.

"What!"

"She isn't coming up."

Sakura came to the pool's side.

"Who isn't?"

"Tsukiko Hikari."

When Sakura gazed in, she saw that she wasn't moving, at all.

"Quick! Call Guy-sensei."

The other 2 ran off, but the leader was still seething with anger. She then turned and left the scene of the crime.

Sakura jumped in. Hikari locked eyes with Sakura, her head confused as to what was going on. Sakura then put Tsukiko's left arm around her shoulders and swam up. They both reached the surface, and Tsukiko took in a deep breath of fresh air. Guy-sensei was running from the gym double doors that was connected to the outside area where the pool was situated. Everyone else was also coming out the same way. Sakura's shirt was white, but she didn't care that everyone could see her pink bra. It was like wearing a bikini with a shirt over it to her, and she had worn her share of bikinis that summer to try and get Sasuke's attention. Tsukiko was just coughing up little bits of water. (A/N: Does that even make sense?)

Tsukiko looked up to see all of her classmates from PE, but she felt WAY better. There was no more burning pain, and she felt fine. Guy-sensei came by Tsukiko, and told everyone else to leave, except for Sakura.

"What happened?"

"I... I fell into the pool."

"That's a lie!"

"Sakura be quiet."

Sakura shushed up, for she hadn't heard Guy-sensei be that stern and serious before.

"What do you remember before you fell in?"

"I was searching for the pool, and there were 3 girls, but not much."

"I see, well, Sakura how about you escort Hikari to the nurse's office."

Hikari had interrupted.

"No, not again."

This time Sakura spoke.

"Again?"

"I went to the office earlier this morning, I can't go in there if _he _is in there."

Sakura just helped Tsukiko up.

"Guy-sensei, how about I retrieve her stuff from the nurse's office, and have her wait in the locker room. She doesn't seem to have anything wrong with her, besides the shock."

"That seems fine, just give her some air and time."

Sakura helped Tsukiko up. They had to go through the gym, for the only door to the girl's locker room was through the gym, same thing with the guys. Everyone stared as they saw Sakura walking with Tsukiko following her from behind. Tsukiko glanced over at the faces, but only for a second. She saw Naruto's worried eyes, and Sasuke's questioning ones. Both boys were thinking the same thing: "What the hell happened?" & "Who the hell did this?"

Tsukiko sat on a bench, while Sakura laid a towel on her head.

"Try and dry up with this, I'll be back with your stuff."

Sakura changed quickly and ran out the door.

Tsukiko just bent her head down, and thought of only one word.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT! _

Tsukiko just took in a deep breath, and let it out, trying to calm herself down.

_What in flaming dancing world hopping blazing water logged rainbow colored leaping lizards am I going to do!_

There were many problems for her to solve within the next 15 minutes, because that's when lunch started. First: Explaining the situation to Hinata, She couldn't waltz right up to her and say, "Hey I got in a fight with your cousin. Oh yah, he gentle-fisted my abdomen, so I was in pain for hours and decided to jump into a pool, oh yah I can't swim. Ahahaha." Second: The school, what would she tell THEM... not some accident that you can just laugh off, "Yah I almost drowned but that always happens with in the first 5 days of school, so no biggie..." Third: If word got to her mother... "Oh geez, I'd better hope that God would come himself to protect me from her wrath." Fourth: It wouldn't matter, because she'd be gone from existence by her mother...

Tsukiko was just about to scream, when Sakura tapped on her shoulder. Tsukiko was trying to regain her composure. Sakura just sat down next to her.

"Umm... I didn't mean to intrude, but everything you were thinking about, you do know you were saying out loud." (A/N: Just the things in quotes in the above paragraph she said out loud.)

Tsukiko just turned to stone, and started to crumble away with the wind.

"I won't tell anyone, I just didn't know you were so... stressed."

Tsukiko was confused as to what Sakura was trying to get at.

"I know you care about Hinata, but I didn't know this much. Hinata always talked about you, in fact she talked about you more when she learned you were coming to our school. I thought it was because she pitied you, but you genuinely both care about each other. I'm sorry I made assumptions about you. I still don't like you, because you took away my Sasuke-kun, but if you ever need to talk, and you can't talk to Hinata, you can come talk to me. Your stuff is right here."

Sakura put her stuff down, and walked away. Tsukiko took her stuff and went in to the restrooms. The bell rang, and everyone came in to the locker rooms. Already she could hear the rumors being made up, how she was trying to commit suicide or how Sasuke had rejected her and other crap. They also talked about how Sasuke was still under the witch's spell, saying how he was still going out with her. Tsukiko just let out a sigh.

_I'll keep that in mind Sakura, I'll keep that in mind._

Tsukiko came out of the stall when everyone had left. She just peeked through the door, to see if anyone was outside. She then crossed the gym, and went out to the hallway, making sure no one was there. She got a text on her cellphone. She quickly went into a random closet and then looked at it. Tsukiko didn't know why she was being so paranoid, but she just didn't want another incident happening, like something was about to come out and make her life worse.

The text was from Hinata.

_"Are you ok? I just heard news that you almost drowned! I know you can't swim, but we weren't using the pool today in PE... please text back ASAP."_

Tsukiko was trying to send a reply message, but she didn't know how to work the phone. Suddenly when she saw the reply button, another message popped up, it was from Naruto.

_"Oi where are you? And where have you been all morning? I've already checked nurse's office, but you weren't there? Neji's here, but not Shizune. Apparently he woke up before 4th period, but he hasn't seen you yet."_

Tsukiko was about to reply, when _another _text popped up. _Won't you people freaking wait until I've replied to the others! _This time it was from Itachi.

_"You have problems with doors and pools? What an interesting fact for an interesting person, but my real question is: Did you get into a fight with Hyuuga Neji? Respond within 2 minutes, otherwise face death."_

Tsukiko really just wanted to call him, and yell in his ear, just to hope that his eardrum would pop and he would bleed to death. She texted back.

_"Yah I got into a fight, but it wasn't anything big."_

She then moved onto Hinata's reply.

_"Gomen Hinata, I accidentally fell in the pool, but I don't remember much of the details, my cell phone is running out of battery so please don't text back. I'll come talk to you after school, meet me up at the roof where we had lunch the first day."_

Finally she was on Naruto's reply.

_"I've been in places. I was put in the girl's locker room, since nothing was wrong with me much. Also meet up with Sakura, she's willing to go out to eat with you as friends at Ichiraku's."_

She just leaned her head back, her thumbs had been trying to move as fast as they could. She heard another vibration from from her phone. _Already? But it's been barely 30 seconds._

It was a text from Naruto again, she forgot to tell him not to text back.

_"Are you serious! Sakura is willing to go out and eat with ME! Thank you so much Tsukiko, and if this is a joke, I will have to kill you! When did you put in a good word for me? I will be Hinata's BESTEST friend if you get me more opportunities like this!"_

Tsukiko just rolled her eyes, she could practically hear his voice.

_"Yah, I'm serious. Just meet her after school, and I'm not kidding. Don't text back my phone's going to die otherwise."_

Tsukiko just put her phone away, when she felt another vibration. _What the..._

It was from Naruto. _Even after I just told him not to text back..._ Several of Tsukiko's forehead veins and arteries popped.

_"Ok."_

Tsukiko was about to throw her cellphone at the wall from sheer anger, until she remembered it had been given to her. So she just shoved it back into her bag.

Tsukiko peered out into the hall. She felt bad that she didn't go explain things to Hinata yet, but she just wanted to be alone and at peace for a bit. She then just hid throughout all of lunch, amongst the shadows and solitude.

* * *

Hooray! I'm done with this chapter!, bah I can't believe I just did all of that to her. Gomen Hikari, but you just seem to be down on your luck. Hopefully it'll get better :D


	16. Fading Light

Well I shall try and update as soon as I can :D I can already see myself adding points to my plot line when I'm in class... I hope finals week stays way aways...

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 16: Fading Light

She then just hid throughout all of lunch, amongst the shadows and solitude.

Sooner or later, the bell had rung, much to Tsukiko's dislike. This meant two new problems have arisen: One, she was about to see Hinata, and two, explaining what happened that day to Sasuke.

She wanted to enter in late, so she waited a bit, before going into class, about 3 minutes after the bell.

"Hikari, your late."

"I'm very sorry, Kurenai-sensei."

She did her signature 90 degree bow.(A/N: Does anyone have any suggestions on what I should call it? Or does 'signature 90 degree' bow suffice?)

"Do you have your late pass?"

Tsukiko remembered she went to go get one yesterday for Health, but she had forgotten where she had gotten it.

"I'm not to keen on where to go to get one..."

Suddenly two volunteers stood up.

"I'll help her get one."

As soon as they heard each the others voice, they started to glare at one another. The class was wondering why Naruto would escort her, since it would seem Sasuke would automatically do it, because it was his girlfriend.

Tsukiko sweat dropped, she felt that this situation was a really bad one.

"Kurenai-sensei, I think I should be the one to take her, since my grades aren't bad, and I don't need as much class time."

The students laughed, but Naruto and his gang wasn't amused.

"HEY! I should take her, because I've gotten to know them real well, they'll just be hard on her if Sasuke goes with her."

Kurenai-sensei couldn't really believe this was happening. Kurenai did think they would be harsher on her if Sasuke did go, because there were some die-hard Sasuke fans within the staff.

"Go on Naruto, show her the way to the late office."

Sasuke sat back down, dejected and angry. He just glared at both of them as they left the classroom. As soon as both of them were down the hall way, Tsukiko spoke up.

"Why did you want to take me there?"

"To ask you questions, starting with Where In The Ramens Gods Name Were You?"

Tsukiko quickly shushed him, because other classes were still going on.

"I was just, hanging around."

"So you were ditching class?"

"No! and yes..."

"Is it because of Sasuke? Because if it is, you should just break up with him!"

Tsukiko just continued walking ahead, her face turning blue with depression lines. _If only it were that simple..._

"Wrong way, Tsukiko."

Tsukiko turned 180 degrees, and started to follow Naruto again.

"It's not because of him only, there's other factors too."

"Well second question: What happened at the pool?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sakura had to save you! Why were you drowning? How did you end up in the pool? Do I have to beat somebody up?"

Tsukiko was very confused, why was Naruto acting like he cared.

"You know you don't have to act like you care, Hinata already cares about me, so if your trying to..."

Naruto just stopped and turned with the most incredulous look on his face.

"You think I'm acting?"

Tsukiko just nodded her head, suddenly Naruto became very angry.

"I'm asking cause I DO care? Are you saying it's impossible for me to care about you, just cause your in a relationship with my enemy? NO! I care about you because we... we are friends!"

Tsukiko was taken a back a tad bit. Now she had 3 friends? Somewhere out there, she thought karma was messing around with her head. Tsukiko just asked Naruto to calm down, he really was making a big ruckus.

"To answer your questions in order, I was drowning because I fell in. I ended up in the pool, I can't recollect. No, there's no one you have to beat up."

Naruto was still slightly annoyed, he felt like she was still hiding something. He couldn't ignore the fact that he did trust her, especially after she had helped him get together with Sakura. He had went out and asked Sakura immediately after he got the text saying it wasn't a joke. Sakura did end up saying yes, so he just wanted to help her out. The only way was to be friends with Hinata, which he was getting better at. Hinata had been with Sakura at lunch, but he didn't ask in front of her. After talking with Sakura, he went on over to Hinata and talked with her for 15 minutes at lunch, which had been an all time record of Hinata and Naruto talking together simultaneously.

"So, why didn't you go to the nurse's office?"

Tsukiko's vein popped on her forehead. She immediately began plotting revenge plans, such as infiltrating the Hyuuga house, with the help of Hinata who would have no knowledge of the plan, and humiliate or almost kill Hyuuga Neji. This would be the 15th battle she considered she had lost, though _technically_ she had won.

"I didn't want to meet Shizune-sensei on bad terms again."

"But that's her job! If you don't go to her, she won't be able to help you!"

"I didn't need help, I just needed some air."

"You know, I think your water logged, we'd better head on over there right now..."

"No, I'm fine seriously." Tsukiko smiled awkwardly.

"Besides, we're almost to the Attendance Office anyways."

Naruto turned back, and Tsukiko had gotten her late pass. They came back faster, as Tsukiko tried to memorize the way, for she felt she was going to meet them often, but they seemed nice. The conversation back just consisted of Naruto's random outburst of how tonight he was going to make everything perfect with his 'date' with Sakura-chan. Tsukiko kept reminding him though not to call it that, otherwise Sakura would get angry.

They both entered, when only 15 minutes were left for class.

"Tsukiko, Naruto, what took you so long?"

Naruto replied.

"Well, the ladies at the office were so nice, they just kept up the conversation and we ended up staying there longer than expected. Plus Tsukiko's ID wasn't working to well with the scanner."

Tsukiko knew the last part had been a lie, but the first part was just an exaggeration. Actually she didn't know that Naruto had been taking the longest route to and back from the attendance office.

"Ok, well take your seats, and try and learn as much as possible with the time you have left."

Tsukiko had passed Hinata on the way, but Hinata grabbed her hand. Tsukiko turned back, and hunched down between the aisles, she was on the left of Hinata's desk.

"What's wrong Hinata?"

"I should be asking you that? Are you sure your ok?"

Tsukiko just smiled authentically.

"Yah I'm perfectly fine. We can talk more freely after school, just remember where to meet up."

Hinata nodded, and let go of Tsukiko's hand. Tsukiko walked to the back, already prepared to meet the angered Uchiha. Tsukiko sat down next to the Uchiha, already prepared for the question.

"What the hell happened today?"

"Nothing much."

Sasuke's vein popped on his forehead.

"Like hell it was 'nothing much', something happened and I want to know what."

Tsukiko just continued to glare out the window.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to figure out, ne."

"I'm asking you to figure it out, since nobody else would know."

"I just fell in to the pool is all."

"Then why didn't you just swim back up?"

"Ca... I.. c..."

"I can't hear you, speak up."

"Cause, I can't..."

Tsukiko just looked down at her desk, her face turning red with embarrassment. Sasuke was actually surprised when he saw her blush.

"I can teach you over the weekend, we're going to be using the pool next week."

Tsukiko looked back at him as if he was some other dimension. She may have known him well, but for someone who hates girls that has to ask the new girl to pretend to be his girlfriend just to keep them off of him, well she wasn't expecting him to help a girl learn how to swim.

"I can't."

"What, are your busy? Then make some time."

"I have time..."

"Then what's your problem?"

She just turned a darker shade of red.

"If your embarrassed about going to a public pool, I have one at my house."

"That won't be necessary." Tsukiko did not want to go to his house, let alone risk meeting his **parents**.

"Why not?"

"I d... ha... .. sw..."

"Seriously, do I need to install a chip in you, that way I can just turn up the volume with the remote. Stop mumbling you weakling."

Tsukiko saw red, but this time from anger.

"I don't have a swimsuit, ok."

Tsukiko just huffed and continued to look out the window. The bell rang, and everyone got up. Sasuke was following Tsukiko, but then she turned around.

"It's only the last period, you don't have to escort me there."

"I don't know, seems like fate is just trying to kill you around every corner."

Tsukiko couldn't disagree with that, though she thought fate was also making her suffer. Sasuke escorted her to her health class, where Jiraya-sensei let the rest of the movie play out, and he handed out a crossword puzzle. Naruto tried getting out of his seat, to go over to Tsukiko to continue questioning her, but Jiraya-sensei made him sit back down.

_Thank you Jiraya-sensei, I can't handle all this attention..._

The bell rang, but Tsukiko ran out the back door, quickly making her way to the roof. She saw Hinata up there. _Ok just tell Hinata the truth, she's known that you've gotten into fights._

"Ok, umm Hinata, please don't get mad at me, but I got into a fight with your cousin earlier this morning. He was using the Gentle Fist Style, and I was hit once. I took him to the nurse's office, but Shizune-sensei left to consult the principal. I left the nurse's office, because the pain in my stomach wouldn't go away. I figured going to the pool would help, but as I was trying to get to the shallow end, I don't remember what happened. Then I was in the locker room for the rest of the duration of the time, before I met you in English."

Tsukiko was taking her time breathing in air, because she had just rambled that off all of her tongue. Hinata caught every word, but she was still processing it in her mind.

"Your not mad at me are you?"

"No, but I should say that it is karma coming back at you for you broke your promise to not fight."

"I wasn't fighting seriously, plus you know at my house I have to help my brother train."

"Training and fighting are two different things, but I forgive you, because you and Neji-onii-san always fight. Were you two fighting over my friendship with you again?"

"Maybe..."

Hinata didn't like how uncommitted the answer was, it didn't sound like the Tsukiko she knew.

"Hikari..."

"Yes we were."

Hinata just let out a sigh.

"Well, I'm just glad your alright."

Tsukiko just smiled.

"So we're ok, right?"

Hinata just smiled right back, she never knew why Tsukiko worried so much about the status of their friendship. Tsukiko worried more about their friendship status than even her own health.

"Yah, I'm not mad at you, I was just worried a bit."

Tsukiko clapped both hands together and bowed her head.

"Gomenasai, I didn't mean to make you worry. In fact, some of the stuff you told me about the Gentle Fist Style helped me relieve me of my pain."

"I'm glad it helped, but next time you should come ask me in person. I don't want you going off using weird methods, like jumping in a pool."

So Tsukiko and Hinata talked about their schedules, while Tsukiko elaborated more on her friends Hozuki-san and Sai-kun.

"You should join the art club."

"Why should I Hinata, you know I couldn't draw for my life."

"You always look at art so endearingly; the club would be able to spot you as an art lover from a mile away."

Tsukiko just blushed, she did love art. Then there was a threat from the senpai's, since they were in the club too.

"There's some people I'm nervous around, so I'll join next year."

"I can join the club with you."

Tsukiko was surprised by the offer, to be in a club with Hinata.

"Why don't we join another club?"

"No, we should join art club, you don't sound like yourself, normally you'd be jumping for joy when you hear the word art."

_Not recently with senpai's who seem to want to interrogate me..._

"Here, I'll go sign us up, because I know you'll thank me later."

"Wait...!"

Hinata had already left, and Tsukiko tried chasing her down, but when she got to the hall, there were so many path ways, she ended up losing Hinata while spacing on what path to go down.

_My ray of hope... is now fading... I should just go home now._

As she was making her way across the parking lot, to get to the North Gate, a car pulled up. Suddenly two men dressed in black suits came out and dragged her in, she tried fighting back but they put some cloth over her mouth and nose, and she could start to feel the world turn.

_Damn you chloroform..._

* * *

Wow that was such a cliche cliff hanger... Lol I wonder who kidnapped her or is it abducted? Well, since my weekend is coming to a close, I'll let you guys decide who abducted/kidnapped her :D Please review and vote by leaving a name! Only vote once, every day :D I'll leave it up for around a week? Maybe longer, depending if I have lots of work to do. (I'm hoping I don't) Anyways I like to thank my reviewers and viewers :P You make my day awesome!


	17. Crowding Darkness

Thanks for reading and sticking with the story, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long while. Soon classes shall come to an end! And all my freetime will still be taken up by summer classes, anime, jobs, and other things that tear me away from typing/writing! I hope the story is still to your liking though. Enjoy :D

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 17: Crowding Darkness

_Damn you chloroform..._

Tsukiko was still asleep, her body being carried into the car. The men started to drive to the destination that they were ordered to, which was the Uchiha household.

"Isn't it strange, she doesn't look pretty or beautiful."

"It doesn't matter what she looks like, just as long as we don't hurt her like Itachi-sama wanted. I wouldn't want him to get mad at me..."

The driver kept on driving until they drove up a hill through some trees. There was a gate after about 100 ft of road, and the second man went out typed in the password and opened the gates manually. The car drove through, and the man closed the gates and came back inside the car. They drove around a circle, with a fountain in the middle, pulling up in front of a huge mansion. Tsukiko was still unconcious, the men carried her into the house by a side door. The maids inside looked with shock and curiousity, but did not question the men's actions. They knew he worked specially for the Uchiha's, so it must have been their master's orders.

"Where should we put her?"

"I don't know, any bed should do."

"In which room? Itachi would be angry if things don't go according to his own plans."

"Then let's put her in the room that can be locked by the outside, it's over by the back area near the pool."

"That room is filled with old clothing they don't use anymore..."

"Exactly, no one will be around there, and Itachi's... erm... friend won't be able to escape."

"I doubt she could be Itachi's friend, but placing her there does seem to be the best option."

So they went on to the room, taking with them some duct tape. They set her on a bed, leaving the duct tape on the desk. They not dare tape or tie her up, for if Itachi's plans did not include that, then they would be dead. They left one man in the room, sitting in a chair, and the other man outside, with the door locked. Tsukiko was still asleep.

Sasuke got home, coming through the front door. The maids greeted him, all fawning over him. Sasuke let out a soft sigh, he never could understand women, especially _her. _Sasuke really thought Tsukiko was strange, maybe even retarded, because he was **Uchiha Sasuke,** the one and only guy girls fell head over heals for. Sure some would for his brother, but they all knew he was a player and they had no chance, while Sasuke's heart was untaken and still ripe, so they all had hope. The maids all came one after the other offering their help to Sasuke in every which way not to offend him.

"I can take you coat, if you want."

"I can take your bag, Sasuke-sama."

"I can make your dinner, what would you like to eat?"

Sasuke was fed up with the crowd, and pushed his way through, just refusing them all along the way. He was so irritated he couldn't get answers from her, and when Sasuke wanted something, he got it no matter what. Thoughts were going through his head, what if she did something, and that would upset _his_ reputation, since they were going out in the public's eye. Sasuke started to think that his deal was starting to backfire, though he did get some good laughs [mentally] out of it.

He continued walking his way down, passing a window looking at the pool. Was it really possible that someone in high school would still not know how to swim? He was intrigued in this small weakness of her's, maybe he could play on it to get some answers. As he kept walking, he was surprised to see one of the men who worked under Itachi standing in front of a door way. It was the door way to their old clothes, disregarded but kept because his mother wanted to keep all of her ''cute'' children's clothing.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're under Itachi-sama's orders, Sasuke-sama."

"We?"

"My partner is in the room."

Sasuke was feeling really suspicious, he could easily take out the first guy, and probably the second, but that would just result in his brother's wrath. It was boiling in his blood that he should go inside, investigate at least, but he turned and left, letting the feeling subside.

Itachi had just made it home, with some of his other friends, Deidara and Sasori.

"Un, when's Kisame coming over?" Deidara looked on over to Itachi for the answer.

"He said he'd be here after trying out for the swim team." Itachi just quickly entered, with Sasori and Deidara following him through the front door.

"He doesn't even need to try out, the coach already had him on the roster." Sasori retorted.

"How did you know that Sasori, Un." Deidara glared at Sasori, quite doubtful of his answer.

"I have my ways." Sasori just gave him a secretive look.

"Enough with the two of you, before you break out into an argument." Itachi yelled back at them.

Deidara and Sasori stepped further into the house, following Itachi's lead as he started to text his employees. He started to head down to the area of the building near the pool. Sasuke was coming back up the hallway, to go get some papers he needed for his homework. He was surprised to see Itachi with his friends. Things were starting to look very suspicious.

Deidara and Sasori just stood staring at the door.

"So she's in there?"

"Kinda hard to believe it was that easy to catch her."

"Catch who?"

Both senpais turned to see Itachi's little brother. He was staring at both, reading their reactions. Deidara replied with annoyance in his voice.

"Nobody you really know... Say don't you have something to do, Un?"

"At the moment it's not important, so who were you trying to catch?"

Sasori talked this time.

"Just someone _interesting_, but it really is none of your concern."

Sasuke was certain that something was going down. Tsukiko had started to wake up, but the man guarding her on the inside was already outside, both workers were discussing with Itachi on what had happened. _What's going on... Where am I? Oh right! The damned chlorofom! What room is this? _Tsukiko looked around, checking out some of the closets only to find boy's clothing. _I'll just change into something that'll fit, that way when I walk around I won't stand out with this uniform._ Tsukiko changed out of her uniform into black shorts, with lots of pockets, and a blue t-shirt with a grey zip up hoodie. She put the hoodie up, so no one could see her hair.

_Now let's take a lookie, and see where we're at?_ When she looked outside, she saw she was at least in a 5 story building, probably higher. She was on the 2nd story. _A fall from here would break my legs, gotta find something to crawl down with._ She saw a beam up near the ceiling of the window, she looked back to the bed sheets and clothing. _Perfect..._

Itachi and the other men were discussing more on the topic of how they captured her, that way Itachi could give an excuse for anything rude done to her. Itachi was just a tad bit annoyed that they went overboard and used chloroform, because for sure now she knew that they were serious. So far it had been 2 hours since they had kidnapped her, so it was around 5:00. Itachi continued to listen to their story.

Tsukiko had tied up a pretty good amount of cloth, and she made sure that it was tight and wouldn't fall apart but pulling on it. She opened the window, tied the end to her bag and clothing. (A/N: How nice of the men to bring her stuff to the same room, right? :D) It fell, and so she started her descent. Itachi was done listening, and had a couple good ideas on what to use an excuse.

"What's the meaning of this, Itachi?"

Only his younger brother would talk to him in such a way. Itachi turned to face his younger brother, who was glaring at him with anger and doubt.

"What are you talking about, Otouto."

"Your friends keep talking about capturing this girl... Who is she?"

"Just a vulptuos pretty girl, who had wanted to go out on a date with me. Unfortunately she's not my type, so I was going to send her off with Deidara and Sasori."

Of course this was realistically plausible, but Sasuke could tell it was a lie, not because of his brother, but because the workers were looking at each with WTF faces.

"Since you refuse to tell me, I'll figure it out myself."

Sasuke was going for the door, but Itachi immediately grabbed his hand.

"You don't want to go in their if I were you Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the hand with disgust, and immediately pulled his hand back.

"I know what I want to do, Itachi, and if I choose to go inside I'm allowed to."

Itachi was just glaring at his stubborn brother.

"Fine, suit yourself, but the effects of the chloroform should be wearing off, and she might be a bit scary from getting angry."

Sasuke was confused, his brother had actually had people he hired use chloroform. Who was this person that had been evading his own brother for so long that he had to go to such lengths? Sasuke gripped the door knob, but he didn't turn it. Sasori and Deidara were getting impatient, first the little brother interferes and now he won't go through with it.

"Aren't you going to open it, Un? Oh your to scared aren't you, you scaredy cat, Un."

Sasuke twisted the door knob and opened it, but as everyone looked in they saw nothing, except the window was open and that the bed sheets were leading out of it.

"Shit. She got away again, Un."

"Come on Deidara, we might still be able to catch up to her."

Sasori and Deidara ran off, while Itachi ordered his men to go in the opposite direction. Sasuke walked into the room, trying to look for any sign of who might have been there.

"Well, Sasuke you may stay in here as long as you want, I shall be taking my leave."

Itachi left, and the door was wide open. Sasuke stayed for a bit longer, before leaving, closing the door behind him, confused on with the events that had just occured.

Just as he had left, Tsukiko was desperately climbing back in. She pulled in the line of clothing and bed sheets with her, taking her bag and clothes.

_Damn, I was unable to get to the bottom, cause I still feel kinda numb, only 30 seconds out from climbing down, did I realize I couldn't do it. Man, I need to get stronger. _Tsukiko continued to make her way about, opening the door and observing the surroundings. _That voice was definately Itachi's, and he was talking to Sasuke. Could it be I'm at the Uchiha's house... of course it's THE one place I wanted to avoid..._

Tsukiko walked up the hallway, checking everywhere around her for people, using her sight and hearing. She didn't have super hearing, but she wasn't deaf. She continued to make her way around the house, but every turn it seemed she kept getting more lost. _Who lives in a place like this!_

Tsukiko was going out of her mind trying to escape. She finally found some stairs and made it down to the first floor. She could hear and see many people moving about, she kept on sticking to small hallways, out of sight of the maids and wandering butlers with food. _This place is not a home... It's more like a rich hotel..._ Tsukiko hid in a random room that happened to be a closet, when she saw a butler come her way. She heard the door knob turning, and she further hid among the mops and brooms. He opened it, looking across the other way at the feather dusters, taking one and closing the door. Tsukiko let out a sigh, from the anxiety attacks she kept having.

She opened a crack in the door, peering out of it, both ways down the hall, to make sure no one would come up from behind. She quickly got out, brushing some dust that had gotten on her. She made her way through the first floor, ending up finding the kitchen, hiding behind a plotted plant. She could see maids and butlers going through the double push doors, just like the ones at fancy resturants with big round windows near the upper half of the doors. _Wherever there is a big kitchen is a pantry and airway system, which means a way out!_

Tsukiko wasn't dumb enough to charge through the kitchen, though with her stomach growling she was close to taking that risk. _I could just take some food along the way..._ She walked the opposite way to see any other ways to the outside, when she saw glorious windows!

By now, Sasori and Deidara had finally gotten to the pool area, only to see that the window was still open, but no cloth was hanging out.

"I don't think she could throw the cloth back up to the window, Un."

Itachi and his gang, followed by Sasuke, also appeared.

"She must still be inside the house, Deidara you take the Northern part of the house, Sasori you take the Southern part, you two take the West, and I'll take the East. Start with the first floor and work your way up."

Sasuke was sightly irritated that he wasn't mentioned at all, but he thought it would be best to check the first story, since this mysterious person couldn't hop out of windows.

Tsukiko was running along side the windows, but she saw no doors. She kept running along the hallway, apparently nobody was walking down it. She just fully sprinted, until she caught sight of a pool. _Where there's a pool connected to the house, there must be a door! _Tsukiko was refreshenend with this thought as she used her last bit of energy to see the door, she jogged out and put both hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Now all I need to do is find a wall, and head home."

"Heading home, just when I got here so soon?"

Tsukiko turned around to see Kisame getting out of the pool.

"I'd thought I'd take a leisure swim, but I wasn't expecting you to be here."

Tsukiko just turned pale, as the tides of the situation had turned.

* * *

Poor Hikari, just when she was about to get a way out...

BWHAHAHAHAHA, I got's so many routes to take... that I'm finding it hard to choose... Well, I hope you like this early release, I also plan on releasing another fanfic I did, based on this one. It's a dream sequence where it kinda sums up what's happened in the story, and foreshadows what is about to continue, but it really has no place in the story ., but I hope to release it as the 20th chapter :D Hope you liked this one and the future one's to come. Please read and review!


	18. Hunter's Trap

The title is soooo exaggerrated... Anyways on with the story!

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 18: Hunter's Trap

Tsukiko just turned pale, as the tides of the situation had turned.

She was slowly backing up, as Kisame was advancing forward. Too bad she didn't notice the pool was directly behind her. _SPLOOSH_

_Damn it, this must have been the 2nd time today! I really hate pools!_

Tsukiko was trying to swim, but failed to even get an inch higher. Kisame was confused as to why she was flailing her arms, until he realized after 15 seconds, she couldn't swim.

"Oh ho ho... What an intriguing weakness..."

Kisame jumped back in, and pulled Tsukiko up, much like a child with his hands under her arm pits, just raising her so her face was aligned with his, and her navel was at waterline. They were only in the 4 1/2 feet in half deep end of the pool. (A/N: Sorry if that sounds awkward)

"So, why are there so many rumors of you and Sasuke going out? Never thought you'd actually follow my comment on 'hitting on him'."

"I didn't! Besides like I'm going to t..."

Tsukiko was abruptly dropped in the water. As the air bubbles floated out of her mouth, Kisame pulled her back up.

"So, would you like to change you answer."

Even in the face of death, Tsukiko was glaring at Kisame. Did Kisame even hear a faint growling?

Tsukiko looked to her right and left, she was closer to the pool's edge on her right side, which also had stairs.

"Don't even think about it."

Tsukiko turned back, forgetting how Kisame was still supporting her in the water.

"If I don't tell..."

"You'll just be continually dropped, until you tell."

"Well, why not just shoot off a different question, because I know you have lots more."

"This one is the most important."

Tsukiko was really hating herself at how deceptive she needed to become, because she just didn't have those skills.

* * *

While Itachi was searching the house, he was once again passing the room they held her in, just to make sure nothing was missing. Sure enough, some clothes were missing, but so was her uniform and bag. He was about to leave to search more of the house, when he noticed something in the pool. There was Kisame dropping Tsukiko in the pool repeatedly. Itachi was amused, but he knew it would take more than just sheer fear of water, it would take the fear of death to make her answer.

Itachi had made his way down, and both Kisame and Tsukiko turned to look at Itachi.

"Oi, you said you were able to make her talk, how'd you do that."

"Well, Kisame, my methods are much more efficient than to your primitive tortuous methods."

Tsukiko was just gasping for air, unable to see the world clearly because she was waterlogged and running out of air. Kisame treaded through the water with grace, and set Tsukiko on the side of the pool, and then pulled himself out.

"Now let me demonstrate."

Itachi pulled Tsukiko up by her arm and sat her down in a chair. He and Kisame sat across. Tsukiko was still out of it, her mind not fully comprehending the situation at hand. _What was I doing here again?_

"Tsukiko, Kisame asked you why you were dating my little brother."

"It's not really... any of his concern."

Kisame was getting slightly irritated, how he hated this girl. Girl's were always secretive, deceptive, and up to no good. Well, of course Kisame was biast on that opinion because his first girl friend had cheated him out of 3 million yen.

"Hey, your going to tell us, otherwise I'm throwing you in that pool, and I ain't going to pull you back up."

"Well, I guess my mother would be proud, since you would have to pay her the finances of the loss, which would be pretty heavy since your rich."

Both Itachi and Kisame were caught off guard by this answer, they had suspected she might be scared.

"What's your mother like?"

Itachi was interested in her up bringing, especially if she could be that **_one girl._**

"She's super angry all the time! Her voice may appear calm and nice, but on the inside she's a raging demon! If you don't give her the damn respect she requires of you, she'll make you do back braking labor, which could almost kill you with the quotas she puts on it! It's even worse than the 5 year plan of the Soviet Union, damn quizzes..."

Tsukiko was calming down after her rant. She was suddenly aware of what she had just said, and both looked back at Kisame and Itachi, but they were not stunned, since they had seen plenty of crazy people.

"Umm... I gotta go."

Just as Tsukiko was about to get up from her seat, she felt a hand push her back down.

"Say, I'd like to join this conversation, thanks for alerting us _ITACHI_ that you finally found her."

Both Sasori and Deidara were right behind her. Sasuke was back in his room, trying to figure out who she might be. Sasuke had already eliminated the choice of running around his house like some lunatic looking for a girl, it was just too much work without enough of a chance of actually finding her.

"Sasuke-sama, you called me here?"

A girl with short brown hair, and brown-amber eyes appeared.

"Tell me if any of Itachi's friends meet up with him, and I want to know where they are at. Report back only to me, if there is a girl amongst them."

The girl took her bow and left politely.

Sasuke just went back to doing his work, no need to get ruffled over some girl that they were all seeing. But it still kind of fazed him how Tsukiko Hikari was a prey of Itachi's, why was she, and was she the girl there today? He just scoffed it off, and continued his work.

While Sasori and Deidara were getting seated, they all turned to face her, first staring at her, and then trying to come up with some type of interrogating method that they would all agree on.

"Un, I say we should just ask question, and if she doesn't answer just set her hair on fire." _What the hell! Someone's a pyromaniac..._

"No, we should just tear her to pieces, first cut her face up." _What the hell is wrong with that red-head!_

"Maybe we should take out at least one of her eyes, it's not like anybody would be able to tell." _Coming from the smart one! I thought you'd be smarter than your brother, Uchiha-san!_

"I'd say we bring her back to my place, and let her swim around with my friends." Kisame had a creepy smile. _Fri...Friends?_

All four turned back to her, discussing other methods of how to extract answers from her.

"OI! Don't I get any say in this?"

Tsukiko as red with anger, as she was just being ignored. Deidara came over, pushed her back in her seat. She heard something, but she couldn't tell what it was until the adhesive had hit her hands and legs.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Deidara, after putting duct tape to secure her to the chair, then put tape on her mouth.

"Say Sasori, should I just draw 'shut up' or something else. Maybe like beaver teeth, fish lips, or small red kissing lips."

"I think you should just leave it as it is, it's just better with her quiet."

So they went back on, to discussing which method would work. Tsukiko was glaring at them, but they had their backs turned, forming a little semi-circle. Tsukiko had tried to wriggle out of her restraints, but it wasn't working. _Damn duct tape, damn this silver color... I gotta get home before Mother kills me!_

She raised her arms over her head, and just waited patiently until one of the four made a loud noise. Kisame yelled at Itachi, and that's when she popped her shoulder out of her socket, to get both hands in front of her. _It always has to hurt like a bit... Get over it Hikari, you've had worse. _She used her right arm to pop her left should back in, but she waited a bit, because she needed to recover from the pain. After 5 minutes of them bickering, she pulled off the tape from her mouth. She then tried biting at the tape around her wrists, getting very little done.

"What are you doing?"

Tsukiko just continued to sweat bullets, as the atmosphere went into a very tense atmosphere. She felt like she was suffocating.

"Just... trying to get out..."

"Well why don't we just question her, it's not like she'd even _try _and _lie_ to us." Deidara emphasized.

So the four turned back, and Tsukiko was scared out of her mind.

"So you have any siblings?"

"Hey, I get the first question Itachi. Why exactly were you drowning today, Un?"

"Oh yah she can't swim."

"Really, you serious Kisame? Then why would you jump in there, Un."

"Deidara, it would make more sense if she was pushed in, because I think she wouldn't jump in."

"I see... Then who pushed ya, Un? Was it some enemy you got with our school, Un?"

"Deidara you'd already asked three question. The most plausible answer for the enemy would be Neji, since he was beaten in a fight today. Unless it wasn't her, now. Do you have anything to do with Neji being in the nurse's office today?"

"Shut up Itachi, Un."

Tsukiko's eyes were just spinning hypnosis swirls. She couldn't think straight with all the guilt and stress of what she should say. _Hinata what do I do... CRAP! What time is it! _It was getting dark out, and her mother had specifically put a curfew today.

_"You may leave, also I need you home by 8:30, your brother will need help with his training."_

Tsukiko just could only think of one plan of getting out.

_I hope the god of luck is on my side... Otherwise this can only end badly..._

* * *

I hope you like the story so far! Please R&R :D I love your guy's responses, whether bad or good (so far none bad : P )


	19. One Way

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! School is coming to an end, and finals and projects are due . But hopefully it'll be over :) Hope you like this new chapter, and next chapter shall be the dream sequence one that has nothing to do with the story, more like a fanfic of a fanfic of an anime : p

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 19: One Way

_I hope the god of luck is on my side... Otherwise this can only end badly..._

Tsukiko had a plan, the perfect plan to get out. At least that is what she kept telling herself, because she'd rather have good morale and a false hope, than to have no morale at all. Tsukiko's tearing at the duct tape with her teeth had only cause a few sliver tears, but it wasn't budging at all. She knew how to untie herself from ropes, but duct tape was a different story. _Silence is golden, but duct tape is silver... how I'm going to hate silver for the rest of my life..._

The other four were just bickering on what question to ask. Tsukiko took this chance, as she flipped the table over with her front hands, and tried hopping away, because her legs were still tied to the chair. She rounded the corner and saw gardening tools. _Thank you Kami-Sama!_

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori were busy trying to get the table off, and as soon as they did Tsukiko wasn't within their sights.

"She could have gone around the corner, hurry up and move you bunch of idiots!"

Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara's left forehead vein all popped at the same time. As soon as they rounded the corner, they saw an empty chair.

"Damn it, she got away. Ok let's split up, Kisame you take the outer area past the gates, Sasori and I will continue looking in the nearby area, and Deidara..."

"UN!"

"You can just stay put and do nothing."

"WHAT!"

Sasori just snickered. The other three were off on their ways. Deidara just took the empty chair and sat on it. Little did he know that chair wasn't the chair he tied Tsukiko to, in fact Tsukiko was right behind a bush with a pair of hedge clippers and finally free from her shackles of doom called Duct Tape. Now Deidara was in her line of view, just right ahead of her, only a bush seperating them. _Ok Kami-sama, I know I've asked for a lot of things in this life, but please PLEASE just let me get out of here alive._

As Deidara was standing there, Sasuke was coming by, being escorted by the maid earlier, since she had seen the group together. Sasuke was upset, because now they were gone, and he had fired the maid for her incompetence. Just as he rounded the corner, he saw Deidara sitting in a chair looking pissed. Sasuke deduced that she had gotten away.

"Hn, your a bunch of idiots to let one girl get away."

"Shut up, UN!"

"Who exactly is she anyway?"

Deidara was confused, Sasuke didn't know his girlfriend was here? That she was the newest prey of Itachi? Oh right, Itachi made up the excuse that it was some hot chick they were going to bang. Well, Deidara didn't guess anymore that they had to keep it a secret.

"Your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend?" Sasuke was now really shocked, his brother went so far as to kidnapping Tsukiko Hikari! Something big must have happened between the two of them. Sasuke would have to gain this advantage to hopefully learn something to defeat his brother with.

"So how exactly did you lose her?"

"She threw the damn table at us! Next thing I see is this chair, which I tied her to with duct tape, and then she's gone! Un... I'm so frustrated."

"Let me have a look at that chair."

Deidara got up, still glaring at the younger Uchiha. Sasuke examined the chair, and noticed it didn't have any duct tape on it.

"Why would she take the duct tape..."

"What'd you say, Un?"

"There's no duct tape on this chair, and it's not a chair by the pool..." Tsukiko was freaking out when Sasuke was giving the explanation._ Shit shit shit... He's going to find out everything! Stupid rich jerk, why do you have seperate chairs!_

"... this wasn't the chair she was tied to. She must be in hiding some where nearby."

Sasuke secretly threw a rock way yonder over near the pool, and so Deidara went off screaming "I've found you!", and Sasuke just turned around looking in the nearby area, of course choosing the bush right behind him. Tsukiko just shyly smiled and waved hello.

"Your coming with me."

Sasuke grabbed her out of the bush, and she had some twigs and leaves in her hair. They entered back in the mansion through a side door. Sasuke just led her to the gaming room, where she suddenly went rapent.

"WHAT THE... YOU HAVE EVERY GAME CONSOLE IN HERE, AND WHOA! HOW BIG IS THAT FLAT SCREEN! IT'S GOTTA BE AT LEAST A 52' INCHER! WAIT! THAT GAME ISN'T SUPPOSED TO COME OUT UNTIL NEXT SUMMmfffffff."

Sasuke didn't know Tsukiko Hikari was an extreme gamer, well more like extreme gamer stalker, since she never bought video games since she never had enough money.

"Just shut up, your being too loud."

Sasuke already suspected that their location had been given away. He really hadn't expected anything to occur, since most girls are just ehh to video games saying they like and love them, but never screaming and shouting when they see them all in one room. Really, what was up with this girl? It started to pique his interest, but at the same time piss him off.

"I'm going to let go of your mouth, and I better not hear one noise come out, you understand?"

Tsukiko just nodded her head, and Sasuke let go. Tsukiko let out a sigh, and Sasuke turned and glared. She quickly put her hands to her mouth, and just stood there with a panicky look on her face. Of all the girls, she was the only one to confuse him, he didn't like it.

"Take a seat."

Tsukiko took a seat, fervently looking out the window at the sun, as it was setting. Sasuke could see she was sweating bullets, but didn't understand why. It wasn't like he was going to hurt her, but maybe she was traumatized from the acts earlier today.

"You can speak if you want to..."

"When can I go home?"

Sasuke now looked at her really strange, it seemed like she this dual type personality, this shy submissive personality, but back at the ball court it was a dominant attitude type. Was she secretly crazy?

"Not until you answer some questions first."

Tsukiko let out a huff. "Question this, Question that, what the hell is with all these questions..." Back to the dominant attitude again...

"Why is my brother interested in you?"

"Because we're going out, but he knows it is a lie."

"Did you tell him that?" Sasuke was seething with anger, every word had venom in it, and Tsukiko gulped down some spit that was accumulating in her mouth.

"Well, it couldn't be helped, I mean your brother is a scary guy. I don't know something about his eyes..." Tsukiko had to look away, and Sasuke just continued to burn holes through her head. Sasuke could only think of one word to describe this girl.

"Your such an idiot."

"Hey! I said I couldn't help it, haven't you ever been interrogated by your brother!"

Sasuke looked at her with that dumbass look yah-I-have-but-that-doesn't-mean-I've-actually-told-him-the-truth-like-an-idiot. Tsukiko was just growling with anger, she was about to flip over the table until Sasuke spoke.

"Can you rememeber in your past ever meeting my brother before you came to our school?"

Tsukiko put her legs on the table, and put her hand on her chin. She closed her eyes, thinking really hard back to her past. She couldn't come up with any incidents of when she met someone like Sasuke's brother.

"Nope, can't remember ever meeting him."

Tsukiko moved her hands behind her head, taking on a very comfortable position.

"So can we play some games?"

"You haven't answered all my questions."

Tsukiko was getting really annoyed and bored, really question after question, couldn't they just sit in silence for once without having her to listen to a human voice.

"Here, how bout we play mortal combat II. Every time you win, I answer a question to the whole truth that I know, down to the last detail. Everytime I win, I get to take home with me a game or gaming console of my choice. The contest ends whenever one of us calls quits."

"Fine."

So the two begun the conquest of beating the hell out of one another on Mortal Combat II. After playing 300 battles, with 156 of the wins going to Sasuke and 144 going to Tsukiko, Sasuke could say he knew this girl just like how Hinata knew her. She told him everything he ever asked, down right to the last insignificant detail, even when he told her to shut up. Sasuke couldn't say he didn't have fun, but even then he thought of her as a somewhat idiot who knew how make people laugh.

Tsukiko quickly looked out the window, and saw it was dark out, way dark out.

"OH SHIT!"

"What?"

Tsukiko quickly put down the game controller, picking up the bags of games and gaming consoles she was going to borrow.

"I gotta get home before 8:30."

"It's 7:45 right now."

"Shit shit shit."

"Here I'll take you home, I need to stop by a shop anyways."

So Tsukiko and Sasuke left, and Tsukiko did end up making it on time to her house, she had secretly climbed into her room through the tree and set everything down in her room, gently, since Sasuke said he would kill her if she ruined any of the games. _Geez still being such a prick, even though he has two copies of each game!_

Tsukiko quickly got out of her room and entered through the front door of her house.

"Tai Daima!"

"ARE YOU OK HIKARI-CHAN!"

Tsukiko just quickly held up her arm, letting her palm connected with face as she threw his head back to the ground, effectively knocking him out.

"That time I was being generous and let your face off."

"Hrnghhhhhh"

She carried up him up the stairs, as his eyes had swirlies. She went back down stairs, to meet up with her mother.

"Hello Mother, I'm home."

"Welcome back, your brother is waiting for you in the dojo, don't be late."

Tsukiko quickly bowed, and then sped off to the dojo where she left of a bit of steam, until she just went a tab bit too hard on her brother. Her brother was kicking a roundhouse kick, when she caught it by the side of her head with left hand. Tsukiko grabbed the back part of leg, and instead of throwing him across the room, she threw him right down to the floor in front of her.

"OW!"

"I'm sorry Torao! I didn't mean to put that much force, I was just... just..."

"Stressed?"

Tsukiko helped her brother up, he sprained his ankle, and something was painful in his hip area.

"Here, let's go get you bandaged up."

"Say, Hikari-nee-chan, why don't you fight anymore?"

"We already went over this, I made a promise, rememeber."

"But it was such a stupid one, to only fight to protect other's but not yourself... I mean if your going to protect everyone's happiness, wouldn't also be your friend's happiness to have you safe and sound."

"And you think I'd be safe and sound by fighting? I'll just run away."

"I know you, and you only say that! You have too much pride to run away from a fight. Your personality... OW, not so tight! is such a paradox!"

"It is not, besides I'm not as good of a fighter as I was. Rememeber what our uncle told us, that _you'd_ be the best out of all three of us."

"Bull shit, uncle is always wrong, you see how many times he's gambled, and _**never**_ wins."

"That's just gambling, but he was a trainer for all types of martial arts, I think he knows a fighter when he sees one, besides I never really liked it, I only used it was a stress reliever."

"Well, what do you use now?"

Tsukiko looked up at her brother, unable to answer his question. _What do I use?_

"SEE! Nothing, and that's why your so stressed up, why don't you just dress up in a disguise and create an alias to fight with."

"No I can't, I promised not to fight..."

"If Hinata saw how stressed you were, she'd want you to fight! You think your protecting her happiness by pulling yourself down?"

Tsukiko had finished wrapping him up, so they were walking back to the house, where dinner was being fixed.

Tsukiko ate silently that night, contemplating, was there really a lope hole to her promise of not to fight?

* * *

Hope this latest chapter was ok :) School is out in like 2 weeks! UGH NEED TO GET OUT NOW! Also I posted up a new story, it's a response to The Best of Naruto's challenge, read it if you want to :)

R&R please :) with a little cherry on top of a sweet banana sundae.


	20. Author Note : Inspiration

**__**So after reading through some of my fav stories (trying to get inspiration)... I happened to pass by the one that started it all (well started it all for The Adventures of Tsukiko Hikari) and I thought that I'd just stop and take some time to give it credit...

Story Name : Fanboys

Author : RuneWitchSakura

Yup yup, the one that started it all :P Well you can go read it for a good laugh, though unfortunately it's a one-shot and under 300 words, but boy did I get inspired by that .  
Well I'm off to writing the other chapters to this story Ta Ta~~~

-From

The Wolf


	21. Fourth Day

... I'm only like on the 4th day! . I'm probably going to have to combine chapters... because I plan on doing the whole school year (but not day by day... that'd be way tooooo much...) Ok hope you guys like this chapter!

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 20: Fourth Day

Tsukiko ate silently that night, contemplating, was there really a loop hole to her promise of not to fight?

She woke up the next morning, stumbling out of bed and stubbing her toe. Crying out in pain she made her way downstairs, just going straight to the coffee maker. As she set that up, she went back up stairs to go to the bathroom and do her morning activities. After taking her shower and changing, she went back down to see her older brother in the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask the same of you, my dear little sister. Anyways sit, your eating an omelet."

Her brother wasn't as bad of a cook like she was. The rest of the household living there could cook pretty fine actually, she just happened to be a bad cook and a pyromaniac.

"I don't need you treating me like a little kid, I can cook for myself."

Her older brother immediately pushed her back, making her exit out the kitchen.

"Hikari-chan, let's both face the facts, you are TERRIBLE in the kitchen. No coming in and destroying it."

With that he slammed the sliding door in her face. She was cursing and yelling out in frustration outside the door. _Fine if I can't get up early and make my own breakfast in peace, I'll just use force..._ Ready to let out all the pent up rage inside of her, she was about to kick the door down until her little brother surprised her from behind.

"Hikari-nee-chan... what are you... doing?"

She fell over, and faceplanted the floor.

"Owww..."

She rubbed her face a little, her nose turning red. She then turned to her brother, who was still in his pajamas. She slowly smiled, as he saw him rubbing his hands over his eyes, as he just got out of bed.

"Do you want to go back to sleep? Sorry that I was being loud, it was because of Haruhiko."

Her brother just yawned cutely, shaking his little junior high head no. He entered the kitchen with ease, after knocking on it and asking Haruhiko to let him in. A vein popped on Hikari's forehead. _Oh yah... you let him in, but not me... AND I'M THE ELDER ONE WHO'S MORE MATURE! _Hikari stomped up stairs, getting all of her stuff ready, and then went to her mother's bedroom, to tell her she was leaving and going to stay late at school. Naruto had texted her the night before about how 'awesome the friendly outing' was. He had sent a HUGE text message, probably took her like 5 minutes to read and comprehend. Apparently things were going well with Uzumaki-san and Haruno-san, that is until he had split a whole entire ramen bowl on her. So Naruto texted her that they needed to meet up at lunch and maybe afterschool.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Hikari?"

"I'm planning on staying late with a friend, he needs some help with his... problems."

"Ok, it's not your chore day anyways. Just make sure to get your homework done... oh and clean the dojo, I want it clean enough that I can see my reflection on the floorboards."

"Yes, mother."

Tsukiko walked to school, her shoulders sagging and her head hanging down. _What another wonderful day to go to school, oh wait a sec... I'm number one enemy of all the insane fangirls, Itachi and his gang are all out to get me, and I only have one class I share with my best friend, and even then we don't talk much cause some babbling idiot is in there..._ She let out a sigh, as she continued walking down the road. _I seem to be forgetting something to also mention that was a terrible thing in school... _Just said trouble was driving around the corner. Sasuke's car pulled up, his car window rolling down revealing his scowling face.

"Didn't I explain it yesterday while we were playing games that I'd escort you to school everyday."

"Well, just because you have a face that everyone adores, doesn't mean I want to be with a person who's got a rotten personality every morning."

"Isn't that a little harsh towards your own _boyfriend_, Hikari."

Her vein popped on her forehead, she swore she would never get over that cringing strange feeling she got when he said her name, she just knew it was a bad feeling.

"Fine, I got it I got it."

She opened the door herself, Sasuke scooted over to make room. Both of them rode to school, with Sasuke just being quiet and staring out the window, while Hikari was observing the car, on it's nice fabric for seats, the large space, and tv. Pratically everything was in the back of this car, it wasn't long like a limo but big like a van. The car stopped in front of the school, and both of them got out. This time people didn't gasp or faint, instead the whispers stopped and it was complete silence. Hikari unconsiouly reached out for a hand, for all eyes were on her and she didn't do so well in crowds. Of course the closet human being to her was Sasuke, when he felt her hand he was shocked a tad bit, but it quickly went away, though there was a faint blush from embarrassment, for he usually prepared himself, this time he wasn't.

She let go of his hand, she had just been aware that _she_ took the intiative and had held his hand all the way to the building.

"My charming side seems to be working..."

"Don't flatter yourself, I just don't do well in crowds..."

"You told me that yesterday, you have an awful lot of weaknesses people could take advantage of."

"Shut up, otherwise I'll destroy your games..."

Both looked at each and electricity sparks were flying, she entered the room and he said bye, but of course it was all an act. She sat down in her corner, Naruto hadn't come in yet. Just then her phone vibrated, and she looked down to see a text from Hinata.

_The senpais from the club said it was really ok for you to join, so now guess what, we're in art club! First meeting is next monday, let's go together afterschool :D_

Hikari paled at the view of the text.

"What'cha reading?"

Hikari fell back in her chair, two shocks within two minutes was not good for her heart.

"Don't... scare me like that, Naruto."

"Jeez, it just looked like you were totally devastated? So what happened?"

"I just joined art club, because of Hinata."

"So just ditch her."

Hikari started to growl at Naruto, Naruto himself put his hands up in surrender. "Or not..."

"She's my friend, so I'll go, it won't be too bad."

"Hey if you need back up, I'll come."

Hikari just had a lightbulb go off in her head. _If Naruto comes, and Hinata comes... YES! Opportune moment!_

"Yes, I actually do need you to come!"

"Ok, when is it?"

"Next monday, meet me at the roof of the school, it's where my secret place to go is."

"Okay, gotcha!"

The bell had rung, and everyone went to their seats. Kakashi was once again late, but all he did was take role, as students just messed around, there were no new announcements. The bell rang again, and Hikari went off to Bio to meet Suigetsu. In there Anko-sensei gave them there quiz, because today was Friday. Everyone spent the whole period testing, though Hikari felt pretty confident at the end of her test, when she was looking at the rest of everyone's faces being gloomy and hearing whispers of ''that test was so difficult'' or ''Anko-sensei is trying to make us fail first week, again...'', she wasn't so sure. The bell had rung 30 seconds after Tsukiko had turned in her test, so everyone ran out and Hikari and Suigetsu went to Algebra II together.

"Alright class, today we're going to review on what occured over the week, but before that turn in your homework."

Everyone was passing up homework, when Tsukiko felt a tap on her shoulder from behind.

"Hey, Tsukiko. You never really did tell me what happened with you yesterday."

"Well, Hozuki-san, I just fell in the pool, and Sakura assisted me in getting out, but I'm really fine right now."

Tsukiko faked a smile, but Suigetsu wasn't convinced. He was confused as to why she would need assistance, and why she wasn't here in class yesterday. He would find the answers out later, because Morino-sensei was passing out the review quiz papers.

"You can pair up with a partner to work on it, but both of you need your own individual work pages to show that not only one person was doing it for both people. Now I only want pairs, no groups of three. You can't work alone either."

Tsukiko was turning around to ask Suigetsu if he wanted to pair up with her, but she was tapped on the shoulder from her side.

"Psst, Tsukiko, would you mind pairing up with me, I really don't want to fail."

Tsukiko just rolled her eyes, of course Naruto would be asking her. He was smiling sheepishly as he knew she wanted to pair up with Suigetsu. She turned back around, looking at Suigetsu as if asking permission.

"Go ahead, for if I have to put it in Sasuke's words 'the deadlast needs all the help he can get'."

Naruto just glared at Suigetsu, as Suigetsu just smiled his sharp tooth grin.

Naruto and Tsukiko worked on the review, but it took them a longer time, because Naruto also needed to copy Tsukiko's work page so he could get full credit. They turned in their review 5 minutes before class ended. Tsukiko put the paper in the basket with the others, and when she turned around Sai was right behind her.

"You know there's rumors that some fan girl tried to kill you by the pool by tying weights to your legs."

"Well, the only truth in that rumor is I fell in, no fan girl, no wieghts."

The bell had rung, so Tsukiko was going off to World History, but Sai as right behind her.

"Would you care to explain exactly what happened yesterday? It's not normal for students within the first 3 days to hit the most popular guy in the face with a basketball, then become his girlfriend over night, and then almost drown. I say fate has really be trying to mess with you lately."

"I know what you mean, but I'll explain more at lunch. Don't want another pop quiz for Monday do we..." Tsukiko smiled.

Naruto was behind both of them, you could say 'eavesdropping'. He really wanted to know what happened yesterday at the pool, and if she really was going out with Sasuke. He had his suspicions, but didn't have any proof of it yet.

World History went by with a breeze, as there teacher covered ancient times of the Greeks, Romans, Spartans, Athenians, and etc. Sai was quiet the whole time, not even passing a note, which made Tsukiko happy. She wasn't very good with people, she had only known Hinata as a friend, but at her other schools people were too afraid to make friends with her. She realized that she was becoming louder, more talkative, and smiling more, which didn't bother her, but just scared her a little that she could change so much because of other people. Maybe she could stop fighting if she changed.

The bell had rung, so she said her good byes to Sai. She was humming a tune unbeknownst to her, but then Naruto ran up beside her.

"What tune is that?"

"Huh?"

"You were just humming a tune, what was it?"

Tsukiko blushed, here she was caught humming, a thing she only did around Hinata when she was happy. She really didn't like to sing or hum in front of people, it just made her feel weird that her singing might get rejected.

"Don't know, it's an old song that a person I considered my father would sing to me..."

"You hum really nice, you should try singing in the choir."

Tsukiko already put her hands up shaking them furiously and making an x-shape with them.

"Oh no I shouldn't, it'd be the death of me."

"Well, anyways I came over to tell you that we're playing volleyball today, so you should join up with me, Shikamaru, Chouji, Haku, and Shino."

"You could have Rock Lee on your team instead of me..."

"I need you on our team, Tsukiko."

Naruto was trying to pull off his cute teary puppy face look, and so far it was working. Tsukiko started to feel guilty. _The... stupid puppy look face... FINE! _Tsukiko let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll do it..."

"Yes! Ok see you after the laps."

Naruto ran off to the other side of the gym, to the boy's locker rooms. As she was about to enter the girl's locker rooms, she looked across and saw Sasuke just glaring at her. _I guess I won't have to explain to him about our conversation, seeing as how he'll see what we talked about later on._

Tsukiko changed without much problems, just all the girls avoided her and glared at her. She came outside as the last one, and Guy-Sensei was once again yelling about his preachings of "THE SPRING OF YOUTH", so Tsukiko started on her slow laps. Sasuke was going to run up beside her, when suddenly he was pushed by Naruto and then the rest of Naruto's gang came up beside her. Sasuke was throughly pissed, he didn't understand what the hell was going through that girl's head. First she's conversing with Naruto more freely than he can, she doesn't even bother acting the part of a lovesick girlfriend, and most of all she wasn't even scared that she was Itachi's prey. So Sasuke just used his anger to run all of his laps before anyone else.

"Haha, look at loverboy, he's just seething with anger."

"Naruto, he's going to hear you and kick your ass."

"Shut up Shikamara, he's practically done with his laps."

"I don't know, he's got super hearing, I mean he is the most popular guy in school, because he excels in everything... You never know what he knows."

Naruto just glared at Tsukiko, but in a friendly way.(A/N: Kind of like that glare when friends get mad at you, but they get over it quickly : p or is that just me and my friends?) They finished their laps as the last ones, and then Guy-sensei announced it was volleyball today, and to make your own teams.

"Hikari!"

Tsukiko flinched, and her vein popped on her head, she was starting to think this was an instinctive reaction to that terrible voice.

"What is it... Sasuke... kun?"

"Come on, your on my team, hurry up and get over here."

Tsukiko glared at Sasuke, she really hated how he thought everything was going to go his way. Well, it takes two to be in a relationship.

"No, I'm on Naruto's team."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, but then he immediately started to glare at her.

"What did you say?"

All the fan girls were practically smiling, it was the young couples 'first fight'. They all of sudden got out costumes and other props and started praying to any gods to help them break up right here and now.

"You heard me."

She immediately turned around, with a swish of her braids, and went to the court with Naruto's team. Sasuke was left looking angry, but inside he was dumbstruck. Everyone on her team immediately high-fived her for ''stunning the cold-hearted Uchiha''. So the games began, but there were only two teams dominating, Naruto's and Sasuke's. The final game was finally being held, and it was Tsukiko who was going to serve first.

"OK START!"

The game was only going to up to the score of 3, because of there was barely enough time, and even then they had to get Rock Lee to try and convince Guy-sensei to let them play out their last game.

Tsukiko served the ball underhanded, as it went up with a long arch. Lee bumped it up, and passing it to the Neji to set the ball, and then Jugo went in for the spike. Chouji tried to block it, but Jugo had jumped higher, so it was going to hit the ground directly behind Chouji. Haku ran and bumped it up, while Chouji set it, and Haku spiked it back. Sasuke bumped it, but it came back over the net, towards Tsukiko. Tsukiko bumped it, but it just bumped over the net again. Sasuke's team saw what he was trying to do, so they also just started to bump it into Tsukiko's direction. _Well, if they think I can't play, then I'll show them! _Tsukiko passed it to Chouji, best she could because she wasn't too fond of volleyball, and he set it. Shikamaru had already explained he didn't do 'spikes', he was just standing in front of Tsukiko, so Tsukiko ran up, jumped up, and spiked it over. It was going over near the out line, but Sasuke already knew she could make the ball spin a bit so it could stop before it hit the line, courtesy of last night when he was playing mortal combat II with her. Sasuke bumped it, and Neji set it, but Sasuke spiked it so it was aiming directly at Tsukiko's face. He smirked, thinking that this would teach the girl a lesson of defying Uchiha Sasuke.

The ball directly connected with her face, as she fell backwards. The whistle blew and everyone on her team ran to her.

"Hey! Tsukiko are you alright?"

Tsukiko just rubbed her face, her nose starting to turn red. The fan girls started to laugh at her, while Naruto just glared at them. He then turned his head to Sasuke, walking across the court and going under the net. He grabbed Sasuke by his collar.

"What exactly are you trying to pull? She's you girlfriend."

Tsukiko finally got out of her daze, repeatedly telling everyone she was ok. So Sasuke had gotten revenge over the basketball incident, but she guessed that it was just some earlier revenge for what she was about to do next. _Remember what aniki told you, you don't get mad, you get even..._ Tsukiko walked on over to pull Naruto back.

"Ne, Hikari next time I'll make sure your able to hit it, that one was just a mistake." Sasuke smirked.

"Actually it was really a nice shot, keep them coming." Tsukiko just smiled back to Sasuke's team, and all of them had a confused look on their faces. All of them thought this same thing: "What did she mean did them coming?" Guy-sensei had given the point to Sasuke's team, but had given the serve to Naruto's team, because it had been a painful looking headshot. Tsukiko was bouncing the ball up and down, she hadn't done that before, but Sasuke thought it was because of the hit earlier she just wanted to give herself some recovery time.

"Also Sasuke, hope you don't mind this serve to much." Sasuke's eyebrow went up questioningly. (A/N: Lol Sasuke arching his brow?)

Tsukiko threw it up real high, but her stance for an underhand was the same, so none of Sasuke's team was prepared for what happened next. She jumped up, and before they realized she was doing a jump serve, her hand hit the ball, and the ball started to move with incredible speed, and it was aimed at Sasuke's face. It pummeled his face, as it slighty implanted into his face and he fell backwards, with a thud like the dead. It was their turn to fuss over him, but he quickly got up, rubbing his face telling everyone he was fine.

"Sorry Sasuke-kun, was that a little too hard? Well, you haven't seen the worst I can do." With that Tsukiko ended it with a kiss on her hand, and she blew it towards him. Everyone on her team started laughing so hard, Naruto was clutching his abdomen and rolling on the floor. All the guys in the room were laughing there asses too, but then the fangirls started to hit and beat them, so the guys off of the court stopped laughing. Sasuke was just glaring at her. The score was now 1-1, but it was Jugo's turn to serve, but the bell had rung. Everyone went running into the locker room, except the people on the court. Shikamaru, Chouji, Haku, Neji, Lee, Jugo, Shino left. This volleyball game had been played with 5 players, because the class was missing two people that day. The only people left on the court was a glaring Uchiha, a smiling Uzumaki, and a plain looking Tsukiko. Naruto left, after putting his shoulder on Tsukiko just silently asking if she needed him to stay to help her out, but she just shook her head. So Naruto left, glaring at Sasuke as if threatening him to not even hurt Tsukiko.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, I had prior plans on to who I was teaming up with, besides you can't order me around. I thought people who were going out both were entitled to saying something."

"Well, let me make this clear, 'we' are not that type of couple, because 'we' have certain obligations, please don't make this harder than it already is, so just listen to what I say without question. Or do we want Hinata hearing of all your embrassing moments."

"Ha, Hinata knows them like the back of her hand!"

"Really, even the fighting ones?"

Tsukiko paled at that prospect, she hadn't really told Hinata about how much she used to fight when she was younger, her record was so thick it took up two rows on a filing cabinet.

"Fine, but I still get to voice an opinion."

"That neccessarily doesn't mean I'll agree to it, and my word is final."

Tsukiko just glared at him, as he was smirking with confidence. _How I hate his guts..._

"Fine."

So Tsukiko left and went into the girl's locker room, just as everyone else was getting out. Alone and at peace, she contently changed. She just wanted to hide out here in the empty girl's locker room, where there was nothing to do, nothing to worry about, nothing to lie about, nothing at all. She kind of missed the solitude she faced at her schools, is this what regular high schoolers went through? She just shook her head, trying to shake away the stress, but it wasn't going anywhere and it just kept building up. _That's it, I'll just fight to release this stress, and if I'm happy wouldn't Hinata want that... Maybe I should ask Hinata about this... _Tsukiko got her stuff, running to the roof, but when she got to the top near the door, she could see Naruto had already gotten there, and he and Hinata were conversing.

"Yah, I'm just up here to see Tsukiko."

"Really, how'd you hear of this place?"

"Oh, Tsukiko told me." Naruto grinned.

"Hikari told you she likes to hang out on roofs?"

"Yah, but I guess I can wait for her here."

"Do you know why she likes it up here?"

Naruto looked on over to Hinata, who was sitting down with her bento and Tsukiko's bento that she made for her.

"No, she never told me that part." Hinata's eyes lit up, as she went on explaining.

"She really likes being in a high places, as close enough as she can get to the sky. She likes the feeling of the breeze on her face, as if she is flying freely in the sky like a bird."

"Oh, you must be really good friends with Tsukiko."

"Yah, Hikari and I have known each other for a long time. She's my most dearest friend."

Tsukiko smiled from outside the door, her phone vibrated, but it didn't catch the attention of Naruto and Hinata. She looked down at the text.

_Come to the A-building Cafeteria._

Tsukiko inwardly panicked. Ever since yesterday's incident she hadn't planned exactly on what she would do next when she would meet Uchiha Itachi. Her phone vibrated again, and this time the text was from Sasuke.

_Meet up with me at the D-building Cafeteria._

Tsukiko couldn't really take all these orders, really did all Uchiha's have an instinct to be a control freak? Well, fear is a great motivator factor, so Tsukiko ran down the stairs heading towards the A building. She texted back to Sasuke.

_Sorry, got stuff to do, your brother ordered me to go over to his cafeteria._

Tsukiko ran over, as she walked through the double doors. All the seniors were staring at her, confused as to why a freshman had the audacity to enter _their_ cafeteria. She continued to walk through the crowd, when suddenly she was pulled by her right arm. She ended up in a separate room with Uchiha Itachi.

"So did you get help getting out of our mansion from my brother?"

"Yes, otherwise how else would I have found my way out of your crazy labrinyth."

Itachi just chuckled, the girl was already getting riled up.

"So, tomorrow is the weekend, I need you to come over to my house to meet some more of my friends."

Tsukiko was just glaring at Itachi, she really **hated** being ordered around by people who barely knew her.

"Well, for you information, I'm busy."

Itachi slammed his hand right beside her head, connecting with the wall.

"Well, make time then." Tsukiko just swatted his hand away.

"You think it's that easy." Itachi was just glowering down at her.

"Well, if not, then I shall make you suffer the consequences, you are the most elusive toy I've ever played with."

Tsukiko's eyes widened at the last comment, her eyes suddenly were filled with anger. She couldn't stop herself, but she immediately slapped Uchiha Itachi across the face.

"If you think humans are just toys to be played with, than your seriously mistaken. I don't care if you make me suffer, because I'll return the pain ten times back! I really hate self-stuck up pompous guys like you, you all should just feel what it's like to have nothing! Maybe then you'll become more humble, and you won't have such intolerable personalities!"

Tsukiko stormed off, leaving a very stunned Itachi.

"Fine, if that's how you'll play, then we'll play rough." Itachi left, and Kisame was coming towards the area where shouting was occuring. He then saw Itachi's face had a hand print on it.

"Did _she_ do that?"

"Shut up Kisame."

Kisame just giggled to himself, he was quite surprised the girl had guts. She seemed to be afraid of him, he started to wonder what kind of girl she really was.

Tsukiko was just pacing back and forth in front of her English class. _Shit shit shit shit, damn me and my instinct to slap jerks! Oh crap, he's going to kill me I just know it. Just calm down Tsukiko, in fact if he sends anyone to try and kill you, just beat there ass! Well, I'll have to run to a secluded area to fight them so no one will find out I've been fighting.. YES! This could be my chance to fight someone! WAIT! No, no, no, no, your not supposed to be thinking about fighting. Oh damn..._

The bell had rung, so Tsukiko immediately rushed inside, pulling out her book and was reading it on her desk. She had it straight up, as to try and hide herself. _Shit I have the other Uchiha to deal with..._ Tsukiko couldn't take much more of this, of this constant threat of someone trying to kill her, and she couldn't just fight back or even intimidate her enemy because of her promise. Everyone was getting inside, and she saw a very furious Uchiha sit right next to her. Her phone vibrated, and saw it was a text. It was from Naruto, but he wasn't in class yet, in fact her phone had gotten the text message a long time ago but she just hadn't felt the earlier vibrations.

_Hey where are you? I'm up here on the roof, we need to talk. Also meet up with me at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop tonight, I'm going to head there right afterschool, you still remember the way right?_

"Who's texting you?"

Tsukiko knew not to piss the Uchiha off anymore, he was really in a bad mood.

"Just Naruto."

"Naruto? And since when has he known your phone number."

"Ever since the 2nd or 3rd day of school."

Sasuke felt he had been betrayed, Naruto had known her cellphone number before he had! Maybe she was plotting on Naruto to try and humilate him, well he wouldn't let that occur on his watch.

"If you ever try and go back on our 'promise', I'll make your highschool life a living hell."

"I wasn't even thinking of that..."

"You two in the back, stop talking!"

So English class went on with the teacher lecturing about rhetorical devices, and so everyone was taking down notes. The bell had rung, so Tsukiko was heading off to Health, with Sasuke escorting her, making sure a certain Uzumaki wasn't getting to close to her. After today's fiasco, they all might think Tsukiko was liking Naruto, though that could be farther from the truth. Jiraya-sensei had a little game that day, and it involved partners, so Naruto and Tsukiko paired up. They dominated the class, due to Tsukiko's intelligence of the human body, because the game was all about naming the bones of the skeleton and other nit pick thingies most high school students wouldn't know. Tsukiko only knew, because of all the times she went to hospital and she had seen the pictures of when they hang the graphs in the offices. So school ended, and Naruto went off first, but he was waiting outside the door. Tsukiko took her time, as she looked out the window to see everyone leaving.

Tsukiko was coming out the door, surprised to see Naruto was waiting for her.

"Thought you said you were going off first?"

"Well, we could walk and talk about me and Sakura on the way to Ichiraku's Ramen."

"That would be productive, but it'd be kind of bad for my reputation if we hung out right now, you go on off ahead, and I'll head there later. Besides you always take forever to eat your fill."

"Fine fine, see you later!"

Tsukiko walked on down the stairs, when she saw Hinata.

"Hey Hinata-chan!"

"Oh Hikari."

Hinata just smiled, and Tsukiko ran on over to her. _It's now or never._

"Say Hinata, say hypothetically you had a friend who really felt like they needed to fight... but they had made a promise not too, and they wanted to break it... cause they couldn't take it anymore."

"Hikari, the only reason I made you make that promise is because... well I worry for you when your out fighting. But if the fight is really important, I guess I wouldn't want to stop you, because you have your reasons, something I can understand. I just don't want you fighting all the time, only when you need to. So I guess I can let you off your promise, but I don't want you fighting everyday. You have to tell me ok?"

Tsukiko just smiled, she always loved how Hinata could understand her needs, and fighting was a part of her life, no one could deny that.

"Ok, I plan on fighting today." Hinata just shook her head, of course she knew Hikari would say that.

"Ok, but I don't want to see you beat up on Monday. Also make sure you don't get caught by any students, because the principal is really up tight on fights occuring with her students."

"Ok, gotcha Hinata!"

Tsukiko ran off, with a weight lifted off her shoulders, and soon she was in front of Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. She went under the paper flaps, Naruto already on his fifth bowl.

"So, we gonna start talking about you and Sakura?"

Naruto turned back, still slurping up some noodles.

"Hey, Tsukiko! Ne, get a miso soup for Tsukiko please!"

"Coming right up Naruto."

Tsukiko sat down, but she protested because she didn't have any money, but Naruto insisted he'd pay, because he had more than enough money from his father. _Sometimes I forget he's the son of a rich man, because he's such an idiot..._

"Ok, so now what do you want to do next?"

"Well, I kind of messed up on the date..."

"How so?"

"Well, I tried to kiss Sakura.."

"And she ended up slapping you..."

"YAH! now I think she hates me."

"Well I told her it'd just be a friendly outing, don't you remember me emphasizing 'friendly'."

"Well, I was being friendly..."

Tsukiko just face palmed her, she couldn't believe Naruto had already messed things up.

"Just let me take care of it, don't approach her tomorrow for _any_ reason, and Naruto next time I'm able to get you guys out on a date, don't do anything risky, please."

"Ok Ok, miss bossy."

"Also Naruto, I was wondering, are you by chance a fighter?"

"Yup, I even got myself a nickname, some people call me Kyuubi."

Tsukiko just paled, this _**IDIOT**_ was the infamous Kyuubi. He almost took down Pein even after getting hit by a truck. Naruto was still slurping his ramen noodles. Tsukiko just shook her head, trying to regain her sanity.

"Ne, Naruto, do you know any good fighters, my brother is looking to fight somebody really good."

"Hmm... I guess Gaara would accept any challenge, but if he's looking for a weapon wielder, he could go to Kimimaro, from the Ten no Oto High School."

"Heavenly Sound? Thanks Naruto, also how was your lunch?"

"Just spent the whole entire time with Hinata, you know I was waiting for you up there! Hinata doesn't seem as weird anymore, though she's always red, wonder if she has a fever." _YES! Finally Naruto doesn't think Hinata's weird._

"Well, I'll tell my brother about those two, you wouldn't happen to have their numbers would you?"

"Sure do, but why would you need them."

"He plans on making a proper challenge form to them."

"Oh, ok, well here's Gaara's... and Kimimaro's..."

They exchanged the numbers, and so Tsukiko went home and did the usual, beating up her older brother as she came through the door, a little chat with her mother, but his time she told her mother she would have to skip out on Torao's usual training. Her mother agreed to it, and so Tsukiko immediately went up to her room and sent a text message to both Gaara and Kimimaro.

_The Wandering Wolf is back, willing to fight you at the park, by 9:00 pm sharp today. Come or miss the chance of fighting the Wandering Wolf while she's in the mood for today._

So Tsukiko changed into black shorts, and a black t-shirt, so that way she couldn't catch much attention when it was dark. She had already eaten at Ichiraku's, so her mother didn't invite her for dinner. As soon as it was 8:30, she started to make her way over to the park. She put on her dog tags, as that was her symbol to show that it was genuinely her, and not some faker. They would see soon enough that it was her from her fighting style.

She wasn't wearing her glasses, but the world was only a bit blurry. She could still see shapes and objects so she wouldn't run into anything. She walked on, her dog tags clinking as they hit one another. She had her hair tied up in a pony tail, which swished back and forth behind her. Her black onyx eyes search around in the dim light given by the night lamps, search for the wall of the park. She walked up beside it, and then jumped over. She didn't know what time it was, but she had already seen her two opponents were there, conversing on how if she really was coming.

"Hey!"

Both turned to her, with a gleam in their eyes anxious for the fight.

"So is it going to be both of you at the same time, or one vs one."

"We've already decided I'll go first."

Gaara stepped up, and a cool night breeze blew in, blowing their hair dramatically as the fight was about to take place. Tsukiko cracked her knuckles in anticipation.

_Tonight, 3 people are going to sleep, but only one will wake up._

Tsukiko smiled a smile she hadn't in a long time, the smile of the warrior re-entering the long lost battlefield that she so desired.

* * *

Sothat was the longest chapter I've posted yet! I wanted to seperate it, but then I couldn't bring myself too... YAH! Finally some kickass action! Now you see why I want to combine some chapters together... Anyways hope it wasn't too confusing. So until next time when I update :)

Please R&R, constructive criticism is welcome :)


	22. Beat Down

So this long awaited chapter is here! Lol yes now to beat people into a bloody pulp MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Now remember fans, I don't own Naruto, and sorry for all the fans out there of Gaara and Kimimaro they put up a good fight, but they are going to be 'slightly' injured, put NO emphasize on slightly... because that really is a lie, and for all you portal fans THE CAKE IS NOT A LIE!

So on with the story :)

* * *

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 21: Beat Down

Tsukiko smiled a smile she hadn't in a long time, the smile of the warrior re-entering the long lost battlefield that she so desired.

"Alright, first back to touch the ground loses or by default of falling unconscious loses!"

"As you say, but even if you fall unconscious I won't stop beating you, Wandering Wolf."

Tsukiko grinned, her eyes gleaming with anticipation, saliva building up inside her mouth, as if she was craving this fight. Her adrenlaine rush hadn't kicked in yet, but she knew it would. She got into her stance, just as Gaara did.

Tsukiko sprinted forward, raising her right hand fisted, ready to punch the lights out of him. As she threw it, Gaara moved his head to the side, and then caught her wrist, disabling her right hand. He then brought up his own right hand to punch her in the face, but she caught it with her left, both of them standing face to face. Gaara had a menacing look in his eye, he always had ever since he lost to her. He could remember all the times he went out in front of her school, fighting day after day, losing.

But not this time he wouldn't, he was stronger, and she was weaker. He started to push Tsukiko back, her feet sliding against the ground.

_Shit, he's gotten stronger._ Tsukiko reset her right foot, so both of them stopped, and then she knocked her head against his, and Gaara started to fall back. He instantly did a back flip, to avoid falling. Tsukiko ran up beside Gaara, before his eyes could follow her, and swung her left leg. Gaara held up his arm to block, but she lifted her right leg, hovering over him. She put both hands on his shoulders, and then connected her knee to his back. But Gaara seemed to be unaffected.

Tsukiko jumped back a bit, Gaara's back still facing her, when her eyes widened and Gaara seemed to vanish. _He's gotten faster too!_ Gaara was behind Tsukiko, ready to throw a punch at her. Tsukiko turned her head a bit, her eye following Gaara's hand, she spun around, and held up both arms, she held them straight up together in front of her face. The punch was effectively blocked, but Tsukiko was pushed back by the sheer force, she did a couple flips to avoid falling on her back. She was scrunched down to the floor, looking up at this Gaara who was totally different from his junior high days. _Guess it's what I deserve for underestimating him, time to take it up a notch..._

Tsukiko stood up, and Gaara was waiting for it, when the Wandering Wolf would wake up. It was said in rumors when Tsukiko got serious, a yellow tint would be in her eyes, and she would have a wild look in her eye of an animal. Tsukiko wasn't quite in that stage yet, for she knew how to control her instinct when she wasn't being over powered. Gaara had never seen the "Wild Breakout" as they called it, they said it had only happened once when she was fighting her brother for gang leader title. Both were pretty badly beaten, but now Gaara was going to take that title.

"I'm going to make you lose this battle, here and now and take the title of Gang leader of all Japan for myself."

Tsukiko was tired of holding that name, she thought she had given it away a long time ago. She had taken the beatings the gangs had given her, but it seemed she hadn't really given it away because it wasn't a fight. If this proved to rile up the "Demon Shukaku", then she would gladly play along.

"HA! You think you can even try, you haven't even seen the best of me yet.

Tsukiko ran up, and Gaara caught her first punch, and then her second punch, but she did the same thing in Neji's fight she did a double kick to Gaara's chin, while doing a flip. Except Gaara was stronger than Neji, so he didn't get knocked out. Gaara spat out some blood, he was now seething with anger. One of Gaara's eyes started to change yellow, with a strange, curved, black diamond and 4 black dots within the spaces of the curves of the diamond. She ran up to him, sending a punch aimed at his abdomen, he caught the punch though

Tsukiko then spun so her body was behind him, as she swung her leg at his, and he buckled forward. He flipped back up, and turned around to face Tsukiko, who was running at him, when she landed on both her hands, and spun her legs landing on his side. Gaara was pushed against a tree, and Tsukiko took this chance to try and punch the back of his head, but Gaara heard her coming, so he ducked as her left hand connected with bark. She broke some of the bark, and she pulled her hand back, as it started to bleed. _Hmph, not bad, but it's only fractured which means I can still fight with it._

Gaara could tell from the look in her eye she wasn't going to back down. Tsukiko came running at him again, except she vanished. Gaara's eyes widened as he looked for her, but he only saw a silhouette of her beside him, but it was already too late. She had raised her left fist, and just threw her arm sideways as her fist connected with his head, throwing him across a couple yards. He got up, the world in a little daze. He glared up at Tsukiko, both of his eyes were now the same yellow color, with the strange design.

Gaara came rushing at Tsukiko, he threw a barrage of punches, which Tsukiko was trying to dodge as best as she could, but Gaara landed one to her gut, sending her flying into a tree. Her back slid against the tree, but she was still considered to be in the running. Gaara came running at her, intending to end the fight. Tsukiko's head was bent down, her hair hiding her face. She was standing but not looking as Gaara came in with his left hand, ready to land the last blow. Tsukiko caught it, as she looked up, Gaara could see one of her eyes through the gap of her bangs, her eye was yellow.

Tsukiko let out a gruesome growl.

"Let's get serious shall we."

Tsukiko threw Gaara, as his feet slid against the ground. She came running tackling him to the ground, but instead they hit a wall. She landed a punch to his gut, and behind him the wall made a crater. Gaara spat out blood, pain rushing to his abdomen.

"We ain't finished yet." Tsukiko's eyes were filled with a blood lust, the same bloodlust she had been feeling that was building up over the past 4 days. This is what she wanted to do to her senpais, to Uchiha Sasuke, to everyone who had wronged her then! Tsukiko saw Gaara was starting to fade, he was about to faint from that punch. Her eyes went back to black, and she let Gaara down. She checked his vitals, he wasn't going to die, but he was going to be in a load of pain. _Well that's a first when I went serious in a long time... I must have gotten superbly weak._ Tsukiko felt pain in left hand, the one she used all of her force on. It was bleeding profusely this time, and she guessed she hadn't fractured it, but had broken it. Tsukiko took a step back, her abdomen shooting with pain, from the last punch Gaara used to send her flying to the tree.

"Gaara isn't able to fight anymore."

"Then, let's begin our fight, shall we?"

Kimimaro stood up. He walked on over to the battlefield. Tsukiko turned to him, her eyes normal and her expression the same as always. Kimimaro took out two long blades. The were only the size of his forearm, and she could tell they had been carved from bone. He stood there motionless, it was obvious he was only going to retaliate. She ran up, but suddenly when she punched the area where he was, he wasn't there. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck cringe, so she jumped and flipped sideways, and sure enough Kimimaro came down from the air, as his blade hit the ground making it break and dust fly.

Tsukiko's feet slid against the ground as she escaped the cloud of dust. She saw Kimimaro just standing there as the dust settled. _Damn he's good, but lucky for me I already had a warm up match, man if I fought him first I would've been a goner..._ Tsukiko ran up towards Kimimaro, and he did the same thing, he just vanished, but Tsukiko now knew he was just jumping in the air.

Tsukiko ran past the area he was in, and he landed back down confused as to what she was doing. She was about to run into the wall, but she started to run up on it. She flipped back up in the air, as she positioned her left heel to come smashing down on Kimimaro's head. But Kimimaro was a more experienced fighter, so he brought up his left hand to block her blow. She then bent backwards, so her heel was still on his arm, but her hands were touching the ground. She then moved her legs so that she was gripped his left arm, and she pulled on her legs as he went flying across a couple yards, but she just landed her legs, her head turning to face him but her body was hunched over. Tsukiko never heard his body connect with anything, so she started to scan the area.

Tsukiko looked around, listening for any sign on him, but no sign was give. Suddenly he flashed behind her again, but this time he swung his sword too fast, that she didn't react fast enough to escape all of the blade, it only ended up slashing the back of her shirt open. The tear in her shirt showed she had wrapped her chest with bandages, instead of wearing a bra.

"You bastard!" She ran at him again, and tried a roundhouse kick. He blocked it with his arm, but she jumped back and then pushed off of the wall behind her, as she tackled Kimimaro, effectively making his back touch the ground.

"Ha I win."

"I never agreed to the same conditions as Gaara."

"NANI!"

He swiped his blade at her face, but it only cause a small cut beneath her eye to form and start bleeding. She wiped her hand against her cheek, and saw blood come off.

"Shit! Now look what you did! Ugh, somebody is bound to see this!"

Kimimaro still had a stoic expression on his face. He ran up and bombarded her with stabs, she dodged more effectively this time around, as she was getting thoroughly pissed. She caught both of his wrists, stopping him and his blades, and then jumped and used both legs to kick him in the gut. Kimimaro wasn't going to go down from just that, but he did step back a bit and took a while to catch his breathe. He got up, and threw one of his blades at Tsukiko, which pinned her shirt to a tree behind her. She tried to pull it out, but it was stuck too deep.

"Shit."

"Now comes your end."

Kimimaro walked up slowly, as he raised his other blade looking into her eyes. She was quite filled with panic, as she continually pulled at the blade.

_Move, move, move, MOVE!_

Kimimaro swung his blade down, the fabric of the shirt tearing, but as he swung his blade he saw that no flesh was being cut. Tsukiko stood behind him and used both of her legs to wrap around his neck, as her hands gripped on the branch above her. She lifted Kimimaro up off the ground, as he slowly too fell unconscious. When she was sure he wouldn't wake up, she let him fall to the ground, and she just landed on both her feet. Tsukiko was now with out a decent shirt, as she sighed. The only thing was left with were her shorts, dog tags, and bandages covering her chest.

"Well, that was scary... BUT EXHILARATING! WHOO!" Tsukiko immediately brought up both hands to her mouth, as she looked around to see if anyone was watching...

"Now to get rid of the evidence..."

* * *

Tsukiko walked out of the hospital after bring Gaara and Kimimaro there. She always brought people who fought her to the hospital, who's to say they couldn't grow stronger to fight her again.

But Tsukiko was still irritated about how she had gotten a cut on her face, how was she supposed to explain that to her mother. She could hide the bruises on her abdomen and legs, wrap up her hands and say she cut herself with a knife, but the face, that was going to be tough. She snuck back inside the house through her window, as she went to the bath room.

Hikari got out the first aid kit, as she first applied ointment to her abdomen and wrapped it up, so when she would change no body would see it. She started to wash the blood off her hands in a small basin that she had been filling up with hot water.

"owowowowow..."

Tsukiko winced as she started to pour hydrogen peroxide on her cuts, also swabbing her wound on her face. She put a small white tape bandage on her face, and wrapped her left hand extra careful, because it had been broken.

Tsukiko put on smaller bandages on her right hand, it was as beaten up. She wrapped her left leg, for she mostly used her limbs on her left side of her body because she was right handed, so she trained herself to throw punches with her weaker side first. She exited the bathroom, and then changed into her pajamas. She then went to sleep peacefully, happy the next day was going to be Saturday.

* * *

So did I do it justice? Hope you guys liked this chapter :) Now onto the next one!

R&R please, constructive critcism is wanted :)


	23. Taking Sides

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 22: Taking Sides

She then went to sleep peacefully, happy the next day was going to be Saturday.

Tsukiko woke up feeling like crap, she couldn't move, and she knew exactly why. _Damn me and my internal instincts to just win instead of running, if only I could get serious without all this fatigue, I'd be breaking walls any day..._ She tried getting out of bed, but it was a futile attempt. So she just stayed there, waiting for the moment her brother would...

Suddenly the door burst open as her brother went flying through the air, about to body slam her. Tsukiko suddenly went very very pale.

"TSU-CHAN! WAKE UP!"

_Oh shit, this is gonna hu..._

A scream could be heard going through out the house, as the eldest sibling had now just made the middle siblings injuries even worse.

* * *

"So... Tsukiko, how would you like to explain to me in one night you got those injuries?"

Her mother's voice was seething with venom, and Tsukiko could literally see (she wasn't halluncinating) the aura of death around her mother.

"Well, I got into a fight..."

Suddenly a kitchen knife went right past Tsukiko's head and into the wall behind her. She was sitting in her chair sweating beads off on her lifeless, pale face.

"A fight? With _whom?"_

Her mother no longer had eyes, they were just pits of death glaring into Tsukiko's soul.

"With... with the dryer!"

Her mother was suddenly confused, the whole entire atmosphere changed. There was a silence throughout the house, as her brothers were listening in from the doorway, tucked away secretly behind the wall that was struck by the knife.

"Go on."

"Well, mother, I was trying to do my laundry, since it had caught up with me, and well when I was taking it out of the washer and into the dryer, I fell in."

Tsukiko looked up from the table into her mother's eyes, they seemed unwavering and believing?

"The dryer jerked and tossed my arms a bit so I fell back onto the stairs, so that's why I have bruises on my abdomen, arms, and legs."

"Hmm... I knew I shouldn't have installed that extra boost strength in the dryer from that man... But how did you get that cut on your face?"

"Well, as I got up, I slipped on some liquid detergent, and cut my face when I hit the floor, there was a sharp object, but I already threw it away so now one would step on it."

Her brothers outside of the wall already set up a shrine and were praying to the gods that her mother would end their sister's life quickly instead of painfully, slow for lying.

"I see, well I'll get back to cooking then."

"WHAT?"

Tsukiko and her mother turned around to see her brothers/sons in a strange get up, that looked like a shrine helper/monk.

"What is Haruhiko and Torao?"

"Nothing, nothing really."

"Yah, I'm just starving for food is all... heh heh heh.

The two brothers stay down just shocked that their mother could not see through Tsukiko's first lie.

* * *

The rest of the weekend had gone by with Tsukiko just resting up, and not doing much, leaving the burden of the chores to her brothers. Quite contrary to Tsukiko's belief, they actually did a much better job than herself, which got her riling with anger.

So when Monday came, Tsukiko walked to school, still injured, but only her left hand, the scratch on her face, her abdomen, and her left leg. Her right hand and left leg had healed faster because her mother had taken her to the springs of healing (a magical place in japan where all your minor injuries heal quickly :P), and put healing ointment on them.

Tsukiko had gotten there really early, because she wanted to hide in the bathrooms so no one could see her. She herself was disappointed about this new turn of events, but she did not want people asking how she got her injuries, and replying that she was attacked by an enhanced dryer.

Unfortunately there were other early risers besides herself.

"Tsukiko-chan! Wait a minute!"

Tsukiko turned around to see Sakura. _Shit shit shit, if I remember she's best friends with Ino, and Hinata told me to never spill anything to Ino because the whole school would know in less than 5 minutes..._ so Tsukiko did what she did best, ranked right after her fighting skills, running.

Technically she was fast walking to herself, but Sakura had to practically run after her. Tsukiko was almost to the C building, hoping she could find peace in the girl's lavatory, but then realized, Sakura was a girl herself so she could enter as well. So she did a right turn, just going down any corridor any which way to lose Sakura.

Tsukiko really is an unfortunate child for she still did not know her way around campus, so she bumped right back into Sakura, though when she tried to flee, Sakura grabbed her right hand.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura said while panting.

"I've been chasing you for 20 minutes, and I have questions that demand answers."

"So you do, I'm kinda busy, so I gotta go."

"Your not running away from me again, besides there is nothing going on at school 30 minutes prior to opening." (That's right folks, if you do the math, she probably headed off to school an hour earlier than needed :P)

"I see... well some questions I may not need to answer."

"Well, that's fine with me, but my first... what's wrong with your left arm?"

Tsukiko quickly put her hand behind her back, also following suit with her left leg.

"Nothing really, just minor injuries."

"Did something happen to you? I've been trying to contact you all weekend..."

"You know my cellphone number?"

"No need to be loud, jeez. Yes I do, because Hinata gave it to me."

_Hinata why do you do this to me! Just... Just stay calm._

"Anways, I was trying to contact you, because you seem to know Sasuke-kun... And I was wondering if you could answer some questions for me."

"Uh... sure."

So Sakura asked questions, to which Tsukiko would answer general answers with no meaning or skip. She couldn't really let the Uchiha's secrets spill out, otherwise she'd be in a world load of pain. Sakura already knew she wasn't going to get desired answers, so she just left Tsukiko, who then headed to the girl's bathroom, locking herself in. She then got out a notebook and pen, and then wrote at the top of the paper, "Things to avoid and why".

She started off with Uchiha Itachi, why? Because she had defied his orders of coming over the weekend and picking up her cellphone, she was so going to be dead.

She then started off with Uchiha Sasuke, why? Because he was a jackass that she never wanted to hang out with, and seriously was tired of playing his games. Also because she was injured and didn't know if she could handle doing anything today.

She then wrote Naruto, because now she wasn't on such good prospects with Sakura and she was too tired to care.

Lastly came the art club, because today was monday and she was so not going to go, because she wouldn't have enough strength to fight back.

She then crumpled up the paper and stuck it in her bag.

_Man what am I going to do! Everything is sooo messed up!_

She then looked at her watch, and saw that is was only 1 minutes till class.

_Well, Kakashi-sensei is always late, so I'll go in 15 minutes late since it's a 30 minute period._

* * *

As soon as the bell rang, said teacher actually made it to class on time! He began to take roll, and Naruto was looking back to Tsukiko's corner wondering where she was.

"Tsukiko Hikari? Tsukiko Hikari!"

Naruto reluctantly cried out absent. He started to wonder where the hell she was, and if something bad happened. 15 minutes had passed, and Tsukiko had entered.

"So it seems you've graced us with your presence Tsukiko Hikari, now where is your late pass?"

Tsukiko was suprised Kakashi-sensei was actually in the class room for once.

"I'll have to go get it."

"Hmm... be quick about it."

"Ne, Kaka-sensei shouldn't someone go with her."

Tsukiko had already left through the door.

"I don't think it's necessary, Naruto, you should sit back down as I continue reading the list of announcements."

Naruto sat there, glaring at the door Tsukiko left through.

Tsukiko came back with only 5 more minutes to go, because she once again had gotten lost on her way to the office. Kakashi-sensei excused her, and the bell had rung. Naruto was waiting for Tsukiko, but Kakashi told him to leave since he wanted to have a discussion with her alone after class.

"You know, when a student tells me that their doing terrible, and suddenly comes in late when usually their on time, I start to wonder is something is going wrong."

"Sorry, I came late to school today." Tsukiko's eyes wavered to the door, just wanting to escape.

"Tsukiko we both know that's a lie, but I won't indulge into it any further. I just want to make it clear that this is a school, and that you should obey the rules or face the consequences. Keep your personal problems at home so they won't affect your school life is all I have to say. I'll call Anko and tell her you'll come in a bit late."

Tsukiko let out a sigh as she walked out the door. For once she just wanted to leave, to run and just skip out on school, but that would be the death of her by her mother's wrath. She slowly walked into biology, taking her seat in the lonely corner, not even glancing a way at Suigetsu or Naruto, who were both now confused at their friend's depressing behavior, not to mention that they saw bandages on her. The class only had 10 minutes left, and Suigetsu was going to get to the bottom of this after being ignored the whole time, as he got up and sat next to Tsukiko.

Anko-sensei was about to protest, but seeing at the abnormal behavior of the new kid, she let it pass as she continued her lesson.

"What's wrong, Tsukiko?"

"Nothing..."

"Don't give me that shit, something is the matter with you and I want to know. You come in on a new week all depressed and injured! I swear..."

"A fight..."

"What?"

"A fight is going to break out, and my mother will kill me..."

Tsukiko could already see the wrath of the Uchiha's descending upon her, as she is on the battlefield of hell with red skies and black clouds. She is on a brown horse with her army behind her ready to take on both Uchiha's, and at the end of the war in her imagination she dies...

Suigetsu could not follow what this girl was saying, as she started to mumble on about Uchiha's, torture, war, death, damn chloroform, and other stuff he couldn't really comprehend. Suigetsu was on his last straw so he shook her by the shoulders and started slapping her across the cheeks repeatedly telling her to wake up. Of course, Suigetsu could recognize these signs from Jugo any day, the signs of stress overload.

"What in Biology's Name are you doing to her Suigetsu!" Anko cried out as she tried to seperate the two.

Naruto was glaring with fury as his friend had just been attacked by the _**other side.**_(referring to those on Sasuke's side)

"Oi, Hikari-chan are you okay?"

Anko-sensei decided to send Suigetsu off to get a detention, when Tsukiko had woken up from her stress overload. She suddenly remembered that she had made Shizune a present as thanks for everything she had done with in the first week for her.

"Gomen, Anko-sensei, I need to go to the Nurses's Office."

Tsukiko took her bag and ran out of the classroom, leaving everyone dumbstruck. She caught up with Suigetsu, who turned back to see her.

"Now you got some explaining to do..."

"I'M VERY SORRY! I'M EXTREMELY SORRY FOR GETTING YOU A DETENTION!"

She was furiously bowing at her famous 90 degree angle bow over and over. Suigetsu just put his hand on her head to stop her from standing up straight again.

"Okay okay, I get it jeez. So what's got you riled up tight so much?"

Tsukiko decided that it was best in these types of situations to lie, because one Suigetsu was looking for 'the fighter' who left her school which was indeed her, and Suigetsu was a good friend she did not want to worry too much.

"I was really traumatized when I saw a fight between a dryer and liquid detergent vs a washing machine."

Suigetsu just let our a small pfft, before laughing like crazy. Of course, Suigetsu knew that a dryer and washing machine wouldn't get into a fight, but maybe it was just code names, and he could deal with that.

"So you went to go visit your old school."

"Something like that, more like people I used to know."

"Mhm... Well, I don't want you acting so abnormal, it's creepy when you act lifeless and drony like. That's shikamaru's job, and I won't have you copying him. We're going to talk more about his in Algebra, I want all the details of this 'traumatizing fight''."

Tsukiko just stood there, and then remembered what she was doing. She quickly ran over to the A-building to deliver her present, as she walked in, Shizune-sensei looked at the door, and as she saw Tsukiko she immediately said.

"What happened now? Are you okay?"

Tsukiko knew that she said that with an earnest worry in her voice, but that's what made her said, is that Shizune would from now on think that whenever Tsukiko would be visiting, something bad went down. Tsukiko couldn't guess that it made it worst that she had a bandage on her face and her left side limbs.

"No nothing went wrong, umm just that I wanted to give you this. I picked it up at these springs I went to, and I thought you might like it."

Shizune opened it up and saw scented oils and body wash, and she then looked back up at Tsukiko with a smile as she read the card of thanks.

"Sorry for coming to the conclusion that something went wrong, but if your ever hurt don't be afraid to come on by, Naruto told me how you thought it might be rude to visit me twice in one day."

_He did that? Why would he do that? _Tsukiko was now confused, but pushed the thought aside. The bell had just rung.

"I should be going to class, I hope you like it."

"Oh yes, thank you Tsukiko-chan."

Tsukiko just smiled back as she closed the door. But when she turned around she didn't expect clothing to be in her face.

"Hmmf, she ain't nothing much, couldn't even fucking kill me if she tried."

"It's too bad she isn't rich, for I'm not interested in people without money."

Tsukiko looked up to see a white haired man with his shirt slighty unbuttoned sexly (though Tsukiko did not think he was sexy) standing next to a man with green eyes and the whites of his eyes were red, and he was also wearing a black cloth over the bottom half of his face.

"Neh, didn't crap-filled Itachi say she teamed up with that fucking weak Naruto kid. Wonder what it takes for her to choose our side."

"Shut up Hidan, it shouldn't take much, since you love to make your opponents scream in anguish. How 'bout we go outside Tsukiko Hikari, and have ourselves a fun time, since you seem to be hogging it all up on Friday nights with Gaara and Kimimaro."

Tsukiko's eyes widened a bit as she realized what they were getting at. She quickly regained her composure.

"I don't know what your hinting at."

"Puhlease, we know your the shitty Wandering Wolf, and I want to see your skills you dumb bitch."

Tsukiko's vein popped out of her forehead.

"That's right get pissed, bitch."

"I'm taking my leave."

"Well hey it's break after first period, heard you could wipe up some crap up in only 5 minutes."

"I don't like your vulgar language and attitude, I'm not going to fight you."

Kakuzu had long left since he wasn't interested in people without money. So it was only Hidan and Tsukiko facing one another in the hallway, alone.

"Tough it up pussy, unless your going to bitch about your too injured to fight."

"Shut your trap! You know you bark alot for someone who doesn't know how to fight."

"What the fuck you just say! I'm Hidan the Immortal! I've taken down 3 schools all at the same time! Everyone one of those fucking weaklings was put in a coma, though some are still sleeping."

Tsukiko couldn't handle angry battle fiends like Hidan, she just got riled up as they did. She only did what the situation called for: to run like hell.

"Hey you running like a dog with your tail between your legs! Come back and fight me!"

Hidan gave chase, as she ran out the senior cafeteria again, but this time she made it out alive. She successfully eluded Hidan, as she made her way to the rooftop, to where only Naruto was waiting.

Tsukiko was huffing and puffing, but didn't notice Naruto there. She went to the railing and just let the breeze wash over her, letting some of the stress fly away. Suddenly she heard tapping from behind.

"Tsukiko! What were you doing running from Hidan-senpai?"

It was Hinata, but Naruto looked furious at hearing that statement. Hinata came and saw Naruto and immediately blushed. Naruto took his leave, for he knew at least now there was someone he could beat up and blame. Tsukiko turned to see Naruto leave, but was wondering why he had such a murderous aura coming off of him.

"Tsukiko, what happened to you!"

Naruto decided to just to hang out in the stairwell a bit more, to hear about why Tsukiko was injured. He didn't really like to eavesdrop, but Tsukiko hadn't even responded to him this morning, which had made him worried and pissed off.

"I just had some "clumsy" accident." She didn't emphasize clumsy with her voice, but with her gesture of hands. Naruto didn't see this, but he thought maybe this accident and Hidan were connected, so that was all the validation he needed to go start a fight, unbeknownst to the other two on the roof.

Tsukiko went into further detail as she retold the events of Friday night.

"Tsukiko, you didn't say two fights, you just told me you'd fight that day."

"Sorry, Hinata. But I believe that the stress has been relieved, and also grown."

"Grown? Why?"

The bell had rung, and so Tsukiko went off to Algebra. She then explained to Suigetsu about a fight between the dryer, liquid detergent, and washing machine, and how a poor little light bulb was caught in the middle to try and throw him off to not think that she was actually fighting.

"I see... well who are these people anyway, because now I have to go beat them up!"

"I don't think that's necessary, I'm totally fine. But have you seen Naruto?"

"Not since last period, why you like him?"

"NO! I'm going out with Sasuke...kun..."

"Hmm sure doesn't seem that way when he was furious this morning... he probably doesn't even know about you getting caught up in a fight now does he."

"No..."

"Well I know your firmly on Hinata's side, but you can't waver between Naruto and Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"I know your friends with Naruto and your dating Sasuke, but sometime or later your going to have to choose one side you'll stick with. Whether it be Naruto's side or Sasuke's side doesn't matter to me, but one day their going to make you choose."

Suigetsu just left it at that.

As the class ended and Tsukiko went to gym class, she was very suprised when she saw a beaten up Naruto, a furious Sasuke, and it looked like things were only going to get worse as they were yelling at one another.

"You keep away from her! Your only a bad influence!"

"Bad influence me! When your brother's friends are out to get her! I don't think so!"

"What the hell are you talking about idiot!"

Naruto had noticed that Tsukiko had walked in, a crowd had been forming and she was on the outskirts of it near the door. Naruto then pointed his finger at her.

"Why do you think her face is scratched up and her limbs are bandaged up!"

Sasuke turned to look and he was surprised to actually see what Naruto had said was true. He just stood there staring at Tsukiko, her bandages and her face. Tsukiko could see that Sasuke's fist were tightly clenched, and the glare he made at Naruto. _Oh no. _Tsukiko started to run between them.

"So that's why your beat up... because she fought back..." Sasuke softly said.

"What the fuck! Why would I beat..." Naruto then shut his mouth as he saw a fist aiming at his face.

A loud thwack could be heard as fist met face, but Naruto opened his eyes to see Tsukiko standing infront of him. Her glasses fell to the floor and her mouth was bleeding. Sasuke stood their in terror, as he had just struck his fake girlfriend, the whole ruse ruined, but more than that, he hadn't aimed to hit her, he had aimed to hit Naruto. She used her good hand to wipe the blood off of her face, and she spat the rest out on the ground. Her black eyes shone and Sasuke's own onyx eyes stared backed into hers. She wasn't ugly like all the rumors said, but she was beautiful like her mother, though beauty is really to be only in the eye of the beholder. Everyone was silent.

"I only have one question for you, Naruto. Why are you beat up?"

Naruto gulped as he was staring at Tsukiko, who turned around with a serious look in her eyes demanding an answer.

"Because... I challenged Hidan... after I heard he beat you up..."

"Nobody at this school beat me up Naruto. If you hadn't been eavesdropping on me and Hinata, you would've learned it was just an accident, nothing more."

Tsukiko then turned to face Sasuke. She then gave him a hug. Everyone was suprised, even Naruto who had never seen Tsukiko display affection to Sasuke.

"And you, I thought it was going to be our little secret that I'm a masochist." She then tugged lightly on his hand as they left, Uchiha Sasuke was then dumbstruck once again.

**Outside in the hallway, 3 minutes till class**

* * *

"Owowowowowowowowowowowo... Your punches hurt like hell, Uchiha-san."

"I thought I said for you to call me Sasuke."

"Sorry Sasuke... kun..."

Tsukiko was currently sitting down with an icepack to her mouth to reduce the swelling. The icepack had been given to them by Gai-sensei.

"I thought you weren't a masochist."

"I'm not... but that's the only thing I could think of to keep it clear that we're going out."

"Nice recovery."

"Thanks, but please don't ever punch me again. I might need to get in touch with my dentist."

"Why were you protecting Naruto anways."

"He's my friend."

"Still, even if your my girlfriend."

"Yup."

Sasuke didn't like it. He didn't like one bit, maybe Naruto didn't believe they were truly going out.

"Anyways I'm going to gym class."

"I don't think you want to."

"Why?"

"Weren't you paying attention to what I said Friday? We're using the pool this week." Sasuke then took his leave into the boys locker room, just as the door swung closed the bell had rung.

Tsukiko let it click in her brain for 10 seconds. "NANI?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait... let's just say my laptop was captured and held hostage... Hope you like this new chapter, and that nothing was too confusing.

Lol updated because I saw a huge mistake! lol lololololol XD I think only Marshmellowtime saw it . By the way I'm still waiting for updates on your awesome stories :D


	24. Worst Outcome

Please don't hate on grammar misusuage and misunderstandings ... If you get lost just tell me where and I'll try and fix it, bah so hard to re-read what you wrote without beta-reader .

Anyways I hope you enjoy! and the reason I didn't have an intro last time was because I had a long hiatus/writers block so I thought "Hmm... They don't need a silly intro just quick in to the story!"

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 23: Worst Outcome

Tsukiko let it click in her brain for 10 seconds. "NANI?"

Tsukiko walked into the girl's locker seeing all the girls wearing their own style swimsuit. She guessed that maybe they would all have a school swimsuit, but unfortunately it seemed you had to supply your own. _Wow alot of these girls, wait correction... ALL of the girls are wearing bikinis..._ Tsukiko looked at her own clothes and her own figure, and then trying to imagine herself in a bikini... _No good! It just couldn't happen..._ Tsukiko just stood in the locker room when Sakura and Ino came up from behind her

"Aren't you going to change?"

"I didn't bring a swimsuit with me..."

"Oh."

Ino had left saying she needed to go checkout Sasuke and some other boys out while they maybe be stripping out by the pool deck. Sakura stayed behind to talk a bit more to Tsukiko.

"I know we kinda have our little... moments... but I'm just worried about you as much as Hinata does. Anyways lift you arms up and say banzai, I hear it helps relieve stress."

Tsukiko tried it and said "Banzai".

Quickly, Sakura got out measuring tape and measured all of Tsukiko's measurements at lighting fast speed. Tsukiko just pulled her hands down immediately and backed away slowly, with a stunned look.

"What... What did you just do?"

Sakura had gotten out a pair of glasses and a clipboard as she was recording stuff down.

"Hmm... hmm not a bad figure, it's even better than mine!"

Sakura slightly glared at Tsukiko, who just sweat dropped.

Tsukiko couldn't see Sakura glaring, because her glasses had broke earlier from the punch.

"Well, I think Guy-sensei would allow you to skip out today, but tomorrow I'll definitely bring you a bikini in your size."

Sakura gave Tsukiko a wink.

"Wait!

Tsukiko grabbed Sakura.

"No bikini! Absolutely not a bikini! One piece I beg of you!"

"Fine fine, miss scaredy cat of her figure which is perfectly fine."

Tsukiko just sulked at the nickname. She went out there in her school uniform, while everyone else went quiet, as Sasuke got of the pool and sat next to her. The girls went squealing and glaring at the same time.

"I see Guy-sensei let you off this time. But tomorrow how you going to pull it off?"

"I'll get by somehow."

Naruto was glaring at the two of them, sitting next to the wall having a private conversation. He still didn't like Sasuke, and especially how she was always acting strange for a girlfriend to Sasuke. He still doubted the two, and there was no way Tsukiko could be a masochist... right? Naruto started to have an inner arguement inside his head of whether Tsukiko was a masochist, that he didn't see everyone leave because Chouji was about to do a cannonball.

"MEAT TANK!"

Naruto had one last look at the pool deck, before a giant wave came up on him and smashed him into it.

"Sorry Naruto, didn't see ya there."

Chouji was just standing there in the pool. Naruto was trying to regain his thoughts, and then everyone went back in the pool, Ino and Sakura having a water fight while most of the boys were admiring, especially Naruto. Haku was practicing fighting styles with water on Jugo. Sasuke had gotten up and decided to train with Haku. Tsukiko started to figure out who were fighters and who weren't at this school.

_It couldn't be possible that Sasuke's alias is Chidori? Then Naruto is Kyuubi, and Chouji is The Tank, Shikamaru is The Shadow maybe... wait exactly how many good fighters come from this school? I'll have to ask my brother._

Tsukiko was then called over to Guy-sensei.

"You are to report to the office immediately. Principal's orders."

_Aww man..._

Tsukiko walked into the principal's room, just to see her older brother.

"What is it aniki?"

Tsunade then left, but told Tsukiko that she could leave the school for the rest of the day and take tomorrow off.

_Nani? I thought that the principal was tight on school attendance..._

"Hikari..."

Tsukiko's eyes widened a bit. Haruhiko never called her out by her name unless something terrible had happened. It always be Hi-chan, Hikari-chan, or Hika-chan, but never Hikari.

"Torao is in the hospital."

Tsukiko could only see red. She immediately looked down and her fists tightened. Her jaw clenched as she put pressure to hold her tongue from screaming out why.

"He was in a fight earlier today, but they over powered him. Apparently it was students from another school. He's stable and awake, but I just wanted to come here to make sure they don't attack you, because he told them your Wandering Wolf."

_Wait a second... Hidan knew I was... That bastard._

"I know who did it... and I'm going to make them pay..."

"Wait Tsukiko."

Haruhiko stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw his sisters eyes gleaming with anger and hate. They weren't yellow, but he could just feel the murderous aura rolling off her shoulders.

"Don't stop me, aniki."

Tsukiko stepped out, and made her way to the A-building, and that's where she saw him. Hidan was up leaning against a wall, arguing with Kakuzu, when Kakuzu turned to see where a dark aura was coming towards them.

"Ho... Looks like she's warmed up."

"I didn't come here to fight you, Hidan..."

"Oh then what for, you seem itching for a fight."

Tsukiko looked up at Hidan, her left eye blazing yellow with killing intent.

"I came to kill you."

Hidan was smiling his fighting grin.

"Kakuzu, don't you dare interfere and ruin this fun fight for the sake of my life."

"Like I would ever save your life."

Both opponents entered the battlefield, with an evil gleam in their eye.

Tsukiko started off first, she ran up to Hidan, raising her left hand to punch his lights out. Hidan caught her hand, and also threw his own punch at his captured opponent. She dodged and then roundhoused kicked Hidan to the head. He started to slightly bleed over his right eye.

"Hehe, seems like the Wolf knows how to properly bite."

"Shut up."

Hidan looked at Tsukiko with surprise. There was so much venom behind her words, that he might've thought it was a totally different person from when he met before.

Tsukiko ran up again, but this time kicked below Hidan who only jumped, but as she did a 360, she angled the same leg to come up and kick him in the abdomen. He flew back a few feet before hitting the building. He came away from the wall, showing the small crater he had made behind him from the force. He started to bleed from his mouth.

"Seems like your serious."

"I said shut up!"

Tsukiko dashed quickly that she seemed to vanish to Hidan. She was about to strike the left side of his head, when he caught her hand, and threw her in front of him. Her body contacted the ground so hard, that she spat up a little bit of blood. Her left eye was yellow, but her right eye was still black. She winced at the pain from her back a bit, before knocked Hidan off his feet, and backing up slowly.

"If you want to kill me, you have to get closer!"

Tsukiko just wiped the blood away from her mouth again, and charged at Hidan again. Hidan gave a blood curdling smile, he just dodged her barrage of punches. She kicked him on the other side of his head as a last hit. He started to bleed on both sides of his head but was still smiling.

_What the hell is wrong with him..._

"Huh, your much better than Kyuubi..."

Tsukiko remembered how beat up Naruto was at the beginning class. This only fueled her anger for revenge even more. She appeared behind Hidan, that Hidan didn't realize it until she shoved his face into the ground, both her eyes now gleaming yellow. She let out a wild roar as she repeated picked up his head and smashed it back into the ground, only making the crater even deeper. Hidan then stopped her by putting force back. Tsukiko's eyes widen, and suddenly Hidan's hand was around her throat.

She gripped his wrist and positioned herself so she kicked him with both her heels simultaneously on top of his head and from beneath. Haruhiko had come running, after he had heard his sister's "Awakening" roar. She then stood over Hidan's fallen body, and then repeatedly punch him in the chest and abdomen as he spat out blood. He then caught both of her hands.

"THAT AIN'T ENOUGH TO KILL ME!"

He swung Tsukiko was she flew into the brick wall that surrounded the school area. She broke through it as she landed in the street. Hidan stepped over the rubble, blood dripping down his face, still holding his smile.

"COME ON GET UP! AREN'T YOU GOING TO KILL ME!"

Tsukiko slowly got up on her feet, her mind trying to register what was going on. She was fighting Hidan to kill him, for her brother, for Naruto, but then Hinata popped up in her mind.

_"You have to tell me when you get into a fight okay?"_

Tsukiko held her hand up to her left eye.

"Shit."

She slowly breathed in and out, as she willed her instinct to go away, it would be betraying Hinata and her promise if she continued fighting. Tsukiko looked up to Hidan, covered in scratches and bruises, but nothing too noticeable that she couldn't hide. Hidan saw that her eyes were normal black.

"OH FUCKING GREAT! WE'VE ONLY BEEN SERIOUSLY FIGHTING FOR LESS THAN A MINUTE AND YOU CHOOSE TO GO TO SLEEP NOW!"

Tsukiko ran up to Hidan, just as he was charging her. They both were yelling as they were about to collide.

This is the end... of him!

This is the end... of her!

Haruhiko stood in between holding both their wrists, he then threw Hidan aside to Kakuzu.

"Restrain your beast please"

"Same to you, Haruhiko, or should I say, Demon Blade..."

Haruhiko glared at Kakuzu with disgust as he used his old name... a name he abandoned after his sister had conquered him.

"Don't fight with her anymore, and tell Hidan to not provoke her."

"Aniki, it was Hidan who hurt..."

"No it wasn't, it was a different school I said. They were followers of Kimimaro, and after talking on the phone with him, he was the one who initiated it. You should've waited like a good girl to hear the whole story."

"Sorry..."

The bell had rung, for lunch had just passed. Tsukiko was beat up, so she went to the Nurse's Office again that day. Shizune could hardly believe it when Tsukiko was leaving, Hidan was entering unconscious, but Kakuzu was carrying him. Tsukiko just assumed that was the only way he'd go into hospitals, if he were knocked unconscious by his partner. Shizune just knew that they probably had a fight, but Hidan was pretty beat up, she really had a hard time imagining Tsukiko doing all this damage.

Tsukiko waited for Kakuzu to exit.

"Ne, tell Hidan I'll fight him some other day, when we've made a proper challenge."

"Hmm, his cellphone number will cost you..."

Tsukiko just paid and took the number, just in case she ever needed to blow off steam. She thought she might be able to loosen up more if it was Hidan.

Kakuzu was counting his money, while Tsukiko was walking away. Kakuzu decided to add on a little bit of info, just to make sure he wouldn't have to knock out Hidan again to take him to the hospital. Knowing her, if she knew this piece of info, she'd never ask for the fight.

"Just to let you know, he's a masochist, so don't be afraid if he gets turned on."

Tsukiko just turned around with a bewildered look on her face, as if she had seen her life pass before her eyes and she was going to die.

_NANI? I've been scammed!_

* * *

Tsukiko gave her escort pass to the attendance office and made her way down the parking lot, so she could leave with her brother to the car.

"Aniki?"

"Hmm." He started the car and started to leave the school.

"How many good fighters do you know come from my school."

"Hmm I think about 3 gangs attend that school."

"3!"

"Yah didn't you know that's why mom sent you there, to defeat all three of them. I wouldn't have imagined you start making friends with them, from the way the principal was talking. But hey, at least your closer to your enemies."

Tsukiko felt shocked and guilty. _My sole purpose of coming here, is to beat up the gangs, to further my title, just so my little brother can take it! But if I don't obey mother's wishes... it'll be the end of me..._

Tsukiko stared out her window depressed. _I should've never made friends with them, it'll be all the more harder to defeat them. I can't just use them like toys... that's... that's just as evil as Itachi and his gang, I could never forgive myself if I did that..._

Tsukiko's thoughts were disrupted as they pulled up to the hospital. She went inside to visit her little brother.

**_After lunch back at school_**

* * *

Naruto was wondering where the hell did Tsukiko go this time. Sasuke also was worried about what happened to her. Both of their ears caught attention to Ino as she mentioned Tsukiko's name.

"Yah I heard Hidan went into the Nurse's Office just as she was coming looking like a wreck! You don't think she could've beaten Hidan down... "

"No Way! Tsukiko isn't a fighter, besides I heard Kakuzu scolding Hidan to not give little girls beatings if they have no money."

Sasuke started to seeth with anger. He had heard small stories from Hikari that she had some fighting experiences, but to Sasuke's perspective she wouldn't even last a fight with Hinata. Naruto had no clue that Hikari could fight, and people could just feel the rage of Kyuubi ripple off in the atomsphere. Kurenai-sensei turned around to see the leaders of the two gangs just leaking out killing intent. She decided to do a pop quiz to freshen things up and get people's minds thinking about other thoughts besides killing.

Naruto went on off to Health class, still wondering where the hell she was. So he texted her.

Naruto's phone vibrated, and today Jiraya had been lazy and just put in a video for the students to watch.

_In the hospital, why?"_

Naruto was shocked at the message, so he texted back.

_What the hell are you doing in a hospital?_

He was practically a bomb on a fuse, just waiting to flip his table over. Why was she taking so long to text back!

_Visiting my brother, he's doing fine. Why are you so upset?_

Naruto let out a sigh.

_I thought it was because you were more injured, and why does it take you so long to text back?_

Naruto just drummed his fingers over the table, waiting what seemed like an eternity.

_I got this phone at the beginning of the school year from Hinata, I'm not used to texting._

Naruto just rolled his eyes. He was always forgetting that Tsukiko was ''poor'' so she wouldn't know about the luxuries of cellphones, ipods, or other what not stuff he and his friends could afford.

_Meet up with me tomorrow after school._

"Naruto I can hear you texting!"

Naruto just stuck his tongue out to Jiraya, when his phone vibrated.

_Sorry I can't, I'm going to be absent._

Naruto's eyes widened, a planned absence?

_Why?_

_Because... well I just have to okay._

Naruto didn't like the sound of this...

_Fine then, I'll be absent too, and come over to your house._

_What? Why? How do you know where I live?_

This Tsukiko over the texting seemed much more lively and panicky, it kinda made Naruto **want** to tease her.

_I just have my ways... so anyways I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow._

**_With Uchiha Sasuke, afterschool_**

* * *

Sasuke finally got in the car and dialed up Tsukiko. Tsukiko picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, what time should I pick you up tomorrow?"

"Who is this?"

"Can't you tell? This is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, sorry just a number popped up and it didn't have a name."

"You don't even know how to register people in your address book, idiot."

"HEY! I'm not an idiot! Besides I'm not going to school tomorrow, I already have an excused absence by the Principal."

Sasuke thought that was strange, was she running away from the pool, no it couldn't be something silly like that. Maybe she was running from Hidan?

"If your worried about Hidan, just stick by me and he won't mess with you."

"I'm not worried about that, I'm just staying home for my own reasons."

"Fine then, I'll stay with you too."

"WHAT! NO, you absolutely can't!"

Sasuke could just imagine her holding her arms in an x postion.

"Why not, I already know where you live."

"How do you and Naruto already know where I live!"

Sasuke's vein popped slightly at the mention of **the idiot**.

"What do you mean Naruto knows where you live?"

"He texted me early asking me to meet up with him tomorrow, but I told him I'd be absent, so he's coming over to my house... I definitely can't have two boys at my house with me alone during the day. I'll get killed by my mother."

"Fine then, just turn Naruto down, and I'll come over."

"I couldn't Naruto insisted."

"Well, I'm definitely not allowing you to be alone with Naruto at your house tomorrow, I'll come over as soon as school starts."

"Wait a min..."

Sasuke had already hung up, he was seething with anger. How dare Naruto get close to Tsukiko! They weren't really going out, but seriously there had to be some boundaries Naruto could think up of in his head about dealing with your arch nemesis's girlfriend.

"Seriously... how _interesting_ could she be?"

**_Back at the Tsukiko household_**

* * *

Tsukiko had gotten out a piece of paper and all the names she could come up. _Seriously 3 gangs! How can they coexist with each other... I'm going to need to ask someone._

Tsukiko took out her cellphone and went down her list of names in her address book. _Hinata, definite no, Sasuke, no, Naruto, no, Gaara, no, Kimimaro, no, hmm Sakura?_

"Well, now is any good time to talk to her about her offer of talking things out."

Tsukiko pressed the dial button and waiting for Sakura to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Tsukiko Hikari."

"Oh, Hikari-chan, do you need help?"

Tsukiko was kinda surprised that Sakura was actually speaking to her... how to say it... nicely without any hint of venom in her voice because she was dating Sasuke without love, but not that she didn't know that it was somewhat faked.

"Yah, I was wonder were there any gangs at our school?"

"How could you not know! Your seriously like some country bumpkin who just happened to find civilization."

Nevermind there it was, that tone.

"Well there's The Berserkers gang which is lead by Naruto who is known by Kyuubi, The Hawk Gang lead by Sasuke who goes by Chidori, and The Akatsuki lead by Pein."

"Mhm mhm. Could you tell me more in detail who's involved in these gangs?"

Tsukiko was writing all this info down.

"Well, sure, but I don't know why you need to know?"

"I thought I was a country bumpkin being lead to civilization by this wonderful goddess on the miraculous contraption called a cellphone." Tsukiko hadn't used any sarcasm.

"Why you tease! Sure sure, I'll tell. So there are some fighters within the gang, and some fighters who are just rogue. If I can remember correctly under Naruto is Shikamaru who goes by The Shadow, Chouji is The Tank, Kiba is Red Dog, Shino as the Killer Bug and Rock Lee is known as Bruce Lee..."

"Really? Bruce Lee?"

"I don't know why, people just say that."

"Anyways in Sasuke-kun's group..." static electricity could be heard instead of her fan girl squeal. "is Jugo known as The Beast, Suigetsu as Cold Death, Tenten is The Slicer, Neji as Gentle Fist, which I don't really see, since he's always uptight and strict..."

"Okay Sakura please continue..."

"And then there is ugh Karin that ugly red-haired bitch, she's just a healer, she's too weak to have a fighter name..."

"I'm pretty sure she was called the..."

"for our purposes, she's called The Bitchy One..."

"Okay..."

" and then there is Akatsuki, lead by Pein. His followers are Itachi the Sharingan, Kisame the Shark, Hidan the Immortal, Kakuzu the Scammer, Zetsu the Cannibal, Sasori the Puppet Master, Deidara the Bomb, and Konan the Beautiful."

"Mhm... who are the rogue fighters?"

"Haku is known as the Demon Follower, since he only follows orders from Zabuza, but he likes to help out Naruto from time to time. He's also on good terms with Sasuke. I also know Sai is somewhat in Naruto's gang, but he just goes by Sai. I think his allegiance is to the Root, whatever that means but I think it's slowly fading as he warms up to Naruto. Those are the only main fighters I know. I've been trying to get into Sasuke's gang, but he says I'm too weak..."

Tsukiko could then start to hear Sakura giving herself a pep talk...

"Also Ino is ready to help out both gangs, she's the Mind Reader, and I myself am also willing to help, but I haven't gotten myself a name yet... Hinata is known as the Gentle Waterfall, but I guess that puts both of us together as non-existent fighters."

Tsukiko let out a small nervous laugh, oh how Sakura was far from the truth, how she did not know she was talking to the girl who had taken over the title of gang leader of all of Konoha City...

"Thank you very much for all your help Sakura!"

Tsukiko just sighed, everyone that she had made friends with was in a gang or somewhat related to it, even Hinata!

_Well, I guess it's time I cut bonds, and start kicking ass. But... what if... I can't... Mother would be furious if I stepped up to her... I don't necessarily have to defeat the gangs now, plus Naruto and Sasuke are going to be around for a long time. If anything the only gang I need to focus on is Akatsuki._

Tsukiko just shook her head... She put away her piece of paper on the info of gangs into her desk. Just as she was about to go to sleep, she shot up from her bed.

_AH! I forgot to ask somebody about today's homework!_

Well Tsukiko quickly shook that thought away, as it was already almost midnight. She went to sleep, after applying some healing ointment to her wounds. However, it wouldn't be long till her secret got out, and everyone in that school would be itching for a fight.

* * *

So yah hmm... hoped you enjoyed that fight :D Also yah updated twice in one day! I couldn't help it . Just so fun writing out these scenes, just warn me if something is amiss like grammar or word problems, because I have a really hard time searching those things out.


	25. Getting Stronger

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 24: Getting Stronger

**_At the Tsukiko Household_**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING HIKA-CHAN!"

Tsukiko immediately rolled over in her bed, as her brother came in flying through the air, only to meet the mattress.

"Just cause it worked once before, doesn't mean it'll work again."

"Hmm... your body still tired, well I have some stuff I want to talk to you about."

Haruhiko went up to the door to close it, and the serious tension in the atomsphere could be felt. Usually Haruhiko would just be fun and games around Hikari, but now was not one of those times.

"I want to talk about your fight between you and Hidan yesterday, and the fight Friday, and don't think I don't know about it, so don't you dare play innocent."

Hikari just audibly gulped, she really wasn't prepared when her brother got serious, since those times would be so few and not often.

"If it's about me getting angry about Torao, you know I can't help it..."

"No, it's about you awakening twice within 4 days."

Hikari just continued to listened.

"Before when you were a fighter, you had only awakened once, and that was when you were fighting me. We both know it takes a heavy toll on your body. I had to carry you because you couldn't get up from your seat when you visiting Torao. You had only be using it under a minute, but we both know your body still couldn't handle it. Even if we estimated an hour tops for your fight on Friday... it had you bedridden for two days. Hikari, I'm just going to be straight forward about this, but you've gotten weaker in your fighting."

Hikari's fist clenched, she had been realizing it too.

"I know..."

"And that's why you and me are going to train more."

Hikari's eyes brightened up at the thought of that. She had never really trained with her brother, since he used a weapon.

"Will I get a sword? Could I use two? Or will I learn shuriken or senbon? Or maybe... mmfff"

Haruhiko had just stuck a pillow on his sister's face to try and make her listen once again.

"We already know from your childhood that you wouldn't be able to wield a weapon. Don't you remember the time I gave you a sword that had a handle grip so you wouldn't let go, but you swung it so hard it cut your hand. Hikari, I think if you wielded a weapon, not only would it make you worse, but probably you'd injure yourself since you can be... accident prone."

Hikari just started glaring at her brother, who couldn't help but giggle at the last part since it was so true.

"Fine fine... but how is me training by fighting you different from street fighting?"

Her brother gave her an incredulous look.

"We know you've fallen from your title of "Gang Leader of Konoha City", and I was the one you took it from. Well, I, have not lost my strength, because I fight constantly, unlike you who only helps Torao train, therefore slack off, and have lost quite a lot of skill you used to possess."

Hikari was just growling at her brother. She couldn't say anything, because all of it was true.

"By fighting me, you'll become better at fighting, plus I know to remind you to stop your ''Awakening" so that way you can revert back to your normal fighting and raise your strength. If you were street fighting, all your enemies would be provoking you to awaken, since you have been doing it for the last two fights."

"When will I train with you."

"Well, after your done recovering today, I suppose everyday, for the next month."

"A whole month!"

"Well, I don't want to kill you on our first session, besides it's not like Akatsuki is going anywhere."

"How'd you know I was going after them first?"

"Oh, I like to come into your room while you sleep, since you like to talk a lot more in your sleep than you do while awake."

Hikari just threw her pillow at Haruhiko, while yelling at the top of her lungs for him to get out.

**_8:00 infront of the Tsukiko Household_**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were currently having a glare contest. Naruto couldn't believe that Sasuke had come, for he had not known. Sasuke was incredulous at Naruto's _AUDACITY_ to even show up. Tsukiko had come to the door and opened it, but niether of them had noticed.

"If you aren't coming in, I'm leaving you guys out there."

Naruto and Sasuke had immediately walked in, not giving each other another passing glanced as Naruto Hmpfed aside and Sasuke gave his infamous Hn.

"Do you guys want anything to drink."

"Tea is alright."

Tea will be fine."

Tsukiko just giggled silently to herself as the two started to rage and yell at the other to not copy him.

Naruto just plopped on by the couch, while Sasuke took the lounge chair. Both we're examining her house, it wasn't nothing to out of the ordinary, but still quite simple.

Tsukiko place the tea on the table and then served both Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well, I still have some of your games... Sasuke... kun, if you both wanted to play."

"No way is Naruto playing with _my_ games."

"What! You Bastard! Not that I would even want to play with your games, you probably rigged them!"

"Only an idiot would come up with that idea."

"Teme!"

Tsukiko tried to calm down both of them. She had always dealt with them separately, but having them together was just one thousand more times chaotic. There was only something she could think of to stop them fighitng: shock them.

"I'm not really dating Uchiha-san..."

Naruto's eyes widened and then he cried out, "I KNEW IT!"

Sasuke was glaring at Tsukiko with eyes saying I'll-fucking-kill-both-you-and-Naruto-because-you-said-that...

"Now before you guys go off, again, the only reason I'm telling Naruto is because I'm sick of lying. Now you know Naruto there's nothing to worry about, the only reason I'm doing this is so the girls will bother Uchiha-san."

"But you dating him is putting you in danger! He is the leader of a gang, he could wind up getting you killed!"

Sasuke then decided to interrupt.

"She has little experience in fighting, so she isn't_ completely_ useless..." Tsukiko's forehead vein throbbed as she heard the last 5 words, "besides, you don't think I'm strong enough to protect her."

Naruto wasn't happy that he was going to admit it this next statement, but he just had to.

"You maybe... strong enough... BUT you won't always be around her! You only have like what, 2 classes with her, while me and her share the exact same schedule!"

Sasuke was stunned, his arch nemesis and fake girlfriend had the EXACT same schedules, Naruto had to be lying.

"I don't believe you."

"It's true Uchiha-san, Naruto and I do have the same exact same schedule."

Sasuke looked incredulous at Tsukiko, which Naruto had never really seen Sasuke looking incredulous, which gave Naruto another shock that day.

"Besides, I think that you, Uchiha-san, are acting like a scaredy cat because your running from your fan girls."

Naruto just laughed, while the Uchiha gave him a deadly glare.

"I'm not running, I'm just using a useful method to keep them at bay."

"Oh yah, just take any new girl and make them your girlfriend, you think their hasn't been any..." Tsukiko then realized what she was to say, that their was pressure on her, but admitting it would be like she was getting in trouble, which she wouldn't have Sasuke know. Because surely then he would cancel off the deal because of _**her**_ and she would not have that.

"Any what?" Naruto asked.

"Any... well I just hate the fact I have to have the rep of dating "Uchiha Sasuke", I mean what's so special about having to date a selfish, pompous, stuck up, terrible personality, arrogant, narcissistic gang leader." Tsukiko ended it by sticking her tongue out.

"Hn."

"Oh so now we get all silent eh!"

"Hn."

Tsukiko was getting really pissed, so she just counted to ten slowly.

"Ne ne, Tsukiko-chan, why did you skip school today?"

"Because I'm resting, because of my injuries."

Tsukiko took a seat on the opposite side of the couch. Naruto continued his questioning, while Sasuke was just silently listening.

"Then why did you come out of the nurse's office."

Tsukiko's eyes widened a bit, really how does that info get out...

"I was giving a present to Shizune for all her hard work last week."

"Bull shit, you were giving that to her when you left biology, you met up with her during gym class, and I want to know why."

Sasuke was also staring at Tsukiko waiting for her answer. Of course, Tsukiko knew she wouldn't be able to lie her way out of this one.

"Well, I kinda... sorta... just got hurt by someone else..."

"Who!"

"Well, of course I fought back, but I practically initiated it."

"So it's true you fought Hidan!"

"Well..."

Tsukiko was trying to think of a quick recovery...

"Well, I only landed one punch, but then Hidan quickly over powered till Kakuzu came and defeated Hidan, cause I promised to pay him."

Both Sasuke and Naruto thought back to how Ino said "don't beat up little girls"... but Sasuke remembered the part where she said "that have no money."

"But you don't have a lot of money to begin with..."

"Well, he took it as debt..."

"Hn..."

Both Naruto and Sasuke were staring at Tsukiko, waiting to see if she'd falter in her lie or if it really was the truth.

"Okay! I believe you." Naruto just smiled really big.

"Thanks Naruto." Tsukiko just slightly smiled back.

Sasuke didn't like it, how friendly those two were, no matter what when it came to him, it was like... no Tsukiko did hate his guts.

"I'll pay off the remaining debt..."

"What? No! then I'll just be more indebted to you."

"Well, just keep being my girlfriend and it'll pay off, besides what am I going to do about you when your slaving off for Kakuzu because of interest."

Tsukiko was sweating bullets right now, but not for the reasons Sasuke and Naruto were thinking. _Shit shit shit... what do I do, I can't man up and say the truth... why isn't I can't tell them I'm a fighter right here and now... but a retired one at that... aww shit... it's cause I'll have to defeat them... for mother... for Torao... shit..._

Tsukiko tried to keep her mask on, which was working so far.

"So what do you guys want to do for the rest of the time here?"

"Well, I'm not necessarily done with my questioning."

"You have more Naruto!"

"Yup, starting with what's your fav color?"

Tsukiko was taken aback, she had been expecting a question, but not one asking about herself. Sasuke just glared at Naruto, why did he need to know about Tsukiko's likes and dislikes.

"I guess... Orange..."

"EHHHH! REALLY MINE TOO!"

Tsukiko just smiled really big.

"Yup yup, oranges are my favorite fruit too! Tied up with peaches."

"Ahahah peaches can be kinda orange too!"

"Only if their canned!"

"Only if their canned!"

Both Tsukiko and Naruto started laughing, but Sasuke was starting to feel uncomfortable. He started to glare at Naruto. Tsukiko had told him that she had met Naruto for the first time at that school, but why the hell did they get along together so well!

Tsukiko could feel waves of hate coming off of Sasuke, so she tried to get him to join the conversation.

"Umm Uchih..." Sasuke then started glaring at Tsukiko,"I mean! Uh... Sasuke...kun what's your favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Then your favorite fruit is blue berries?"

"No, I hate sweet things. My favorite fruit is a tomato."

Naruto then interjected.

"Hey, tomatoes aren't fruit!"

"Only an idiot like you would think their a vegetable."

"WHAT? Tsukiko aren't tomatoes a vegetable!"

"Actually no Naruto... their biologically fruits."

"EHHH!" Both Sasuke and Tsukiko sweatdropped.

"But then why isn't your favorite color red?"

"Just because I like tomatoes the best, doesn't mean my favorite color has to be red."

"You know Naruto, I've heard of tomatoes that come in the color yellow."

"REALLY? Do you think they could maybe make an orange tomato for us to try out!"

"I don't know it could be possible."

Tsukiko and Naruto started giggling, when once again Tsukiko noticed she had shut Sasuke out of the conversation again. _He really doesn't like to talk alot anyways... but I do kinda feel bad._

"Naruto, you know I gotta text from Sakura saying she would like to go out with you to eat ramen again, but I guess since your not at school, you won't be able to go with her tonight."

"EH REALLY! Then I gotta go Tsukiko-chan, ja ne!" Naruto was out the door, but then he came right back in.

"Ne ne, Tsukiko-chan, is it okay if I call you Hikari-chan?"

Tsukiko had been surprised at the question, but Sasuke was smirking, and Tsukiko saw that he probably thought Tsukiko would say no. So of course she would reply yes just to piss him off.

"Sure, you could even call me Hika-chan if you'd like!" Sasuke just spat out his tea.

"Really! Great thanks, bye bye Hika-chan!"

Tsukiko just waved good bye, but then the atomsphere got really dark.

"Did... Naruto... just call you... Hika-chan?"

There was a lot of venom poured into his voice, and Tsukiko slowly turned her head back to see the aura of hatred just surrounding Sasuke.

"You can freely call him Naruto, but have trouble even calling me Sasuke-kun..."

"Umm... that's just me Uchiha-san..." Sasuke's anger was only more fueled.

"Calm down, please I don't want you ruining my house."

"What's your problem with me anyways."

"Problem! Hmm I don't know, I have to pay you back for accidentally hitting you in the face, but then your the one who started it by calling me a weakling! Then by pretending to be your girlfriend, I shock the whole school, and almost lose friend that I made by myself... by myself! Usually when I went to other schools I was the ignored one, who sat in the back nobody would pay attention to and I was fine with that... but all this attention, I have to worry about my every action, every step, and I hate hate hate this pressure!"

Tsukiko was panting a bit after her rant. Sasuke was just surprised (he does that a lot in this story doesn't he :P) that she was practically yelling at him.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I can deal with it, so don't break off the deal because of me."

Tsukiko just sat back on the couch, just glad that she got it off her chest. Sasuke the sat next to her on the middle cushion.

"Eh, I wouldn't let go of the deal even if you were dying, your too funny with your reactions."

"OI!" When Tsukiko just looked up, was she imagining Sasuke was smiling.

"See, like that." Tsukiko was blushing just a tad, but that was because she couldn't help but embarrass herself by admitting that Sasuke did look somewhat handsome while smiling...

"What are you blushing for, are my charming looks getting to you." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Tsukiko immediately scowling. _Nevermind, it's that arrogant personality of his that I'll never get past._

Sasuke let out a small chuckle when he saw her expression change so quickly.

"Well, I gotta go, I have no more questions to ask, and besides I got things to do with the gang. You know it'd be easier for me, if you joined, that way I and my followers could have an easier time protecting you."

Tsukiko's eyes widened. _Me join... join... join The Hawk!_

* * *

A/N: You have no idea how badly I wanted to leave this as a cliff hanger, but I decided not to :P

* * *

Tsukiko's eyes widened. _Me join... join... join The Hawk!_

"I couldn't... Definitely couldn't, my mother would kill me if she found out."

"Well, she didn't find out that you spent time with two boys in the house alone, and I don't see you dead yet."

"Yes, but if I join a gang, she'd find out, if I'm outside sneaking about..."

"You wouldn't be given actually any orders, you'd just be protected under me is all."

"Couldn't you do that even if I wasn't in a gang?"

"Well, my gang actually spans out more than just our school, so every week we have a meeting on Tuesdays, to which you could come today and announce to everyone that your our new gang member that people have to look out for. Besides, ever since your glasses are gone, I don't think people' would recognize your face from your picture."

"I don't think I'd even want to be in a gang..." Tsukiko of course had to look away when she said this.

"Do you want to join Naruto's gang?" Sasuke was now glaring at Tsukiko.

"No! I don't want to join any gang, I just need to... to have a quiet life."

"Well that's probably already destroyed ever since your rep has been that you dated me."

Tsukiko just glared at the Sasuke, because of the arrogance in that statement.

"Well I can't attend the meeting's either..."

"It's fine they only have to see you once..."

"I'm not going to join a gang just for the sake of my protection, I'd rather get beat up."

"And what, have the school think I'm not going out of my way to protect you! That would just destroy the whole plan of 'fake-girlfriend to scare away fan girls'."

"Fine Fine, then I promise I won't get hurt on the outside where anyone can see."

Sasuke was confused, she knew she was going to get hurt... then by whom?

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Tsukiko's eyes traveled to Sasuke's, as she recognized the venom in his voice. _Oh crap, I forgot he only thinks I fight some of the time..._

"Nothing at all! I meant I won't get hurt... and if I happen to get into a tight situation I'll just runaway."

"You think you'd be able to handle running away?"

"Of course! Running is my second ranked skill right after...!" Tsukiko quickly clamped her hands over her mouth. _What was I just about to say!_

"Then what's your num..."

Suddenly the door was opened as Haruhiko yelled, "Tai Daima! Also Torao is with me!"

Tsukiko quickly pushed Sasuke over the back of the couch, and told him to leave through the back door. She quickly made her way to the hallway to block her brother's way.

"Well, hello hello Hikari-chan, what are you doing?"

"Nothing... nothing at all."

"Hmm..." Haruhiko was just staring behind his sister, to which whenever he moved she tried to block his view. Yup, Haruhiko thought, she's hiding something alright.

"Nee-chan, whose shoes are these?"

Tsukiko looked down to see Sasuke hadn't taken his shoes. _SHIT! and there an expensive shoe brand too meant for males!_

Haruhiko's eyes squinted down into eyes of anger as he looked down noticing the _new_ shoes.

"Hikari-chan... you wouldn't... have invited... a boy over now would _you?_"

Tsukiko's spine crawled with fear.

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER ACHIEVED!

Review please :D


	26. Under Estimated

Sorry for the late update :( Was kinda busy trying to figure this one out... cause i had like 3 different ways for the story to turn . Well I hope you like how it turns out! Now onto the story!

Also for this one i kinda pointed out who's saying what, just in case you got confused :P

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 25: Under Estimated

Tsukiko's spine crawled with fear.

"Of... of... of course not dear brother..." - Hikari

Haruhiko's eyes just squinted further, doubting his sister's words.

"Oh really, then _whose_ shoes are these." - Haruhiko

He gave a light tap with his foot to indicate which ones he was talking about.

"Umm... a friend's." - Hikari

Haruhiko's interest was piqued, but he still didn't like the thought that this so called _friend_ was a boy. Sasuke was still hiding behind the couch eavesdropping.

"Would so called friend, still be in this room." - Haruhiko

"Of course not, he already left." Tsukiko just realized she had unraveled her lie.

"So it is a boy! How could he leave by leaving behind his shoes!" Haruhiko was furious, once he got that boy's neck in his hands, he couldn't wait to hear it snap.

"Aniki! Your being too overprotective, we're just friends!" - Hikari

"Yah, Haru-niichan, you shouldn't be getting so upset. At least Hikari-neechan made a friend, which is something quite unusual you know since she's always scaring them with her... mphhffff" - Torao

Tsukiko quickly covered her younger brother's mouth, whilst holding back a very angry Haruhiko. Haruhiko was ready to tear the whole house down to find this intruder and then castrate him, hang his body in front of the house as an example, and stand guard with his sword in hand and look menacing down from the roof on to any passerby people.

Sasuke peeked over the couch to see what was going on, and held in his laughter at the sight. Sasuke kinda felt envious at the bonds they had, usually when Itachi came home they never spoke a word when passing each other by. A scowl formed on Sasuke's face.

"I'll tear through the whole house, HEAR ME INTRUDER YOUR DEAD!" - Haruhiko

"Stop yelling Haru-niichan." - Torao

"Yes Aniki, and while your trying to be quiet, calm down as well!" - Hikari

Tsukiko had focused all her attention on keeping Haruhiko back. While Torao went inside to drop some stuff, he saw Sasuke behind the couch and gave a small wave.

"Ne Ne, Haru-niichan, you won't have to search far, he's behind the couch." - Torao

_DAMN IT TORAO!_

Haruhiko went into over drive, he just picked up his sister and threw her on the couch, she landed with a soft thud.

"SASUKE! RUN!" Tsukiko climbed over quickly and pulled Sasuke along with her to run to the back.

"Quick here put on your shoes!" Tsukiko had taken them when Haruhiko had thrown her.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU SCUMBAG!" Haruhiko was yelling from the front door.

"Torao! Get Sasuke out of here!"

So Torao being the nice younger brother he was, quickly escorted the Uchiha outside through the back, and then lead him around to the front entrance.

"Bye bye, friend of nee-chan." - Torao

On the other hand back inside the house.

"I'LL KILL THAT BOY!" - Haruhiko

"STOP SHOUTING!" - Hikari

Both Haruhiko and Hikari were about to wrestle, as they were up in each other's faces, electrical sparks flying as the atmosphere became quite dark. Both sibling's auras of fighting were on max, as their little brother came in and saw his two siblings ready to beat the crap out of one another. Torao quickly counted in his head. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

Both Haruhiko and Hikari quickly hmpfed, as Hikari headed over to the dojo, while Haruhiko headed the same way, but a different route. Niether would risk the wrath of their mother had she come home and saw the whole house a wreck because of their fight.

_Why does Haruhiko have to be too overprotective... I may have gotten weaker, but I can take care of myself!_

Both ended up at the dojo, Haruhiko had his sword in hand, his eyes blazing with anger.

"So shall we get this started?" - Hikari

"We aren't starting, we're finishing." - Haruhiko

Haruhiko pulled out his sword with his right hand, and quickly dashed at Hikari, who was still standing up straight. He brought his sword down in a slash, while Hikari moved to her right, just in time as the sword destroyed the floor as to where she was.

"HEY! You trying to kill me!" - Hikari

"No, trying to dismember you." - Haruhiko

Hikari could try and understand Haruhiko's feelings of her hanging out with guy, but she just didn't know she was the one who started Haruhiko's way of thinking all men outside of the family were evil. It all started back in this flashback.

_Flashback_

* * *

_Hikari was walking home crying. Haruhiko seeing his sister cry ran up to find out what was wrong._

_"Hikari, what happened to you?" He picked his sister up comfortingly as he set he down on the porch of the house._

_"A guy made fun of how weak I was because I was a girl, and said he could make me do anything he wanted me to do." _

_This coming from a 7-year old, she only thought of doing back labor work, or other hurtful things. but to a 10-year old who knew about 'the birds and the bees' he thought of much MUCH worse things._

_"I'll make you strong Hikari, I promise."_

* * *

_Flashback OVA_

_Damn he's really upset... but I did bring a friend home that's all! Just cause it was a male..._

"Ne ne, Haruhiko, it was just a friend!" - Hikari

"Friend or not, it was a boy... all of them are out to get you..." - Haruhiko

_Since when was I the center of the universe!_

Haruhiko started to send out a barrage of stabs, to which Hikari was barely able to dodge. She got a couple cuts on her legs and arms, but nothing to severe. _Damn it... I haven't even warmed up._ Hikari then went on the offensive, because she was sick and tired of dodging like some helpless fighter. She dashed behind her brother and grabbed his shoulder, raising her other hand to go in for the punch. But her brother blocked it by holding up his sword, so she hit the side of the sword. (you know the wide part... or the non-cutting part that is not opposite to the cutting part...)

Hikari backed up with a step, as her brother then made a wide slash in the area she was in before. Hikari could tell her brother wanted info coming out of her mouth. No way in hell was she going to say Sasuke was using her as a fake girlfriend... because that would only anger her brother and prove his illogical thinking of male friends towards his sister true...

"Don't be distracted by thoughts, little sister!" - Haruhiko

Hikari looked up to see Haruhiko had jumped up in the air, and switched to kendo (two hands on the sword). She rolled away, as he came down with his sword which went through the floor. (the dojo has a raise floor) He came back up from the hole he had gone through, picking up his sword as well, which had gone down vertically.

"Come on this is your first lesson! All your going to do is just run and dodge!" - Haruhiko

Hikari just clenched her fists. _I'm tired of hearing those words... I'm tired of running..._ Hikari then ran up to Haruhiko, who just brought his blade at an angle behind him, ready to strike when she was within range. As she came closer, he made a wide arc, but she had dodged, as she tried landing a punch. Haruhiko had only used one hand though, so he caught her punch, and threw her in the direction she was running towards, which only increased her fall distance because of the momentum. She got back up and continually ran at him throwing punches or kicks.

"Che... why can't I have Haru-niichan train me." - Torao

Torao was sitting at the door way. He had pulled up a chair and a bag of popcorn to come watch the training session. Of course, he would be off limits to training since he had just come out of the hospital, for a broken arm, which was now casted. It'd be about a month before he could train, because his broken arm was just a fracture that was almost broken. Though to the doctors they just said broken, because the fracture was just that bad.

Hikari had thought she had caught her brother off guard, as she tried to kick him in the head, but he brought up his arm to block it. He then sliced his sword at her, but only caught clothing. Haruhiko's eyes widened as he realized where she was. She had gone behind him, taken ahold of his shoulders with both arms, and then lifted herself into the air. She was about to knee him in the face, but he had dropped his sword to block his face, as she hit him, sending him a couple feet back, but he was still standing. Both were panting, as his sword fell with a clang.

Haruhiko smiled, noticing his sister was also getting a bit too serious in this fight. Hikari used her foot to flip the sword into the air, as she caught the handle with her hand.

"What are you going to do now, your precious sword is in my hands." - Hikari

"Nothing much, it'd probably be detrimental to yourself even more, since it's in your hands." - Haruhiko

"Nani?" - Hikari

_Well, I'll show him! This sword couldn't really be that hard to use._

Hikari ran with the sword, kendo style, as she was about to slash the sword at her brother, but her brother had dashed behind her, but her eyes didn't follow. Suddenly the sword lost it's grip in her hands, for she had been holding too tightly. The sword hit the gong, and went spinning in the air, as it fell towards the spot Hikari was standing at. Hikari quickly ran away, as the sword stabbed the floor.

"Your sword's trying to kill me!" - Hikari

"No, it just knows where it's allegiance lies." - Haruhiko

Hikari was growling. Haruhiko picked up his sword again. Haruhiko was impressed just a tad bit, that his sister had been able to make him drop his sword. But then again, the last time they fought, she had grabbed his sword out of his hands, this time it was by luck. Haruhiko was so in depth of thought, that he barely realized his sister was running at him, ready to DYNAMIC KICK (yah the dynamic kick guy-sensei uses... and if you don't know.. look it up xD you'll have a great laugh) his head off. Haruhiko quickly dodged, as Hikari recovered from her fall by doing a couple somersaults. She ran back at him, but as Haruhiko slashed at her, she dropped to the ground. Haruhiko was wide open from the bottom, and she placed both hands on the ground, as she propelled her foot upward, so it hit his chin with a painful thwack. He landed a couple feet away, his sword out of hand.

"HA! Take that!"

_He must be knocked out now!_

But Haruhiko was not knocked out, as he began to move and pick up his sword. Twice he had been disarmed... He was going to end this fight. Haruhiko's aura had changed, as Hikari noticed her brother was grinning. _Oh shit... **HE'S** out..._

You see, Hikari's instinct to fight was melded with her personality, which only came out when she felt endangered. Torao's instinct came out when he was angered. Both had instincts that welded with them, so they could control it. HOWEVER, Haruhiko had been raised with his father for 4 years, and in those 4 years of training, his instinct had rather... taken a different route. So he basically had a split personality that was very sadistic, and loved the sight of blood, therefore he was called the Demon Blade.

"Torao get out of here!" - Hikari

Didn't matter if it was a man, woman, or child, if they accepted his challenged he'd fight them seriously... of course only in his state. Haruhiko licked his upper lip, as he saw Hikari out of the corner of his eye. The only time Hikari had fought Haruhiko like this, was when she was ''awakened'' for the first time.

Hikari quickly started to dodge the barrage of random attacks her brother started to throw at her. Fortunately the good part, was that his fighting style had a lot of openings, though some were set up, so he could counter you. All Hikari had to do was look for the right one to knock her brother back into place._ A good ole' knock to the head should suffice._

Hikari just had a hard time finding the right time, because her brother was VERY strong. He started to tear up the whole place, and the only thing she could do was run. Hikari bit her lip, knowing she wouldn't be able to defeat him with her current strength. She quickly dodged as he made a wide arc, but her arm had been cut a little deeper than a training session would allow. _I've got to stop him now!_ Hikari just stood there, as her brother stabbed her, but only stabbed air, as she flashed behind him, her eyes glinting yellow. She quickly punched him, so he hit the wall, blasting right through it outside. Her eyes now normal black, because she hated having to depend on her instinct.

He came walking through the door, his eyes filled with blood lust.

"Still not a good enough hit to wake you up, Haru-niichan."

She only called him this to figure out if he was 'back' in control or not. Haruhiko just gave a blood curdling smile.

"Tch... I guess I'll have to try again!"

Hikari ran up to him, just as he was charging at her with his sword. He swung it, but she jumped mid air, he then tried doing an upper slash, but she kicked him in the face to get out of the way. Her back had a shallow cut, she hadn't completely missed the blade. Her brother took a couple steps back, his hand to his face trying to massage the hurt area before attacking again. He flashed behind her, but she had ducked at his attack. She then thought of an idea. She quickly ran near the wall and stood still.

"You going to come at me or what?"

Haruhiko had then tried to stab Hikari through the chest, but she dodged as he stabbed the wall, his sword now stuck. _NOW_. She brought both hands up, one clenched into a fist, the other holding it as she brought down both on his head. Her brother's body fell to the ground.

"I won... I WON!" - Hikari

She pumped her fist into the air as she started to do her victory dance.

"What makes you say that..." - Haruhiko

Hikari turned around, very very slowly as if she was about see death itself. Her brother was bleeding from the head, but not too profusely, just a bit of blood dropped to the ground. He had taken his sword out of the wall. Hikari was glad to see her 'normal' brother now, but also depressed, because this meant the fight wasn't over.

"Shit..." - Hikari

Hikari braced herself, as her brother got up to take a breather, but knowing he could strike anytime. Hikari ran up to Haruhiko, as soon as his eyes left the floor. She jumped and tried landing her heel to his head, but he was sheathing his sword. He then brought up his free arm to block it.

"WHAT THE HELL! Take out your sword and fight!" - Hikari

"It'll all be over soon." - Haruhiko

"What?" - Hikari

He then grabbed her head as he brought it down to the ground full force, making a little crater in the wooden floor underneath. His sister went unconscious. Haruhiko just realized what he had done.

"NO! I never got the name of that bastard!" - Haruhiko.

Haruhiko then picked up Hikari, brought her into the house, and set her down in her bed. He left, saying these words, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"I only wanted to protect you, that's why I over react. Because... father is no longer here to do so..." - Haruhiko

**_The next day at school_**

* * *

Tsukiko felt terrible from her 'spar' with her brother. Seriously, who could go all out on their little sister like him. _Well, at least he didn't kill me, plus he knew it was training, so he'd only rough me up a bit._

Tsukiko went into homeroom. She once again sat in her desk far far away from the rest of the students. It was 10 minutes before homeroom started. Sasuke had entered, and all the fan girls went screaming, and Naruto just glared at him from a far.

"Hey, Hikari, how are you feeling?"

Tsukiko put up a smile, fake one indeed. She hated all this acting, but at least Naruto knew it wasn't true.

"Feeling much better, thanks for calling yesterday and coming over to my house to take care of me."

All of the fan girls fainted. "_THEIR Sasuke had gone over to that POOR girl's house to TAKE CARE OF HER instead of ME_!" was what they were all thinking. Tsukiko tensed as she felt all their murderous glares on her. Sasuke just put his hand on her shoulder.

"If you need anything, just text me."

_"AND SHE KNEW HIS CELLPHONE NUMBER!_" that's it all the girl's were going after Tsukiko Hikari's dead body.

Tsukiko just glared at the door as Sasuke left, he just _loved _to make her life a living hell. Kakashi-sensei had decided wednesday's he be in for only the last minute of class. Tsukiko had gotten outside, but Naruto was then right there.

"Hey... Sakura never said anything about a second outing..." - Naruto

"Sorry, how'd it go?" - Hikari

She had forgotten that she had actually lied about that part.

"Well, she still did come, but Sakura looked kinda... mad..." - Naruto

"Okay okay, just let me do all the work, I'll make sure it'll be better next time." - Hikari

Naruto immediately brightened up.

"Thanks, Hikari-chan!" - Naruto

Both walked to Biology, where she sat in the corner. But this time Suigetsu came to sit next to her.

"So what was with Naruto, and 'Hikari-chan!'." - Suigetsu

"Nothing, really, we're just friends." - Hikari

"Hmm... I don't know if Sasuke get's jealous, but you wouldn't want to try his patience." - Suigetsu

"Psh, Sasuke get jealous... That'd be the day hell freezes over, pigs fly, and Naruto admits he loves Sasuke and vice versa." (bah I'm just stopping the labeling here... too much work to do)

Of course, Hikari had been mumbling this part, not wanting any to hear a word of it. Suigetsu caught every single one though.

"I wouldn't test him if I were you, just saying from experience. It can almost get you killed, if you aren't to careful."

After Anko-sensei yelled at Suigetsu for the 4th time to go back to his original seat, he sat by next to Karin again, as they had playful banter on something about Sasuke this and that.

Tsukiko continued to pay attention to the rest of the lesson, and soon the bell had rung. She quickly ran off to the lady's restroom, needing a break. As she entered she could hear a squabble from inside.

"You know it's not fair! That new girl gets Sasuke, and you've been crushing on him for years now!"

Hikari recognized that voice as Ino's.

"I know right! But I have a feeling that their not... nevermind... it's just my thoughts."

Her eyes widened as she recognized that as the voice of Sakura.

"What is it? Oh, do tell!"

"Nothing really. I'm fine with their relationship."

"EHHH! Really Sakura your okay with them together!"

"Just drop it Ino. Hikari is actually a good friend to Hinata, and I've... we haven't really gotten anywhere as friends, but I'd like to see the same person that Hinata talks about so proudly and enthusiastically about. I don't think I could see her if I was to constantly talk bad about her behind her back, besides Hikari just came to this school, I don't think it's right just to pick on the new girl."

Tsukiko smiled, at that thought. But Sakura had known Tsukiko was in there, from looking in the mirror. Tsukiko quickly stepped in.

"Oh Hikari! Didn't see you there."

"Nice to see you to, Yamanaka-san."

"Hi hikari."

"Hello Sakura."

Tsukiko then washed her hands and exited.

"Since, when did she start calling you Sakura?"

"Ever since I've told her she can come to me whenever she's in trouble. You always got to keep your enemies close."

"Hohoho Sakura nice. But remember last time what happened, you kept that bitch next to you, and soon you actually WERE friends with her."

"It won't happen a second time Ino, I won't be the one getting betrayed this time."

_**In algebra approximately 10 minutes left**_

* * *

They were having a math rally, where people teamed up into teams of 4 and raced to the board to answer questions. Of course this was all for points in their class, and this one counted for a test grade. Suigetsu, Sai, Hikari, and Naruto made a up a team. As class was ending they were in 3rd place, because Naruto wasn't a really big asset to their team.

"Come on Naruto, you only need to do this one completely right and we'll bump up to first place!"

"Sai's right Naruto, besides we've done this one before on a quiz remember?"

"If I had to put it in Sasuke's words, 'that idiot suffers from CRS, Can't Remember Shit.'."

Suigetsu just chuckled as Naruto glared at him. Tsukiko gave him a look of 'knock it off', but Suigetsu kept on laughing. Sai was just expressionless.

"Oh come on, Tsukiko-chan. You know it's true."

Naruto was out of range for he was already up on the board.

"Alright, get set, and GO!"

Morino-sensei had started the timer and everyone was off on their problem. Save for Naruto. Tsukiko knew you weren't supposed to shout from you desk the answers, but Naruto just needed a little encouraging.

"Come on, Naruto! Show Suigetsu who's got the smarts on this team."

Suigetsu just whispered quietly to his team.

"Even if he does get this one right, it's because he remembered copying off of _your_ paper."

Tsukiko gave him another glare to just shut it. Suigetsu just gave her a grin.

"Time's up!"

Morino-sensei went to check the student's work, and this was the last round where all the 'bad' students were up. Most of the work was illogical x - 7 = 0 and they come up with 1! Morino just slowly massaged his temples... Then he came to Naruto's work, expecting another "I'm too smart for this." sentence and no work to be shown. Actually he had down the work, and it did make some logical sense... He checked it again.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto. This ends the round with Team 3 as the winner!"

"Hey we're known as Team Uzumaki!"

Morino just quickly whispered to himself, "But your team was being pulled up by Tsukiko Hikari... who always finished before the timer."

Everyone at the table cheered and gave Naruto a high-five, except for Suigetsu who just scoffed. Class ended and Tsukiko went running out the door, to which all 3 guys wondered 'where is she going?'

It was break right now, and she went on top of the roof to visit Hinata. She had gotten there first, so she went over to the railing and yelled out, "WE WON! WHOO!" Tsukiko loved it when she was alone and could do whatever she wanted.

"You know your not the only one on this roof top..."

Tsukiko gasped as she turned around to see who she had intruded on.

* * *

So yah did you like how I pointed out who's who? or no? please review with your opinion :D

Also sorry if the fight scene got a little long . I just really love writing them :)


	27. Planned Fights

Buwahahahah in our next chapter will found out who's on the roof top and will this person let go of Hikari's secret to the whole school?

Does Naruto really love ramen, even more than Sakura?

How will Itachi react when he is called 'weasel'?

Stay tuned in Tsukiko Hikari's (EPIC) Adventure :P

WARNING WARNING: An animal dies :(

* * *

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 26: Planned Fights

Tsukiko gasped as she turned around to see who she had intruded on.

Hikari turned around to see a girl, with brown hair that went a little past her shoulders, held to one side by a yellow pin. She also had brown eyes.

"Sorry, I'm Tsukiko Hikari, who are you?"

"I'm Kurama Yakumo."

She seemed to be busy drawing something, as Hikari turned to look, it was actually a painting, and it was of a bird falling. As Tsukiko turned to see a bird flying, immediately as it went past the roof it fell. Tsukiko ran over to it, seeing it's wing was bent at a weird angle, just like it was in the painting. The bird wasn't making a sound.

"What did you..."

"I didn't do anything."

Tsukiko glared at her.

"I just painted what was going to happen."

With that Kurama left, picking up her art utensils and bag.

"So much for being called the Wandering Wolf, doesn't look like much to me..."

Tsukiko whirled around when she heard that girl whisper it to herself. _How the hell does she know who I am!_ Tsukiko immediately went to run after her, but Hinata had come up the stairs.

"Hey, Hikari. So do you feel better?"

"Not now Hinata, I need to catch up to that girl!"

But as Tsukiko leaped at the door frame, the girl was no where in sight.

"What business do you have with Kurama-san."

Tsukiko didn't want Hinata finding out about her nickname.

"I just... needed to ask her something..."

"Really? I never knew Kurama-san to be very talkative, that's why she has private tutoring here from Kurenai-sensei. She's great in art I hear though."

Tsukiko went back to the bird, Hinata was following.

"Don't look Hinata."

Hinata stopped.

"Why?"

Tsukiko took off her uniform jacket, and used it to wrap the bird's body in.

"I have to go, we can talk later right?"

Hinata was confused as to why Tsukiko had such a sad face. She couldn't possibly refuse.

"Umm... sure, is everything alright?"

"Yah... I'll be fine."

Tsukiko left the rooftop, to where she passed some girls who glared at her. She could care less about their glares, she just felt down because of the bird. She had already checked it's vital signs, when Hinata was out of range, and it was dead. _'Painting what was going to happen' my ass..._

Tsukiko gritted her teeth as she remembered what occurred on the roof, who would kill an innocent bird. She even remembered a little smile the girl was wearing as she painted.

Tsukiko was now outside, and she hit the wall with a hard smack as she landed her fist onto it.

"Damn it!" _I'm not going to cry!_

Tsukiko was a sucker for animals, but animals just really hated her because she was too enthusiastic, save for their dog at home, but right now he was spending vacation time at their uncle's house.

Tsukiko slowly started digging a shallow grave for the bird underneath a tree. She was actually glad to not be bothered now. She picked some flowers that were growing in the garden, she figured that's what the gardening club was around for. She placed it on top of the mound of ground. Tsukiko just crouched over looking at it sadly.

Kiba was walking around looking for Hinata. That's when he spotted Tsukiko crouched over. Kiba wondered what she was doing alone, because Hinata had always talked about her the year before, so he bet that maybe Tsukiko knew where she was. As he approached he saw her crying silently. She got up and wiped the tears away and then cracked her knuckles, her eyes being filled with anger.

"Kurama Yakumo, who on earth does she think she is..."

Kiba stepped on a branch. Tsukiko turned to see who was there, surprised by the noise.

"Y-Yo..."

"Your Inuzuka Kiba, right?"

"Yah... how did you know my name?"

"Hinata-chan told me about you."

Kiba immediately beamed a smile, he had a crush on the Hyuuga girl, but no matter how many times he told himself it wouldn't work out, he just couldn't help falling for her over and over. He was still friends with Naruto and accepted that Hinata loved the guy, and did wish for her happiness, but sometimes he couldn't help start a fight with the blond oblivious idiot out of anger or jealously.

"Do you know where Hinata might be?"

"She was on top of the roof last time I saw her."

"Gee thanks!"

Kiba was about to leave, but then he started to feel bad, just leaving Hinata's friend there sad.

"Hey why don't you come join me! We could see Hinata together."

Tsukiko didn't really want to go, but she knew this depressing moment would only make her day worse.

"Sure..."

Both went to the roof top, to where they saw Hinata and Naruto conversing. Tsukiko saw Kiba's eyes were filled with a slight anger. _Hmm... I maybe wrong about this, but does Inuzuka-san have a crush on Hinata-chan? Crap... didn't I tell myself I wouldn't make judgments about other people! Exactly what kind of person am I turning out to be?_ Tsukiko let out a sigh, and Hinata turned to see who it was at the door.

"Ah, Hikari-chan!"

"Hi, Hinata. I feel better now."

Tsukiko smiled at her to make Hinata feel more secure about her answer.

"That's good, also today there's an art club meeting, they hold it Monday's and Wednesday's."

_Oh crap, I'm gonna have to see **those** senpai's!_

"I d-don't know if I'm really up to it..."

"Oh it's only half an hour after school, plus Naruto will be coming too."

Tsukiko was surprised to hear that, Hinata invited Naruto somewhere and she was coming. Naruto scooted over to Tsukiko and quickly whispered.

"Umm.. Yah I'm coming to support you remember?"

_Oh yah... for more opportunities with Sakura... great..._

"Hey, Hinata, is it okay if I come too?"

_Oh no, I don't know if this is going to be dramatic... because if a crush is watching a crush crushing on their crush would they be able to handle their crush crushing on anyone but the person crushing on their crush who's got a different crush? Gah I'm just saying tongue twisters again... well really thinking them anyways..._

Hinata just smiled. "Oh course it's okay if you come, Kiba-kun." Kiba just beamed his wonderful smile again. The bell had rung, so everyone went off to class.

"So off to swimming! Glad we get to use the pool when it's nice and warm, instead of during the winter."

Tsukiko just stopped, as Naruto entered the boy's locker room. She started walking again, but was on autopilot. She then fell to her hands and knees in the girls locker room.

_ I told Guy-sensei I'd have a swimsuit next time I came! And I don't know how to swim! Fuuuuuuuu-..._

"Hikari-chan?"

"..."

"Hikari-chan."

"..."

"HIKARI-CHAN!"

Tsukiko looked up to see Sakura holding a bad over her head.

"No need to worry, I kept it in my locker for you." She just gave a smile and set the bag next to Tsukiko.

Tsukiko went to the restroom.

_How do you put this thing on? So does this go here... Why the hell is this so confusing? It's even more confusing than the first time I put on a dress..._

Tsukiko finally put it on. As she went outside to check how she looked in the mirror she almost fainted.

Basically picture this, the swimsuit is light blue, but there is a cut in the middle that goes all the way up, with the inner lining of it dark blue. It wasn't showing much skin, but you could still see the middle part, which included a very small part but nonetheless a part of her chest.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura came out to see what Tsukiko was yelling about.

"Damn, you look better in it than I thought."

"What is the meaning of this?"

"You said one piece, I delivered."

"But... but... this is so..."

"What showing too much skin to your liking?"

Tsukiko furiously nodded.

"Oh just suck it up, and if you hate it that much, Guy-sensei said we could wear our P.E. uniform over our swimsuits, jeez your being such..."

But Tsukiko didn't listen to the rest of it, as she went to immediately put on her shorts and white shirt. _Wait it's a white shirt? Damn that doesn't help much..._

Tsukiko went outside with Sakura, who was clinging to her arm, talking about Sasuke this and that...

_I never knew people could talk so much... but then again sometimes I'm like this with Hinata about food..._

Guy-sensei came over, leering a bit down when he saw Tsukiko not wearing a swimsuit and her P.E. uniform.

"Now did you forget again after a day of absence, Miss Tsukiko Hikari?"

Tsukiko was a bit worried, Guy-sensei seemed a bit... mad?

"No, but Sakura said we could wear our P.E. uniforms over our swimsuits."

"Ahh, yes, but after I take roll and see that everyone is wearing what."

_What! Damn it!_

"This time I'll let it pass. Now everyone in the water!"

"Umm Guy-sensei... I can't..."

"Hmm what was that Hikari-san."

"I can't... swim..."

"Ohohohohohoh well this is the wonderfulness of youth, this is the time to learn!"

"WAHHHHH!"

With that Guy-sensei gave her a mighty push into the pool, where she happened to be standing near the deep end. Two alerting light bulbs went off in two people's heads. Sakura and Sasuke went for a mad dash towards Tsukiko. Sakura had gotten there first and pulled Tsukiko near the shallow end.

"Geez what a mean teacher, who pushes students into the water without warning."

Ino swam on by.

"Yah! I mean you could have drowned going in without preparation, leg cramps can come without warning."

"Yah..."

"Hehehe, so this is the 'famous work' you were talking about Sakura. From far away I couldn't really tell what Hikari-chan's swimsuit was like, but after looking at it up close for awhile I can tell it looks really daring and sexy!

Tsukiko immediately tried holding her arms up in some type of useless way to cover herself. Both Ino and Sakura laughed.

"D-don't laugh at me!"

"We're not laughing at you, we're laughing with you."

"No your not. I can see your laughing at me."

Both Ino and Sakura started laughing harder, while Tsukiko pouted. Sasuke turned to see them laughing at her, but he pushed the thought aside. On the other hand both girl's were wearing bikinis, but Ino was wearing a strapless top that was purple and her bottom part of her bikini was the same color. Sakura had a pink strapped top that had stripes from pink to white, and a white bottom shorts, but they were really, really short.

"Ne Ne, I thought the whole point of wearing a swimsuit, was to try and seduce your guy."

Tsukiko immediately blushed at the word seduce, she wasn't really familiar with hanging around girl's like Ino and Sakura.

"D-don't joke around like that..."

"Yah Ino, otherwise she'll go red like a tomato like Hinata."

Both smiled at Tsukiko.

"How bout we have a water fight!"

Sakura and Ino immediately started splashing water at Tsukiko, but Sasuke had taken it the wrong way, he thought they were ganging up on her because she was his girlfriend, but of course she was fake, they just didn't know.

"Hey, knock it off!"

Sasuke had grabbed Sakura's wrist, a little too rough.

"Let go Sasuke-kun, it hurts."

Tsukiko smacked Sasuke's hand away, to which he had not outward emotional change, but on the inside he was angered. She could see it in his eyes, but she just glared back.

"Sakura, Ino, and I are just playing, go away."

So Sasuke left, but giving a warning glare to Ino and Sakura.

"Kinda over protective isn't he."

Tsukiko just scowled. _More like just doing it for show..._

"Owwowowow."

Naruto swam on by when he saw Sakura fidgeting with her wrist.

"Hey you okay Sakura?"

"Yah I'm fine, just a bit of friction burn."

Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke, who just stared back with no real change on his face.

"That bastard... didn't even apologize."

"Don't worry about it Naruto, I'm really fine."

Naruto turned back, he was looking at Sakura with real worry in his eyes.

"Hey, Naruto. I've always wondered, what do you love more? Sakura or Ramen?"

Ino had asked the question, and Naruto looked a little quizzical? Tsukiko already predicated he would say Sakura, she really felt that you couldn't compare food to people. But Naruto was hesitating with his answer, he even put his finger to his chin and tilted his head as if he was thinking about it seriously. Tsukiko was in disbelief! _Your really deciding if you like food more than the girl you love?_

"No doubt I love..."

Ino, Sakura, and Tsukiko were inching closer as he was about to give his answer.

"Love them both equally!"

Both Ino and Tsukiko fell backwards, as Sakura punched Naruto out of the water onto the pool deck while yelling "IDIOT!".

So gym class ended early, so people could get out of the pool and dry off. Hikari immediately ran (luckily did not slip...) to the girl's locker room, and she showered and changed back into her clothing.

She put the swimsuit back in her bag and repeated a mantra in her head.

_I'm not taking this home, I'm giving it back to Sakura. I'm not taking this home, I'm giving it back to Sakura. There is no way this can come home with me because I'll be killed and I will thank Sakura but I can't keep it!_

Sakura and Ino passed by Tsukiko, who she didn't even notice pass by because she was too focused in her thoughts. The bell rang, and before she knew it she was alone in the locker room.

"Huh? Where'd everyone go?"

She went outside to see Sasuke waiting on the wall, leaning against it playing the cool part.

"Geez, took you long enough, slowpoke."

"Oi, what's with you and all these mean nicknames?"

"Ha? Mean? I'm just saying the truth is all."

Tsukiko was quietly growling to herself, as she followed Sasuke out.

"Besides what was up with you at the pool?"

"I thought they were bullying you."

"What? No they weren't. Ino and Sakura are my friends."

"Hmpf, still won't convince me they wouldn't hurt you because they've been fangirls of me ever since pre-school."

"Do you really hate your fangirls that much?"

"Even if I wiped them off the face of this earth, they'd still find a way to come back for me."

Tsukiko gritted her teeth, while mumbling to herself.

"Geez, your such a cocky bastard..."

Sasuke perked up his brow.

"What did you say?"

"I said your a..."

"HEY!"

Sasuke and Tsukiko turned around to see Naruto running at them. He immediately sandwiched between Sasuke and Tsukiko.

"Must be tiring hanging around with this bastard."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the cuff of his collar.

"Why you..."

"Stop it!"

Tsukiko grabbed Sasuke's wrist, trying to move it, but Sasuke wouldn't budge. Sasuke let go, and so did Tsukiko. Naruto backed up a bit, patting himself down as if Sasuke had contaminated his coat with something.

"I mean seriously Sasuke, you couldn't really think of any other idea to get yourself out of your 'fan girl mess'."

"You wouldn't understand, since all the girls runaway from you, Naruto."

"Che! You can't say all of them run! Hikari-chan is standing beside me right now."

"She's not normal."

Tsukiko's vein popped out her head. She couldn't deny it, but it still kind of pissed her off.

"Well sorry for being abnormal..."

"Naruto, could you just leave us."

"No, you make Hikari-chan feel uncomfortable."

Sasuke turned around and glared at him.

"And why do you say that?"

Tsukiko could tell that their was too much venom in his voice that he might just start a fight.

"Ne Ne, ... Sasuke... kun... why don't you just settle down."

"Because you can always tell Tsukiko isn't happy around you, she's constantly either with a scowl on her face or just plain scared!"

Sasuke couldn't really deny it... the majority of the time she was.

"Look, how bout we all just go to lun..."

Sasuke immediately punched Naruto, who fell backward.

"That's it, you asked for it!"

Naruto came swinging at Sasuke, who then dodged. Tsukiko was going to stop them, but the fight had just happened all to fast. Naruto kept on trying to punch Sasuke, but all he did was dodge. Then Naruto went to kick him, but Sasuke grabbed his ankle as it was almost about to connect. Naruto's eyes widened, as he was lifted over and thrown into the wall.

Sasuke came and threw his own punch, to which Naruto caught with his hand, and then punched Sasuke in the jaw. Tsukiko tried intervening by stepping in Naruto's way, but Sasuke pushed her aside.

"Don't interfere in our fight."

Sasuke then punched but Naruto caught it again, but Sasuke then went in for the kick, but Naruto caught his other leg with his other hand. Sasuke then punched him in the face, as he could no longer defend himself.

"Just stop it both of you!"

But Tsukiko's words landed on deaf ears, as both were just fighting each other for the hell of it. Naruto and Sasuke then simultaneously punched each other in each other's face, and both fell backwards. Sasuke was the first to get up, Naruto following the same suit. Naruto ran up to punch Sasuke, but a hand stopped Naruto.

"Now I think both of you should listen to the young lady's words."

It was Hatake-sensei.

"Now both of you are coming with me to go see Tsunade. After that we'll go to Shizune-sensei, since your injuries look like they aren't too bad."

Both were exchanging glares, as Hatake-sensei was talking. But they started walking down the hall towards the principal's office.

"Hey, Hikari-chan, you doing okay?"

She had hit her shoulder when she hit the floor, but she was perfectly fine.

"Yah I'm okay."

"Okay, you should go get some lunch."

As if on cue her stomach growled. She nodded. She walked away, taking one last look back as she watched Hatake-sensei guiding Sasuke and Naruto down the hall, keeping them separate. As she made it out of the building, she once again smacked her fist against the building. She gritted her teeth and glared at the ground. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I hesitate... Was I scared because they were gang leaders... No I hesitated because they were my friends... but do I consider Sasuke my friend? No... I couldn't strike back because of our deal... with Naruto he's my friend, I don't care about that bastard!_

"Hey, you got a mean face on."

Tsukiko looked up to see Kurama.

"You..."

Kurama could hear the venom in Tsukiko's words.

"I already told you, it was not my fault the bird fell. I just painted it is all."

Tsukiko glared at her, not believing her words. She had heard of the Kurama clan, but she didn't know if this girl had come from there. Apparently they worked in ways of illusions, that their illusions were so good that they were supposedly real, but to Tsukiko behind every illusion their is an answer. Magic was not possible.

"Hmpf, seems you don't believe me. Here I'll prove it to you."

Kurama took out her painting board, and showed off her latest work. It was a picture of Tsukiko laying on the ground, with Kurama standing over her victoriously.

"I know you want to fight me, Wandering Wolf. Question is, will _you_ now knowing your future?"

"Che. I'll shove all that crap back from where it came from!"

Tsukiko was beyond pissed, with Naruto, with Sasuke, with Kurama, but mostly with herself. Kurama let go of her painting, as she rested it up against the building. Tsukiko ran up to Kurama, aiming for her gut with her punch, but as she thought she landed a hit, she had hit Kurama's bag. Tsukiko's eyes widened as she saw Kurama standing behind her, but it was too late, she had kicked Tsukiko, as she rolled on the floor. Tsukiko had taken a kick to the head, her world was spinning. Kurama came walking over.

"Hmpf that was quick, you've really fallen from your title haven't you... but then again you just _gave_ it away."

Tsukiko struggled to get her world back to normal. She felt a strange warmth flowing down her neck, she touched it and saw it was blood. Kurama came over and kicked her, and stood over her.

"See, I only paint the future, nothing I can do will stop it, it just... comes to me." Tsukiko finally realized who this person was, she was staring up at her eyes, her eyes filled with lust and instinct.

"You must be Ido*."

Kurama's eyes widened, she raised her leg to smash her foot on her face.

"Shut up!"

A twack was heard, but Kurama was surprised, her foot had hit Tsukiko's hand.

"I'm a bit blind, but I can tell from your eyes, your not Kurama Yakumo, you must be her split personality... I've heard of you..."

Kurama's face became angered, her eyes glaring at Tsukiko with anger, her teeth gritting together.

"Why you... how dare you!"

But Tsukiko only threw her foot away, which made her back up. Tsukiko got up, and was taking a breather, but she knew Kurama was already running at her. She grabbed her punch as well, and threw her aside, just as she had done with her brother countless of times.

Tsukiko then flashed behind Kurama as she was standing up straight, and then as Kurama turned around to see her, she punched her in the face. Kurama was bleeding from her nose, but her eyes had changed.

"Where... where am I?"

"Your at Konoha High School. Do you remember where you were last?"

"I was... I was with Kurenai-sensei, she was teaching me about hypnotism... trying to prevent me from falling again."

_Ah... falling... I recognize that term, so she has problems with her other side..._

"I see, well I won't lie to you, but Ido was out."

Her eyes were filled with fear as she heard Tsukiko say that last statement.

"I'm... I'm sorry, did I do anything."

Tsukiko just smiled.

"No, you didn't do anything. Here let me help you."

Tsukiko used Kurama's handkerchief to help stop her nose from bleeding as she walked away. _I wasn't lying... Kurama Yakumo did nothing wrong... it was Ido who did that... I can forgive her._

Kurama looked back and waved goodbye, never learning Tsukiko's name. Tsukiko just smiled back and waved. _Yah I can definitely forgive her._

Tsukiko walked on, making her way to the freshman cafeteria. She had wiped away the blood on her neck, and it seemed to have stopped bleeding.

"Hey, Tsukiko Hikari!"

Tsukiko cringed as she heard that voice. She turned hoping it would be anyone but _his friend_. Kisame was walking down, with a sharky grin, and Tsukiko knew nothing good could be installed for her next.

"So two ways you can meet Itachi, either walk with me or I knock you out."

"Knock me out please."

Kisame was surprised at her response, so he slowly crept up to her, about to chop her neck.

"I was joking."

Kisame stopped right before he was going to hit her nerve.

"Well, tell me earlier, hurry up before Itachi gets even more mad at you, and decides to take it out on me, again!"

Tsukiko just walked on with Kisame. They got to the senior cafeteria. They were no longer surprised that Tsukiko walked past. But she could hear the whispers of ''that's Itachi's new prey?", "doesn't look like much.","could've mistook her for a nobody.". Tsukiko let out a sigh. _It's not like I asked for this! Why couldn't I be normal and not stick out to the Uchiha's as new toys for them to play with..._

She got up to the top of the stairs, and there sat a very pissed Uchiha.

"What the **fuck** have you been doing?"

Tsukiko felt scared for her life, Itachi was glaring at her with such intensity, her knees buckled as she fell to the floor, his eyes flashing sharingan.

"Answer me."

_Che, I won't... I won't buckle under this pressure! If... If... If I fall now, it'll show how truly weak I've become, physically and mentally._

Tsukiko tried regaining her composure, and stood up. This impressed Kisame, he's never seen anyone get back up after being in front of Itachi this pissed.

"I've been busy, trying to re-cooperate and explain to my friends my situation."

Itachi only glared back at her response, it didn't satisfy him.

"I've been re-cooperating ever since Friday of my injuries, but you can hardly see them now. Also Naruto knows."

Itachi showed a shocked expression, at least Tsukiko thought he showed it for just a second.

"What does Naruto know?"

Tsukiko's legs were shaking, but she was still standing. His voice was cutting through the air and hitting her like a sword, just trying to cut her down.

"He knows that Sasuke and I are fake."

Itachi crushed the bottle he was drinking out of. Tsukiko flinched and gulped the saliva that had been building up in her mouth.

"If you keep spreading it around, soon everyone will know. You do know that will be your undoing."

Itachi couldn't understand why she'd tell, why ruin such a good thing he could blackmail his younger brother with.

"I know, I won't tell anyone else."

"Even Hyuuga Hinata."

Tsukiko flinched at that name, she turned her eyes away as she thought about it.

"I asked... **_even Hyuuga Hinata_**." Tsukiko's body started to shake as Itachi's voice was slicing through her, she was ready to buckle again any moment.

"I-I-I don't know..."

"Well, she will be the last that I will allow... now about your punishment for not picking up your cellphone." Tsukiko's eyes widened as she was thinking of the worst things possible.

"How 'bout you fight Hidan, again."

She was astonished that Itachi had learned of what happened Monday.

"W-what?"

"You'll fight Hidan again, and this time _you_ must be the one to knock him out. Your fight will be this Friday. You will come to the Central Park and fight there at 10:00 at night. If you skip, I will bring hell with me the following Monday."

Tsukiko couldn't believe it... another fight with... with... **_that!_** He took every hit she gave out, and just looked like he was enjoying it. But then again Kakuzu told her he was a masochist.

"That's all you can go."

Tsukiko took her leave, she left sprinting out the door, to try and get far far away from Itachi.

"Che, that was so boring Itachi, I think you've broken her."

"I know, I don't think she'll be my toy anymore..."

_Damn it Hikari, Damn it! I can't just end things like this..._

Tsukiko stopped in her dead sprint. She was panting and sweating from how fast she wanted to get out of there. She looked at her hands, and they were shaking. _Shit... Shit... the only way to beat your fears... is to face them!_

Tsukiko turned around, looking the way she had run. She slowly took a step forward the way she had come. _It all begins with the first step... if you can run out of there... you can surely run back._

Tsukiko started to walk back, and then jog back, and then she was running, trying to talk herself in her head to keep her composure. But as she got to the door, her composure had turned into rage.

She ran up those stairs, as Itachi, Kisame turned back surprised to see her. Deidara and Sasori had just sat down at the table.

"I already told you... lea-"

"Your just a bullying weasel! I hate HATE you! I'll fight Hidan and defeat him, and the next person I'll prepare to take down is YOU! Uchiha Itachi!"

She was standing there, pointing her finger at Uchiha Itachi. She was panting and sweating, but at moments like these, her mind only thought of her inner instincts.

"You better not runaway! I will not be ordered around like some dog! My name is Tsukiko Hikari! I direct my own path, and I shall not get messed up by you!"

She brought her hand down, as she stared at Itachi. She then swiftly turned around and walked down the stairs, exiting the cafeteria.

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori sat there in shock. Someone was challenging Itachi? Itachi only slightly smirked.

"I guess we were wrong Kisame, she's proving to be quite the most fascinating toy I've ever played with..."

Tsukiko right now at this point was around the corner of the Senior cafeteria crouched over in the shadows panicking for her life.

_What the hell did I just do? What the hell did I just do? WHAT THE HELL IN WORLD-TURNING-WOLF-HOWLING-BURNING-BLAZES-OF-HELL-INFURIATING-WEASELS DID YOU JUST DO?_

_**Back at the freshman cafeteria while all of this occurred**_

* * *

Hinata was worried when she saw Naruto come into the cafeteria, his face kind of beaten up. Sakura also looked worried, as she exchanged looks between Naruto and Sasuke, who were both beaten up.

"Hey, Hinata-chan, have you seen Hikari-chan?"

Every girl at the table (Ino, Hinata, and Sakura) and a couple of the guys (Kiba, Shino, and Sai) were kind of stunned when Naruto said 'Hikari-chan', but they didn't question him.

"No I haven't seen her yet..."

Naruto turned around to glare at the Uchiha. It seemed Sasuke didn't know where she was either, because he was constantly glancing between the three entrances into the cafeteria.

"I'm going to go look for her." Naruto had felt a tad bit guilty, because of the way Tsukiko was looking at both of them while fighting. Naruto thought that must've been the first sight she had seen of a fight between two fighters, and especially up so close. Naruto gritted his teeth as he glared at Sasuke, who must've noticed Naruto glaring at him, because he glared back. How could he just push Tsukiko aside... Naruto's fist clenched as he wanted to finish that fight. It wasn't right of Sasuke to prison Hikari for whatever reason she agreed to it, why did she agree to it anyways? Sasuke could've asked any other girl besides her.

"HEY NARUTO!"

Sakura had hit Naruto, making him lose his track of thought.

"So, Naruto as I was saying, what happened between you and Sasuke? Don't you dare say nothing!"

"Me and Sasuke-teme got into another fight. That's all that happened."

Everyone just believed it was a regular occurrence, but Sakura and Hinata didn't believe so, since Naruto had brought-en up Hikari.

"W-was Hikari i-in-involved, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at Hinata, but he didn't reply. Hinata then walked away to find her, but Sakura pulled Hinata's hand.

"I'm sure she's fine, besides we'll see her next period, you should finished your lunch Hinata, you've barely eaten any of it waiting for her long enough."

Sakura had said it in a hushed voice, so Hinata sat back down and began to eat, along with everyone else.

_**Back outside with Tsukiko**_

* * *

Tsukiko went back to the mound earlier.

"I guess I should've named you... how bout Chisana Ichi**?"

Tsukiko quietly smiled to herself as she wrote the kanji out on the grave. She then rearranged the flowers so they were sticking out of the ground.

"Sayonara, Chisana Ichi..."

Tsukiko turned back as she thought she heard the flapping of wings, but the only thing was a feather falling down, but she didn't see any other birds.

Tsukiko kept on walking, as she saw Kurama get into a car. _I guess she has a short schedule, well... Hinata did say she only came here for private tutoring. Maybe I should go talk to Kurenai-sensei about what happened._

Tsukiko continued walking, until she heard her stomach growl.

"Ahahaha, I never got lunch now did I!"

She was about to run over to the cafeteria, but the bell had rung.

"WHAT? No lunch! How will I survive?"

Hikari then fell to her knees as she yelled up into the sky, "CURSE YOU ITACHI!"

**_Somewhere else on the campus_**

* * *

Itachi then sneezed twice as he headed to his 5th period class.

"Heh, no doubt your prey is talking badly about you.."

"Hn, Kisame if she had the _audacity _to talk bad about me, well she shall meet her consequences when I fight her."

But of course, Kisame knew that Itachi knew that she would have the audacity...

* * *

Tsukiko quickly hurried to her English class, as she ran right through the door as the bell rang.

"Nice timing, Hikari-san, now please take your seat so I can hurry up and take roll."

"I'm very sorry, Kurenai-sensei."

She did her 90 bow, as she hurried to her seat.

But as she made her way up the aisles she felt uneasy as 6 pairs of eyes were looking at her, all asking the same question with their gaze. "Where-were-you-at-lunch?"

Tsukiko started to wonder if coming late would've been the best idea. Or maybe just skipping the class entirely.

* * *

* japanese translation for Id (as in psychology: Id, the instinctual part of the mind that loves violence and well ''naughty things'')

** Chisana Ichi = Little One

Lolz I just love making her life hell don't I :D Well it makes mine hell as I try and figure out how she fixes it... FIRETRUCK!

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter (well not the part of the poor birdy . Blame Ido!)

Wow this is the second largest chapter I've written! (yet) Thank you so much for reading :D

Hope this chapter was enjoyable, please review and voice your opinions :) I love hearing from my readers!

Also point out any problems you may have with the reading, I make mistakes every now and then . well truthfully all the time XD


	28. Unknown Eruption

So as we continue on in the day these following questions MAY be answered?

Is Naruto really that oblivious to Hinata's love?

What does Sasuke plan on doing with The Hawk Gang?

Does Hikari have enough skill and cunning to keep her ''identity'' secret?

Stay tuned in the following chapter, to see what occurs next, in this dramatic series of life in Tsukiko Hikari's Adventure!

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 27: Unknown Eruption

Tsukiko started to wonder if coming late would've been the best idea. Or maybe just skipping the class entirely.

As Tsukiko walked up the walkway, she could see Sasuke, Suigetsu, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba all either staring or glaring at her, all with the same question in their heads, "Where were you at lunch?". She audibly gulped, as she could feel the tension in the air cutting through her, which wasn't helping her recover much from the mental beating she took with Itachi. She had survived, but doesn't mean there wasn't any after effects from the sharingan.

Tsukiko was heading over to her seat, and as she sat down, she tried to sit on the corner of her seat furthest away from Sasuke and Suigetsu. _Why are they so mad, just because I didn't see them at lunch... It was only an hour! _She rested her head on her desk, feeling very tired and worn out from today's activities. The only problem was, she couldn't with eyes glaring at her even more! She then felt her desk jolt, as she sat up, and looked to her side to see a VERY pissed off Uchiha.

"Where were you at lunch?"

"Just wandering about, since I didn't really know where to go." Suigetsu and Sasuke kind of believed her answer, but knew it wasn't the whole truth. Suigetsu then decided to question her.

"Exactly where were you 'wandering' about during lunch, Tsukiko-chan?" Suigetsu gave a toothy grin, but his eyes were showing malicious intent. _Why is it everyone is soooo interested in what I do! I don't even want to remember how I challenged Itachi to a fight... to which I'm so totally going to get pummeled in..._

"Just near the gardening club gardens, I really like the smell of flowers, so I went over there to calm down from the fiasco that happened."

Tsukiko turned to glare at Sasuke, but Suigetsu had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ne, did you see Sasuke and Naruto fight."

"Yah."

"YOU THREE IN THE BACK! If I hear you talk one more time, it's another pop quiz for the class."

Of course all of the class glared only at Suigetsu and Tsukiko, while the fangirls just awwed at Sasuke as he was looking so cool by staring out the window.

Tsukiko then heard a small sound come from her desk, and saw a note. It was in a regular piece of paper, but the top part of the paper had koi fish swimming in a circle in the left hand corner. She then could tell it came from Hinata, because of the writing.

_Where were you at lunch? I was so worried. Also what happened between Sasuke and Naruto? I'm really worried about Naruto, because he's not talking to me about it... not that he ever did... Are you alright Hikari? Because when I asked him if you were involved he didn't deny it. Before you ask, yes I did eat my lunch._

_- Hyuuga Hinata  
_

Tsukiko's face softened, but she felt guilty. Tsukiko started to scratch onto the piece of paper with her pencil.

_I was truthfully at the A-building, but don't tell anyone that. Sasuke and Naruto got into a fight, because of what happened in gym class. Sasuke grabbed Sakura roughly, so Naruto was just angry. Sasuke did initiate it though. I'm perfectly fine, as happy as a dog with his treat. I was just a bystander, I wasn't really involved._

_- Tsukiko Hikari_

Tsukiko threw it near Hinata, where it landed by her foot, and she picked it up. Her expression when she first read it seemed astonished, and then worried, and then more worried, and then sad, and then she sighed and looked relieved. Both Suigetsu and Sasuke were now convinced that what Tsukiko had told them hadn't been the entire truth... what kind of friend would have those reactions if something didn't go wrong at lunch. Tsukiko then received the note back.

_The A-building? What were you doing over there? Oh okay, I understand. Sometimes I wish those two wouldn't fight. I don't know Uchiha-san very well, but I wish for both of them not to get hurt. I'm happy to hear you didn't get into a fight. _Tsukiko felt an invisible stab go through her chest as she read that sentence... _Also remember, after school we have art club._

When Suigetsu and Sasuke saw Tsukiko's reaction go from worry to fine back to worry while her head hit the desk (the class kind of jumped when they heard her head connect with the desk) to utter despair, they looked back at Hinata's behavior (which was completely fine) and were wondering ''what the hell were they talking about''. Tsukiko was just gripping the note, as her face was parallel to the surface of the desk, she was trying to put holes through the desk with her glares. _ART CLUB! WHY HINATA WHY! CAN'T YOU SEE THERE ARE PEOPLE OUT HERE TO KILL ME..._

Tsukiko was crying tears of blood, but nobody could really tell, save for those near her. Suigetsu and Sasuke were pretty shocked, and had quite the expression on their faces. Suigetsu just looked utterly flabbergasted, while the Uchiha had a look of shock, which really did suit his face, but then again ANY expression an Uchiha made was either deemed hot, cute, or sexy. Tsukiko was mumbling to herself how God could just strike her now, but Suigetsu and Sasuke couldn't make it out.

Kurenai-sensei came on over to see what was wrong with Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Kurenai-sensei. I'm sorry you had to stop your lesson because of me."

Kurenai-sensei kept on teaching about allusions, that is until Tsukiko's stomach made a REALLY loud growling noise. It lasted for about a minute, and all eyes were on her. Tsukiko had a stunned look on her face.

"Tsukiko-chan, did you eat lunch?"

_CRAP! I was looking forward to lunch, because I haven't eaten breakfast either..._

"Ahahaha... A little bit Kurenai-sensei, but I can assure you I'm fi-" Her stomach yet released another growl to counterattack her statement. Tsukiko just glared at her abdomen. _YOU! Shut the hell up!_

"Tsukiko-chan, maybe you should eat more so your stomach doesn't disturb the rest of us."

The rest of the class giggled, as her stomach continued growling, and she was dying on her desk. The bell soon rang, and she was cornered by Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"If you were wandering around so much, why didn't you grab anything to eat?"

"I wasn't feeling really hungry at that time..."

"By the sounds coming from your stomach, that's a lie."

Hinata was waiting outside the hallway, looking in on Tsukiko. Tsukiko quickly pushed her way through the two guys.

"Well, excuse me, but I gotta talk to Hinata. So Suigetsu and Sasuke left, along with everyone else, save for Sakura. She came over to Tsukiko's desk, where the note was lying on the floor.

"What's this?"

**_6th_ _period in Health Class_**

* * *

Jiraya had prepared reading that day, along with homework for once. Tsukiko got done with it relatively fast, especially since she wasn't bothered. She glanced over at Naruto, who was working with Kiba, Shikamaru, and someone else she couldn't recognize. Tsukiko went up to the classroom to turn in her homework, but Jiraya refused to take it that day, saying it'd add on to his pile of work.

"Jiraya-sensei, I was wondering if I could deliver something to a classmate of mine? I really have to get it to her by today."

"Sure sure, since your done with all your work, just take that hall pass and leave... your disturbing my research..."

Jiraya was intently looking at the computer and drooling, Tsukiko didn't even want to know. She quickly exited and texted Sakura on what class she had last.

_Pre-Calculus, B-16. Why?_

Tsukiko's eyes widened at the message. _Sakura's already in Pre-Calculus! WOW! She really is smart, but it is still mean of Ino to constantly call her Big Forehead._

Tsukiko lightly jogged over there, before she got in front of the classroom door. She peered through the small window, and it didn't look like they were testing or doing anything serious. She lightly tapped her knuckles on the door, and heard the teacher telling her to come in. She was carrying the bag that was carrying the ''atrocious whorish swimsuit'', and was here to deliver back to Sakura. She'd rather face Guy-sensei's wrath, than to wear that infront of people for 5 seconds.

"This is a delivery for Haruno Sakura."

"She sits up front."

Tsukiko quickly just gave her the bag. But when Sakura looked inside and was about to give it back, Tsukiko gave her a glare that made her sit back down. Sakura thought it was such a waste since it looked real good. She just sighed as she would have to make a regular looking one for Tsukiko, perhaps even one that was abnormal and covered too much skin...

Tsukiko took her time getting back to class, that she had just gotten to the door, when the bell rang and was run over by the crowd in the halls trying to get out. _Geez, just my luck... _She entered back inside to her Health Class, when she saw Naruto picking up her stuff.

"Hey thanks, but I can get it myself."

"Why don't you just break up with him?"

Tsukiko turned to him questionly about to ask him, "Break up with who?" but then she knew exactly who Naruto was talking about.

"It's a little... complicated..."

"I got time."

"Actually WE don't have time, because we have... have..."

Tsukiko's face just went to sheer terror as she saw Hinata ushering her out the door to go to _**the art club...**_

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing nothing, look there's Hinata! Well, I'm off to... the a-a-a-art c-c-c-club."

Naruto just stared at Tsukiko quizzically, as she slowly walked over to Hinata. He was thinking why would anyone in the world go do something they didn't like. He had to go anyways, because he promised he support, but he felt it was giving more of reason for Tsukiko to _pretend_ she wanted to go? He just shook the thought out of his head as he caught up with them.

The three got inside the E-building, and Hinata lead the way to E-5, which was where the art room was. As they got in they saw hoards of fangirls, Tsukiko immediately assumed it was for Sasori and Deidara, who were up front giving off the most bullshit masks she'd ever seen. _These fangirls really have no clue how crazy these guys are..._

"Oh, Tsukiko-chan you came?"

Tsukiko jumped from being startled. She turned around to se it was Sai giving off a weird smile.

"Didn't I tell you Sai, your only supposed to smile when your happy!"

"I am happy Naruto."

Tsukiko really started to wonder if Sai was telling the truth, because his smile was creepy...

"Hikari-chan, come over here."

Hinata was over near some desks, they were already taken, but it was roomier than the door way. The three friends moved on over.

"Here's a registration form for you Naruto, since Hyuuga-san and Tsukiko-chan have filled them out already."

"Ugh... gee thanks Sai."

Naruto just scratch the back of his head, staring blankly at the piece of paper he was holding. He just shoved it in his pants pocket.

"Ne Hikari-chan, what happened to your jacket?"

Tsukiko didn't let it show on her face, but she was hurt a little remember Chisana...

"It got torn, so I just threw it the trash."

"Really? But your good with sewing, since you used to do it all the time since your..."

Tsukiko quickly covered Hinata's mouth, as she was about to let it spill that she had to sew her clothes a lot from her ''accidental fights".

"It was torn beyond repair..."

"Oh I see..."

The three then paid attention to the front, as fangirls were telling them to shut up since Deidara-sama and Sasori-sama were about to speak.

"Okay so listen up, in the Art club we only have room for those who are serious, Un! If you aren't serious, then you might as well leave, Un!"

Some of the girls started to groan and moan, as they knew this statement was directed at them. Some of the lesser die-hard fangirls left, but a lot of people still remained.

Sasori then stood up, and a wave of cries of "KYAAAAA! SASORI-SAMA" could be heard as he dramatically flipped his hair.

"Sorry, Deidara can be harsh at times. So we have a contest set out for those who really wish to join, and those who don't win can't join."

Hinata shook Tsukiko's arm to get her attention.

"Sounds interesting, I wonder what the contest is?"

Tsukiko just nodded, while laughing nervously. _I hope it's nothing bad in store for us..._

"So basically we have too many members, and what we want you to go do is display your art."

"Un, within the next week display your art out on the campus. Have a piece of paper with your name next to it along with a T-chart, one side saying "Like" the other saying "Dislike", Un."

"We will have anonymous judges who will tally if they like your work or not."

"Those who have art that pass will stay, those that don't will be kicked out of the club, Un."

"Contest starts now!"

"Contest starts now! Un!"

All the fangirls rushed out as they went off to go work on their art. Leaving only Naruto, Hinata, Sai, and Kiba, who had come in during their explanation of the contest.

Tsukiko started nervously, as she tried making her way to the door, when she locked eyes with Sasori and Deidara.

"Ahahaha... I guess I'm not really suited for this club, I only really wanted to look at the art. Guess I gotta go quit now, Hinata."

Sai grabbed Tsukiko's shoulder, turning her back around.

"It's okay, Deidara and Sasori invited you. So you don't really have to participate in the contest to continue being in the club. Though Hinata, Naruto, and Kiba would have to..."

"HEY! What's with the favoritism!" Kiba shouted.

"I don't know, you should ask senpai."

Sasori and Deidara were coming over, no doubt in Tsukiko's mind to start interrogating her.

"Sorry Hinata! Today I got chores I gotta run!"

"Wait, Hika-"

But she was already sprinting out the door, not caring if anyone was in her way. She bumped past some fangirls, but she just kept running towards home. _Must never meet them! Not after declaring war on two Akatsuki members... SHIT!_

Tsukiko stopped running when an arm grabbed her from behind. It was Naruto, and she could see down the hallway Hinata and Kiba were running also, but Naruto had run ahead of them.

"Hey what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing... really..."

It would be some time, since Hinata and Kiba were now fast pace walking on over, since Hinata looked like she was panting really hard, with Kiba by her side. _That Kiba... keep your paws off of her! Can't you see she likes Naruto!_

"You know what something has been kind of bothering me..."

"Really what?"

"How do you think Hinata views you?"

"huh?"

"Tell me what you think of Hinata's feelings for you."

" Umm... there completely just friendly feelings. She's really nice to me, even though her face is red all the time, she likes me as a friend would. I mean I appreciate when she was kind to me all these years, sometimes sharing her bento with me, or just giving a listening ear... though sometimes she'd turn really red when she saw me and would run away... Why'd you ask?"

Tsukiko just glared at the ground, unable to look at Naruto. _HOW STUPID CAN YOU BE?_

Hinata and Kiba had caught up.

"Hikari-chan, you left in such a hurry, you forgot your bag."

"Oh thanks Hinata."

Kiba was glaring at Tsukiko, for obviously making Hinata worry and run all the way over here with her stuff... At least he seemed like he knew of hinata's feelings... somewhat.

"I gotta run then."

Tsukiko then lightly jogged away. She had her own problems to worry about, too many had come up in such little time. If she had to blame one person it would be that bastard Uchiha and his frightening brother. Seriously did all Uchiha's have whacked personalities! But maybe it's something in their genetics, so she couldn't really blame them no... She was so caught up in her thoughts that she bumped into a pole as she was walking the street.

Tsukiko fell over, rubbing at her forehead trying to ease the pain. Of course some would giggle, but she would get up and smile at them. Her own mistakes, she could handle, her own weakness's she could over come, but problems coming from others... she had difficulty with that. _If only Sasuke had an easier way of making it up to him just to get his forgiveness... I mean yah he lost a couple brain cells, but seriously this is a lot of more work than I expected... PLUS it's adding on even more problems. But these gangs, how come their aren't more fights, they all went to the same junior high, but Hinata never told me of all hell breaking lose out there..._

Tsukiko stepped through the door of her home.

"Tai Dama!"

" I GOT YOU!"

Tsukiko just sighed as she lifted her foot, and her brother's face connected with the bottom of it.

"Seriously Aniki, your surprise attacks don't work anymore..."

He just held up a thumbs up. He started to slide to the floor.

"G-good... Job, t-thats... my l-little sister."

Tsukiko did the usual of placing him in his room, when she rounded the corner and saw Torao's door open. She knocked before peeking inside, to see the window was open.

"Damn it... he was supposed to be resting today."

She ran back to Haruhiko's room and opened the door.

"AND YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO WATCH HIM!"

and then slammed it after she was done with her quick scolding. She quickly changed into some loose jeans with a chain, a blue t-shirt, put her dog tags underneath, (incase she ran into trouble, hopefully she could still intimidate her opponents into surrender) and put her shoes back on to go look for Torao.

Tsukiko took out her cellphone and called Torao, but nobody picked up.

"Shit, this is why you have a cellphone! To pick up when your being called!"

She started to run, first going to some of the schools she used to know, looking in to see if any gangs were fighting. She didn't see anyone at her old school or any of the famous fighting schools she had heard of, so she started to go towards the river. But when she ran on by, there were only people throwing rocks into the water. She then ran to the abandon warehouse, which was notorious for gangs to be hiding out at all kinds of days. She took her dog tags out and tied up her hair. This would be the last place she'd come to in order to find her brother, but this was the only place she could finally think he'd be at to go out and fight.

Tsukiko's shoes crunched over the gravel, the sun was setting down. She looked at her cellphone for the time. _Around 6:30, perfect timing for an early fight..._ She glanced around, trying to listen for anything. Her mother still hadn't given her money to go get new glasses, so she could only see shapes and objects. _Damn it there's not enough light around here if it gets dark._ She heard talking, so she hid behind a couple of abandoned crates.

"Hey, Sasuke, when are we going to take down the Berserkers once and for all!

"YAH I'm ready to fight that idiot who leads them anyday!"

"It's time we claim turf and reputation!"

Tsukiko's eyes widen as she saw the amount of people gathered. There were motorcycles everywhere, and a large group had appeared of maybe around 30... no at least 50 people. She recognized people from the Heavenly Sound there and also from other high schools as well. Suigetsu then stood up in front.

"QUIET!"

Up in front was Jugo on Sasuke's left, and beside Jugo was Kimimaro, where his 5 homies were behind him, but on his other side was Karin. To Sasuke's right, was Suigetsu, and next to him was Kabuto, and beside him was a figure with an orange mask, and he was wearing a cloak with red clouds! _Wait isn't that Akatsuki's uniform! So he's got an insider in on this!_ Tsukiko's eyes widened.

"The reason we have this emergency meeting was to introduce someone very important to our plan. His name is Tobi, and he's our spy in Akatsuki. He'll figure out there moves, and since the Berserkers are lead by Naruto, it'll be easy enough to predicate what he'll do."

A couple of whispers could be heard in the crowd as they were taking it in. Tsukiko's hands had balled into fists. _Why! There wasn't peace at the school, it was more like a ticking time bomb! Shit I have to let them know! But wait, if I escape now, they'll notice me, and Sasuke knows what my face looks like, so I can't go out and fight. CRAP!_

Tsukiko looked behind her, where there was only a tall wall. _If I climb these crates, with my backs towards them, it'll all be good. Plus your a fast enough runner, outrunning them is not out of your league! _Tsukiko while thinking of other ways, accidentally stepped on some rubble, which caused some rocks to fall, making her presence known.

"Hey! Someone's here!"

Tsukiko could see the oncoming crowd. She quickly leaped onto the crates, having no choice, but to go with the only plan she had in mind. As she turned back, she noticed all of them were preoccupied with running, save for the masked man who only looked at her and she could see the sharingan eye.

She quickly leapt over the wall, while the crates collasped underneath. She landed gracefully, but could hear shouts from the other side.

"Don't just stand there! Go run after her!"

Tsukiko quickly sprinted off, making her way through the streets, she looked back and could see a couple of figures, who were shouting which way to go.

"Now to lose them."

She hopped over a fence as she started to go through private property, hopping over fence or wall as she entered people's yards. Some yelled at her, some were empty, but she could care less. _But who could I relay this information to! I could tell Itachi and Naruto, but would they believe me? And why do I want to help Itachi anyways... it's best if I defeat them while they've taken a beaten from Sasuke's gang... Shit I hate gang politics, they make no sense..._

She finally made it to a street, where seh hid in an alley way. She quickly crouched behind a trashcan. She could hear footsteps following her.

"You sure it's this way Karin."

"I'm positive! Are you calling me a liar Suigetsu!"

"Shut up Karin, just focus on finding that person, whether it's female or male, we can't let them escape."

"Yes, Sasuke-sama!"

Tsukiko almost barfed when she heard that ''fangirl tone''. She could hear footsteps walking down the alleyway.

"I can feel the same aura here, but I'm not sure it's pretty weak..."

_What the hell! She's got like supersensitive psyche ghost skills too!_

Tsukiko held her breathe, unsure of whether it would help or not, she could only hope Karin wouldn't turn towards the trashcan.

"Hurry up and find her Karin, or we'll lose her!"

Karin just kicked some trashcans in her anger.

"Well, sorry Suigetsu! I don't even know if it's a girl or boy! Let's go back to where the aura was stronger!"

Tsukiko could hear the squabble Suigetsu and Karin were going into as if it was a boy or girl because of the hair and what not. If only the group had looked back, they would've seen knocked over trashcans, with Hikari crouched over.

"Whew... That was close."

Tsukiko started to walk back home, because she had received an apologetic text from her brother saying he went out to go buy food, since hikari had come home late, and Haru-niichan had been refusing to go to the store, to miss out on pouncing on his sister. _Geez... how much more childish can he get? I seriously don't see what the ladies see in him..._

Tsukiko finally made it back home, and had dinner at the table as usual, and told her mother what had happened that day, well only the partial truth she'd want to hear. Though she did mention joining the art club...

"The art club you say? Did they recruit you, because your absolutely terrible..."

"Ehehe... not exactly... I-"

Her mother was glaring at her, demanding the explanation NOW.

"I joined myself to see art..."

"Oh I see, well since it's only Monday's and Wednesday's, and you only joined to _see_ art... there won't be any commitments in case I need you do something will there be, Hikari?"

"I guess not.."

"Good."

They finished eating, and Haruhiko was doing the dishes. As Hikari dropped her dishes off, Haruhiko told her to wait a bit.

"Training, tonight, this time we'll be working on stamina."

"Yes, Haru-_niichan_"

There deal now was that in turn for training she'd call him Haru-niichan. So Tsukiko went up to her room to do the homework she had been missing out on. _If I'm going to go out fighting I going to need at least something to disguise me..._

_"Nee-chan, you_ need something to disguise yourself?"

"WAHH!"

"Shh.. mother is asleep."

"Torao what are you doing in my room?"

"Well, I saw you mulling over something, so I came in to see if you needed help. Also to give you a present."

"Present?"

"Well, I thought that last time you were gang leader a lot of your fights were at your school, because everyone recognized your look. But now you need to be more secretive and your giving out challenges, so I went out and bought you a wig."

"A wig? But I already have hair..."

"Yes but-" Torao pulled out a wig that looked like short dark brown hair, "this will make it seem like you've come back! But they didn't have a black one that matched your color, and this dark brown one was the best I could do..."

_Awww... he's been worry about me... well it will make it easier on my opponents to recognize me, because my hair was short back then, and I still have my dog tags... Ahaha after for so long of holding it in, the Wandering Wolf is about to come back...  
_

Tsukiko gave him a quick thanks, and a hug.

"You better teach me skills, good enough ones to defeat Haru-niichan."

"I will I will, now off with you."

Things were looking up on Tsukiko's problems, she had a trainer, an alias to help prove training was working, and some challenges... but she also had other problems to deal with, such as the gang war that was about to erupt.

Haruhiko came up to her door and gave it a slight knock. Hikari pushed on her desk to move the seat back, as she set down her pencil.

_Well, time for training!_

* * *

Sorry for the very late update! I'm trying to update these everyday. Thanks for everyone who's been reading and reviewing, I have a fun time reading what you write and tyring to implement it more into the story.

Though unfortunately there wasn't any fighting in this chapter, next chapter hehehe, I'll have plenty of fun filling it with violence... !_  
_


	29. Stalling Time

This update has really been needed . sorry for the wait!  
Let's just say... I've had a really tough time senior year with college applications... videogame addictions... grades... bacon... chocolate sauce... etc...  
So here we go!

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 28: Stalling Time

Haruhiko came up to her door and gave it a slight knock. Hikari pushed on her desk to move the seat back, as she set down her pencil.

_Well, time for training!_

* * *

Hikari pushed the door open, as she made her way into the dojo. The sight of the sheer amount of gym equipment in there almost made her faint, just from the the thought of using every machine.

"Ahahaha, hold you horses Hikari-chan, we're not going to be using them. I want you to work on fighting techinque now that I think about it, not body stamina, because that's something you already possess."

"Hah? Then how am I supposed to develop fighting techinque..."

"Easy, just destroy these used broken machines."

Hikari was just pulling off "WTF" face at her brother. _Not my fault if he cries over wasted money.. but he did say they were broken.._

Hikari pulled her arm up, fisted her hand, and brought it down on the first weight pully machine she saw, but when she connected it only made a small crack, and the next cry could be heard,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hikari was holding her hand as immense pain shot up her arm.

"What the fudge..."

"Ahaha I forgot to mention, their painted over... I sunk them in a superb concrete mix, that only the force 2 blue whales tackling it can destroy it. Well have fun."

Hikari just looked at all the machinery, and her brother walked out.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I WEIGH AS MUCH AS A BLUE WHALE!"

Tsukiko just stared at the machinery, and then her bleeding hand.

"And I'm still recovering, that sly sneaky no good trainer..."

Tsukiko just sat down and then started thinking.

_Hmm, well punching it to death won't do anything, it'll just break my healing fractured hand! Hmm, but how am I supposed to develop the force of 2 tackling blue whales... that'd be impossible unless I could live forever... Why would onii-chan put so much machinery in one place... Wait he said develop fighting... not body..._

Hikari got up and just rolled her eyes.

"What am I being an idiot for... basic rule number 1 when fighting enemies... turn their strengths against one another duh!"

That night Hikari was having fun tearing up the dojo and machines by throwing everything everywhere, just as a small child would be frolicking through the flowers of a field.

**Next day**

* * *

Hikari's alarm went off, as she crushed it with her hand once more, swearing to never buy another one of 'man's evil contraptions'. She walked down stairs, in her groggy state still, instantly going towards the coffee.

"So seems you learned your lesson quite fast..."

"Doesn't take long for an animal to pick up on natural instincts..."

"But your no animal, your..."

"Yah yah, I know a capable human being of learning and speaking, unlike chimps who can only go eee eee ooh ooh ahh ahh.."

Tsukiko even did the impression of a chimp, her younger brother laughing in the door way.

"Jeez, onee-chan maybe you should stop drinking coffee it's getting to your head..."

"Maybe one day Torao, one day."

Tsukiko said bye as she headed out the door, just an hour early getting to school to avoid any Uchiha's, Akatsuki, or other dangers lurking around. She started to mumble to herself and become deep in thought, that she didn't notice the sound of a motorcycle coming up towards her. Her head then perked up. _What the... AH CRAP! It's **them!**_

Tsukiko turned around to see some of the fighters at her school, the whole entire _new _gang lined up.

"Oi! So it truly is Wandering Wolf, like what you've done with you hair, makes you look more feminine and approachable."

The gang leader, Satsumi Shiro, gave her a wink. She just glared back at his violet eyes and her face pinched at the sight of such bright white hair.

"Go home to your girlfriend, or should I say girlfriends, and leave me alone." He just sped up the motorcycle and rode side by side with her, while the rest of the gang followed him.

"Awww come on, don't be like that. We used to have a few fights here and there, but you know me and the gang would follow the REAL gang leader of all..."

Tsukiko quickly slapped her hand over his mouth, not only would the sight of them around her ruin her, but them just _talking_ would make her end up in the bottom of the furnace at school. Tsukiko glared into his eyes.

"Look, you shut your trap, you've never seen me before, don't know me, and I'm **not** Wandering Wolf." _I don't need my shitty past getting caught up with me now, it'll only make the problem worse when I... I have to defeat **them...**_

She let go and ran off.

"Hey boss, aren't you going to challenge her?"

Shiro just glared at the sight of her back.

"Not yet, soon, but not yet. Let's roll!"

Soon the bike gang was speeding off. Though Tsukiko thought she had gone unseen, a little pair of sharingan eyes and a smirk from behind a building were left unnoticed.

"This will be excellent news for Sasuke..."

The orange-masked man quickly put away his camera, tucked into his Akatsuki jacket...

**School at 3rd period**

* * *

Tsukiko had come in on homeroom on time, just sitting there quietly as Kakashi read the announcements, went to 1st period unharmed with only a little disturbance from Naruto, 2nd period unharmed and undisturbed. Now it was 3rd period in World History. The bell had just rang to signal that the period had just ended, after a long test.

"So Tsukiko-chan, senpai asked me to invite you to a private meeting for art club. It's today at lunch. I'll be picking you up from the gym."

As the class was exiting, Tsukiko slowly grudgingly went to gym. Her face was undescribale, switching from fear, anger, upset, "WTF", and depression. She quickly walked through the gym to avoid Sasuke, and entered the girl's locker room. She quickly went to the restroom. _One skip can't hurt... Just need a proper excuse..._

Tsukiko saw Sakura pass by. _Perfect!_

"Hey Sakura, can you tell Gai-sensei that I went to the nurse's office."

Sakura nodded her head, and as Tsukiko left the room she just slowly smiled.

Tsukiko ran off to the A-building, but on her way to Shizune, she bumped into Hidan and Kakuzu.

"YOU!"

Tsukiko just glared at Hidan. _This fight is inevitable, I just Hidan just pillages and kills and doesn't... "do the nasty"like the vikings..._

"Outside, you and me, I'll finish our fight before Friday if your okay with that."

Hidan had a look of incredulous at first, but when he stared at Wandering Wolf some more, making sure it was her, he let loose a blood curdling smile.

"Sure, I'll beat you to a pulp, so you can't even come to school for the next 3 Fridays..."

Kakuzu had left, knowing he wouldn't be getting any money, and it wasn't to bad to let Hidan 'loose' every once in a while.

Hidan and Tsukiko went off, as Kakuzu decided to heads toward the roof, to get a better view of the enemy, and maybe soon to be friend.

**Down at the ground floor behind the A building**

* * *

Tsukiko glared all the way out, she was gritting her teeth as she rounded the corner. Hidan was just cracking his knuckles as Tsukiko turned around, getting into her fighting position.

"Anytime, asshole." -Tsukiko

Hidan just scowled.

"I'll make you regret saying that, you bitch!"

Hidan ran up, punching for her abdomen, but Tsukiko grabbed his wrist, but Hidan came back down with his other hand. Tsukiko's eyes flashed to her left, as the incoming fist was aiming for her temple. She ducked and quickly spun trying to kick Hidan's legs from out underneath him. Her legs connected, but Hidan just flipped, and landed a kick onto Tsukiko's chest pushing her back a bit.

_Shit, didn't see that coming. Just remember, use your enemies weakness... But he enjoys pain!_

Tsukiko ran up to Hidan, quickly landed a punch on Hidan's face, but he grabbed both her wrists. _Wait, he let me do that on purpose! _Hidan spat the blood on the floor, his eyes staring into hers.

"You know, for a bitch, you ain't half bad looking when your cowering in fear." Tsukiko gritted her teeth, and smashed her forehead into his. He let go of her hands and stumbled back a bit, just as she stumbled back a bit from the force of the hit.

"I ain't cowering in fear!"

Tsukiko gave out a barrage of punches on Hidan, but after all those hits, he just seemed more invigorated to fight. Hidan just looked up at her, smiling as blood was dripping from his mouth, his eyes hazed over with the lust of battle.

"That all you got..." Tsukiko's eyes just widened with shock. _This guy... he's not ordinary..._

"Che... I'm starting to think you can't live up to your name, Wandering Wolf."

Tsukiko thought it might be too late to play stupid... but hell it was worth a shot.

"What ever gave you the idea I fought as Wandering Wolf, I may look like her, but I'm not good as her."

Hidan glared at her, thinking she might be one of the so called "alias's" that most important fighters had. They were like backups, to hide the real ones out, in order to make sure weaklings didn't fight the REAL one...

"Well, I'll make sure to beat you down good, so Wandering Wolf will come out."

_Must be really stupid... Only my family has these eyes... Must be trying to lead me on to say something that'll give away info..._

"Sure sure... whatever you say. Let's hurry up get this fight done and over with!" Tsukiko was getting real angered, and confused... Stupid Akatsuki and Hidan, how much did they really know? What parts of it did they trust?

They charged at one another, fist meeting palm, as they both caught each others punches. Both glaring at one another, till Tsukiko let go of Hidan's fist and brought her's back as she was about to smash her fist into his abdomen, but Hidan also let go of hers, and grabbed her head pushing it back towards the ground. Tsukiko's head connected with the ground with a thwack. She kicked Hidan away, but slowly rolled and got up on her knees. She was holding her head, looking from one eye, her vision getting blurry. She just shook her head aside, trying to regain concentration.

_I'm going to end his shitty mouth once and for all in this fight... _Tsukiko just flashed, as Hidan looked up trying to figure out where she went. He felt a hand on his right shoulder, as Hikari placed her left hand on it, and with her right was going in for the punch. Hidan blocked the punch with his left hand, but Tsukiko then jumped in the air, whilst holding onto Hidan, now his hand and shoulder, and kneed him right in the face.

The two seperated, Tsukiko sliding along the ground, and Hidan crouched over holding his nose. It was bent at an awkward angle, but he cracked it back into place.

"Che... forget what I said, I'll make you pay 3 month's time instead of 3 weeks."

"Come bring it, over my dead body will I lose to you!" _If I lose to this guy, how will I fare up against Itachi!_

**Up on the roof**

* * *

"Hmph, this girl isn't as powerful as the Wandering Wolf... but what was that last time..." Kakuzu was reminiscing on when Tsukiko Hikari had been beating Hidan down, her eyes glowing yellow. He was sure he didn't feel the aura of a fighting human, more like a caged beast that had been released. That growl she made... no more like roar, what exactly was that. Kakuzu wouldn't admit it, but he had felt a very similar feeling to intimidation. He quickly pushed the thought aside, and just thought he wouldn't report her as Wandering Wolf, she was too weak to hold such a title.

"Hidan better pay me for the loss of time I'm getting from just sitting here..."

**Back to the fight**

* * *

Tsukiko and Hidan stood there, both beaten up, Tsukiko the worst of the two, heavily breathing and trying to stand. Hidan was only bleeding, but he was standing perfectly fine, and grinning with pleasure.

"Heh... Guess you'll have to spend some hours with Shizune... Here I come!"

But as Hidan was charging, his body was stopped, as he was held in a restraining postion. He was on his knees, his arm bent painfully behind his back, being held in place by whom Tsukiko could not believe was there. _Ka-Kakashi Hatake-sensei! _

"What gives! Let me go!"

"Only if you run off, I don't want anymore fighting here you understand!" Kakashi just bent Hidan's arm furthering back. Hidan gritted his teeth and smiled, but just nodded. Kakashi let go and Hidan just got up, brushed himself off, and strutted off, but when Kakashi's back was turned to him, he just faced Tsukiko and held two fingers to his neck as he slid them across giving the general sign of "your dead".

"Tsukiko-chan, do you have any reason to explain 'this'."

Tsukiko just looked at the ground, shaking her head no. _To think I was stupid enough to fight during the middle of school... and get caught by homeroom teacher... my luck is the worst!_

"I won't ask now, but I need an explanation later." Tsukiko froze in fear of meeting Tsunade.

"Do... I... n-need to go see... the principle?" Kakashi looked back at the girl, with fear in her eyes. He just sighed.

"I guess not for this first time, though if I catch you next time, I'm definitely reporting you _immediately._ Got it."

"YES! Thank you so much Hatake-sensei!" Tsukiko did her 90 degree bow.

"But..." Tsukiko mentally facepalmed.

"You'll have to come with me to go see Shizune."

So Tsukiko followed Hatake-sensei to go to the Nurse's Office.

**At the Nurse's Office**

* * *

"Their will be bruising, but it won't be in any noticeable places, but it's really suprising how many times I see you a week. Some students who've attended for four years haven't seen me this many times as you have in your first 2 weeks of freshman year!"

"I'll make sure to bring plenty of thank you gifts, Shizune-sensei." Shizune just smiled at the young girl. Hatake was just standing at the door, as Shizune was talking with Tsukiko behind a curtain. Shizune then exited the little makeshift room.

"So how is she?"

"She'll be fine, just a couple bruises nothing critical or that will get in the way of school."

Kakashi's brow went up a bit, this girl fighting Hidan, and leaves with bruises. Tsukiko got out and dusted her uniform off.

"I'll be heading towards the cafeteria to pick up some food, before it becomes crowded."

"Tsukiko-chan, after you get lunch, I want you to meet up with me in my classroom right away. Don't you dare think about not coming during lunch."

Tsukiko just nodded her head, but really didn't want to spend her lunch with a teacher! _Jeez, Hatake-sensei can't I talk afterschool or something... why during lunch! I want to meet up with Hinata-chan... I haven't been able to talk to her in a long while..._

Tsukiko took her time down the hallway, making sure she was going the right way. She met up with the lunch ladies, had a nice chat with them, and they even gave her a bit extra on her meal. _Yes! I never knew the lunch ladies could be so kind! _Thinking back, Tsukiko could only remember the old mean hags for lunch ladies, but these women were so kind and motherly... some qualities she wished her mother possessed. Tsukiko stalked grudgedly down the hallway to make her way to Hatake's classroom. Unfortunately, since Tsukiko's luck is really bad, she forgot she was walking down the path where it would cross the gym. Approximately it would be only 10 seconds till the bell rang. God was laughing at Tsukiko this day, or at least in Tsukiko's opinion in the future...

"Just go meet Hatake-sensei, come up with something..."

The bell rang, and Tsukiko froze in the hallway. _Oh shit, I'm in front of gym doors! _The doors opened as students rushed out. Tsukiko thanked her reflexes that she hid behind the door, that is until she saw Sakura ushering Naruto out, along with Ino, and Naruto looked like he been in a scruff. _What happened?_ Sasuke left the opposite direction with Jugo and Neji following him, somewhat looking as if they needed to protect people from Sasuke, instead of the other way around. Tsukiko was starting to get curious as to what happened in P.E. that day... but she shook the thought from her head. _I was headed towards Hatake-sensei's room! Gotta get this mess cleaned up!_

Tsukiko knocked on the door, hearing from inside "Come in." She gently pushed the door open, and then closed it softly behind her.

"Go ahead and take a seat."

Tsukiko sat in the seat right in front of Hatake's desk.

"So how long have you been fighting?"

Tsukiko was shocked at the question."

"Not long..."

"Tsukiko-chan, the last thing I need from you is lying, since you've already proven you can fight by not dying in a fight with Hidan. You have to be at least a decent fighter to walk away with your wounds if you were facing Hidan for only 5 minutes..."

"Just like I said, not long. Only a couple weeks of training." _Since I have been on a break of 2-3 years... _

"Hmm... then you must be told your a natural learner, to pick it up that quickly."

"Well, your school has been quite the demonstration for me to learn from."

Kakashi was shocked by the retort, Tsukiko was glaring at him, but he knew it wasn't neccessarily him she was angry with, but she was just lashing out at anything.

"Fine, Fine, I won't ask anything more, I didn't take you as quite the rebellious student." Tsukiko's eyes widened at the fact Hatake might report it to her mother.

"I'm sorry for my behavior... I've just been under a lot of stress, I'll try and restrain myself, I'm sorry."

"Well, I want to give you a warning of absolutely no fighting, on or off campus. You don't know what type of people come here and how strong they are, so I don't want you getting seriously hurt or seriously involved. You may hang out with your friends, but just know I'll be keeping a closer eye on you AND Hidan. You may leave."

Tsukiko quickly packed up her things, and politely excused herself. Hatake sensei yelled at her as she closed the door that he would get an explanation sooner or later. _Crap! Now I gotta a watchdog on my heels! Wait when he means on or off campus... and keeping an eye on me... will he be stalking me off campus! Shit!_

Tsukiko bumped into a wall, as she forgot to turn. She just rubbed her head, when she heard a chuckle.

"Ne ne, if it isn't Itachi's toy. The one that can't swim." Tsukiko just rolled her eyes as she turned to face Kisame, who was with a man that his face painted black and white, and had some wierd green jacket?

"..."

"Ne, Zetsu, maybe one day you should record her fighting, though it may not be worth it according to Kakuzu."

"I don't have time for your snide comments, I have to go."

Kisame grabbed hold of her arm, but Tsukiko just immediately smacked his hand away hard. She glared at him fiercly.

"I said I don't have time for this... I'll bite your arm if you reach for me again. Just leave me the _fuck_ alone, or I'll tear your head off and rip your body to shreds."

Kisame didn't back off, but he and Zetsu were clearly surprised at this girl's venom in her voice, her murderous aura, and the look in her eyes. She turned her heel and immediately walked off to go find Hinata.

"Hmmm... seems like theirs an evil side to her that Itachi doesn't know... Zetsu don't tell anyone of our little encounter."

Zetsu just mumbled and slowly stalked off, while Kisame went to the A-building cafeteria.

Tsukiko pulled out her phone and texted Hinata.

_Where are you?_

Tsukiko just ran up the stairs about to reach the rooftop, till her phone vibrated.

_I'm at the cafeteria, where are you?_

_I'm at the rooftop, meet up with me please._

Tsukiko opened the door, expecting to be alone, but when she opened her eyes, she was a bit astonished to see Naruto sitting down leaning against the hand rail bars on the roof.

"Was wondering when you'd show up, we haven't had a proper conversation since you came to school have we?"

Tsukiko just walked on over.

"No I guess not..."

Naruto picked up that something was wrong with her, he thought for a second he saw her limping.

"Hey, you okay?"

Tsukiko's eyes widened, wondering if had seen her fight... _No need to be paranoid... the only ones who saw were Kakuzu and Hatake-sensei..._

"Yah I'm fine, what's with you exiting gym class all beat up?"

Naruto jumped to his feet.

"I wasn't beat up! I beat up that Sasuke-teme! He only landed a couple, but I totally won the fight!"

Tsukiko just stared at him skeptical, obviously he was lying.

"Oh really, why do you look like you've been in a worser scruff than I..." Tsukiko quickly clamped her hands on her mouth. _Exactly what was I about to say!_ Naruto's curiosity reached his peak, did Tsukiko almost relate fighting to herself?

"Oi, I didn't catch that last part, were you about to say..."

"Sorry I'm late Hikari-chan... Ahh... Naruto-kun?"

Naruto and Tsukiko both turned to Hinata. Tsukiko quickly ran over and glomped Hinata.

"MY SAVIOR!"

Hinata just rubbed Tsukiko's head comfortingly as she tried figuring out all the mumbo jumbo she was whispering to her in such a hurry. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the girls behavior, but quickly shrugged it off as a girl's thing. Tsukiko lifted her head.

"I have this one Friday, and I recently had one during 4th, but Hatake-sensei stopped before we could finish."

"EHHHHH Hikari-chan! You promised me you would tell me before you went off fi..." Tsukiko quickly put a hand to Hinata's mouth. Tsukiko repeatedly nudged her head in Naruto's direction, who could clearly see that the two of them were trying to avoid telling him something.

"Hey, don't think you can leave me out! What are you guys talking about?"

Hinata blushed as Naruto came over, admiring how cute he looked when he was pouting and upset.

"We were just talking about..." Tsukiko quickly recovered for Hinata.

"RAMEN! I went to the lunch ladies and got ramen, and some bread" Tsukiko pulled out a package she had bought before lunch that day, " and how we'll have more on Friday... ehehehe... but we wanted to go alone, because honestly Naruto you eat way too much ramen."

"HAH? How can someone have TOO much ramen? There isn't enough Ramen to begin with, in fact when I get full, I feel ashamed that I couldn't have eaten more!" Tsukiko just rolled her eyes. But this is time Hinata and Naruto could bond...

"Well, why don't you talk over with Hinata and convince her that you want to come along."

Naruto turned to Hinata, to which she blushed like crazy, and stared at Hikari with a looke that said ' Hikari you can't leave me alone!', but alone she left her, as she walked down the stairs, to see Kiba rushing up.

"Hey dog lover boy."

"WHAT?"

"Hinata's on the roof, with Naruto alone, I wonder if you should leave them there."

That caused Kiba to sprint, of course Tsukiko liked to tease, but she didn't really want to leave Hinata there all alone, but good luck on her part Kiba was already sniffing her out. _Now only two more problems I can think of dealing with, since I've already confessed to Hinata, and that weight off my shoulders... _Tsukiko looked round, and then came to the cafeteria doors. She let out a sigh, as she pushed them open, making her way on over to Sasuke. Sasuke immediately looked on over her way, as he been watching like a hawk on the doors. She sat down at his table, but a seat away from him. He sat closer.

"Where were you in gym class?"

"Just taking a walk, a walk on over to the Nurse's office."

Sasuke's forehead vein popped a bit, he knew it was near the A-building... could Tsukiko be conspiring with his brother? No, she also avoided him, avoided Itachi more so than himself.

"You know, you should stop avoiding me, otherwise our pretense will be found out."

"Well, I'm trying my best, but your such a rotten guy, I can't stand your stench that I just have to run away."

Sasuke just glared at her, thinking that she was being such a rebellious slave... He just wanted to crush her to be more obedient, but the thought passed him, as he realized if it weren't for that determination, she wouldn't be the one to be the 'fake'. Soon Naruto, Kiba, and Hinata came back and sat down with their group, Ino and Sakura staring intently at Tsukiko as she sat next to Sasuke.

"It's not fair it's her... seriously what does Sasuke see in her."

Naruto wanted to reassure Sakura, but he couldn't tell her something that Tsukiko trusted him to keep secret.

Naruto turned back to look at the two and was infuriated when he saw Sasuke putting his arm around Tsukiko.

"Umm, Naruto why are you growling?"

Naruto turned to look at Shikamaru who looked quite confused.

"Huh? What do you mean growling."

"You looked like you were almost going to go Kyuubi...," Shikamaru was one of the few who knew of Naruto's 'otherside', " your eyes were red, and you were growling..."

Naruto's eyes widened, he gripped his fists as he turned back, seeing Sasuke's arm had been removed from where it was last.

"I don't know why... I just hate how Sakura can't be happy... I mean it'd be great if she was happy with me, but I really just want HER to be happy... and Sasuke, that bastard is being such a..."

Naruto slammed his fist down on the table. _(A/n: Naruto's thoughts) He's such a prick, choosing to pretend with one girl to make everyone else go away, isolating himself and ruining Hikari... Hikari deserves better! Why couldn't he choose Sakura, not for fake, but for love! I'd hate him to death, but I just want Sakura happy... and for Hikari to find a solution to this... whatever this is!_

Shikamaru was getting worried, because Naruto was clenching his teeth, his face contorted as if he was thinking too hard. Everyone at the table was looking at Naruto. Sakura lightly tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, you doing okay."

Naruto looked up, and he just smiled at Sakura.

"Yah, I'm doing fine because everyday I look at your face, life's all okay and worth living."

Sakura blushed but immediately hit him for so called deceiving her to pity him and the continued bashing him, as everyone laughed at the table. Tsukiko saw from afar, and also giggled. Sasuke turned to see what she was looking at, he **glared** at the blonde idiot. He quickly gripped Tsukiko's arm.

"We're leaving, don't follow us."

Naruto was also smiling, as the table calmed down, but when he looked back at Tsukiko, he saw Sasuke dragging her out the door. Naruto's face became seriously worried.

"Hey you guys, I forgot to do my homework."

Kiba just scoffed. "Like you ever remember!" They giggle a bit more.

"Well I'mma go ask Hikari-chan if I can borrow hers." Hinata smiled at the mention of her name, she knew for Hikari that having a friend was very important to her, because Hikari had come by so few and far good ones.

Sai had just gotten at the table, for he had been looking for Hikari. Sai immediately got up and left his lunch.

"Hey Sai where you going?"

"Doesn't matter Ino-san, also you can tell Chouji that he can have my lunch." Sai followed Naruto, as Naruto followed Tsukiko as she was being dragged down the corner.

Tsukiko just rolled her eyes. _Is it in every Uchiha's blood to be an overly control freaky prick or just these two are inflicted with this mad illness!_

"Where are we going?"

"To English class a bit early, I have some things I need to talk with you."

"15 minutes early? I don't think our teacher will be there."

"Whether or not she is, doesn't matter, I have the master key to all the buildings, since I'm the freshman class president." Tsukiko immediately scowled. _Stupid presidents and their special priveleges!_

"Che, you don't need to drag me anymore!" Tsukiko pulled back her arm, rubbing it where Sasuke had been holding it tightly.

"I just need to make sure you won't 'runaway' like you always do with your tail between your legs..."

"OI! I don't run away with my tail between my legs."

Naruto and Sai both peeked their heads from around the corner, only hearing the last two phrases of their conversation. Naruto looked up and was scared half to death to see Sai.

"WHAT ARE YOU... mpfffff"

"Shh, Naruto-kun, you don't want to give us away as spies now do you. Okay. Now follow me." Sai let go of Naruto, and they both went stalking after Tsukiko and Sasuke, who were now standing in front of the hallway to their English hallway. As Naruto and Sai rounded the corner, Sai bumped into Tsukiko's back, and Naruto bumped into Sai, to which then Tsukiko fell and face planted the floor.

"Owowowowowow..."

Sasuke just turned around and saw Naruto and Sai, with Tsukiko on the floor rubbing her face. He slightly smirked at Tsukiko, but then glared at Naruto and Sai.

"What are you two doing here?" Naruto fidgeted and mumbled as he tried explaining the situation underneath Sasuke's glare, clearly caught in the act of stalking.

Tsukiko looked up and she saw behind Sasuke were Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame who were conversating with a blue haired girl. Tsukiko suddenly had alarms go off in her head as 3 gangs were in the same hallway.

"Oh shit..." Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai were confused that those words had just come out of Hikari's mouth. Naruto slowly hestitated asking.

"Umm... Hikari-chan... what's the matter?" Tsukiko's face was just filled with terror. Sasori then turned his head and met with her eyes. Hidan soon followed suit.

"AHHH IT'S THAT BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!"

_I FUCKING HATE YOU HIDAN! YOU JUST CAN'T WAIT CAN YOU! NOOOOOOOO IT HAS TO BE WHEN WE FIRST LOCK EYES! WHAT IS THIS? IS IT A FREAKING A POKEMON BATTLE?_

Tsukiko immediately got up and did what instinct always told a wolf when he saw an immortal devil: RUN LIKE HELL!

* * *

Cliffhangers are so awesome... especially when you take long leaves :P Hope you guys liked this chapter :D tell what to improve on and what i did good at please :D


	30. Running Race

Sorry for late update :P You can say Senior Year is hectic . Hopefully, I'll be able to get more updates out.

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 29: Running Race!

Tsukiko immediately got up and did what instinct always told a wolf when he saw an immortal devil: RUN LIKE HELL!

Hikari pushed past Sasuke, running towards Hidan. Only two reasons why she did this. One: So Hidan wouldn't go bashing through Naruto and Sai, because technically she could care less about Sasuke. Two: Questions were about to be brought up, and being chased by not only Hidan but also Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai would be troublesome, plus getting beat up could lead to going home and skipping school would be nice...

So she ran past the door, turned down the hallway between the two groups. Hidan immediately gave chase, as Akatsuki just stood there and stared down the hallway as cries of "I'LL KILL YOU AND STUFF YOUR HEAD IN YOUR GUTS!", whilst Naruto, Sai and Sasuke immediately got out of shock and moved to go down the hallway. The blue haired woman turned to the other men and gave a curt nod. They all stood in the way of the hallway, as Kakuzu started to tred down it mumbling threats to Hidan and his instincts, and how he'd make him pay personally...

Sasuke glared at his brother.

"Get out of my way... what's in it for you if she's with Hidan..."

Itachi turned back.

"Why? It's her punishment."

Itachi just smirked, as tension in the air started to rise.

**Down a random hallway...**

* * *

_I hate you Hidan! Absolutely I'll never ever forgive you! May your soul burn in hell!_ Tsukiko was running with all her might as she zoomed past doors, trying to make it back to a door outside. Hidan was on her heels, screaming about how she was a fucking scared mutt, refusing to come back and fight him. She then ran into Kakashi-sensei, who was holding a stack of papers, that all were fluttering to the floor. _And now i'm in more trouble... _but Tsukiko immediately felt the back of her head being grabbed, as she cried out.

"LET ME GO!"

"I finally got you I ain't letting..."

Kakashi intervened by gripping Hidan's wrist painfully, to which he let go of Hikari's head.

"Hidan, this is the second time I've intervened today, to which you already had a talk with the principal... if I catch you a third time it's suspension... for now detention along with a Saturday School."

Hidan yanked his hand away, and had it fisted about to cry out in protest as he wanted to smash in the nose on his face, when Kakuzu stopped him by knocking him out. Kakuzu turned to Kakashi-sensei.

"I apologize on his behalf, he just seems to be... provoked by the meer sight of this freshman. I'll retain to his punishment personally if you don't mind lifting the Saturday School..."

"Kakuzu, I would have lifted it, if you had some decent control over him. This student has already been hassled by him 2 times today, and probably times before that I don't know of... Take him and leave, but that Saturday school is going to be assigned."

Kakuzu took his leave, looking grim and angered, mostly glaring at Hikari. Hikari just gulped, for once she never felt so weak in her life. Her pride hurt, she just glared at the ground, as Kakashi-sensei turned around. He thought maybe she was crying and crouched over. He touched her shoulder comfortingly, but she smacked it immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry... it's just... I'm fine. I can get up myself."

Tsukiko stood up, but was still glaring at the ground, but Kakashi couldn't see her face.

"You sure your fine?"

Her fists just tightened. Kakashi gave a sigh.

"At least you didn't get into a fight, here how bout we have tea in my class, since I have a free period after lunch."

Tsukiko gave a curt nod. She followed Kakashi-sensei back to his room, to which he excused himself to go get the tea. She dragged her feet on over to the middle seat in the first row, and then sat down. Her head fell to the desk, as she turned her face to look outside the windows. It was good weather, a couple clouds sun shining. She used to always stare out the window in her old school, nobody talking to her, she had herself to entertain, and life was peaceful till the every now and then fight she got into. They were fights, but they didn't have to be so secretive, she could have them anytime, challenge any she chose, and refuse anyone she liked. She was more in control, but here... here at this school it was a totally new turf, something she didn't think she could handle. She felt caged, caged and trapped, always with having to 'fight or flight'. Tsukiko was pushed out of her thoughts, as she heard Kakashi-sensei come through the door.

He laid down a styrofoam cup on the table, it was steaming from the hot tea on the inside. Tsukiko cupped her hands around it.

"So, what happened this time." Kakashi-sensei's voice seemed to be a bit sarcastic and disappointed, as if this would be a daily thing. Tsukiko already knew the answer 'nothing' wouldn't suffice. Besides being honest was who she was, and she didn't feel like changing that part of herself...

"I was walking down the hallway, when I met Hidan. He just freaking shouted at me, and I knew he wanted to fight... But I didn't want to, so I just did what my body told me to do: run..."

"and so you ran all the way, until you bumped into me?"

"Exactly Hatake-sensei."

"Hmm... well I'd just suggest you stay away from the A-building", but Tsukiko knew that wasn't going to happen...,"and I'll set limits on where Hidan can go."

"It's fine really Hatake-sensei, though I do appreciate the thought of helping."

"Hikari, I have to change something, if two students keep on getting into fights, it's going to be detrimental to this school, to their health, and to my sanity. I can't just sit here and teach, knowing somewhere on this campus one of the strongest gang members is picking maybe even fighting with one of my homeroom students. I know I'm not a good homeroom teacher coming in late and all, but I do believe that this is the least I could do within my power."

"Hatake-sensei, just give me one more chance... that's all I ask, don't put restrictions, just one more chance, and I promise by tomorrow things will change."

"Hikari, if you even think talking things out will work... your seriously"

"Just one chance! That's all I ask Hatake-sensei!"

Kakashi just started to rub his temples. He really started to wonder why this kid would try and protect Hidan.

"It's not what you think, I'm not trying to protect him or anything..." Kakashi's eyes widened, he started to wonder if this kid could read his mind.

"I just... I just felt my pride hurt today, and if you help me, it'll just be worse. You told me yourself, keep your personal problems at home, and come to school... I'll come to school tomorrow, and Hidan won't bother me anymore here when the sun rises tomorrow, I swear. Just one more chance, I only ask, to fix this problem by myself."

Hikari was staring up at Kakashi, determination was shining in her eyes, her spirit seemed relit, a more honest glow then what Kakashi had seen before, which was a dull gloomy person.

"Fine, one chance is all though."

Hikari smiled a genuine smile.

"Thanks Hatake-sensei!"

She got up and did a 90 degree bow. The bell rang, signaling that 5th period was over, since Tsukiko was paying attention to the first ring, when she was thinking on the desk.

"If you show more spunk like that for school, I wouldn't give you such a hard time."

"Gomen, Hatake-sensei, but really this is a good school. I take back that time I said I was doing terrible."

Tsukiko now had a goal in mind, techincally quite a few. Kakashi left to go prepare some papers for 5th period, to which Tsukiko was shocked and started to panick on what she should tell Kurenai-sensei. Kakashi told her not to worry about it, and that he'd excuse her, but for her to hurry to 6th period. So Tsukiko went back to the cafeteria to get her stuff, to which she realized was probably still in the hallway from which she ran from when she couldn't find it.

Tsukiko then ran to Kurenai-sensei's room, to which she barged in, but didn't notice there was another class.

"Gomenasai!", she quickly did her 90 degree bow, "but Kurenai-sensei, you wouldn't have seen my bags would you?"

"Oh, I think Naruto took them with him to his next class, you do have that class with him don't you."

"ah yes I do." The bell had rung signaling 6th period had started. "Awww man... I'm late..."

Kurenai-sensei just patted Tsukiko on the shoulder, before she was about to take off.

"Don't mind it, I'll call Jiraya-sensei, and tell him you were with me, getting your homework."

"We have homework, Kurenai-sensei."

"Yes you do, it's to get started on reading, "Romeo and Juliet", since the drama club is about to prepare auditions next week for the fall festival. Well, Hikari, you better run off to your next class."

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei!"

Tsukiko ran off to her Health class, as she came in on Jiraya sensei explaining how the bones of the body provide structure and protection to the organs.

"ah Hikari, I got a call from Kurenai-sensei. Your excused, just take a piece of paper out for notes and copy off of someone else."

Tsukiko nodded, and went to sit down at her corner seat, when she was walking up the aisle and Naruto quickly grabbed her arm and shoved her into the seat left of his. Normally someone was sitting there, but she could see the person moving to sit somewhere else. _Why is this seat open..._

"I told Genma to move, so I could hand you your stuff, also we really need to talk about what happened at lunch, and why you were gone 5th period."

Tsukiko was a little shocked at the anger in Naruto's voice. She quickly got a notebook out to take notes, but Naruto wouldn't let up that easy.

"Why the hell did Hidan scream and yell at you, and called you a 'bitch'..."

Tsukiko's lead just broke from the pressure she put on it, but clicked and continue writing down and copying from the person to her left, since Naruto didn't take any notes.

"Let's just say me and Hidan aren't on the best of terms..."

"Well why are you on any terms at all?"

"I just met him, when I exiting the nurse's office that one time I was bringing Neji in."

"Wait a sec! You brought Neji to the nurse? Why?"

"Well do you want the story of today, or story of last week?

Naruto was puzzled, there was more than one story to be told!

"Is it a really long story..."

"A really long and boring one..."

"Fine then you can tell me later when we hang at the ramen shop later today..."

"Wait! I can't go today."

"What? But we were supposed to talk about Sakura-chan and I going..."

Both of there heads were hit by a piece of chalk, as Jiraya-sensei told both of them to shut up, they were disturbing class.

"Well I'll be waiting, just text me when your going." Naruto got up to leave, and the bell rang. Tsukiko quickly wrote down the last of the notes, and packed her things. As she was about to head out down the hallway, right after she exited the door way, a hand smacked the wall and she could feel a large murderous gaze.

"What... the fuck... was that with Hidan at lunch?"

Tsukiko turned to peer at Sasuke's pissed mode, yes pissed mode, where he is cranky, looks somewhat scary: about 65% the scary of Itachi, and was only inches away from Hikari's face. Naruto turned back and glared, he could see a glimpse of fear, and then Hikari just gulped. Naruto ran back and pushed Sasuke off.

"Oi! Back off bastard!"

"What the hell are you trying to pull idiot!"

Both were getting ready to fight, and to fight seriously, and Hikari was about to witness it right before her eyes. She suddenly felt anger, anger that these two had such an idiotic rivarly. She couldn't control her body as she brought up her hands and hooked them around their shoulders, and then their necks as she planned on suffocating them. Both Naruto and Sasuke were grasping at her arms, trying to lighten the pressure.

"I'm pretty well known for my choke hold, but seriously I'll tell the both of you everything you need to know about what happened today, AFTER I visit Sai and ask if I can quit art club. I don't care if you follow me, and no I won't be talking to either of you whilst on my way..." To everyone in the hallway, it didn't look like she was killing them, it only looked like they were just having a fun and dandy time," and you can leave if you don't want the answers, but seriously if you guys fight one more time, both Sakura and Hinata, who are my friends, will be worried and hurt, and I won't have that."

She let go as they were gasping for breath, both wondering ''where the hell did that come from?" Tsukiko was smiling mentally, as for the first time she felt she had taken control! _Hellz yah! This feels so much better voicing my opinion!_

That is until she felt a prickle of fear, when she heard the blood curdling cry coming down the hallway.

"TSUKIKO HIKARI! YOUR MINE TO KILL!

_For the love of Kami-sama... how many times am I going to have to deal with this..._

Tsukiko turned around and saw a crazed Hidan, murderous intent, yada yada, it wasn't all affecting her that much since it was probably the fourth time around she saw it. And blantly she just acted scared, because seriously this was getting on her nerves. Her fists were shaking out of fear or anger, only God knew, because she had no clue, as Hidan started to charge at her.

Tsukiko turned around a laughed nervously to both Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ehehehe... Seems like my plans have changed, I'll see ya round at the ramen store Naruto, and since Sasuke definately wants answers he'll probably just follow you, so I'll see you both there around 6 or 7ish.. I'll text you both when I'm coming..." and with that Tsukiko was off running, as Hidan came barreling though the hallway after her, just leaving an bewildered Uzumaki and once again a flabbergasted Uchiha sitting on the floor as the dust cleared, just wondering "what the hell was going on?"

**Somewhere on the campus, within the trees...**

* * *

Tsukiko couldn't believe she was resorting to it, but yes she was up in a _tree_ hiding between the leaves, like a ninja.

Tsukiko normally did like heights and the wind, but being in an unstable stance whilst trying to be quiet as possible as your being hunted down by a crazed immortal demon who loved pain, well you have to admit you be a little be nervous.

_Damned Hidan, I'll fight with you later today! Then after I beat the living crud out of you, I can finally go to school normally... well almost normally if you don't count me pretending to be a girlfriend of a gang leader whilst trying to hide my own past and being hunted down by Akatsuki... yah I don't think I can ever go to **this** school normally..._

Hidan had finally left the area, and Tsukiko quietly slid down the tree, inch by inch, just incase Hidan came back. After making sure he was gone, she went back to the hallway to get her stuff, but it was gone.

Tsukiko then went to proceed to the lost and found and miraculously remembering from the map from her bag, she guided herself there. But sadly it was not there as well. _Maybe **they **took it... I hope their not at each other's throats over at the ramen shop. _

Tsukiko made her way on over to the store, also checking behind her every so often, to make sure that nobody was stalking her, ever since Hidan had been crazing over a fight and Kakashi-sensei had made a threat to watch her in and out of school, plus Akatsuki, you just didn't know what they would do...

After Tsukiko finally made it to the entrance, she just felt two hands pull her into the store. She landed right smack dab between Sasuke and Naruto, who you could tell were really pissed.

"One miso ramen..." _was Naruto's voice slighty angered at ordering ramen?_

Tsukiko let out a sigh. "You can go questioning away, and I'll try my best to answer fully."

Both Naruto and Sasuke opened their mouths at the same time.

"What is the deal between you and Hidan?"

"What is the deal between Hidan and you?"

Both glared at one another, but before they could shout out, 'don't copy me', Tsukiko quickly answered.

"Hidan is just after my guts..."

Sasuke and Naruto were both wondering 'why' and when about to say so, Tsukiko interrupted them again.

"And to answer the why part, well let's just say Hidan and I aren't on good terms, and to answer that why part, apparently he had caught a bad rumor, a really really bad rumor, that isn't even true, which couldn't possibly be true, that I was the Wandering Wolf."

Both Naruto and Sasuke just stared at her, before both of them started laughing. (A/N: Yes Sasuke did laugh :P)

"Aahahahahahahahahha, you... pfft... Wandering Wolf? Aahahahaha, that's got to be the worst joke I've ever been told..." Sasuke was holding his abdomen, trying to hold in his laughter.

"Yah Hikari, don't kid with me and Sasuke, ahahaha... but seriously why's Hidan after you... hhehehehehe." Naruto was trying to regain control of himself after that laughing attack.

Tsukiko just looked at them with a serious look on her face. Both Naruto and Sasuke looked deadpanned and said at the same time. "Your serious..." Both glared at one another, but Tsukiko intervened by just continuing her story.

"So yes after he heard that **_terrible false_** rumor," to which Tsukiko's forehead was still pulsing from their laughter... to which she really just wanted to challenge them both and beat them down, but she knew she would need more training," he challenges me over... and over, though I keep telling him I'm not. So I asked Kakuzu to help me out, and well the debt keeps getting bigger and bigger..." _and my lies are getting better and better... Damn IT!_ Tsukiko's head fell against the bar, both Sasuke and Naruto flinched at how loud the collision was.

"Ne, Hikari-chan, you were also to tell me..."Sasuke glared at Naruto, as if he dare ignore his prescence,"... I mean us, what happened with you during lunch and 5th period."

Tsukiko, saw no point in lying, since all had been said and done during that time... "I basically ran from Hidan, barged into Kakashi-sensei as he had papers, and then Hidan grabbed me, and then Kakashi-sensei told him to leave off for the 2nd time that day, and then I stayed with him during 5th period talking about giving Hidan a second chance, because tomorrow..."

"Wait, you let the guy who is _trying to **kill**_ you get a second chance?" Naruto was just staring at this girl like she was some idiot.

"Hey, you didn't feel your pride get hurt! All I got is one more chance, and then finally this can end..."

"Wait a sec, what chance are you talking about?" Sasuke was glaring at this girl demanding faster answering. "And what were you going to say after 'because tomorrow...'"

"I'm talking about a chance to redeem myself!" Tsukiko slammed her bowl down, and cried out for seconds. "You know, to regain my pride and honor! something I don't think you Uchiha's know about! Being all sneaky and using chloroform..."

"Hey that was my brother!"

"Oi! What the hell is this talk about chloroform!"

"Well since I'm on the topic, I'll just tell Naruto," Tsukiko turned to face Naruto,"One afternoon, during the twilight minutes of afterschool, suddenly these two big scary...mpfffff" Sasuke had quickly covered Tsukiko's mouth before she could say anymore.

"Nothing you need to worry about Naruto, it's already been taken care of." Naruto arched his brow, but was still looking at the Uchiha questioningly, whilst glaring.

"Fine, I won't ask anymore of it... _tonight_."

Tsukiko just stared at Sasuke. "Puease het yore han oof ma mouf" = "please get your hand off my mouth"

Sasuke took his hand off of Tsukiko's mouth, "And to answer the last question of Sasuke, tomorrow Hidan won't be chasing me anymore."

Sasuke and Naruto once again, like a twist of fate that their twin brothers, both said at the same time.

"Why?"

"Why?"

Just then Tsukiko's cell rang, and all she did was look at the name,"Hmpf, just the person I wanted to talk to... Bye Uchiha-kun and Naruto!" She quickly flipped her phone open and responded to the caller in a venomous voice, "Hello Hidan."

Both Sasuke and Naruto were about to chase after her, till two hands came from behind them pulling at their collar. Teuchi-san was glaring at them.

"You... dare leave without pay..."

**Somewhere around a secluded warehouse in town, yah every town needs a secluded warehouse :P**

* * *

Hidan was waiting impatiently, kicking and throwing whatever he could find to keep his temper up. He started to wonder when the hell that Tsukiko Bitch would show, because once he was done pummeling her, he'd go after the real thing, the _real _Wandering Wolf. He didn't believe in the phone call, that the Wandering Wolf would appear, why the hell would he get into their mess, unless Tsukiko Hikari was really important to Wandering Wolf or something... Suddenly some noise caught his attention from the back of him, so he turned around but did not except to see **this.**

There was a girl or at least maybe a girly looking boy, but she/he had really short dark brown hair , their eyes gleaming meancingly, and dog tags were clinking around their neck. _No way in hell... It can't possibly be that little shit.._ (A/N: If you couldn't notice that these are Hidan's thoughts... go read/watch the manga/anime more!)

"Your bothering a certain kouhai of mine, by the name Tsukiko Hikari. I've just had bout enough of hearing of this. You said you wanted to fight me, well here I am."

Hidan just smirked [sexily]. "Che, I didn't think you'd come out for some brat." _This little shit, actually did come out. Hmm, now to pummel his ass and get the title I deserve! _

"Before I fight you Hidan, I just want one thing clear."

"Well hurry up and spit it out, I ain't gonna spend all day here waiting to fight!" He kicked over a can to emphasize his point.

"You won't bother Tsukiko Hikari, if I win."

"Sure Sure... Now can I start killing you?"

Tsukiko gave a very creepy scary smile. "It is me who will do the killing... I'll break every last bone in your body as payback." She cracked her knuckles, and the atomsphere started to escalate to a very strong killing tension.

The Devil and Wolf charged at one another, Hidan landing the first punch on Tsukiko's abdomen, to which didn't faze her, she was already getting used to his hits. She grabbed his hand and threw him over, his back hitting the ground. _Stragety 1: Use weakness and strengths of opponent against him/her._ She knew that pummeling him would only make him more angery, and maybe turned on but what Kakuzu said, but Tsukiko had to ignore that strength, because she knew there was no other way to defeat him than to make him collapse. She had been thinking all that time coming, exactly how would Kakuzu make Hidan faint...

"Oi! We're fighting! No time to think!" Hidan punched Tsukiko in the face, as she felt his fist collide with her jaw. She quickly countered with a quick kick to his face, as he landed back on the ground. But he just got back up, like nothing fazed him. Tsukiko spat out the blood that was coming in from her bitten cheek on the inside of her mouth. Her split lip started to pour out some blood onto her chin, but she quickly wiped it away.

"If this is fight, it seriously is not fun... Where the hell am I gonna get some killing intent you had earlier!"

Tsukiko knew she didn't want to let 'it' out, but she knew she would if the time called for it. She mumbled "not right now you bastard..." Hidan was getting really upset, he thought he was going to get pummeled, till which he would wait when Wandering Wolf would get tired, and then he would strike. But Hidan was getting restless, he was going to have to use 'that' technique. "Che... this is so boring, I guess I'm just going to have to end it here and now."

Tsukiko took her stance ready for anything. Hidan pulled out a black stick, but as soon as he clicked something a sharp end flipped out. _What the... I've never heard of this._ "I'm not some type of vampric bastard, but my God is so going to pummel yours." Hidan than quickly dissappeared and then cut Tsukiko's right arm. She backed off, shocked by the speed Hidan moved at. Hidan just licked the tip. _Wait... Did he just ingest my blood?_ Hidan then started to make a wierd design on the ground, his foot moving in a circle to complete, like some wierd religious symbol. Tsukiko then noticed his skin color to change.

"You'll be no more after this, Wandering Wolf, the only place your wandering to, is to hell!"

* * *

-newer point- ahhh yes I like that cliff hanger :D

-older point-Lolz okay so even this isn't the cliff hanger! But I need help from me editor (who is currently napping... useless bastard! jk :P), but that's about 1000 more words I believe? So if you read the first part! here's the second part!

also this chapter will probably continually be teased, because my writer's block is a really heavy illness this time of year...

-oldest point- Lolz I'm teasing :P this is not the cliffhanger... I just need to write more, but sadly writer's block has gotten the best of me... also other factors as well... :d sorry that I've been gone long... let's just say school is the worst factor of all with it's homework, projects, and tests...


	31. Drastic Measures

Mmk so here I'm back updating :D Just recently got off of my new addiction! (Skyrim!) Hell to the YAH like an arrow taken in the knee! And you wouldn't know what I'm talking about if you didn't play skyrim . But anyways going on with the story :D There will be major beat downs in this chapter... Hope you enjoy!

_**Also if your reading the top sentence and you don't recognize it from the last chapter, you probably only read the teaser part :p so unfortunately you have to go back and read the rest to try and comprehend what's going on.**_

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 30: Drastic Measures

"You'll be no more after this, Wandering Wolf, the only place your wandering to, is to hell!"

Tsukiko's eyes widened, as she was in disbelief that Hidan's skin was turning black, with white marks forming the shape of a skeleton. Hidan started cackling, as he finished the bloody symbol on the ground. Hidan was just leering at her, a gleam in his eyes, just daring her to try and attack him. She just took her stance, waiting to retaliate at whatever new thing he had to show.

"Fine then, you scared piece of shit. If you won't attack me I'll attack you!"

Hidan swiped the point across his arm, making it bleed. Tsukiko was confused at this, but then suddenly she felt pain in her arm. She looked down and saw she had the same wound inflicted on the same arm as Hidan.

_What the fuck? How in the hell did I get cut?_

Tsukiko was quickly trying to replay laws of physics, and other rational things in her mind, as the wound on sanity was more grave than the wound on her arm.

"Not enough to wake you up ehh... Well how bout this, bastard?" Hidan then stabbed himself, right above his left hip. Tsukiko fell to the floor as she gripped her left side of her abdomen, she looked at her hand and there was blood.

"What the hell... did you do... to me?" She could feel the bile and blood in the back of her throat, threatening to spill up.

_Whatever the hell this is... I need to make it stop, before he ends up killing me! And how in the cows-and-moons-black-magic-satan-worshipping-voodoo-man-who-may-be-a-shaman-in-realistic-world's is he doing this?_

"Well, since your about to die anyways, as I worship my almighty supreme God, Jashin-sama, I'll tell you how my techinque works. I create the glorious symbol of Jashin-sama on the ground in blood, ingest my opponents blood, and he gives me the power to inflict on you any wound I create on myself..."

"So like... a voodoo doll... right?"

Hidan's face grew angry, as his eye grew into big saucers and his face enlarged.

"IT'S NOT FREAKING VOODOO! I JUST SAID THIS IS THE ALMIGHTY ATTACK OF JASHIN-SAMA!" Hidan calmed down, and then maliciously smiled.

"It wasn't all that fun playing with you, so I might as well end your agony..." He held up his weapon, and was about to bring it down into his heart, until he was tackled by Tsukiko.

"Sorry, but I'm not planning on dying today, by some crazed sadomasochist." Tsukiko kicked the weapon out of his hand, but noticed he still had the wierd marks on him. She felt the push of the tackle, but started to wonder what happened to the feeling of the landing.

"Che, you asshole!"

Tsukiko could see him running not to get his weapon, but back to the symbol.

_Wait a sec._

Tsukiko went over and tackled Hidan again. Hidan just gritted his teeth in anger.

"What the hell is this! Tackle football! Get off of me." Tsukiko then put Hidan in a Jujitsu hold, with her stretching out his arm.

_I'm not feeling this at all!_

Hidan was just gritting his teeth further at the pain.

"Wonder what happens if I break you arm, will mine break to?"

Tsukiko was putting more force, though her wound was starting to get to her.

"Try it and find out!" Hidan yelled out, as his elbow was starting to give way, bending at an awkward angle.

"Much obliged then, I will see about... this!" She then broke his arm, as he gave a muttered cry through his teeth. She let go and quickly ran over the symbol. Tsukiko was drastically trying to smudge the symbol.

"HEY YOU BASTARD! DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH JASHIN-SAMAS ULTIMATE SYMBOL!"

Tsukiko could care less, if hopefully this could cancel the techinque.

_As long as he's with those marks... he can kill me. But he needs this symbol right? It's of importance since he keeps spewing out, Jashin-sama this and Jashin-sama's symbol that..._

Tsukiko started to breath heavily, she put more pressure on her wound, it was hurting, but she needed to stop the bleeding.

"I'll fucking kill you, you son of a bitch!"

Hidan grabbed Tsukiko by her wounded arm, pressing on the wound. Tsukiko bit her lip to stop herself from screaming in pain, she got back on her feet and kicked Hidan in the chest, he backed up a couple feet.

_He may not be as human as I am... but those wounds have to have some effect on him._

Hidan reached for Wandering Wolf again, his rage already at it's peak, he was done just fighting with this shit who dare touch Jashin-sama's holy symbol.

Tsukiko and Hidan started to wrestle, as they broke away from the warehouse area into the street. Hidan brought his fist up to punch Tsukiko in the face as he pinned her, but she just moved her head as his hand hit the cement. But he didn't faze out, he just held her head in place as he put his hand around her neck.

"I'll make sure you never talk again!"

Tsukiko got her legs free.

"You so sure about that!" As she kicked him off of her. Tsukiko then ran up to him, refusing to let her wild instinct come out. She punched him in the face, over and over, till he knocked over. But she knew that wasn't enough to take him down. He got back up and spat out the blood in his mouth.

"Your... not so bad when your put in a tight corner." He smiled. "I'm happy, you finally decided to give me those eyes of fighter." Tsukiko didn't notice, but she had been glaring at him the whole time, no fear in her.

"No more time to chat, how bout more fighting."

"Couldn't have said it any better myself."

Hidan threw a punch to Tsukiko's abdomen, but she just grabbed his hand, and used the momentum to flip him over. But as she was getting ready to stomp on his abdomen, he grabbed her foot and threw her aside. She doubled over, but quickly rolled, as Hidan brought his heel down. She crouched up to get a look, and jumped forward and tackled Hidan to the floor. They wrestled for a bit, the other trying to pin the other one down, teeth gritted, eyes gleaming with fighting spirit, as they were trying to not kill one another, but survive the fight out.

Hidan then kicked her off, as she rolled a couple feet away, but she got back up slowly. Both stared at one another, breathing heavily. Hidan fell to his knees, but he got back up.

_Seems like he's reaching his breaking point..._

Tsukiko gripped her wound, as she could hear herself panting... no gasping for each breath...

_looks like I'm reaching mine too..._

Both could see it in each other's eyes, that this would be the last remaining minutes of the fight, the one who truly wished to win would break it out in this last streak.

Hidan and Tsukiko started to walk, and then charge at one another, fist raised, as they aimed at each other's face. Tsukiko dodged at the last second, and then did an uppercut on Hidan. Hidan fell, not getting up, Tsukiko standing just gasping for each breath. She turned her back, slowly limping away.

"I... ain't... finished... yet..." Tsukiko couldn't believe her ears. She turned around and saw Hidan, and saw the skin had changed back to normal. But she also saw a bright light, as a car was coming down the road, she was to the side, but... Hidan was still on the road.

"Look out!" But she saw the car crash into him. She jogged on over, her left eye squinted at the pain that burst from her side.

The car saw both injured teenagers, and sped off, thinking he could get away with it since they were fighting.

Tsukiko took Hidan's pulse, it was still there. She held her hand to his mouth, he was still breathing. She ripped off his necklace (A/N: LE GASP! Oh no she didn't!), since it had the symbol of his 'precious Jashin-sama'; she though she might be able to use it against him later on in the future.

"I... got to get him to a hospital." Tsukiko hadn't brought her cellphone, so she took Hidan over her shoulder, and held him for a bit, before swinging him over to get him a piggy back ride position.

"Dang... he's _**really**_ heavy... what's he made out of... iron?" Tsukiko was gasping for each breathe, but she was taking him to a hospital... step by step even if it woyld kill her.

**Somewhere over the rainbow... just kidding, somewhere on a street in front of a clinic.**

* * *

Tsukiko had carried Hidan to the nearest clinic she could think of. Before she could round the wall, and be in the front area of the clinic, Kakuzu appeared out of nowhere.

"So, that's where Hidan has been all this time. Messing with the Wandering Wolf."

Tsukiko was panting.

"Get out of my way, Scammer."

"Che, I can take him off your hands."

Kakuzu started to reach for him, but Tsukiko backed up.

"He needs to see a doctor, he's been hit by a car!"

"He's been through worse, he don't need no doctor."

Kakuzu just took him by the arm and started dragging him away.

"You just can't leave him unattended and not checked at!"

But Kakuzu was already leaving. Tsukiko just collasped near a wall._ Fine don't give a shit about your partner... See if I care when they announce his death the next morning!_

"But now... to go home to mother like this..."

**Back at the Tsukiko Household**

* * *

"What the fuck happened, Tsukiko Hikari?"

Tsukiko was just kneeling down, very respectfully before her mother. Her wig had already been tossed in the bushes before she had gotten home, and she decided to confront her mother, since going inside and confronting her brother... well she didn't want to go through that experience of being pounced on while being injured.

"I fought with Hidan the Immortal."

Tsukiko's mother was not impressed.

"Well is he a gang leader?"

"He is one of the strongest in Aka-"

"I ASKED..." Tsukiko's mother quickly cleared her throat, "... what I asked was he the gang leader? Answer the question."

"No."

"Then why did you come back home with wounds? Did I not teach you any better to fight? If they're not gang leaders, you beat them down without getting a single scratch! Was that not one of my rules in this house?"

"Yes mother, I'm very sorry."

"Oh what am I to do with you... Here tonight we're going to the springs again, and when we come back I'll discuss with you more on your punishment... Hurry and go to the car, before you bleed anymore over the carpet..."

_I know she loves me... but seriously sometimes her sarcasm leads me to believe otherwise..._

**Next morning**

* * *

Tsukiko Hikari was on the roof top of her school, in a REALLY REALLY _BAD **MOOD**_...

Tsukiko Hikari had been grounded by her mother, another 3 rules ADDED to the list of already probably hundreds she had to follow:

1st new rule: Tsukiko Hikari must give up all alarm clocks, TV, light bulbs, lamps, and other electronic equipment until she has finished her re-training, except for her cellphone.

2nd new rule: Tsukiko Hikari's re-training would not allow her to return home until she had gone out, and had a fight with someone, brought something of significance (like Hidan's necklace), otherwise she would have to sleep outside in shame.

3rd new rule: Tsukiko Hikari was to keep the WHOLE PROPERTY in tip-top shape, without the help of her brothers/friends/dogs/parrots/cats/etc, until she had finished her re-training; no excuses allowed such as too injured, in a coma, dead, or etc...

That morning her mother had woken her up at 5:30 using pots and pans, whilst she got into the bathroom, took a shower, got re bandaged by her mother, ate breakfast, and was now at school, after sneaking in by squeezing through a hole in the wall, and now was on top of the roof looking out below. She breathed in the air, as the cold morning wind blew in. She didn't mind the coolness, as summer had ended, midfall was approaching, and soon it would snow, how she loved the snow. She was already imagining rolling it, packing it, throwing it, softly touching it, and Tsukiko started to slowly fall in to her old pace at school, where she was alone, the lone wolf who enjoyed having no one's company. Sure she hadn't wished of being ALL ALONE, but sometimes she just wished everyone would get off of her back, she wouldn't have any obligation to do this or that, she just wanted to be free, call on who she wanted, and if she was lucky, then great.

Tsukiko started to frown, she knew she was quite selfish, but she hoped she was getting better. Tsukiko just breathed on her hands as they were beginning to get cold. She checked her phone to check at the time.

_Wow, it's already it's already 6:55?_

She turned around to look down at the front end of the campus, and sure enough people were scrambling to get to class.

"I better go to."

Tsukiko quickly picked up her stuff, as she jogged lightly to class. Her mother had put some numbing cream on her wound, but she was told to be careful because it could open up. She quickly passed through the door and sat back in her little corner, Naruto turned back to see her.

"Oi, Hikari-chan, you gotta take your coat off. Otherwise you'll get in trouble for not wearing school code."

Tsukiko really didn't want to take her coat off, she was warm and fuzzy in it, plus she was afraid of the looks she'd get when people would see she was bandaged... again. She just ignored the warning, and looked off to the distance from the window at the bare trees. The first bell rang, and Naruto thought she might have not heard him, though they did make eye contact. Naruto started to get up out of his seat to walk on over to her, but he suddenly felt something hit the back of his head.

"Ouch!"

"Naruto-kun, please sit back down, class is now in session."

Naruto knelt down to pick up the piece of chalk, as he chucked it back at Kakashi, who just caught it with his one hand, while still reading Icha-Icha Paradise book, looking oh so cool.

"Since when did you come to class on time?"

Kakashi arched his brow, as he stared at Naruto. Naruto just sat down as the other students started to giggle.

"Okay! Taking role, just call if your here today." Kakashi's eyes strayed over to the corner, her jacket had school colors, but you could definitely tell it was not school uniform.

After Kakashi was done taking role and reading the announcements, the bell had rung. Tsukiko was getting up to go leave, and Naruto was waiting by the door.

_No doubt he still wants answers..._

"Ah, Hikari, I want to see you now."

Tsukiko was surprised that Kakashi-sensei was calling her over.

"What have I done wrong, Hatake-sensei?"

"It's not that you've **done** something wrong, more like your _doing _something a bit against the school dress code."

Kakashi looked to the door to see Naruto still standing there.

"Naruto, don't you have a class waiting for you?"

"I'm waiting for Hikari."

Kakashi just blinked as he said Tsukiko's first name.

"Well, me and your friend are going to have a long chat, so you best run off and don't be late."

Naruto just huffed away and shut the door behind him with a small clack.

"So, Hikari, what are you hiding underneath the jacket?"

Tsukiko's eyes widened, she knew it would be wierd to wear a jacket that wasn't uniform, but couldn't he just pass it off as a mistake or something.

"Nothing much, I just... ripped my shirt in a place I don't want anyone seeing."

Kakashi-sensei just smiled.

"I see... well you can get a replacement jacket from the lost and found, there bound to have some from earlier years in your size. Here let me write you a note."

Tsukiko was shocked for a bit.

_Wait... Hatake-sensei... believed me?_

"Hello? Hikari-chan?"

"Uh, Hai!" Tsukiko took the slip and started to head off to the lost and found. As soon as she left and the door clacked shut, Kakashi let out a sigh.

"If you wanna hide it that badly, I guess I'll try and help you out... little by little to hopefully help your school year turn out better then mine."

**At a random hallway**

* * *

Tsukiko was walking back towards Biology, shifting in her coat, smelling it, making sure it was right fit, and that it was 'clean' enough to wear. She was thankful that no injuries had gotten onto her legs, because wearing pants might look awkward, and someone would definitely notice a change. The ladies were nice enough to even hold her coat, till she had come back later that day to get it.

But as she was walking back, she saw Kakuzu at the end of the hall.

_It's just Kakuzu, no need for your nerves to be so on edge... It's only Hidan and Itachi that I have to worry about..._

Tsukiko Hikari passed him by, letting out a sigh, until she felt something grab her upper arm.

"Tsukiko Hikari, your coming with me."

Tsukiko turned back to look at Kakuzu in disbelief.

"Eh?"

Tsukiko tried to pull away, but it was useless in her condition, so after a couple tugs, she just let herself be dragged to wherever it was they were going.

Kakuzu soon entered a boy's lavatory, and the kicked the door to jam it.

_This can't be good..._

There was only one stall, and the urinals hung along the wall.

"Take a seat."

Tsukiko looked around, and then turned to the toilet seat.

Kakuzu was just staring at her like she was some idiot. So she sat down on top of it.

_Well I have to say, this is the most comfortable interrogation I've ever had... Wait a sec, how many times have I been interrogated to get this to being comfortable!_

"So Hidan lost something precious of his, it happened to lie on a silver chain, with a symbol... like this."

Kakuzu pulled out a piece of paper from his coat, that had the same wierd religious symbol that Hidan had drawn on the ground in blood last night.

"I have no idea what that symbol is."

_I really don't... I just know it's got something to do with ''Jashin-sama'', whoever he is..._

"Well, my friend had been visited last night by a fighter of the name, Wandering Wolf... have you ever heard of this person before."

Tsukiko could feel the saliva building up in her mouth, but she refused to swallow it.

"I've heard it in conversations, but I've never really known who it relates to."

Kakuzu just continued starting at Tsukiko, reading her reactions.

"Hmmm..."

Tsukiko could feel a bead of sweat roll down her face.

"It's getting pretty hot in here, why don't you take off your jacket?"

Tsukiko's eyes widened. _Oh shit! He saw me yesterday! He'll definitely notice the wounds from yesterday fight the exact places where I'm bandaged!_

"You don't have to worry about me attacking you... your not even worth it..."

Tsukiko's face contorted in on itself, and she tilted her head slightly.

"Huh?"

"Well you had this fearful look in your eye, I just want you as comfortable as possible, to weed out your lies."

Tsukiko just laughed.

"I'm not really a good liar though..."

"Well this is wasting my time then..."

Tsukiko started to see Kakuzu tower over her, as his shadow was cast on her the light becoming unbearable to look at from behind him as it focused and burned her eyes. She looked away, but was suddenly thrown, a hand around her neck, as she felt the mirror break behind her head.

"Your going to tell me everything I want to know." Tsukiko just nodded her head, her hands gripping his arm, as she was being held in place, still able to breath.

"Now, Hidan has been bitching to me that he lost his 'oh so precious necklace given to him by Jashin-sama...' well I'm sick and tired of it. He said he fought Wandering Wolf yesterday, and that he was fighting on YOUR behalf. So you must have some idea to contact Wandering Wolf, or at least have someone near you, to have alerted him that you were being challenged by Hidan... now name all your friends here and your family!"

"Ack..." Tsukiko could feel his grip tightening with every word he said, she was barely able to see now. Kakuzu let go, as Tsukiko coughed and gasped for air, trying to fill her deprived lungs of oxygen.

"I don't know anyone..."

"That answer won't suffice, now give me names."

Tsukiko just glared at the ground, as she caught her own broken reflection from the glass on the ground. She slowly moved her hand over the pieces and gripped them.

"I said names, NOW!" Kakuzu kicked the sink clear off the wall as it fell into a corner, water spraying everywhere. Tsukiko just started yelling names.

"KISAME, ITACHI, SASORI, ZETSU, DEIDARA, HIDAN, AND KAKUZU! I WON'T BOW DOWN TO ANY OF THESE PEOPLE'S WILLS!"

Tsukiko threw the glass up at Kakuzu. His eyes widened, as he back off, but slipped on the water and fell. She ran out of the boys lavatory, after using her shoulder to push the jammed door out of the way. Kakuzu just sat their in disbelief, as he wiped his face, since some glass had cut him.

"Che, she's smarter than she looks..."

Tsukiko caught her breath, as she held her wound above her hip. It was burning slighty, and she could see some of the water dropping from her hair onto the ground. She was panting, checking behind her, for she had only gone down a couple hallways, though she could see she was easily lost again. She continued walking down the hallway. But when she put her hand up to the wall, she quickly pulled it back.

"Ouch!" Tsukiko looked down, it had small pieces of glass embedded in it, making it bleed slightly. She knew wiping the blood away would just push the glass further in.

_I have to go see Shizune-sensei again... well at least I got my stuff, and I brought more stuff from the springs._

Tsukiko walked on further, going down a strange hallway. She then looked at the doors, and realized it was a different building.

_Oh right... they have long corridors that connect all the buildings... save for the A building which is in the middle... seriously still amazed about how big this school_ is.

The bell rang. Tsukiko was shocked, well she just pushed off the thought of skipping 2nd period. She saw that she was nearby the gym doors, well at least she would see Karin entering and nobody coming out.

Unfortunately, it was really the end of 3rd, so Suigetsu was in P.E. and Tsukiko would need to be in World History. So when students started racing out, she just quickly went for the wall. Suigetsu noticed her immediately.

"Oi! Tsukiko-chan! Why were you absent for Biology and Math class?" But as he raced up to her, he noticed she was covered in water.

"What happened with you?" Suigetsu had a very confused look on his face. He then started laughing, "You couldn't possibly have been bullied, ahahaha."

Tsukiko started laughing nervously along with him, "Ahaahahahehehehe, true true, nobody would dare bully me, ehehehehe."

Suigetsu's expression immediately turned serious.

"Tsukiko-chan, your lying to me."

Tsukiko's face became confused.

"Ha?"

"I can smell..." Suigetsu the lifted her hand that was bleeding, "this blood on your hand, you wouldn't have done this to yourself now would you?"

He lightly pressed his thumb into the cuts.

"Ow!" Tsukiko quickly pulled her hand back.

"What was that for?" Tsukiko glared at him, as her hand was now burning for no reason.

Suigetsu just smiled, "Just checking to see if some rumors were true; about you being a masochist, and if you were, you wouldn't have cried out in agony or pulled your hand back."

"Now time to take you down to the Nurse's office." Suigetsu just pulled Tsukiko along by her good hand.

"I already know where it is you don't have to lead me."

"Ehhh? You've already been there so many times you know where it is? You've been a bad girl haven't you..."

"Have not! I'm just clumsy!"

"Hmm... riddle me that, well then explain here this clumsy mess your in. Don't tell me, it wasn't the dryer vs the washing machine this time, but the toilet vs the mirror!" Suigetsu just froze in a game guy host show pose, with a gleaming smile. Tsukiko just brushed him off and walked by.

"If you just here to ridicule me, fine go ahead, but I don't need to be ridiculed on my way to the Nurse's Office, you can do it, after I leave." Suigetsu ran up to catch up with her.

"Sorry Sorry, I'm just kidding. Just trying to make you laugh, jeez your such a stickler... maybe you've been hanging around Sasuke too much..." Tsukiko's face sullened a bit, she was a bit harsh, and Suigetsu was just that kinda guy. Tsukiko just smiled.

"My bad too, I'm just in a bad mood after being bullied."

"Aha you were bullied! Tell me who the punks are and I'll beat them up!"

Tsukiko and Suigetsu just walked down the hallway, arguing how could he beat up weaklings if he was only after strong people, laughter being heard along the way.

**At the Nurse's Office**

* * *

"Well, seems all the glass is out, and your hand should be perfectly fine to write with and all that other handy-dandy stuff you need it for school work. Just come back if blood comes through the bandages, or it becomes to painful."

"Hai! Shizune-sensei, thank you very much." She got up and did her signature 90 degree bow. She also left behind a bag with some more stuff from the springs, other scented oils, bubble baths, and some smooth scrubbers.

"So here's a note for you, and note for Suigetsu-kun."

"Arigato! Ja-ne Shizune-sensei."

Shizune yelled out to her just as she was closing the door.

"Don't visit me again today, Hikari!"

Hikari just swung her stuff over her shoulder. She handed Suigetsu his pass, and went off to her class.

"You sure you don't need an escort to scare off the 'weak' bullies?"

"Yah I'm sure Hozuki-kun! See you at lunch!"

Tsukiko was humming a tune on her way to P.E. She was excused from having to swim, because of doctor's note, and also she had a fresh clean outfit, which Shizune just quickly washed and dried, apparently this school had all the high tech stuff, though it this time it didn't shock Tsukiko, because this school was _**filthy**_ rich, probably to much for it's own good.

Tsukiko finally came to the front doors of the gym, she walked in, locked her stuff up in the locker room, and as she came out to give the pass to Gai-sensei, when Naruto suddenly came crashing through the door, with an angry Sasuke, both wrestling each other, a couple bruises, and split lips on both. Gai-sensei was running in, blowing his whistle, as he tried to seperate the two, with help from Rock Lee. All the while, Tsukiko was just inches away from the door, witnessing all of this.

"BOTH OF YOU TO TSUNADE NOW! DON'T EVEN BOTHERING CHANGING OUT OF YOUR SWIMMING TRUNKS!" Naruto and Sasuke both left, to Hikari's relief, not noticing her.

"Oh, Hello Hikari." Tsukiko turned to see Rock Lee, with his shiny bowl hair cut, and gleaming smile, and wiggly catepillar eyes brows. Tsukiko just gave a small wave back.

"Hi-i-i-i..."

Gai-sensei turned around to go back to the pool. "Ah Hikari! You've decided to show up today, but your going to have to get a late pass..."

Tsukiko quickly shuffled out her hall pass and passed it to Gai-sensei, she also gave him her doctor's note.

"So excused... wait no swimming for a whole month! Tsukiko Hikari what's the meaning of this?"

Rock Lee had already left to go swim back in the pool. Tsukiko just put her right leg behind her other one, slightly rubbing for friction because she was a little nervous, wanting to tell the truth, but knowing she can't.

"Umm... it's just that... well the doctor's note should explain..." Gai-sensei was giving her a wierd look.

"Hmph, well Hikari seems like this week will be boring for you, though next week is dodgeball week. Hope to see some glorious youth have the time of their lives!"

Tsukiko audibly gulped as she realized in dodgeball, she may not stand a chance once somebody would land a ball right on the wound, she'd just go down. But then Tsukiko's thoughts took a different turn...

_Wait what was going on with Naruto and Sasuke? Why the hell were they fighting... AGAIN?_

The bell rang signaling lunch. Tsukiko got her stuff and ran to the cafeteria. _Time to get me some answers!_

* * *

Awesome cliffy right :D Buwahahahahahahha Now onto working on the next chapter after I finish school work!

Please review, giving constructive criticism or just compliments :D


	32. Objectives Missed

So yah I'm back... after being sick for like a month . and then I'm hit with grades and AP prep for the test in may! May God have mercy on all souls who take AP classes, honors, or regular classes... because highschool sucks...

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 30: Objectives Missed

The bell rang signaling lunch. Tsukiko got her stuff and ran to the cafeteria. _Time to get me some answers!_

Tsukiko sprinted lightly down the hallway to her cafeteria, when suddenly she turned around and peeked around a corner, not believing what she was seeing.

There stood some familiar faces again, and not pretty ones... But the thing she could not believe was Hidan was standing up with no bandages what-so-ever and looking as if he did not get hit by car yesterday nor any other signs of fighting as well. Tsukiko's eyes just widened and panicked, taking a double take, and then a triple take, and just in case she was hallucinating, a quadruple take. _What sort of wiliness, cunning, phenomenal, unnatural, bizarre trickery is this? _She looked on over and recognized Kisame and Zetsu, but there was a new face she couldn't recognize. It was a women, with blue hair. _I remember her from somewhere... but where..._ Suddenly that same women Tsukiko was thinking about turned her head towards Tsukiko's direction. Tsukiko quickly backed behind the corner, quickly panicking and sweating bullets. _Should I leave or stay... I need to get into the cafeteria... but this entrance certainly isn't the way I want to go in._ Tsukiko picked up her stuff and sprinted off, to the only other entrance to the cafeteria, which was on the opposite side. Just as she left, she didn't notice a notebook of her's fall out, just running down the hall taking the long route around.

Konan started walking on over towards the corner, she thought she had seen a head popping out from there.

"Hey! We need to catch that fucking bitch, spill her guts, put them back inside her, and then burn her to death for stealing my totem!"

"Calm down Hidan, you two just keep an eye on him."

Konan continued walking towards the corner. She heard footsteps running, and as she caught around the corner, nobody was there. But there was a notebook on the ground.

"Biology, Room C-2. Hmm..."

Konan quickly tucked the notebook away, and continued to stay at her post, while yelling at Hidan to either shut up or calm down and wait for orders by Pein-sama.

_**Opposite entrance to Freshman Cafeteria**_

* * *

Tsukiko had made it to the other entrance, but **this** time it was guarded by Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Deidara._ What's their problem! I can't even go inside this school and get my lunch! What have I become, the bullied child!_ Tsukiko just gritted her teeth, how she just wanted to open a can of whoop-ass on their butts. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her.

Tsukiko whirled around in a defensive pose. She lightened up when she recognized the face.

"Hikari-chan, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much Hinata, how's lunch for you?"

"I brought you bento today, it's for you to try out so I can give one to Naruto tomorrow." Hikari's face was crying tears of joy. She was squeezing the life out of Hinata with her 'bear hug'.

"Awww. Hinata I love you so much! You can always give bento, I'll eat everything down to the last bite!" Hikari slowly started pushing Hinata away towards the stairs in order to go to the rooftop.

_**Stairs near rooftop**_

* * *

Tsukiko and Hinata were nearing the rooftop, when they could hear voices. They both immediately registered Naruto's, to which Hinata broke out into a blush, while Tsukiko's eyes sharpened with determination, immediately thinking of asking Naruto what happened at lunch. But then they also heard Sakura's voice.

"Ne, Naruto, your pretty good friends with Tsukiko Hikari right? Did you ever used to hang out with her in the past?"

Both Hikari and Hinata were outside listening, Hinata slightly whispering they shouldn't eavesdrop, but Hikari made up the argument if they were going to talk about her, she was not going to allow it behind her back.

"Eh, not really. I mean about hanging out with her in the past part... I feel I'm pretty good friends with her, but I just met her this year."

"Really? I guess that girl just clings onto almost everyone..."

"Clings?"

"Yah, clings, like she clings onto Sasuke." Tsukiko started to grit her teeth and silently growl when she said his name... Tsukiko Hikari did not _**CLING **_onto Uchiha Sasuke... it was more like she was being dragged by a short leash by him in her point of view anyways...

Naruto burst out laughing.

"I think you might've gotten the wrong view point on her... She definitely wouldn't cling onto anyone..."

"No I'm pretty sure she does, just look at how many times Sasuke has had to save her..."

"Yah, but if you look at all those times he had to save her, it was practically his fault..."

"His fault? How so Naruto? The girls aren't mad at Sasuke, their mad at this strange girl we've never seen before, and suddenly Sasuke who was never obtainable by any human of the female population starts going out with him! I think their is something fishy going on between the two of them."

Naruto had just had about enough, of Hikari getting blame. He was about to tell Sakura about the deal between Hikari, till he suddenly fell flat on his face from push from behind.

"Why you...!"

"Gomen, gomen, I didn't mean to come running here that quickly." Tsukiko was nervously smiling and laughing, Naruto could tell. Hinata came in, with her face all red.

"Ah, Naruto guess what?"

"Uhhh... what?"

"Hinata made you some bento!" Tsukiko quickly grabbed the bento from Hinata and gave it to Naruto, though Hinata, try as she might, mumbled on how it wasn't quite ready yet. Tsukiko whispered to Hinata.

"It'll be fine, whatever you cook always turns out great." Tsukiko put on a beaming smile of truth, and Hinata, though not totally reassured, just looked on as Naruto took his first bite of the bento.

"Hmm... It's delicious!" Naruto just smiled, and then thats when Hinata fainted. Hikari quickly caught her.

"Ah no... Seems like Hinata fainted from too much sunlight, (A/N: Yah too much sunlight when it's cloudly and about to become winter... great argument there Hikari...) I shall take her to the infirmary."

"I'll go with you, Hikari-chan." Tsukiko kinda flinched when she heard her voice.

"Arigatou... Sakura."

"Hey, your all just going to ditch me?"

Tsukiko was about to say how she wanted Naruto to come along, so she could ask him about the fight during PE, but Sakura immediately pushed her forward and put a hand on her mouth. Sakura turned back.

"Pretty much Naruto... See ya in English."

_**Right before the infirmary**_

* * *

_Oh shit, I promised Shizune-sensei I would see her less often... Well, Sakura is a good friend of Hinata, and I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time Hinata has fainted in front of her._

"Hey Sakura could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, but you'll owe me one."

"Okay!" Tsukiko held out her thumb, as she carried Hinata over her shoulder. Sakura just sweatdropped at how that impression just almost reminded her of her stalker: Rock Lee.

"Don't do that, your starting to remind me of that weirdo Lee."

Tsukiko couldn't deny that Rock Lee was... well... 'odd', but the way Sakura referred to him as "wierdo Lee", and so causually too, made Tsukiko feel sympathy for the poor guy. Not that Hikari knew that Rock Lee had been crushing on Sakura for almost as long as Naruto has, but who cares about that fact.

"Well anyways, do you mind taking Hinata to the infirmary, I got some business to finish up."

"Alright, but remember you owe me one."

Tsukiko quickly passed Hinata on over, but with gracious care, to Sakura. She quickly flung her bag over and ran off down the hallway, shouting back, "I'll remember!"

Just as Tsukiko was rounding the corner she slammed into Suigetsu.

"You bastard..."

"Hi Hozuki-kun! Sorry to bump into you like that."

Suigetsu, realizing it was Tsukiko, quickly coughed, hoping she didn't hear him call her a bastard.

"Sorry, thought you were some dick bumping into people."

"I tend to bump into people alot, but I don't really refer to myself that way... at least I hope I won't ever will."

Both laughed at the thought, her being such an asshole, no way in hell could that happen... at least in Suigetsu's mind that couldn't even happen.

"So why in the hurry?"

"Oh I was just going to the cafeteria to ask what happened between Sasuke and Naruto during PE. Do you know anything?"

"Ehh... I was just going to the freshman council room, that's where Sasuke hangs out usually to avoid crowds and ask him myself, would Tsukiko-himesama like to be escorted."

Tsukiko just felt shivers go up her spine, and Suigetsu could tell from her shuddering at the thought.

"Me, being a himesama... I hope the day never comes..."

"Well you pratically are, being **his** girlfriend..."

Tsukiko just nervously laughed.

"Ehehehehehe... Nice joke Suigetsu, but seriously do you know anything about it right now?"

"Meh, just heard some rumors that Naruto was poking into Sasuke's business with Sakura and you."

"Sakura?"

"Yah like how Sasuke's been constantly refusing her for like 10 years... but I think the same thing is going on between Naruto and Sakura..."

"10 years?"

"Yup. They all attended this prestigious preschool, guess it was like love at first sight..."

"Wow that's crazy..."

"Yah, heard back then Sasuke wasn't such an ass, and that even though he and Naruto were rivals, they actually didn't hate one another like they do now... they were actually like brothers."

Tsukiko's facial expression was just dumbfounded, anybody, including Suigetsu, saw her face they burst out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Your face was just so weird looking, it was practically shouting out to me, 'laugh laugh at how wierd I look!'" Suigetsu was started to turn red from laughing so hard.

"Yah, yah, yah... hardy har har." Tsukiko blew a razzberry at him.

"So you wanna get some hardcore info from the one in the fight himself."

Tsukiko didn't really wanna go visit Sasuke, but she was going to find out one way or another, and she thought it'd be better to hear Sasuke's story first, since that's the person she hated more between him and Naruto.

"So we're off to see the Wizard of Oz!"

Suigetsu just giggled.

"What's funny now?"

"Don't you mean we're going to see the Wicked Witch of the West."

Tsukiko just stood there for a second pondering on the thought, and then giggled.

"We're off to see the Wicked Witch of the West!"

And both Suigetsu and Tsukiko skipped off, recap, walked on towards the clean linoleum floor of the hallway down towards her/his lair: the freshman council room.

_**At the Wicked Witch of the West's lair/Freshman Council Room**_

* * *

"Go away Suigetsu, I'm not in the mood to have a conversation..."

Suigetsu had already tried knocking on the door 5 times, but the stupid Witch was stubborn, not giving in one bit.

"Hey Dorothy, maybe you should try knocking, you are the one with the red shoes."

"Oh Scarecrow, just because I got the red shoes doesn't mean me knocking on the door will produce any better results than you."

So Tsukiko went on up and knocked.

"For the last time Suigetsu, if you do not go away or knock it off, I will come out and sever your head and nail it to the door as a warning sign for the rest of those who are trying to disturb my peace!"

"Oi, Sasuke-kun, it's me, Hikari."

Immediately the door slid open, and she was pulled in, whilst she cried out in suprise. (A/N: Try and imagine a WAH! sound type cry...)

Suigetsu just nonchalantly walked through the open door, and then whistled as he closed it behind him.

* * *

(A/N: You don't know how badly I wanted to end it here with a double innuendo quote...  
Continuing on with the story!)

* * *

Sasuke was glaring at Tsukiko with this look and aura that screamed "Where-the-**_fuck_**-were-you-today"... Tsukiko now realized that Sasuke could actually be scarier than his brother or a second thought plagued her mind that she hadn't seen '100%' scary of Uchiha Itachi. _How much scarier can the Uchiha clan get?_

Suigetsu just lightly placed his hand on Tsukiko's shoulder.

"He's just wired up, because he's jealous of how Naruto's relationship with you is going much better than his own."

Suddenly a pencil was stuck in the wall, and Tsukiko could see a slight scratch that started bleeding right below his eye.

"Shut up Suigetsu, or the next one will blind you."

"Hey, is that any way to treat your confidant?"

Another pencil came flying his way, but Suigetsu caught it right before it landed on his eye. Tsukiko just stood their astounded by what had taken place. _I thought they were friends! Even if I was super angry, I wouldn't even think about threatening Sai, Suigetsui, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, or Naruto... maybe Sasuke..._ Tsukiko quickly shook her head as she tried to get rid of her jumbling thoughts.

"Oi, Hikari, where we're you today in PE? I got a lot of crap coming from Naruto because of you, and what happened yesterday after you left the ramen shop."

Suigetsu was just twirling the pencil in his hand. "Huh... so you guys do go out like a normal couple. But that over-possessive quality of your's Sasuke might scare her away, can't you even see the fear in her eyes."

Sasuke got up from his chair, and Suigetsu just gave a sharky smile, as electrical sparks of fighting spirit came between them. Tsukiko could just imagine a snake and mongoose in the background between the two of them.

"Ne Ne, why don't we all just calm down a bit..."

Suigetsu sat back down, while Sasuke returned back at glaring at Tsukiko. Tsukiko just slighly sweat dropped, since it would probably have been better to have left while they fought it out.

"I wasn't in PE, because I was in the infimary..."

"Again?"

"Yah again... and then after I left the ramen shop, I got this."

Tsukiko pulled up her sleeve and showed Sasuke her bandaged arm, Suigetsu also peering on over with suprise.

"Who the hell..."

"Doesn't matter Sasuke, nothing you say will make me tell. Besides I'm quite alright besides that." _No way in hell am I going to show him my stab wound on my abdomen, then he just go ballistic with rage..._

"Let me get one thing straight, I don't like seeing my girlfriend getting hurt, you gotta talk to me so I can be there for you." Tsukiko was just dying on the inside... seriously he pretends to be the good boyfriend in front of Suigetsu... Now she was all the more tempted to tell Suigetsu of the deal...

"Ewww... too lovey dovey for Sasuke to be making a declaration of love protection... You really do have this boy on his reigns..." Tsukiko just wanted to go cry in a corner, as she took the statement to heavily and all her thoughts started to spiral down into an abyss of chaos and fear. _Oh God... what have I gotten myself into... too much... lovey dovey, oh crap I'm gonna get beaten for this later... how the hell can you not tell it's fake Hozuki-kun! HELL NO is it lovey dovey on the inside is a raging demon ready to spill my guts any sec... overload capacity has been reached... faulty faulty, brain shutting do..._

And once again, Tsukiko's face had gone back to that dumbfounded look, and Sasuke and Suigetsu laughed to their hearts content.

_5 minutes later_

"It's **not** that funny..."

"No, yes it is... you just have no idea Tsukiko-chan... you... pfftt... have to... hahaha... see it in a mirror yourself."

Suigetsu was trying to hold it in, his face all red from the laughter of what has now been deemed her 'epic laughter' face. Sasuke was just clearing his throat, but whenever he looked at her face, he couldn't help but let a scoff or snarky giggle be let out.

"Okay, now I have some questions for you Sasuke-kun, what exactly happened at PE?"

"Oh, that's just something that regularly occurs between Sasuke and Naruto... it's like in their blood..."

"Hey, she asked me the question not you... Well, anyways everyone was by the pool, Naruto said some crap, I say some crap, and well, a fight broke out."

_Flashback of PE class that Hikari missed earlier that day_

* * *

_Naruto was over with his gang, just casting glares at Sasuke every once in while. Sasuke could feel those glares, just as he was glaring at the clock, wondering where the hell was Tsukiko Hikari could be. Suddenly Naruto comes up behind him._

_"Hey, what did Hikari do after she left the ramen shop." Sasuke just cast a passing glance at Naruto and then went back staring at the clock._

_"I don't know, you saw her run off too, I don't know where the hell she is..." Naruto wasn't satisfied with that answer, he thought that there was more to it._

_"Then, why didn't you call her or anything, your 'supposed' to be her boyfriend, shouldn't you know more. Or is it that your gang is hunting her down..."_

_"My gang doesn't even know what she looks like, and why would I destroy the shield I put up myself against the... fan girls.." Sasuke shuddered inwardly as he had to think of that horrible plague that has been haunting him ever since he was able to be seen in public._

_"Hikari was at least here for homeroom, but then she didn't show up to any of her classes. I should at least know since we have the exact same schedule." Sasuke gritted his teeth. He had tried going up to Tsunade asking why her schedule was the same, but the same damn excuse of 'it's the computer's choice not mine' was always given. Couldn't she at least change ONE class, so it wouldn't be so absurd for them to have the EXACT same schedule. Sasuke let out a sigh, but Naruto continued on, "She wouldn't have gone up and disappeared for no reason." Sasuke did have to agree with that one with Naruto... what if she was with Itachi... if the two of them were planning to screw him over, well he would have her beaten on sight if that was what was going on._

_"For the last time I don't know where she is, but when I find her I'll figure out what went on..."_

_"What if she doesn't want to tell you?"_

_"Then I'll make her..."_

_That's when Naruto threw the first punch._

_"Yah everything just has to go your way, huh, Sasuke-teme!" Sasuke lighly rubbed the corner of his mouth, had been a long time since the idiot had called him that. "You never stop to think about anyone else's feelings! Not Sakura's, not Hikari's, not anyone's! You just looking out for yourself, you selfish bastard!"_

_Sasuke ran up and punched Naruto._

_"Look at you, you sorry ass, trying to look all righteous and right with your pompous attitude of judgement. You don't know a thing about me, we aren't young any more..." Sasuke pulled Naruto up, gripping his throat over the deck of the pool. Sasuke spat out venom in his words. "I should just fucking end you right here and right now..." Nobody but Naruto could hear him only, as Sasuke punched him in the gut and threw Naruto into the pool. _

_As Sasuke was walking away, Naruto grabbed him by the ankle. Sasuke turned to see Naruto gripping the wall of the pool._

_"This ain't over one bit!"_

_Naruto pulled Sasuke in, as they wrestled underwater, trying to drown the other. Finally Sasuke got of the pool, but kicked Naruto under as he did. Naruto came out as well, but when he did he received a kick in the face by Sasuke._

_"Come on get up, deadlast. That's what you always do, fall in the pit and come climbing back up... I'll make sure you don't climb back up this time."_

_Naruto growled, as his eyes started to turn red. He let out a ferocious snarl as he tackled Sasuke to the ground, landing punch after punch onto his face. Sasuke let loose his sharingan, and kicked Naruto off of him, as he punched him through the gym door..._

* * *

_Flashback ova_

Tsukiko was just staring at Sasuke, one eye twitching.

Tsukiko let out a sigh. "You seriously can't tell me why?"

Suigetsu interrupted, "Like I said before, it's just in their blood to kill one another. Two natural born predators..." But Suigetsu stopped after Sasuke was giving him the death glare of shut-the-hell-up.

_Why the hell do those two have to try and kill one another..._ Just then the bell rang.

"Huh, it's already time for English... time is passing by so much quicker than I expected... umm Hozuki-kun, where are you going?"

"Well, you two love-birds, I shall be off to class first so you can have an awesome time walking together back." Tsukiko could hear all the sarcasm in his statement, but knew that Suigetsu still believed that the two of them were going out. Suigetsu just walked out the door, leaving it wide open as Hikari leaned back on her chair, and Sasuke remained seated on the table.

"I swear, I was worried for a second you were going to tell Suigetsu about our deal."

"I was going to hint at it..." Sasuke immediately threw a glare at Hikari , "but I decided against it... I mean I guess cause you want people to believe _so badly_..."

"Hey don't get your mind warped in some weird fantasy! I haven't fallen for you, and take this all to offense, but I never will. Your just not Uchiha-material. I told you not to let my charm get to you..."

They both exited the council room, and quickly jogged towards English, the hallways being empty since there was only a minute left to get back to class.

"Yah, yah I know, and I still don't know what charm your talking about, you have to got to be one of the most... nevermind... but I promise you, you are definitely not Tsukiko-material either."

"Psh, judging from your older brother, no man will be Tsukiko-material... I bet he doesn't even allow Eunuchs' near you."

"Hey! That was low you bas... you jerk!"

"Oh so name calling are we getting to huh, idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Oh yah, idiot is for Naruto... You can be the clumsy honest idiot..."

"Urgh..." Tsukiko just glared at the door, as they were about to enter English together.

"Did I ever mention I hate you with my entire being..."

"No, but the feeling is mutual." Tsukiko let out a sigh, as Sasuke took her hand and they walked through the door together, and the bell had just run again.

* * *

Buwahahahahahahahahhahahaha, though technically at first I was displeased with how the chapter is going, but meh I'll leave it like it is... Also nobody knows about the flashback except those who were there to witness it.

Please review, giving constructive criticism or just compliments :D


	33. Tear Bending

Okay everyone, thanks for sticking with me and reading this story! I really do appreciate it :D

I would like to announce (when really this was last chapter) that I've hit the 100,000 word mark first time! IDK if that's really important to yalls, but just wanted to let you know, with all the ocuntless fiction we readers read, I have just now donated to you over 100,000 :D

And I would like to give special thanks to these people:

**Marshmellowtime (thanks for all the reviews! I really do appreciate, and I'm also waiting for updates on your stories too!)**

**Starliter1 (thanks for the boost of confidence, don't worry, people will find out soon enough... hopefully)**

**kawaii-teddy (after coming this far, I don't think I'll stop anytime soon, but maybe take a lengthy break or two, sorry .)**

**Ninja Trio's Best (Time for violence to break out! Whoot whoot!)**

**Navi-at-Heart (Yes... fighting will insue big time)**

**Neko-Renku (cliff hangers are the best aren't they :D)**

**5511narusaku4eva (trying to find time to type/write and update, but doing my best!)**

**Your Hoshi (thanks that you like the storyline, I hope it isn't too cliche or overused .)**

**Sayomi-Hime (my first reviewer! Main reason that I continued!)**

**loveme92 (though you were anon, I'm still happy you read and were actually liking what you read)**

Sorry if I missed any other reviewers who have reviewed, but I appreciate everyone, and I'm sorry it took so long to give credit . but I found some off time, but probably delayed the update of this chapter :p

So spring break has swung by, and guess who's been doing some typing/writing :) :) Well I'm pretty sure it's evident by the update, but still... and without further ado on with the story of:

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 31: Tear Bending

"No, but the feeling is mutual." Tsukiko let out a sigh, as Sasuke took her hand and they walked through the door together, and the bell had just run again.

**Halfway through English Class**

* * *

Hikari knew it was inevitable, but she didn't think it would happen this soon. She was at her wits ends, but the stupid fangirls were starting to push her buttons. Sasuke was getting revenge by just sitting there and looking on over, doing absolutely nothing.

When Hikari had first sat down into class, her seat had been broken, next thing she tries writing on her desk (while standing), the desk falls apart. She goes up to Kurenai-sensei to ask for a replacement, and there's freaking bleach all over the aisle, so she ends up slipping and falling straight on her face. It was real hard for Sakura and Ino to watch, without laughing of course; however those two weren't the masterminds behind this act.

Hikari was cracking her knuckles as she walked down the hallway, her rage reaching it's peak like that of magma slowly building up pressure in a volcano. She violently tossed aside her broken desk and chair that she was lobbing over her shoulder, it coming down with a loud smack. _Those fangirls, I'm going get them next time, after I beat down Itachi... or maybe I should just break Sasuke's arm so that way he and Naruto can't fight anymore... because I really doubt I could break Naruto's... plus give me a headstart on weakening the three gangs..." _Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the door behind her close. Her eyes widened into saucers, as the ray of light shining through the crack of the door way was slowly fading into nothing, and just as her hands had reached the door, it shut tight with a soft click.

"Shit!" Tsukiko gave a swift kick to the corner, but the door didn't falter. She tried twisting the handle ferociously, as if a wolf was swinging it's prey between it's teeth savagely. She gave up, and looked towards the wall, the room had gotten dimmer. She felt around, and the lights came up. She looked around, and saw only an air vent was the way out. "Che, they gave me no other choice... better not make me pay for damaging school in the event I get trapped...

**Back in the classroom**

* * *

"Ne, Sasuke don't you think it's been awhile since Hikari came back?"

"So, who cares Suigetsu, she get's into trouble she can get herself out, she's capable enough..."

Suigetsu could tell Sasuke was a tad bit angry, and not just on the part of the fangirls. It was probably an issue between the two love birds: Hikari and Sasuke, but Suigetsu wasn't the type to dwell on drama topics, most of the time, but he knew if he was going to ask Sasuke about his private life, he wasn't going to get the type of feedback he wanted, more like a punch to the face or being sent to the nearby hospital...

Hinata fervently kept looking back at the 2nd entry way to the classroom, the one near the back side. She was worried about Hikari, and why it was taking her so long, as her eyes then strayed back up to the clock. It had been 25 minutes since Hikari had left, with only 10 more minutes left in class, and Kurenai-sensei looked unnerved by Hikari's long absence.

Hinata was about to point this out, and ask to look for her when suddenly the door slammed opened, and loud wheezing and panting could be heard.

Everyone turned back to see that it was Sai. His clothes were ruffled and dirty, as if someone had taken and dragged him through campus.

"Sai, what's the matter?"

"Hi-Hikari... fight... courtyard..."

Kurenai-sensei immediately left the classroom telling everyone not to follow.

**What happened during the time Hikari was gone**

* * *

"Stupid fan girls... making me climb through air vents to get through class normally..."

Hikari was scrunched up, as her loud banging against the metal reverberated in the confined space, hurting her ears. She growled, and soon heard that echo, so she scrunched still, since standing still wasn't an option, she was listening for any air movements but when she approached it, it only lead her to a rotating propeller. She quickly got out one of her books, her especially hated and thick history book, and shoved it into the fan. Thankfully, it wasn't torn to shreads ... _Not really... _ and so she kicked it off it's hinges and continued her exploring. She finally saw a light after a couple of turns through the metallic, loud, echoing maze.

Tsukiko popped out of the vent to the outside of the building, the furthest side from her classroom. She landed within the bushes, coming from the building unharmed.

"Seems, like no one will see me now..."

As she was walking she noticed someone sleeping next to the building. Tsukiko looked at him quizzically as he was the largest person she had EVER SEEN! She crouched over him, as his peaceful look on his face and his orange hair slightly weaving back and forth like blades of grass because of the slight fall/winter breeze. _He's practically over 6 ft tall! Reckon he might be at least 6'6... _Tsukiko had a slight curiosity to get to know the man better, but somewhere deep within she felt a threatening presence, the only thing preventing her hovering hand from waking this stranger up. _He looks somewhat familiar, have I been introduced to him before? __  
_

Tsukiko backed away silently, and continued slightly jogging away, taking one last look back at the strange orange haired man. She stopped when he sat up straight, and then proceeded to yawn. Like a wolf stalking it's prey, she quickly hopped into a bush and continued observing. Tsukiko's eyes widened when she heard feet landing on the ground. She looked on over to the bordering brick wall that surrounding the whole school, and glared at the intruders. _I recognize those uniforms, there from Ten no Oto High School, Kimimaro's school. What are they doing here?_

"Hehe, let's hope that sucker is 'asleep', otherwise I'm totally getting out of this."

The first thug was holding a bat, the wooden instrument banged up and had nails through it on it's end. The second school gangster had two box cutters, both unsheather, with their metallic straight edges flashing in the sun. The final gangster, who Tsukiko thought might be the leader, had on some pretty sweet knuckles, Tsukiko was guessing between a titanium alloy or other high quality metal from the way it shined.

"Shut up. Jugo's bound to be around here somewhere taking a nap, stay low and stay quiet. Otherwise we may see the 'otherside', and I'm not talking about death."

_What? Otherside? Like some psychopathic multipersonality shit, or just being bipolar like Sasuke-teme... I'm starting to pick up stupid names from Naruto... ugh, gotta stop doing that._

Tsukiko shook her head, to try and focus at the situation at hand. That's when it clicked. The guy was Jugo! That still didn't answer the question why they were after him. _I've only seen him in PE, and he's in Sasuke's gang... but I thought Ten no Oto High School was under Sasuke's control... are they trying to gain independence? Well whatever it is, it sure as hell ain't fair to beat up a sleeping person!_ Tsukiko took a quick span of the area. She gripped the chain that held her dog tags, waiting and watching for any sign of foreign movement, besides from the group of thugs. She slowly took out her braids and re-tied her hair into a pony tail. _It's now or never..._

Tsukiko slowly crept out of the bushes, as the group noticed another presence and spun around.

"You... who are you?"

"Huh, never heard who lead to Kimimaro's demise couple weeks or days back?"

The gang leader just snorted, as his other subordinates just started laughing.

"You... pfft, Wandering Wolf. I think I'm being faked out by some doppelganger when I see one."

"Well you need to get your eyes readjusted, because I'm the real thing."

"Oh really..." He turned to his other teammates, giving a curt nod of his head, as they yelled and charged at Hikari.

"Suit yourself, gonna be finding out..." Hikari cracked her knuckles. ".. the hard way." Hikari smirked as the guy with the bat came first with a downward swing.

The Wolf easily side stepped the swing, as she saw from behind him came his rushing teammate, wildly swinging his box cutters at her. She grabbed both wrists, as jump over him, causing his arms to follow suit, and when she brought them behind him, he cried out in pain. She gave him a swift kick in the back. From behind she saw a shadow, as the other school student swung down diagonally at her, but she sprawled and rolled away. She ran forward, and tackled him from his left side, his bat leaving his grip. She started punching him repeatedly, nose, chest, eye, then mouth, in a repeating order till she was knocked off by box cutter boy. She rolled over, but didn't miss the barrage of stabs from him, as one cut her upper arm on her left sleeve, and one near her right side hip. Both we're shallow cuts, but it was angering her, how she had underestimated them and overestimated herself.

Tsukiko started to growl, her teeth clenched, mouth muscles taut from rage. She charged forward, and then did a barrage of punches back on the box cutter boy, as he fell to the ground unconcious. The other boy, his face already starting to swell, had picked up his bat and swung it. It landed with a crack, as blood spilled on the ground. Tsukiko was holding up her left arm, as she had been hit in the middle of the bat, but as the bat pulled away, a couple of nails had stabbed her arm as the blood poured and absorbed into her long sleeves.

"Shit." Tsukiko muttered under her breathe. _What a way to ruin the day Hikari... I'm going to give a worthless beatdown now, and be horrendously beaten down at home._

Tsukiko grabbed the boys arm with her wounded one, as he thought he had one with one hit... what an amateur. She then swung him around, as she loosed him to the brick wall, and he slid down and landed on his face, KO'd.

"Che, I held back a bit too much." Tsukiko gripped her arm, as she could feel the fire burning sensation coming from her wounds.

"That's too bad, now normally I don't fight girls, and not wounded ones either, but right now frankly, I don't feel like giving a damn worth about it."

The gang leader came charging in, before Tsukiko could react, his fist along with the knuckle dusters. Tsukiko felt the blood ooze out of mouth, falling down her chin a bit, against her own will. She grabbed both arms, before he could get another strike, and then headbutted upwards, to hit his chin. _I've been drawing it out for too long!_

Tsukiko knelt for a bit, as her attacker was currently disabled for a while as well. She could feel the pain in her abdomen, a flaring of not only pain but rage. _I won't let him land another hit..._

"Che, that the best you can do, it's totally gonna be my win, so just give up your ruse." Tsukiko glared at him. She was stubborn, stubborn as a mule, and she'd rather die than give up. Not that she'd have to in this fight.

He looked down at her, as Tsukiko was still rasping for each breath. Her diaphragm was on fire. He raised his fist and then brought down knucks, but she held up her left hand and gripped his fist into a locking hold. She then flipped him over on his back. Her left hand went towards his collar as she brought him up, and her right hand came crashing down on his jaw, as the back of his head hit the ground with a smack. He spat the blood out, Tsukiko could hear a tooth clinking against the ground. She then brought him up again, but this time punched him in the abomen twice, and then let him down as she punched him with her bloody left hand.

The gang leader hit the ground, barely a sound came from him, until he groaned in pain. Tsukiko let out a sigh, as the fight was over.

"Oh... so your Wandering Wolf?"

Tsukiko's hairs stood on end of her neck. Her eyes widened as she realized she didn't end the fight quick enough. She slowly turned around to see the person who had just found out her secret.

There was Jugo just standing straight up, looking at her with an apathetic look. Tsukiko just stood still, sweat dripping down her face.

"Your not gonna clean up your mess?"

Tsukiko turned back toward's the three people.

"Ugh..."

Jugo's face suddenly broke out into a malicious smile.

"Cause I'll gladly do it for you..."

Tsukiko audibly gulped, his expression and personality had seemed to completely changed. Jugo walked past her as he picked up the gang leader. The gang leader started to cry out.

"Wait, stop Jugo, NO!" Jugo then brought him down with a loud crash. Tsukiko was completely freaked out of her mind, but she couldn't run nor interfere.

Jugo just started bashing on all three of them, in some wild bloodlusting maniac frenzy, repeatedly crying out "Told ya not to wake me!" or "It's what you get for being lower than scum!" or "The blood... All the blood is so beautiful! Can you spill anymore!"

Tsukiko couldn't bare to watch anymore, they were already KO'd, why wouldn't he stop!

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW! CAN'T YOU SEE THEIR ALREADY GONE! (A/N: Gone as in KO'd, they ain't dead don't worry...)

Jugo stopped, and turned a yellow eye on Tsukiko. Tsukiko could feel the rage and hate and sadisticness through his eyes. He stalked on over to her, as if some malevolent master of pain was walking towards a very unruly wolf.

"What, something wrong, you wanna pay for _their_ crimes."

"They didn't do anything to you! Who are you to judge!"

"Hmph, and you seemed so much more fun in PE when you would bash on Sasuke... I'll save you for last, since your the closest to Sasuke."

"What... I thought you were on Sasuke's tea-gang?"

"Hmph, I hate him cause he suppresses me, only letting me express myself when it's best for him..."

Jugo was painfully close to her face, as her eyes shook as she stared, stared into those dark, evil abyss of what would be called eyes.

He then just brought up his left hand, as she saw a mark on it, but he quickly picked her up by her throat and held her up.

"Or would it be a good idea to take you out now..."

Tsukiko gripped his arm, _this crazy shit... I'm over with!_ Tsukiko brought up her leg, as she brought it down upon Jugo's head. THWACK!

Jugo dropped her, and Tsukiko fell to the floor. As Tsukiko backed up along the ground, she observed Jugo. So far he just blinked and looked around, he had a very calm look on his face. He then got up and just walked away, as if nothing happened. _Okay, Tsukiko now we know, Jugo is not a friend... though his calm side is not a foe... agh just stay away... far far far away from Jugo..._

Tsukiko gripped her bleeding arm, as she hurriedly walked away from the scene of the crime. Her face was covered with dirt and scratches. Her hair tie had broken, she quickly put her dog tags away. She was rounding her fourth corner as she was making her way to the A building - in order to see Shizune - of all people to bump into it had to be Itachi. _Kami-sama's sake, what does it take to get away from Uchiha's! Their like the Black Plague! You can't avoid them!_

"Seems like you've been roughed up a bit... too bad for you I'm not in a very good mood."

Itachi then gripped Tsukiko by her wounded arm slamming her against the concrete wall. Her head hit with a smack, but she gritted her teeth to prevent any sign of pain on her face. Itachi then clenched his hand around her arm harder, as Tsukiko winced from the increasing pain. She kicked Itachi, or at least tried kicking him the abdomen, before he grabbed her leg and then slammed her to the floor, him hovering over her.

"You know, I don't know if this interest I have in you has something to do with me liking you..." Tsukiko found the opening, and kicked Itachi off of her. She quickly ran, but Itachi pulled her back by her hair, as she let out a cry of pain.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until your done answering a few questions I have, not only of how you got into this state, but of Hidan's fight as well just last night."

"Look I don't know okay! I already gave Kakazu all the answers, so just go ask him." Tsukiko then kicked him in the shin, as he let go of her hair. But she turned around to face him, both making eye contact. She wasn't in a state to out run him, so if she couldn't flee, she'd have to fight.

"Tsukiko-chan!" Hikari's eyes widened as she recognized that voice. _Sai? _Sai stood there, wide eyed as she was. Tsukiko was panting, but she hadn't noticed Itachi charging behind her. "Look out!"

Tsukiko turned but was already tackled by him. Sai came charging as knocked Itachi off of her, but Itachi just slid back a few feet against the dirt.

"Sai get away from here, this doesn't have any concern to do with you." Sai just glared at the Uchiha.

"Go ahead and run back to class, as she said, this has nothing to do with you... it's between me and her." Sai stood there, as if he was deliberating something.

"No." Sai gave his sweet, fake, facade smile after that statement. Itachi just grimaced, and then disappeared. Tsukiko's heart stopped as she saw Sai go to the ground, and Itachi standing over him, and then continue to toss him around like some rag doll.

"stop it..." But Itachi continued to mercilessly punish the intruder.

"STOP IT!" Tsukiko's eyes went full yellow, as she let out a murderous roar. She then grabbed Itachi by his ponytail, and threw him across the yard, where he hit a tree. She then proceeded, her teeth clenched and eyes wide with rage, as she lift her left fist and punched Itachi in the face, causing blood to slightly ooze out. She was aobut to punch with her right, when Itachi gripped it, his eyes blazing with the sharingan.

Sai got up, gripping his right side, he probably had a few ribs. His vision was blurred, but he was shocked when he saw Itachi with his sharingan activated, had he done it because he was angered with Sai's interference. Sai took a deep breath, no time to think about why he would activate it, so Sai started to think of a plan. He knew immediately with Itachi and his sharingan, he was no match, so he had to go get help, but the closet building he was to was C-building. He knew of a few teachers, but the nearest one would be Kurenai-sensei, and she was pretty good with breaking students up. So he ran towards C-4, as fast as his legs could carry him.

Tsukiko was letting out a malicious snarl at Itachi, both of her eyes broke out in a vicious yellow. She leaped forward, as she threw her right hand at Itachi, he backed up, but not quick enough as she landed her punch on his left shoulder. Itachi's eyes widened, as he skidded back a couple feet, but Tsukiko kept charging at him, so he dodged her next punch and landed a full kick to her stomach. She flew back, but quickly stood back up and shook her head back and forth, her hair becoming unruly as well.

Itachi put his hand on his left shoulder, as he clicked back into place, surprised that a small slip from her punch had enough force to knock it out of place. Tsukiko's eyes were as fierce as he had ever seen them, even more keen to see what she could do. Tsukiko's then registered to a cold black glare, as she brought her hand up to her head and groaned a bit in pain. She then turned and ran, Itachi was surprised and about to give chase, when he saw Kurenai-sensei out of the corner of his eye.

"Another time we'll play again, Tsukiko Hikari."

**Inside the Nurse's Office**

* * *

"Hikari-chan, you gotta take better care of yourself, falling down stairs and landing in broken glass, and then proceeding to hit a vending machine is not good for your body!"

"Gomenasai, Shizune-sensei."

Shizune was wrapping up what was left, and bringing in the extra shirt for Tsukiko, since her's was too bloody and torn on the left sleeve.

"I would go get that checked out by a doctor while you swing on your way home today, you definitely don't want an infection."

"Yes, Shizune-sensei."

Tsukiko then proceeded to run back to class, as she only had 5 minutes left for English. _Kurenai-sensei is going to kill me... How am I supposed to explain how I've been gone for so long.._ Just as she was rounding the hallway, she saw Kurenai-sensei standing at the door with Sai to the entrance of English Class._  
_

"Sai?" Sai and Kurenai-sensei both turned their heads when they heard her voice.

"Tsukiko-chan, are you alright?" Sai didn't raise his voice from his normal level, but it was evident that there was emotion deep within that statement. Did he seemed more panicked than usual?

"Sai you can go back to your class, I'll be the one to interrogate Hikari." Sai left, but looked back at Tsukiko, his face apathetic, but Tsukiko could tell he was worried. Tsukiko gave him a smile and thumbs up, though her hand was bandaged. Sai gave a curt nod, and then left to get back to his class; however, he was still not at peace.

Tsukiko had rebraided her hair, and looked crop and clean from the nurse's office, with her long sleeved shirt and jacket. The only visible signs of a fight that Kurenai could see was her bandaged left hand and a couple white strip bandages on her face.

Everyone in the class could see through the glass window that Hikari was out in the hallway. Hinata was the only one to get up and knock on the glass. Kurenai and Tsukiko both turned their attention onto Hinata, as the rest of the class was dead silent. Tsukiko also walked up to the glass, her friends and Sasuke surprised by how her face now adorned white strip bandages, and all of them wondering how they got there.

"Ne ne ne, she wasn't wearing those when she came in..."

"Think she's getting bullied.."

"Deserves it from taking Sasuke-kun away from us..."

Naruto clenched his teeth as he glared at the fangirls, but they were unphased by him. He turned back to Sasuke, who seemed to have an unnerved look on his face, but when Sasuke locked eyes with him, he just smirked, and audibly announced, "Gets what she deserves."

Naruto formed his fists before his thoughts could process the consequences of getting into a fight a second time today and meeting with Baa-chan again! Thankfully Shikarmaru, Chouji, and Kiba were around, as Shikamaru put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and the rest of his friends gave him that look, that sorry ass look of 'don't-do-it-now-wait-it-out-another-day'. Naruto huffed and sat back down, glaring at the desk, but then turned to look back at Hinata and Tsukiko.

Hinata was communicating to Tsukiko in a secret hand motion language that they had come up with after Hinata had learned sign-language.

_You okay? Who did this to you? - Hinata_

_I did it to myself by getting in trouble... - Hikari_

Kurenai-sensei gave a cough as to let Tsukiko know she was still there.

_Kurenai-sensei wants to interrogate me, I gotta go... - Hikari_

And Kurenai-sensei and Hikari went off down yonder the hallway to talk.

"Hey Hinata, what did she say! Come spill, it's obvious you two were talking about it!"

Ino was jumping up and down in her seat, while the rest of the class was silent.

Hinata just blushed as all attention was her, especially Naruto's when she locked eyes with him.

"I don't know much... but it wasn't coincidence, I'm gonna have to talk more with Hikari on it.

* * *

"So Hikari, you going to tell me what you and Itachi were doing fighting in the courtyard?"

Hikari was ready for the defensive, about to burst out in denial, but she let out a sigh.

"We... weren't doing much... just angry over _nothing_."

Kurenai-sensei looked at Hikari, and it looked like she was telling the truth, but not the whole truth...

"Well, it better not be happening again." Just then the bell rang, as students raced out of class. "Well to leave you on a quick note, I didn't actually see any fighting, and the only witness we got is Sai, so I can't really take it up to the principle... but no more rough housing, when met with confrontation, you either talk it out or walk away. Now go get your stuff and hurry on over to Health class."

Tsukiko felt slightly disappointed in herself, as Kurenai-sensei ended with a harsher tone than she had been expecting. _You really screwed up big this time..._

Hikari picked up her things and sulking walked out as she headed on over to Health class, her head cast down. _Damn it, my high school year wasn't supposed to be like this!_

"Hey, Hikari you okay?" Hikari turned around to see Naruto, who was actually looking concerned over her. Tsukiko quickly felt remorse, because she suddenly pictured Hinata in her mind looking all worried. _Ugh I'm such a jerk-friend, trying to help my friend's crush get the affection of some other girl... who am I kidding, I'm not even helping Hinata by being here!_ Tsukiko's face was apathetic, but she turned to go to class, hurry along as if she was avoiding Naruto. _Maybe, Hinata be better off if I wasn't here, we only have one class together, I never see her anymore during lunch and break because of those... bastards in Akatsuki! My sole purpose to be here is to take down gangs... My life could never be normal now can it... I should've just displayed potential in sewing rather than fighting... God what's wrong with me, this shouldn't be affecting me this bad... or is it was I always afraid and never confronted it... yah I'm just a big stinking coward...__  
_

"Oi! Hikari..." Naruto quickly caught up with her, trying to get her to speak up.

"Just leave me alone... Uzumaki-san." Tsukiko was about on the verge of tears, she was sick and tired of Uchiha's, Uzumaki's, gang's and her sick and twisted lying self that she created here.

Naruto then grabbed her by the arm.

"Just tell me what's going on, why are you acting like this?"

"I can't okay!" Tsukiko smacked his arm away, trying to muster up a glare, anything to stop herself from crying in the hallway. _Damn it! Don't cry! _Tsukiko started to glare at her feet, her bangs hiding her face.

"Just leave me be, please Uzumaki-san." Naruto was getting frustrated, where was the high spirited stubborn ass cool girl that he met, that knew how to set Uchiha Sasuke's britches on fire.

"Don't you dare go start treating me like a stranger, is it that hard to open to me. I thought we were friends." Tsukiko let out a sigh. _Damn it he's driving my patience, I won't be able to hold out any longer._

Hikari just walked off. "Don't follow me okay." But Naruto followed anyway, trying to push Hikari's buttons, thinking that maybe getting her angry would do the trick.

"Jeez, your being such a sissy! Is it really that hard to tell me what went down today, I'm here waiting in class worried sick about you, did you just ditch or something? Psh don't even need my worrying." But all of Naruto's comments were hitting straight into Tsukiko's heart, as she thought about how Hinata would've felt.

"Just shut up." Naruto then thought he was making process.

"No I won't shut up! You can't boss me around. Come on, lighten up, just pour out your anger on me, and then we can talk about what went down." Naruto was just smiling as he held his hands up, in box kicking mode ready to strike back. But the strike that Tsukiko was about to pull would not be one Naruto would be ready for.

"Come on! Let's have a go, Hi..." Naruto just stood shocked, as Tsukiko turned back around, a tear threateningly forming on her left eye. The bell then rang.

"Just leave me alone..." And that's when it happened, Tsukiko started bawling like a baby into her right arm, as she held it up and started crying into it.

And Naruto just stood there dumbstruck.

* * *

Zomg, would this count as smut? (idk what smut is...) BUT WOW that was depressing... I never knew I had it in me... well that totally goes against the genre I labeled this under... maybe I should end up changing it . But anyways please review :D :D I love you guys!

Don't worry it totally get's happy and violent next chapter.

Also this was influenced by LoK (Legend of Korra) The new sequal to ATLA (Avatar: The Last Airbender), yah Bolin was crying like a madman! AWWW BOLIN WE LOVE YOU!

Yah my ship for Borra went down so bad... T_T I was Tear Bending (so yah just like this chapter is called: Tear Bending, I wanted to make Tsukiko Hikari suffer and Tear Bend, well cause... I'm a terrible person :D :D)


	34. Rewritten Bonds

Thank kawaii-teddy for another review :D Glad last chapter didn't make you sulk and not want to read this anymore.

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 32: Rewritten Bonds

And that's when it happened, Tsukiko started bawling like a baby into her right arm, as she held it up and started crying into it.

And Naruto just stood there dumbstruck.

Naruto stood there, unsure of how to console his crying friend, in fact he didn't even see it coming. Naruto started to panick, his arms and hands flailing about.

"Ugh... d-don't cry Hikari, it's going to be alright." Naruto gave a hesitant smile.

"What do... sniff... you know... sob... about... sniff... what I'm going... sob... through right now... sob... this isn't even sniff... the least... of my problems." Tsukiko viciously wiped away at her tears, trying to calm herself down, but she kept on breathing hard as her body rejected her wishes. Naruto just quietly patted her head. She continued to cry into her right arm, refusing to put her hands in her face like some distraught maiden.

"Well... maybe two heads are better than one to figure out the problem..." Naruto just kinda looked sullen on his comrade, unsure of how comfort her.

"There's nothing... sniff... you can do... nobody... sob... can do anything..."

"Oh come on, there must be a way, at least try and explain to me what's going on, I already know how you and Sasuke are fake, what else is the matter..."

Tsukiko did trust Naruto, but she herself didn't know to what extent. The confidant she would always run to was Hinata, but right now that just wasn't an option for her. Naruto was a gang leader himself, and this would be the perfect opportunity to let him know everything, but did she want to tell Naruto everything? She had barely known him for what, 2 weeks, maybe 3 weeks tops. But Tsukiko felt like they could've been best buds for years, just what about Naruto made him make her feel so safe to confide in... and that's when it hit her like a time bomb...* _Oh shit... I can't possibly... no Tsukiko snap out of it! Everything you've done for is for Hinata alone!_

Tsukiko's tears were still falling, but she was staring at the ground as her arms went limp to her sides. Naruto stopped patting her head, unsure of what to do next. He hated seeing Tsukiko like this, but was starting to get angry at himself as he had no way helped her feel any better, it's like she was pushed in a corner, and he had done the pushing...

"I'm sorry, Hikari..." Tsukiko blocked out the rest of what Naruto was saying and just stared at his face, her tears still falling. This guy, was apologizing to her? For what? Naruto had done nothing wrong.

"Stop apologizing! Sob... You... sob... did nothing wrong!" Tsukiko's tears fell at a faster rate, knowing she was now making Naruto suffer. "You should hurry up... sniff... and go to class..." Tsukiko finally calmed down, but her eyes wouldn't stop crying. "Th-This has nothing to do with you, and just face the facts... that it's out of your control."

Naruto started to get a bit angry. "Out of my control! Just tell me what the problem is! I'll get it under control, I don't know what school you've come from, but I'm Kyuubi, did I not tell you that I'm a top gang leader! Whoever it is or whatever it is that is hurting you, just tell me and I'll go get rid of it!"

Tsukiko started to grit her teeth, would Naruto never learn she just wanted to be left alone to her own thoughts!

"Then go get rid of yourself right now! Because your the problem right here, right now."

"Just leave you to cry by yourself, that would make a lousy jerk of a friend like me. I'm the one that started you crying!"

"I was going to cry anyway! I just didn't want to do it in front of you! It's all because of stupid Akatsuki... I just wish they would stop fighting with me..." Tsukiko noticed she had given her secret away... She looked up at Naruto, who right now had looked infuriated...

"You.. You lied... Hidan was beating you up! It makes perfect sense now... your wounds, your absences, their targeting you aren't they!" Tsukiko just felt like shit, how could she let it slip, she knew confiding in Naruto would be wrong, but why... why did her mouth betray her and yell out all those stupid things. _I'm so stupid, I'm not even angry, sad, or upset at Naruto, but I still shouted it out at him... Why do I trust him so much... or is it I feel he's the only one I can trust besides Hinata... but I couldn't tell this to Hinata she'd be worried sick about me..._

Tsukiko quickly wiped her stream of tears, though her eyes were still watery, she was doing her best to hold it back.

"You can't tell anyone! And you can't fight them!"

"Like hell I won't!" Tsukiko gripped Naruto's arm.

"You won't, and that's final! It's my problem okay!"

"Your in over your head Hikari! This is Akatsuki we're talking about! Their a gang that is notorious for evil things, very evil things you probably don't even know of... You can't handle this by yourself, and I won't allow you to." Naruto was now very worried for Tsukiko. How long had Akatsuki been after her? Was it ever since she came here? Why the hell wasn't that bastard sticking more closely to her! Or did...

"Sasuke doesn't even know does he..."

Tsukiko just stood there quiet, and then solemnly shook her head.

"Oh Kami-sama, why didn't you tell anyone Hikari?"

Naruto had faced off by Pein by himself when he was in last year of junior high, and he knew how scary that had been, but he wasn't really alone... he had the pervy sage behind his back, his gang was willing to back him up, though he did it solo... but here Hikari was on her own, and a girl at that, one with spunk, but still a girl nonetheless...

"I-I didn't want anyone to get hurt..." Tsukiko folded her arms, refusing to look at Naruto, her eyes strayed toward the wall, the door, the window, anything but his damn face that made her feel guilty, feel regret, feel weak.

Naruto put his hand on Tsukiko's shoulder.

"Hey, Hikari, look at me."

Tsukiko turned her gaze onto blue caring eyes. Naruto could see the fear instilled in hers, and regret that she had told him, but he could also see a hint of hope and relief.

"I'm not going to abandon you, you need my help and don't you dare argue back that you don't."

He then squeezed her left arm, and she winced.

"This proves you need my help. We're friends, we support each other through our troubles, you don't have to face it alone." Tsukiko's watery eyes started to shine a little better, much to Naruto's liking. Naruto knew he was going to regret what he was going to say next, but he knew it would make Tsukiko less worried.

"And... I won't tell another soul... or act upon Akatsuki." Tsukiko's eyes lit up like the fourth of July, she could not believe what she had just heard.

"You positive?"

"What, you want me to take it back woman?" Tsukiko vigorously shook her head, and leapt at Naruto in a hug. (A/N: Yay I love glomp time!)

"Thank you so much! You do not know how grateful I am!" Naruto just blushed, never really been embraced by a girl before. He just patted her back, and then coughed, telling Hikari she could let go now.

"Oh sorry... but thanks really..." Hikari scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "I really don't know what to do, but I'm sure two heads are better than one!"

"You sure got that right!"

And with a clap of hands, as the two high fived one another, they both did not realize the secret alliance they had made to take down Akatsuki.

* * *

The office ladies were pretty suspicious when they saw both Tsukiko Hikari and Uzumaki Naruto appear for late passes, but more so because Tsukiko's eyes were bright red and puffy, from what was obviously apparent from crying, and because Naruto was avoiding looking at Tsukiko the whole time. As they both were about to leave, one of the ladies called out to Hikari.

"Tsukiko Hikari stay here for a moment."

Naruto looked back, and then stood in the hall way, but the women glared at him.

"I only asked for Tsukiko Hikari, Uzumaki Naruto you better head on off to class." Both Hikari and Naruto locked eyes, and Tsukiko gave a curt nod to usher Naruto to go to class, but Naruto pointed at the corner of the hallway, which they both knew meant he was going to wait for her.

Tsukiko turned back to the lady across the desk.

"Umm... is their a problem." Hikari's voice had come out a bit more cracky than she had hoped, from the fight that she and Naruto had gotten into, plus the fact she had been crying like 2 minutes ago.

"Are you... being bullied by Uzumaki Naruto, Hikari?" Tsukiko shook her head.

"Oh no no no no, I'm not being bullied by him in any sort of way..."

"It's okay Hikari, you don't have to defend him, he's not around... if he's bullying you because your Sasuke's girlfriend, it's perfectly normal and the right thing to do to tell us..."

"I'm telling you, he's not bullying me..." Tsukiko just scowled at the lady, for she clearly didn't believe her. Tsukiko just gave a quick turn and strutted down the hallway.

Naruto followed her side by side.

"So what happened that's gotten you so riled up."

"They thought... They actually thought that _you_ were bullying me!" Tsukiko just gawked at the passing lockers and classrooms as if those ladies were insane.

Naruto brought a thumb to his chin and then took a second look at Tsukiko...

"It does kinda look like you've been crying your eyes out for the past half hour."

Tsukiko just glared at the ground... "I couldn't help it... was going to come out anyways... you wouldn't have seen it if you hadn't followed me... you shouldn't have followed me..." Tsukiko let out a sigh.

"Hey, it's all been said and done, and honestly..." Naruto put a hand on Tsukiko's good shoulder so that she was paying more attention. "I'm glad you didn't have to cry all by yourself... I've kinda been there when I was a kid..." Naruto's eyes shifted not only in emotion, but also to the wall as he looked away from Hikari, as if she reminded him of something he didn't want to remember.

"Sorry, Sorry, my bad... why don't we just focus on good thoughts! Like Health Class today, heard we're doing classroom work with marshmallows!" Tsukiko gave a smile, though Naruto thought it looked terrible, because her face was so puffy from all the crying, he started to giggle.

"What something funny?"

Naruto just shook his head, "No nothing..." They both came into class, where the pervy-sensei was at his desk currently engrossed in ''research''.

"Hmm, seems you two have finally graced us with your prescence..." Jiraya just turned at first an apathetic look on his face, when his eyes fell on Hikari, his expression became more worried/shocked, "Hikari, is something the matter?"

Hikari furiously shook her head. They both gave their late passes, and headed towards their seats. Jiraya kept an eye on Tsukiko, though she did nothing out of the ordinary, just finished her classwork before the bell rang, as Naruto was copying a friend of his.

Everyone around Naruto had been asking what happened with the 'new girl', but he just shrugged his shoulders, only admitting he had gotten his late slip with her...

Naruto was waiting by the door, when Tsukiko was packing up her stuff, when Jiraya called her up to his desk for an ''afterclass chat'', she waved to Naruto, as he gave a curt nod letting her know he'd be outside the door. Jiraya deduced that meant the duo we're still friends.

"Is anything... wrong today, Hikari?" Hikari cleared her throat, trying to make her voice not sound like she had been crying and yelling just 10 minutes ago.

"No sir... nothing at all." Unfortunately, it only proceeded to make her voice sound more hoarse than it was... Jiraya arched an eyebrow at that answer.

"IF your being bullied... or any mistreatment is... 'falling' upon you, you know you can always talk to me or any teacher, right?"

Tsukiko nodded her head, though her inner thoughts were leaning towards 'if I told ya, no difference would be made...'

Jiraya gave a slight pat on her shoulder, "Take care of yourself then..." Jiraya was going to have to talk to that lazy student of his to pick up his act and take care of his homeroom students, instead of reading Icha Icha Paradise all day long!

Tsukiko quickly ran out of the classroom, tugging at Naruto's jacket.

"Let's go before _**he**_ comes..."

"You referring to Sasuke-teme?" Tsukiko just nodded. Naruto gave a quick salute.

"Affirmative Tsukiko-Taichou!" Tsukiko just giggled.

"Let's retreat to Ichiraku Ramen then!" Tsukiko gave a quick salute back.

"Ai! Uzumaki-bosu."

The duo quickly walked towards the end of the hallway, till Tsukiko felt a chill crawl up her spine...

"Uzumaki-bosu..." Naruto turned to Tsukiko

"Nani? What's wrong Tsukiko-Taichou?"

"We've been spotted..." Both of them turned around as they saw all hell break loose, as Sasuke's glare seemed to be tenfold more than what it usually was... His aura pratically screaming "I'll-fucking-kill-you-both-and-stuff-you-inside-a-tree-shredder-!" Naruto and Tsukiko could definitely agree they were pretty scared right now, though both neither showed it on their outside expression.

Sasuke was blazing a trail of rage down the hallway, his tunnel vision focused on **_those_ two** walking _side by side_ so easily... But when they turned around, and Sasuke had gotten a better look at Tsukiko's face, his fast pace suddenly slowed down, his rage dissipated, to which both Naruto and Hikari we're grateful for... though both still worry of what he was going to do next.

Sasuke turned to look at Hikari, not paying any attention to Naruto.

"What happened with you?"

Tsukiko just put her hands behind her back shyly and sheepishly, unsure of how to explain the situtation to Sasuke... afraid of the consequences of what might proceed to occur if she did.

"Umm..."

Sasuke glared, at Naruto, for he just whistled, seemingly to know what was going on.

"I **asked**..." the venom in his voice was apparent, very apparent as if the atmosphere was thick with that heavy ooze of death, "what happened with you?"

Naruto kinda felt uneasy and angered at the Uchiha, but didn't interfere as Tsukiko spoke up.

"I'm kinda in a jiffy, but you won't have any concerns about it..." Naruto's eyes widened at this, Sasuke would've definitely been concerned about his fake girlfriend being targeted by Akatsuki, and not in a good way either! "and Naruto and I are going to handle it... alone." Naruto kinda smiled, he actual felt nice, being picked over Sasuke, as Sasuke glared at Naruto who right now was smirking at the angry Uchiha. Both locked gazes.

"What... jealous your unwanted?"

"Oh please, save your breath Uzumaki, it's probably something petty if it doesn't concern me..." Tsukiko started to panick, Naruto was kinda stupid when it came to arguements, he could practically give it away if the Uchiha manipulated the conversation.

"Ha doesn't concern you? You'd have plently of concerns if your fake 'shield' is being targeted by Akatsuki! And she ain't wanting your help, she wants mine!" Tsukiko just face palmed... _NARUTO YOU IDIOT!_

Tsukiko could imagine it all now, the flaming fire hell background, Sasuke's eyes scrunched down into sharingan red abyss of torture, his fangs protruding and that evil slithery snake tongue ssssing at her as he broke out into his 'demon phase'.

But no such thing occured, in fact Naruto and Tsukiko could swear they were looking at a shocked Uchiha, and being quite unsettled by this rare display of no emotion, but still quite unusual thing for an Uchiha.

"She what?" Sasuke just looked on over to Tsukiko, but then turned back to Naruto.

"Ummm, she..." Tsukiko quickly slapped her hand onto Naruto's mouth. She quickly whispered vehemently at Naruto, "You weren't supposed to say anything!"

Naruto quickly brushed her off, feeling all mighty and proud of his awesomeness, while Tsukiko just shook her head, her face being overwhelmed with anxiety.

"Well see here, I finally figured out why Tsukiko's been missing class, her absences, her wounds, and her relationship with Hidan..." Naruto twisted his fake mustache, and tapped his Sherlock holm hat, Tsukiko wondering where the hell did he get a cosplay as a detective.

"It was in the Hallway, barehanded..." THWACK! Sasuke's hand came crashing down on Naruto's head.

"Just tell me straightforward you idiot! I don't need some detective shit or any 'Clue' puns!" Tsukiko gave out a sigh of relief, Sasuke was actually showing some anger, so maybe she wouldn't have to deal with it later.

"Sheesh, alright." Naruto slightly rubbed his head to make the pain go away. "She's being targeted by Akatsuki and I'm playing bodyguard..."

"Playing bodyguard? I thought you said you'd help me?" Tsukiko yoinked on Naruto's collar, glaring at him.

"I will I will, I just need to think of a plan." Put up his hands in a defense, open palmed as if signaling peace I surrender.

"Since when the hell were you being targeted by them!" Sasuke then proceeded to grab at Tsukiko's left arm, which inwardly she winced, but showed no sign outwards except of letting go of Naruto.

Hikari pulled her arm back, and then started to rub where it hurt. "I don't know, and it doesn't concern you like I said early." Sasuke thought this girl was ludicrously insane. Had she no idea of what Akatsuki was capable of! They were the most badass group of the three gangs there, though he'd never admit it, but their gang members were some of the best hard hitters out there.

"This girl is crazy..." Sasuke just started leering at Tsukiko and Naruto. Naruto started to glare back, and made movement towards Sasuke, but Tsukiko put a hand on him.

"Uh un, you are not fighting Sasuke right in front of me again. I'd rather be beat by both of you than just stand by idly watching you two beat the hell out of one another."

That's when Tsukiko's stomach agreed, interjecting with a loud growl. Tsukiko went a little red, as she continued walking down the hall.

"Come on Naruto, let's hurry up and get ramen, and talk about this plan of yours."

Naruto just gave a snarky smile at Sasuke, then quickly yelling at Hikari to wait for him. Sasuke's fists clenched. _Like hell I'm going to stand by and let him walk away with her like that!_

Sasuke came striding along. "If your going to get any plans from him, they have more than a 100% chance of failing..."

"Hey!" Naruto turned back glaring at the Uchiha.

Tsukiko did take into thought that well... Naruto really wasn't the brightest bulb.

"So you offering me your 'generous' help?"

"For the sake of the pretense, yes."

Tsukiko really just didn't understand the way Uchiha's thought, nor did she think she ever would. Tsukiko held out her fist. She looked on over to Naruto, who with pleading eyes was asking not to let Sasuke in on their 'plan'. Tsukiko just looked at him, with her puffy red eyes, so Naruto also put his fist underneath of hers.

"Fine, you can join us." Sasuke then put his fist on top of hers, as they now had finally created a bond to try revolt against Akatsuki.

* * *

"SLURRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! So... sliiiiip... what are... schhuuuulllp we going to do?" Tsukiko and Sasuke just sweat dropped as Naruto was already on his fifth bowl. _Hinata, sometimes I wonder if your going to be making this stuff everyday for him..._

"I don't know really, my plan was..." Tsukiko quickly caught herself, she couldn't just casually say she was going to charge in on Akatsuki and beat them up...

"Uh huh, go on..." Naruto was now tipping the bowl over, drinking up all the broth in 5 seconds.

"Um... to just uh... 'ride it out' I guess." Naruto let his bowl down with a soft clink, before yelling out for another. Sasuke just gave her that look that said what-are-you-stupider-than-a-chimp.

"Seriously, just 'ride it out' was going to be your solution against a gang my brother is in..." Tsukiko just hmpfed, as she started to eat her ramen faster.

Naruto also kinda looked surprised at her, wondering if Tsukiko really knew anything of gangs.

"Well what, was I supposed to fight them off or something?" Sasuke almost chocked on his oodles of noodles. He quickly cleared his throat.

"If you even try fighting back, you'll probably be finding yourself waking up in a hospital quicker than you could blink." _Hardy Har Har, Mr. I-know-everything-and-your-such-a-weakling-you-can't-do-anything, well I'll have you know I was able to fight evenly with Hidan, and I didn't end up in a hospital when your brother paid me a visit during lunch!_

"I came from Tsuki Ten Elementary, it's not like I didn't learn nothing while I was there!" Both Sasuke and Naruto were choking on their ramen at this point. They quickly recovered but stared at the girl ridcously.

"I thought you said you were a 'flee-er' not a fighter..." Sasuke was now glaring at Tsukiko, as if she dare lie to him.

"That's true!" Tsukiko looked back at her ramen, at least for the past 2-3 years somewhat she... was. "But no more dwelling on the past! We need to come up with a plan."

Sasuke just sighed, while Naruto huffed, his curiosity unsatisfied of Tsukiko's past. He really wanted to know how her elementary years were like, since that school held the Wandering Wolf.

"Okay, so this might be just a tad bit crazy; however we're not the most likelyest team. So Tsukiko and Naruto..." Akatsuki would never know what would hit them within the next week...

**Walking Home**

* * *

Tsukiko was glad that right now it was Friday afternoon; that meant the nice, soothing, calm, non-interrupted...

"HEY TSUKIKO HIKARI, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

... weekend. Tsukiko's eye twitched as she recognized that brash, loud, foul mouth voice of Hidan. _Crap. I can't fight him in my condition right now... I hope he doesn't have the home advantage like I do._

Tsukiko sprinted as soon as she could hear the footsteps, more like rampaging stomps of a crazed demon, but footsteps would suit just as fine. She made a quick glance back, her eyes widening as she saw the flaming aura of death around Hidan, his eyes bent down into evil red glares, surely keen on beating the hell out of her for his 'precious' piece of jewelry like some drama queen.

Tsukiko rounded a corner, quickly using the trash bin as a boost to hop over the fence, adjusting her landing as on the other side was a chained up a dog, side stepping on the wall to avoid his house. Bobo, the nickname Tsukiko gave to that ugly beastial doberman pitbull mix, always remembering how she had taken quite the licking from him when she was younger. She rounded a corner and looked back to see how Hidan would fair.

Bobo had already gotten to the end of his chain, barking at her with a fury. Soon Hidan came over the wooden fence, and smashed poor Bobo's home, getting stuck in the roof in the same process.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

And with a new trespasser, Bobo unleashed his fury upon him, as Tsukiko quickly ran off, hearing screams and cuss yelling coming from the alley way, as she snuck under a hole underneath another wooden fence to get home.

Unfortunately for her, Fortuna had dealt her a bad hand today, even though it was Friday. Tsukiko quickly ran, but bumped into a stand by motorcycle, the same one that belonged to, Satsumi Shiro, the former annoying bastard that always followed her around, supposedly being her subordinate, rounding up unneeded people and unwanted attention. She quickly looked around for that unnatural, blinding, white hair, and sneaky, violet eyes.

Tsukiko felt a hand on her shoulder, just as she was going to through that human over her shoulder, she was suddenly seized by her arms by other gangsters.

"Well, well, if Wandering Wolf hasn't graced me with her presence." Shiro gave her a smirk, flaunting off his perfect, white teeth. Tsukiko had to squint, to prevent herself by being blinded him.

"Look, I didn't mean to meet up with you, just let me go Diamond Falcon." Tsukiko struggled against her captors, but it was futile, for her to get free from four of the best fighters in his gang.

"Well why don't we go out for dinner or something to eat, fighting with little girls hasn't really been a thing I'm into." Tsukiko just glared at him. She really hated how flirtatious he was, he was really known as a lady killer.

"Another time, right now I'm _busy_." Tsukiko let loose a vehement sigh, as she continued to leer at him. Falcon gave the signal, and so his cronies let her go, as she shrugged them off, dusting off her clothes, and then preparing to sprint off.

"Remember to contact me, little pup!" Shiro just smirked. "Otherwise, you owe me one..."

"Hey boss, you used to fight her all the time? What do you mean fighting girls hasn't been your thing."

Shiro just gave him a ludicrous look.

"You saw the way she was back then, she practically looked like a boy, so of course I could fight her. But now look at her! Long hair, soft ebony eyes, it's like she's totally changed! She may have been a BAMF, but now she's bangable..." Shiro just put on his helmet, as he sped off with the rest of his gang.

**Back at the Tsukiko household**

* * *

Tai-Dai..."

"HIKARI-CHAN!"

Tsukiko quickly headbutted her brother, as he rolled over in pain, muttering something about 'good job today' or some nonsense Tsukiko wasn't paying attention to.

"Tai-Daima! Anyone else home!"

Tsukiko looked around not seeing Torao or her mother around. She let her stuff down on the table, and went to go pour herself some tea, as her brother came in.

"Oi! Where'd everyone head off to?"

Her brother was heading towards the freezer, quickly getting a bag of ice and applying it to his forehead. As soon as Tsukiko sat down, he stole her cup of tea.

"Mother was talking about heading on over to Torao's school, since apparently his English teacher was refusing her access to his grades... hourly."

Tsukiko let out a sigh.

"So what are you going to teach me today, aniki?"

"Nothing."

Tsukiko's face contorted in a confused way.

"What? You, but you said you'd teach me!"

"Not today, the way you came in, your definitely hiding some nasty wounds. Want a drive around to the hot springs, there's this chick that I've been eyeing, and she totally has the hots for me..." Tsukiko quickly poured the tea all over him, before he could go on bragging about his 'lovers'.

"Yah yah, lets go..."

**Saturday morning**

* * *

Tsukiko yawned and stretched, as she rubbed her eyes, slowly stalking on over to the bathroom. She looked up at the clock as she sluggishly brushed her teeth. _What the hell am I doing up at 6:30!_ Tsukiko spit into the sink, angrily rubbing the cloth over her face. She looked at her bed hair, all sprung out.

"Time to shower..."

Tsukiko came down stairs, quickly opening a bag of snacks, to quell her munchies, as she was drying her hair with a towel. She had decided to just go out today in plain jeans, with a black undershirt, and a button up long sleeved navy blue shirt, with fire embroidery. She had stuffed her dog tags in her jeans pocket, with the chain hanging out, and had only her cellphone and wallet. Torao was still sleeping, her brother and mother off at work. She left a note for Torao, to let him know she was out. Hikari went out the door, as she smelled the fresh outdoors as the sun shined on her with a basking radiance of welcome.

_Today might actually be a good day, considering yesterday's two terrible run ins._

Tsukiko didn't have any place in mind to go, so she just let her feet lead the way, as she walked down the street, turning corners to meet more familiar houses she was used to seeing around. She ended up in front of a convience store, and with her stomach rumbling, she decided to go in and buy some food.

_Wonder what Hinata is up to... I should pop by for a visit!_

Tsukiko smiled at that thought, as she finished up her onigiri and started to lightly jog on over to her bestfriend's house.

**At the Hyuuga Complex**

* * *

Tsukiko went up to the gate and rang. On the screen showed up an elderly man dressed in a tuxedo.

"Who is it? What business do you have here so early in the morning?" Tsukiko just rolled her eyes at his scornful tone of voice.

"It's Hikari, I came on over to see Hinata." Tsukiko smiled into the camera and waved.

"Oh it's just you... Well Hinata-sama is not at home right now." Tsukiko's eyebrow arched in confusion.

"Where is she then?" The old man just coughed, and muttered something under his breath, but Tsukiko couldn't hear what he said, but she most likely guessed it was an unkind remark.

"She's with her cousin, on some important business. Good day Tsukiko-san." With that the screen shut off. Tsukiko just walked away, knowing she wouldn't get any more info, besides it wouldn't be as fun to hang around Hinata if her cousin -with a stick up his ass all the time- was around. So she headed on back home, her adventure today cut short.

Tsukiko opened the door, thankful that for once her brother was gone at work.

_Hmm... what's something I gotta do... maybe clean up my room? _Tsukiko went up the creaky old stairs, as she made it to her room, simple with a bed, a desk, a chair, and a couple posters on the wall promoting school excellence, until she noticed a foreign bag in the corner.

"AH! These are Sasuke's games and gaming consoles... Hmm I've already played that one... and that one... hmm... seems I've played them all... Maybe I'll just go secretly return them." Tsukiko quickly pushed that comment aside, no way in hell could she go to that place... She'd be killed or worse off. But then again, she did have help from Sasuke, but she didn't really like hanging alone with that dude, some things could go down if she didn't catch herself. Or she could practice being a ninja... Yah that sparked excitement from Tsukiko, to be able to brag about how open and weak the Uchiha's were. _Definitely won't be an opportunity I can pass up! _

Tsukiko quickly packed everything back, but before she was going to head on out to the deadly Uchiha's fort, she'd have to go prepared. She prepared a dufflebag filled with the 'preparations' in case anything came up. _Okay! Time to head out!__  
_

Tsukiko then walked on toward her destination.

**A few feet away from the gated entrance to the wicked witch of the west's castle *cough cough* Uchiha Mansion**

* * *

Tsukiko quietly zipped from tree to tree, as she focused on one of her worst skills, stealth. Tsukiko quickly climbed a tree, and when the coast was clear jumped over the wall. That's when she heard them, the reminiscent sounds of paws hitting the ground with speed. Tsukiko quickly reached into her bag for the salami, as she threw them at the pursing guard dogs, who quickly went for the bait. _YES! I'm not that useless at stealth!_ She quickly ran up to the building, looking for a window or door, when she saw a window into what looked like a piano room, the window open.

Tsukiko jumped the ledge, and landed in the room, hiding herself behind a potted plant, then scanned the area also sniffing the air. _Remember Tsukiko: Scurry, Sniff, Flinch. _(A/N: If any of you guys get this allusion, I love you! :D) Tsukiko pulled out a piece of paper, as she quickly scribbled down to what the house was like from her current memory. Her 8th best skill: Charting Maps. She quickly deduced that she would have to get to the pool side area, in order to find her way back to the video game room. Right now judging by the sun she was on the east sun, since it was still morning, and the pool side was somewhere north, or west. She quickly rolled up the paper and stuffed it back in the duffle bag.

Tsukiko snucked peeks left and right down the hallway. She quickly ran down the empty hallway. _I'd expect at a place like this they'd be partying all day... Or at least have some sign of human life..._

She saw the brillant glass windows showing off the pool, immediately eliciting a smile on her face. _Yosh time to return these games, and then maybe pay a visit to uncle to see Kuro._ Tsukiko took the same route that Sasuke had lead her to the room, but when she was sneaking down the hallway and stood in front of the door, she noticed it was slightly ajar. She cupped her hand around her ear so she hear better, and there was sounds coming from within the room. _Just my luck..._ Tsukiko's face sulked as she was enjoying being an awesome sneak, as to now she'd never sneak them back in.

"Hey Hidan, don't look so down, here come and slay some zombies, bet it'll make you feel better!" _That voice, its definitely Kisame's, but why would he be trying to pacify Hidan..._

"I DON'T WANT TO SLAY NO FUCKING VIRTUAL DUMBASS ZOMBIES! I WANNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THAT LITTLE RUNT WANDERING WOLF, I'M TELLING YOU, THAT TSUKIKO HIKARI BITCH KNOWS THAT LITTLE SHIT!"

Tsukiko just slowly back away from the door hoping now to make a sound, until she bumped into a chest behind her._ Crap!_ She was sweating bullets, unaware of who it twas, until she slowly raised her head to see the soon to be maker of her doom.

* * *

Feedback is the best thing to give to a writer :D :D Review for preview or for real thing if your reading this down here, thanks for reading hoped you enjoyed that!

* Please review your thoughts as to what _you_ might think that hit her like a time bomb :D :D :D


	35. Little Reunions

Lol first time I've ever had an anon review :P So yah hope you like today's add :D Starberry festival rolled around again... can't believe it's like been over a year! How time flies...

Also Starliter1 you are psychic!

So on with the story!

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 33: Little Reunions

Tsukiko just slowly back away from the door hoping now to make a sound, until she bumped into a chest behind her._ Crap!_ She was sweating bullets, unaware of who it twas, until she slowly raised her head to see the soon to be maker of her doom.

Piercings up and down his ears and nose, two lower piercings adorned his lower lip, his eyes rippled with rings, giving off a pale violet hue, contrasting with his dark red orange hair; Tsukiko didn't know what to make of him, but he had this peaceful look in his eye, already her anxiety decreasing in level.

"Ugh... hi..." Tsukiko refrained from moving, after noticing he was wearing the infamous Akatsuki jacket. He just continued to stare down at her. Tsukiko just continued to stare into his eyes, somehow they looked very hardened, but she quickly put that thought aside, as the said person spoke up.

"What are you doing here?" Tsukiko's hair was on its ends, as she slightly panicked, thinking up of an explanation.

"Ugh... well I was just coming on by... to drop off some video games, but I see you guys are using the room, so ehehehe, I'll just be on my way and leave them at the door..." With that Tsukiko put the bag down, and quickly sprinted the fastest way out of the house.

Konan walked out of the doorway, looking at Pein and then at the bag at the door. "Did you bring that, Pein?" Pein just walked through the door, getting ready for the meeting, as Konan just picked up the bag and set it in the room.

* * *

Tsukiko was panting harshly, as was leaning against the border wall for support around the Uchiha House. _Maybe that didn't go as well as planned, but it still worked out... Who was that man anyway, I've never seen him around before... Just who is the leader of Akatsuki?_ Tsukiko continued shuffling her dufflebag, which was now practically empty, save for stinky gas bombs she made and spiny tacks. She took her cellphone out and saw a text from Hinata. _Eh, how come I didn't even feel a vibration of it going off?_

Tsukiko quickly flipped it open, reading it:

_Hikari-chan, I heard you stopped by today. Sorry I was out with Neji-nii-san. Right now I'm over at a small get together at Naruto's house with a few other classmates._

Tsukiko was still saddened a bit that Hinata couldn't spend time with her, but she just sent an encouraging reply back.

_That's cool, you better get some conversational time with that Uzumaki! Otherwise I'm making you bring me some food back. _

Tsukiko quickly jogged back to her house, as it was about midday. As she snuck in through her window, to avoid her brother, she tossed her back at the end of her bed, as she fell across it staring up at the ceiling.

_What exactly was Akatsuki doing at Itachi's house, and this get together with Naruto... is Hinata afraid of telling me something going down with the Berserkers... Maybe I should check on where Sasuke is..._ Tsukiko took out her phone, about to text him, but her hand stood still over the keypad. She really didn't have any idea of what to say to him, probably because he'd ask a lot of questions or even worse, twist up her words into actually meaning something more than it did.

_Yah better not..._ Tsukiko flipped her phone shut. She started to pace back and forth, coming up with ideas of trying to figure out what was going on. _If all the gangs are meeting up, it practically means that everyone I know is busy... it'd be nice to spar with someone who didn't live in the same house as me._ Then a light bulb went off in her head.

"I KNOW! I'll just go bang on his door!" Tsukiko quickly ran off, with a gleeful look on her face.

**At Uncle Tsukiko Kenshin's house**

* * *

Tsukiko knocked rapidly on the door, eager to see if **he** was there. The door opened, revealing a man with heavy facial hair, and dark rimmed glasses, his hair unkempt and looked like he hadn't taken a shower in a week.

"Hi, Hikari..." Tsukiko immediately went inside the house, past the old man that was her uncle. Tsukiko quickly deduced that he might've just finished one of his novels, he looked up to the great author of Icha Icha Paradise and decided to follow in his footsteps, which is why you could tell his wife divorced him, but that wasn't the person Hikari was searching for. It was for his son, Tsukiko Ichirou, the one of the best swordsman, Tsukiko wouldn't doubt that he could easily fight on Haruhiko's level.

Tsukiko quickly shoved off her shoes, and ran up the stairs, while her uncle yelled up. "Hey, I wouldn't bother Ichirou if I were you!" She quickly ignored the comment as she kicked down his door.

"OI! AHO!* YOU IN HERE!"

Ichirou was on the bed, with his eyes closed, headphones on his ears blasting loud music. Tsukiko frowned to see him brooding again... Ichirou was 2 years older than her, and ever since he entered high school he became a lazy teen, much to her dissapointment since they used to spar a lot. Tsukiko raised her sleeves as if she were getting down to dirty business.

Tsukiko yoinked off the headphones, as Ichirou opened his green eyes, glaring at her through his black bangs.

"What the hell are you doing, Busaiku**?" Tsukiko just swung the headphones around her pinky finger, with a smirk on her face. "Also, your supposed to call me Ikeman***, remember like old times..."

Tsukiko just stuck her tongue out. "That was when I was younger, besides your no longer good looking. Say I was wondering if we could spar..."

Ichirou's eyes widened, and he immediately snatched his headphones with his lightning speed. Tsukiko's eyes brightened as she thought this prospect would mean they would fight, but Ichirou just took out a magazine and laid back on his bed, about to put his headphones back on.

"Oh come on, it'd impressed the ladies!" Tsukiko quickly got a hold on his headphones. Ichirou just stared at Tsukiko coldly, but she wouldn't budge.

"What's the point in impressing the ladies of defeating not only a girl, but my younger cousin at fighting..."

Tsukiko put a finger to her chin thinking, and so Ichirou thought he had her stumped and was about to ignore her, when she immediately yoinked his magazine.

"Come on, just a quick spar! It'll be quick and it won't disturb you really... I really need this please!" Tsukiko was trying to use her puppy dog eye look, Ichirou always hated it... he had no doubt others hated it as well for it's 'persuasive ways'.

"Alright fine... let me go get Jusho...****" Tsukiko smiled, remembering the name of his sword, she was really going to get her spar today.

"So we going to the backyard?"

"Nah, too crowded... Jirou's got his friends over... We're headed over to the river."

Tsukiko nodded, as she followed Ichirou out the door as they headed towards their destination.

"So how's highschool junior year?"

"I'm in freshman year... got held back, but it's boring..."

"Shouldn't you be trying harder in school then? My mom would kill me if I got held back twice..."

"Meh, it's not worth it if you think about it, I'm just getting ready to be dead for a long, long time..."

"What a way to look at the world in a despairing way..."

"You should to, since your fighting with the three top gangs of this city..."

"How'd! How'd you know that!"

"Dad."

Tsukiko immediately started glaring at the ground.

"Not like I could if I wanted to... I mean I've already made friends with some people, and to stab them in the back..."

Ichirou interjected "But if you don't, Auntie will kill you, and she isn't going to be quick about it."

"I know! But... what if I just run away..."

"Running? You even considered that... you must be getting smarter at that school..."

"Hey! You saying I was stupid before!"

"We're here, let's get this over with..."

Ichirou swung his sheath holder off his shoulders. He pulled out his sword from the fabric container, and then unsheathed the blade. Tsukiko got into her stance. It had been a long time since they've sparred, so she was hoping he was out of shape just as she was.

Tsukiko made the first move, getting ready to kick his legs from underneath, but Ichirou side stepped to the right, then took both hands to his sword swinging in a wide arc across. Tsukiko dodged, and landed on top of the blade when he finished, but Ichirou had seen this move many times, so he rearranged his grip on the sword and swung upward, making Tsukiko lose balance. She landed on her left hand, and leaped back a bit, her feet grinding against the ground.

A car pulled up, then parked, as the insiders spectated the fight.

Ichirou brought the sword in front of him, but Tsukiko jumped and put her left foot on the sword pushing it towards the ground, while her right foot was above Ichirou's head, ready to make contact. However, Ichirou quickly reacted, he switch his hands on his sword, and then used his left leg to block Tsukiko's foot, and then he drove the sword into the ground, and with great skill and balance he kicked her in the abdomen, as she skitted across the ground.

Tsukiko rolled, quickly getting back up, brushing off the dust. Now she couldn't see Ichirou, as the cloud dust started to dissipate, she noticed he wasn't on the ground. She looked up, but the sun shined her face, so she held her arm up. Ichirou's silhouette started to grow bigger, as his foot connected with her arm, both hands on Jusho, as he swung him down.

Tsukiko's eyes widened, she dodged at the last second, but her left sleeve was cut at the hem, as it barely hung. Ichirou landed gracefully.

"You said you wanted to spar, but you aren't getting serious..."

Tsukiko clenched her fists, as she ran up. _What's different... nothing! I'm fighting him with the same spirit I had when I was young! Aren't I? Exactly what was I fighting for..._

Tsukiko threw a punch, as Ichirou caught it with his right hand. He swung his sword with his left, but Tsukiko caught his wrist. Both were glaring at each other, but not out of hate, out of fighting spirit. Tsukiko head butted Ichirou, as he stumbled back, quickly adding a blow to his face by a heel kick.

Tsukiko noticed she was out of breath, and when she looked back at Ichirou, he was still stoic, seemingly unaffected except for the red mark on his left cheek.

"I'm... huff... done for today." Tsukiko put her hands on her knees, she could tell she was getting tired from all of today, but she was still disappointed with herself. _Che... I never knew that this was my limit... Aniki's right... I've fallen so low._

"Finally... so I can go home in peace?"

"Not quite..."

Ichirou let out a sigh, as he helped his cousin back to his house. The car then sped off.

**At Tsukiko Kenshin's house**

* * *

"Ah yes, she's here, she's just playing with Kuro. She got really well with Jirou's friends, though Ichirou seems just to be himself as always... HIKARI! Your mother wants to talk with you..."

"Hai!" Hikari quickly ran from the backdoor towards the phone, bouncing the tennis ball as went.

Kenshin quickly looked towards his second son, who was lounging on the couch.

"To tired to play with your cousin?"

"She's too energetic when it comes to videogames... practically jumping the walls, Dad."

Kenshin just let out a hearty laugh. Jirou looked at his dad quizzically with his emerald aquamarine eyes. Kenshin took his glasses off, revealing his own green eyes that his first son had in his image.

Tsukiko came back to the living room, which was directly connected to the porch and backyard where she was playing with Kuro, her black husky mix, who had been staying with her uncle because her mom had sent him here.

"Mother says I can bring Kuro back today." Tsukiko pumped her fist in the air while hollering. "Isn't that the best, huh!" She quickly hugged Kuro, who wagged his tail and licked her cheek.

Jirou just scoffed. "Finally that shedding hairball will be outta here..."

Tsukiko glared at him. "I won't hesitate to bring judgement on you right here and now!" Jirou's eyes widened and he quickly ran up to his room. Both Tsukiko and Kenshin laughed.

"I thought you were going to teach him some back bone?"

"Maybe I'll make him hang out with Torao more often when he's older, but for now he's fine." Kenshin gave a coy smile.

Tsukiko did her 90 degree bow, as she took Kuro's leash.

**Back at the Tsukiko home**

* * *

"Taidaima!"

"HIKA-CHAN!"

Kuro immediately leapt to her defense, as he pinned Haruhiko to the floor, showing off his pearly white teeth.

Tsukiko giggled. She took off her shoes, and then patted Kuro's head in praise. Kuro got off of Haruhiko and followed Hikari. Tsukiko then got ready for bed as she put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth.

Tsukiko fell to her bed, letting out a sigh. Kuro whispered a silent whimper, letting her know he was there next the bedside. Tsukiko let her arm fall over the edge, barely touching on his ears.

"Hey Kuro, you won't guess what's happened to me at school..."

* * *

**Monday morning**

* * *

Tsukiko yawned, as she walked against the sidewalk. She blatantly walked in the wide open, uncaring if she some car would pass by and have a certain Uchiha in it, or if Hidan just happened to spot her... She did not give a damn one bit.

When she arrived to the school, unscathed and uneventful, she started to get suspicious. She made it to homeroom and just sat in her seat, just 10 minutes early. Other students were there, except for Naruto and his gang, so nobody wasn't conversing with her.

That's when Tsukiko heard yelling and a commotion out the door. She recognized that voice anywhere.

_HINATA!_

* * *

* Means dumbass

** Something about not looking pretty... you can always look up :D

***Beautiful/Handsome Guy

**** means winner


	36. Mash Up

... I think this is turning into a lengthy novel... . since I'm like still within her first quarter...

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 34: Mash Up

That's when Tsukiko heard yelling and a commotion out the door. She recognized that voice anywhere.

_HINATA!_

Tsukiko pushed the door out of her way, she sped to the corner and saw a group of people starting to huddle around Hinata, Naruto, and Itachi.

_What's going on?_

Tsukiko's eyes widened as she saw them exchanging blows right after another, Itachi was dodging, with the limberness that could rival that of Pabu*, the barrage of punches Naruto was throwing at him, as if he was anticipating them too well or Naruto was punching an illusion, Hinata was also using her Gentle Fist style, but a more dancing rhythm to it, she was always a graceful fighter, but Itachi was out besting the both of them!

Hikari tried pushing into the crowd, but they pushed back.

_Shit! What the hell is going on! _

Tsukiko shoved people out of her way, pulling by their collars or shirts, but anything to get to Hinata before anything could happen.

_Just don't get hurt!_

The crowd was going wild, it was filled with all of the freshman, cheering on Naruto or Itachi. Hinata was trying to stop the fight, but after Naruto had yelled her to stay out of the way, she backed off and stood just watching him with worry in her eyes. Naruto continued to try and land a hit on Itachi, but Itachi was on a different level then what Naruto was bringing to the field.

Tsukiko was almost to the center of crowd, where the gap was entirely closed off, and that's when Itachi spotted Tsukiko out of his peripheral vision. He and Tsukiko locked eyes, when he let off a smirk.

_No... HE BETTER DAMN NOT-_

Itachi unleashed his sharingan, as Naruto's eyes were turning into a malevolent red, Tsukiko's eyes widened, for she knew now he was going into 'Kyuubi' mode.

_HINATA GET OUT OF THERE!_

Itachi then punched Naruto out of his way, as he charged towards Hinata. Tsukiko clenched her teeth, as her foot entered the gap.

_HELL NO!_

Tsukiko stood in front of Hinata, her eyes blazing with anger and hate. Hinata standing behind her, her eyes widened as she saw Tsukiko stand in front of her as Itachi raised his fist, charging in.

Naruto yelled, but his cry was too late. Itachi punched Tsukiko, and then pinned her. Tsukiko's lip was bleeding, some of the blood scattering nearby the floor. Hinata couldn't move after seeing Itachi's sharigan. Her eyes helplessly looking over, crying as she saw Itachi ruthlessly punching Tsukiko.

Itachi grasped onto Tsukiko's throat. Tsukiko gripped Itachi's arm, trying to make him relinquish the pressure on her windpipe.

_Damn it... how am I supposed to fight him in front of all these people!_

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!"

Naruto's eyes were blazing red, as he scrambled to his feet, coming towards Itachi. Itachi just turned his head, as he and Naruto's eyes locked, Naruto also fell to the sharingan, unable to move his feet. A deep, resonating, hateful growl came from Naruto, as his fist shook with fury, trying to move.

Tsukiko took this opportunity to kick Itachi off of her. Itachi landed on his feet, a couple feet away. She spat out the blood, and glared at Itachi.

_This arrogant bastard has gone to far. I don't give a fuck anymore..._

Itachi gave a smirk, when he could see the yellow eyes from beneath her bangs.

"OUT OF THE WAY! THIS HAS GONE ON FAR ENOUGH!"

Itachi's smirk left his face, as he glared at Hatake Kakashi. Tsukiko fell to her knees, as put a hand to her head and willed her 'instinct' away.

_Thank God..._

The students immediately started to scram to class. Naruto rushed over to Hinata, as she was collapsing from the sharingan. Kakashi stood between Itachi and the other three, glaring at all of them, demanding an explanation. Nobody spoke up. Kurenai-sensei ran down the hallway, as news of the fight was reaching her.

"Itachi, Naruto, Hinata your coming with me and Kurenai-sensei. Hikari, go up to Tsunada-sama, _immediately. _

Tsukiko gulped, as she hesitantly got up, putting a hand to her knees to stabilize her self for a bit. She looked on over to Hinata, who tried to go on over to help, but Kurenai-sensei had stopped her. Tsukiko gave a smile her way, but Hinata still looked worried. She gave a thumbs up to Naruto, who only nodded but looked just as worried as Hinata. That's when her eyes turned to Itachi, she glared at those abyssal dark holes, just as he glared back.

"Another day then..." Itachi smirked, but Kakashi immediately pulled him by the arm.

"Let's get moving!"

Tsukiko went on over down the hall into the office building to go visit the principal.

**At the principal's office**

* * *

"So... would you care to tell me about today's _fiasco_ that occurred in the freshman building?"

Tsukiko was sitting in a nice, loafy, single chair, in front of a mahogany desk that looked really expensive, decorated with picture frames and what other nonsense a principal keeps in her office. Her eyes wandered to her hand, as she saw blood smears on them as she tried cleaning up as much as possible before getting there. Unfortunately, her split lip refused to stop bleeding, as she was currently holding a cloth with ice in it to her face.

_Damn Itachi... I'm sooo going to get revenge for this..._

"I just happened to intervene at the last second is all..."

"Hmm... last second, seems like you were in it ever since the first round..."

"I'm terrible at fighting, so there was no way I could defend myself."

"But I heard from other fellow students that Itachi was using his sharingan, if you had entered in the last second, why would he bother hurting you, someone who can't even "defend" themselves, when he's already got the upper hand against Hinata and Naruto."

"H-how should I know what he's thinking..."

_Shit, that might've come out a bit angrier than what I wanted it to be..._

"Hmm... well then how bout you tell me what happened on your end... it doesn't matter when you intervened..."

Tsukiko's face was hurting like she had been roughed up by a rodeo bull, she really didn't want to move her mouth all that much...

"Well... I saw Hinata, Naruto, and Itachi fighting in the middle of the hallway. I made my way through the crowd, Itachi was charging for Hinata, I stood in his way. He knocks me down, Naruto comes charging, but stops, and then I kick Itachi off of me, and the Hatake-sensei came and intervened."

"I see..."

Tsukiko just rubbed her tongue over her lip, as if trying to massage the pain away. Then the door opened with a slam.

"Tsunada-sama, sorry for interrupting, but Itachi is outside, waiting for your meeting with him about today's events.

Tsukiko turned around in her chair to see Hatake-sensei, but he seemed more upset about something else than today's felt a guiltly... as Hatake-sensei had already told her several times to not get into fights.

"Alright, alright, just give me 2 minutes with this young one first."

"Tsunade-sama, may I make a request?"

"I already said give me 2 minutes with this one, and then I'll dismiss her."

"It's a request that involves her." _What? J-just what does Hatake-sensei want with me? I didn't start this fight!_

"If it has a good enough reason let me hear it."

"Tsukiko Hikari has had... some troubles with the seniors and other classman, I was wondering if I could transfer her over to a private class..."

"Absolutely not!"

Tsunade and Kakashi were surprised by Tsukiko's shouting. Tsukiko had dropped her ice cloth bag, as she stared at Hatake-sensei.

"I swear, it has nothing to do with me being in a class filled with other students. I don't want to be locked up and be the priority just cause i got into some scuffles. I'm not starting the fights-"

"I know your not!," Tsukiko froze as this was the first time she had heard Hatake-sensei raise his voice, "But already several times you've not only been in a fight with seniors, but your own classmates as well. What about the times when Sasuke and Naruto fight, who ended up getting the last hit, you! I can't-"

"I can't just watch my friends fight and then not intervene!" Hatake-sensei just let out a sigh.

"I know you can't, which is why I'm asking Tsunade-sama to remove you from them."

Tsunade continued to watch the conversation. Tsukiko's eyes widened at the prospect of not only going to a school she hated, but without her only beacon of light...

_No... you can't... you can't be serious..._

"Well... it seems you'll have to talk more about his with me, Kakashi. I'll definitely keep it in mind."

Tsukiko whizzed around shocked at Tsunade.

_No, you can't be actually considering this!_

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama. I'll leave you to continue discussing."

Kakashi took his leave, as Tsukiko slid back into her chair, her mouth open in disbelief. Tsunada had a serious look on her face.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me more, Hikari? I can always look on your input as well to Kakashi's suggestion."

Tsukiko's eyes stared into Tsunade's. She nodded, and so Tsukiko began speaking...

**Outside of the office room...**

* * *

Itachi was staring into space, when Naruto came in through the door with Kurenai-sensei.

"You sit here, and don't do anything funny, otherwise I'll take back what I said and have Tsunada interrogate Hinata as well."

Naruto nodded, as he let out a sigh. When he lifted his head and saw Itachi, rage blasted all over his face. Itachi smirked, as the idiot finally noticed his prescence.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi could hear the snarl and hostile tone in his voice.

"To speak with Tsunade..."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Both jumped as they recognized that voice belonging to Tsukiko Hikari, as Itachi was more interested on why was she yelling, and Naruto worried of whether she was being punished or not.

A few minutes later Kakashi exited, alarmed at seeing Itachi and Naruto sitting in a room without a supervisor. Kakashi leaned against a desk, between the two of them.

"Itachi... you'll see Tsunada-sama after Hikari get's out."

Kakashi stared at the clock the whole entire time of waiting out 15 minutes, wondering what the hell did 2 minutes mean to Tsunada-sama.

Tsukiko came out, with the ice cloth in her hand. She looked up, and then froze when she saw everyone in the room. She coughed, wincing a bit from the pain, and then continued towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Tsukiko turned back to face Hatake-sensei.

"To class, it's around the end of 3rd period right?"

Kakashi nodded, leaving it at that, so Tsukiko made her exit. Itachi had already left to go inside. Kakashi stared at the clock, as 10 minutes were left for 3rd period. But not even 30 seconds had gone by and Itachi was out the door. Kakashi looked shocked.

"Hey! Get back in the-"

"Tsunade let me go."

Kakashi's eyes widened, "What?"

"Like I said, I'm free to go." Itachi got his stuff and left. Kakashi gritted his teeth.

"You can go in now, Naruto..." Knowing the past between Tsunada and Naruto, Kakashi left to go back his conference period.

Naruto finally exited her office, just as the bell blew.

"Damn it, what period is it... 4th, okay PE, now I gotta go check up on Hikari-chan.

**At 10 minutes before 3rd period...**

* * *

Sai sat in his seat, patiently and calm as the teacher was almost done lecturing about the renaissance period. Just then the door opened, and Sai was shocked, though his facial expression didn't show it.

There was Tsukiko Hikari, with her left side really bashed up, her eye was really swollen, and she had a badly split lip, that looked like it was still bleeding.

"H-hikari, what on earth happened to you?"

But Hikari just shrugged and smiled, though it didn't look happy with her bashed up face.

"I guess intervening isn't my thing."

"D-do you need t-to go to the nurse's of-office?"

Hikari just shook her head.

"You can continue on with class, that's why I came back."

"Y-yes... just get the notes from someone as I finish the lecture.

_Damn it... now everyone is staring at me..._

Yes, practically everyone was staring and already whispering of what happened to her this morning. She sat down next to Sai, who thankfully in her opinion didn't look worried or upset.

"Say, Sai. Do you think I could borrow your notes?"

Sai nodded, closing his book and giving it to her.

"Umm... Are you alright?"

"I've been worse trust me." Tsukiko winced, as she tried smiling again, but Sai just nodded let her know he understood.

"I could escort you to your next class if you want..."

But Tsukiko immediately started shaking her head, not wanting to burden him or make him late for his next class.

"I'll be fine." Sai just let out a sigh, as the bell just rung. He put a hand on Tsukiko's shoulder, and then left.

That's when Tsukiko let out a huge sigh.

"And now... off to see the Uchiha's _wonderful_ reaction..." _I'm soooo dead..._

**4th period Gym**

* * *

It was easy to get to the gym, with everyone parting the hallway for you, it was just nerve racking on how all eyes were on Hikari, so she walked all the more faster to the locker room. It seemed she had gotten to the gym before Sasuke, but not before _him._

"Hikari-chan!" Tsukiko turned back to see Naruto... _I can't deal with talking now... I'll just talk to him later._

Tsukiko rushed into the girl's locker room. Naruto's eyes widened, as he heard the door shut. He clenched his fist. He silently whispered to himself, "Damn it..." _Now she thinks I just stood there and watched her get beat up... why the hell am I not stronger!_

Sasuke entered the gym, and saw Naruto standing in the middle, just looking at the ground. He wondered for a split second what was wrong with him, but immediately brushed the topic away, and entered the boy's locker room.

All the girl's stopped and just stared at Tsukiko, even Sakura and Ino didn't get close to her. She got her clothes and went into the restroom where she changed in peace. _At least with this face, no one is bother me... that much._

Tsukiko got out, but then Kurenai-sensei was in the locker room? She seemed to be searching for someone, until both of them locked eyes, and Kurenai-sensei approached her.

"I heard from Hinata what happened... if you want I could go talk to Gai-sensei and let you skip class today."

The though brightened up Tsukiko, but... she knew she'd had to say no to the prospect... it'd be even more obvious that she was avoided school, and not only would that make the Uchiha more angry, it might just give Tsunada a reason to put her in a private class.

Flashback

* * *

_"I'll be checking your past attendance and current attendance, if I see any strange behavior from now on, I'm going to be favoring Kakashi's suggestion, got it?"_

* * *

Flashback ova

"No thanks... it's fine." Tsukiko continued to walk towards the gym. Kurenai-sensei looked at her back, as she went through the door.

Now usually Tsukiko wasn't one to prim up before a class, but she had spent about 3 minutes in the restroom trying to reduce the swelling, and stopping her lip from bleeding, and her swelling had gone down, though bruising was showing around her left eye, left cheek and near her split lip, and her split lip had finally stopped bleeding.

Hikari hesitated in front of the door. She let out a breath of air to calm herself, as she turned the knob and went outside.

Shikamaru and Chouji were worried about Naruto, because he had rushed into the locker room and quickly changed, his expression not of excitement but of agony. They followed him outside, as stood staring at the girl's locker room door. They though it might be just a 'Sakura' thing, but when she came out and he didn't falter from staring at the door, they knew it wasn't about her.

Sasuke started his laps with the rest of the class, but peered on over to where Naruto, Shikamaru, and Chouji were at. He never really though he'd see a horrified look on Naruto's face, but Sasuke peered behind him and there was his number one fangirl, all okay. The class finished their laps, and Gai-sensei was going over to the group, about to scold them, when the girl's locker room door opened.

All Sasuke saw was Naruto rush over, blocking his view of Hikari. Sasuke scowled, as if this idiot could make it anymore obvious that he and her weren't dating, he swore he'd punish Hikari if Naruto ever ratted them out. He then peered to Shikamaru and Chouji who were nearby, Sasuke's facial expression remaining poised, but was surprised by their looks of horror as well.

Now he was starting to wonder what the hell was going on, until Naruto moved and when he looked back at Hikari, all hell was about to break lose.

"Now Hikari, you sure you don't want to go to the nurse's office?"

"I'm sure, Gai-sensei. It just hurts to talk is all." Gai nodded, not asking any further questions. Naruto was standing right beside Hikari, as she tried smiling. Naruto frowned.

"You don't have to try and smile... It's my fault you got into that mess anyways. I'm really sorry!"

Tsukiko just put up her hands and shook them, like it wasn't a big deal.

"It doesn't hurt that much, it just looks like it does." Naruto scowled at her.

"You can't lie to me, I know it hurts. I took a few punches from him too you know, and I bet it hurts a whole mess more on you since you don't fight!" Tsukiko just looked to the side, kinda nervously giggling a hehehe as she totally was used to it, and it really didn't hurt that much.

That's when she felt a pressure on her left arm. She looked, and all she saw was death when she looked at Sasuke's face. Sasuke pulled her closer to him, and vehemently whispered in her ear.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Naruto could see Hikari wincing at the pain, but Tsukiko ripped her arm out of his grasp, so Naruto just glared at him.

"This, is nothing, I just... ending up falling on the floor." Naruto's eyes widened, well it was true she fell on the floor, but it was because of that bastard's crazy brother!

"Oi! What the hell you talking about, Itachi totally-" Tsukiko could see Sasuke's anger reaching it's peak when he heard **his** name.

"Shut up Naruto, I wasn't done talking." Tsukiko quickly glared at Naruto, as she peered back at Sasuke, to which his aura was getting **very** deadly and blood-thirsty.

"I'll fucking kill him..." Tsukiko didn't really understand why those two brothers hated one another, and within her own small circle she had only known her family life, to which her brothers would fight, but they wouldn't want to kill each other.

"No you won't." Sasuke turned at glared at her, before his eyes just stared at her bashed up face. Instinctively he brought his hand up, touching her eye first, she winced as he made contact. Sasuke immediately realized what he was doing and then pinched her cheek.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOOO!" Sasuke let go.

"Your such a wuss..." Tsukiko softly rubbed her cheek, taking that comment as a 'yes I won't fight my brother'...

"Teme!" Tsukiko put a hand to Naruto.

"Have you run your laps yet?"

"Nope."

Tsukiko smiled.

"Well then shall we?" So Naruto and his gang ran their laps.

The whistle blew.

"Well I was hoping we could play some dodgeball on this youthful day! Unfortunately it seems some of have wasted 15 minutes of our precious time, by not doing their springtime laps!"

Naruto just gagged, and was quickly hit in the back of the head by Gai's clipboard, to which Tsukiko and Chouji sweatdropped, Shikamaru already asleep on the gym's bleachers.

"So, instead we shall have a nice round of badminton! Double's only, so let's pair up!" So Gai-sensei went and opened the doors, getting ready to pass out the rackets out.

Tsukiko sighed, as she walked on over to Sasuke.

"Just what I need, a shuttlecock to the face..." Sasuke just cleared his throat, as the blood rushed to his face (A/N: You sure Sasuke your not blushing?) at the innuendo's of the comment.

Naruto went and paired up with Haku, Shikamaru with Chouji, Sasuke with Hikari, and Neji with Rock Lee. Everyone was scared to play with Jugo, which Tsukiko could understand... Shino didnt seemed to be offered a partner, no go out looking for one, so those two just went off to play singles.

Sasuke's team first went up against Shikamaru's team, to which they defeated them quickly, because Shikamaru being lazy and Chouji not being that fast, with speed they beat them in less than 5 minutes.

Naruto's team went up against Neji's, taking them almost half the period, because they could not score a point, because Naruto and Rock Lee were supposedly 'enjoying youthful competition'...

Finally Naruto's team won, and with only 15 minutes to spare, it was between Naruto's team and Sasuke's team.

"TEME I FINALLY GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS!"

"Che, you should know your place, deadlast." Naruto growled at the nickname.

So the games were afoot! (A/N: Okay so I've never played badminton before, and I kinda researched it by watching youtube videos... so sorry if my terminology makes no sense what so ever!)

Tsukiko set off the serve, with Sasuke in front. Naruto was in front, with Haku in back. Haku lobbied it over, Sasuke taking this chance to smash it, but Naruto raced to the left, hitting it back over.

Hikari rushed to the right, hitting it over on back. Haku strayed all the way near the outer line, forced to lobby it over.

_Perfect they've fallen right into the pattern..._

Sasuke then smashed it again, as it continued on, till Haku figured out what they were doing. They place Hikari in the back, because she could hit it far, and knew not to hit it over the line, forcing a player to lobby it back, since it would be too low to hit back as well, then Sasuke would smash it, and the returning player would also have to hit it back, allowing Hikari to hit it at her angled shot. Haku smiled, impressed those two actually could get along, coming from the last time they teamed up was at the basketball game, and that wasn't too pretty.

Haku ran up front, leaving the back open. "Switch with me Naruto!" Naruto backpedaled, as Hikari was hitting it over. Except Naruto didn't lob it over, he returned it with full force. No matter for the Uchiha he still was able to smash it over, just not with as much force. Haku ran up to the net with his speed, and smashed it towards Hikari, barely knocking it over.

_Shit, they know!_

Hikari eyed Sasuke, who nodded his head. Haku wondered what that meant, as he smashed Hikari's lob, to which then Sasuke hit lobbed over, but barely over the net. Haku's eyes widened, as he was on the opposite court and wouldn't make it in time. The bell rung, and the birdie hit the floor, signifying Sasuke's win.

Tsukiko quickly left the court, handing her racket to Sasuke, and then telling Haku and Naruto good game.

Tsukiko quickly changed, going back into the bathroom and getting a cold wet cloth to wipe her face off.

"Man... mom is going to kill me..."

Tsukiko looked at her phone as it vibrated. She had gotten a text message from the younger Uchiha.

_Meet me at the student council room, we'll talk of what happened today._

Tsukiko just rolled her eyes. _I'm such an idiot thinking he'd let it slide..._

Tsukiko was going to enter out the front way, but didn't really want the commotion she knew she'd have to face. She looked back at the bathroom window. _How I love this school..._

**Outside**

* * *

Tsukiko hopped to the ground, her feet making a thud sound as they made contact.

"Yosh! Here I go!"

"And where exactly do you think your going..." Hikari's hairs were on their ends, as she recognized that voice. She slowly turned around.

"I-Itachi... w-what... what the hell are you..."

"Just paying a visit," Itachi was malevolently smirking, "... and finishing what we started this morning..."

Tsukiko's eyes widened, as Itachi's fist was over her face. She dodged by rolling to the side, not taking her eyes off of him. She glared back. _This is no time to back down or cower!_

"Fine... if it's a fight you want," Tsukiko's eyes glared yellow back at him, " it's a fight you'll get!"

Tsukiko ran up to him, throwing her right fist. Itachi easily caught it, but Tsukiko wasn't done. She flipped, her leg aiming for head. He brought up his arm to block her kick. Tsukiko then gripped his arm with her caught arm, and then grabbed his other arm, put her heel to his head, pulling with all her strength trying to make him choke on his own arms. She gritted her teeth, as she was now growling, her eyes with a fierce rage. Itachi's eyes peeked back, a smile on his face. He ran backward, knocking her against the wall.

Tsukiko didn't relinquish her hold though, so Itachi threw himself to the g round, landing on top of Tsukiko. After letting go she quickly tried getting up, but Itachi had already grabbed her by her left ankle. Tsukiko stared back, as she picked up upside down. She hated that smug look on his face, as she bent her right knee, getting ready to kick him in the face. He pulled up his other arm to block her attack. Tsukiko put her arms to the ground, and then kicked with both feet, making Itachi slide back a few feet.

Itachi could hear a bloodthirsty snarl coming from her. Itachi activated his sharingan. Tsukiko's eyes widened as Itachi suddenly flashed behind her. He kicked her back into the wall, as she felt herself making a small dent in it, a bit of blood coming from her mouth. Tsukiko was still glaring at him, but trying to keep herself from falling. Tsukiko could feel her blood curdling from the deep resonating fear inside her, that even at her fullest capacity of strength she wouldn't be strong enough. _  
_

Itachi was waiting for her next move, but she was as still as a doll. Itachi was wondering if she was finally realizing she had lost, that's when it changed. Tsukiko had let lose an untamed, enraged roar. Itachi was scowling because someone could have heard that, but when he looked back at her, she was totally different. She had this venomous, murderous, dare he say it frightening aura about her.

Tsukiko flashed in front of him, as she punched the right side of his face, as he had been stunned for a moment. She pinned him down, getting ready to punch again, but Itachi moved his head to the side. The earth beneathed fell, and when she brought up her hand, Itachi could see it bleeding profusely. Itachi's eyes widened, as he realized it seemed to be that this is why she was top notch fighter, she'd die to win.

Itachi gripped at her throat, pushing her off, rolling to pin her down. But Tsukiko just gripped his shoulder, her fingers digging into his skin, as he could feel her nails piercing in. Her other hand gripped onto his face, trying to crush it. It didn't even seem like she could speak, as all she was letting lose were animalistic snarls.

Tsukiko kicked at Itachi, who fell to the side, but she kept her grip on his face, as she let go of his shoulder. She put her hand on the ground to balance herself, but she shoved Itachi's head into the ground, as if trying to bury it violently.

Itachi gritted his teeth, as punched Tsukiko in the face, but Tsukiko didn't relinquish her hold, just shoving his head further into the crater that was forming. She roared in his face, as she punched his face again. Itachi kicked her off of him, as she rolled across the ground.

Itachi was panting, he couldn't believe that this girl was the one! Tsukiko got on her hands and knees, slowly swaying as she got up. Her mouth was bleeding, but Itachi could still hear that feral, wild snarl coming from her throat. Itachi didn't want to resort to it, but with the Wandering Wolf he'd have no choice. Itachi closed his eyes, and when he opened them he had his Mangekyou Sharingan.

Tsukiko looked into his eyes, but she stood frozen, her limbs shaking as if wanting to move. Her yellow eyes faded into black, as she fell into the illusion. Tsukiko then collapsed to the ground after a few seconds, but to her it had been 3 days. Itachi just let out a sigh through his nose.

"You were an interesting prey, but even you are weaker me..."

"I ain't done yet... you impatient jerk..."

He turned his back, but his eye's widened when he heard groaning.

Tsukiko was back on all fours, trying to get up. She was gripping her head.

"I might have... to thank ya... because of that... 3 days... of torture... my mind don't think... it has to rest... from _that**_"

Itachi didn't know what she was talking about, but now things had gotten real interesting.

"Hmph, well I'm glad to see your still up to be taken down." Tsukiko scowled at this, growling at his arrogant statement.

"However, I don't think something as _interesting_ as you should just be used as a punching bag." Tsukiko scoffed, this whole time she was a punching bag! Oh how she really wanted to land some more hits on this guy's head!

"A punching bag! I'll show you who's-"

Itachi held up his hand, and Tsukiko stopped her advancement.

"How bout a truce?" Tsukiko's face now looked confused. _A truce? What the hell does he want a truce with me for?_

"Why?"

"Well, it will be a truce if you do two things for me..." Tsukiko just rolled her eyes... _Great... another deal I gotta make with an Uchiha... why is my karma treating me so badly! It's not like I make people make detrimental deals with me! But it would be nice if one of the brother's would stop breathing down my neck all the time..._

"I might reconsider, but I'll hear the two conditions..."

"You can give me a response through action in the next 2 weeks... you'll have to break up with Sasuke..."

Tsukiko's face just fell. _AH CRIMENY! I CAN SEE WHY THESE BROTHER'S HATE ONE ANOTHER! THEIR TRYING TO SABOTAGE EACH OTHER... FOR CHARIZARD'S SAKE WHY THE HELL CAN'T THEY GET ALONG!_

"and you become mine."

Tsukiko just stood there flabbergasted, as Itachi just left. Tsukiko just stood there for 5 minutes, her mind frozen and unable to comprehend what just happened. As soon as she snapped out of it, she quickly smelled herself. She then turned her head to the sky, screaming at the heavens.

"WHAT THE FUCK! AM I RELEASING SOME STUPID UCHIHA PHEROMONE ATTRACTOR OF SOMETHING!"

Tsukiko walked towards the wall, one hand to lean against it, as depression lines sagged along the back of her head.

"I need to get out of this place before it eats me alive... literally..." Tsukiko's thoughts then thought back on Hinata, and how they would have an awesome highschool life. She quickly waved her thought clouds away.

"Yah like that dream will ever happen..."

Her cellphone had gone off, as if someone was calling her.

"What the... Who'd be calling me during school."

She picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Tsukiko held the cellphone at an arm's length, as she put her hand over the hearing part. _Ah right... I forgot about the younger one..._

"I'm outside the gym..."

"Why the fuck are you still out there you fucking lazy ass..."

Tsukiko let out a sigh... Guess someone was pmsing.

"Look dude calm down, just give me five minutes... I'll be rushing on over." She quickly caught sight of her hand and gasped. _Shit that looks really bad, the skin is coming off... ugh..._

"What? What the hell happened over there?" Tsukiko really wanted to just make up some wacked up lie, but she figured he'd see it so it wouldn't really matter.

"Just realized I bashed up my hand pretty badly, do they have a first aid kit their in the student council room?"

"Yes, idiot, every single fucking room has one..." Tsukiko was glaring at her phone.

"You keep glaring, and not start the fuck walking, I'm gonna make your hand hurt twice as bad." Tsukiko could now see once resemblence besides control freak status in Uchiha's... they also liked to cuss and bully when angered...

"I'mma a coming you... you... INSENSISTIVE, ARROGANT, SAILOR-MOUTHED, IDIOTIC, SHORT-TEMPERED, TERRIBLE-GROTESQUE-PERSONALITY, SCARY, TOTALLY NOT IKEMAN, EMOTIONAL NINNYHAMMER!"

Sasuke now had his chance to hold his cellphone at an arm's length away from him...

"Well I'm glad you've now come to an understanding that I can be scary..." Tsukiko's eyes twitched as she was sprinting towards the student council room.

"The only... the only thing you got from that description of yourself was scary!"

"Well, I think you made up the last word..."

"Ninnyhammer is too a word!"

"Tis not..."

"Don't you dare go all smarticles on me! It is-"

"So now I'm smart and scary..."

"Stop twisting up my words!" That's when Tsukiko saw the door. _I'm going to bust that door down and throw my cellphone at his face, hoping to bury it in there for eternity!_

"What is a ninnyhammer anyways?"

Tsukiko opened the door. "It's another word for fool or silly person, that's what!"

When Tsukiko saw Sasuke, she at first saw a scowl on his face, rage in his eyes, but when she locked eyes with him, he had a complete change of emotion on his face.

"what?"

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU COME HERE LOOKING EVEN WORSE?"

Tsukiko mentally smacked herself, she had literally forgotten to clean up before coming.

"I can explain..."

"You better have a damn good explaination!"

Tsukiko just let out a sigh.

"Okay but this might be a looooong story..."

Sasuke looked up at the clock.

"Well hurry the hell up, we haven't got all day!"

As Tsukiko was re-explaining the events of that morning, Sasuke's face didn't change at all, which was kinda freaking her out. All he did was look serious and actually paying attention to what she was saying.

"So to recap in a nutshell: I protect Hinata, and get beat up by Itachi, go to principal's office, and get threatened by Kakashi to be put in private class..."

"I wouldn't really say threatened... but continue on about what happened **after** pe..."

The bell rang, but Sasuke didn't make any motion to move.

"Umm we got class you know?"

"It can wait..."

Tsukiko's eye twitched._ To think that this guy would actually care about his attendance... sigh... geez I should've never associated myself with him..._

So Tsukiko tried giving Sasuke all the precautions, such as "so while I'm telling you this, you have to promise not to do anything rash..." or aka stuff like that, with which Sasuke nodded his head. As soon as Tsukiko mentioned Itachi, she saw Sasuke's eyes fill with rage, but he let out a cough, and continued listening. Tsukiko only mentioned about slightly defending herself, such as maybe running or kicking back, but Sasuke continued listening.

"and then... well... sorta... he kinda... offered... me..." Sasuke's eyebrow arched.

"Offered you what?"

Tsukiko couldn't really tell this guy... then it'd be a blood rage... because she knew Sasuke was already at his limit in holding back, their were like ten thousand pulsing viens on his forehead...

"He offered you what, Hikari?"

Sasuke wasn't yelling, but the tone in his voice made Tsukiko jump, since he had been somewhat calm, but serious and quiet while listening to her.

"He offered me a stay at your home!" _Damn it! I can't just tell him just yet..._

"The fuck..." Sasuke brought a hand to his chin, and closed his eyes in deep contemplation.

"You..." Tsukiko didn't quite catch the whole sentence.

"Sorry, could you say it a bit louder.

"Your staying with me the rest of the day."

"What? But I got class to go to!"

"No you don't, I'll excuse you out, because you look like you can't even handle holding your head up..." Tsukiko just mumbled under her breath of stupid Uchihas...

"But where I'm supposed to go if we leave school?"

"Easy, your place."

"EHHH!"

Tsukiko swore that day she'd never get involved with Uchiha's ever again after highschool.

* * *

* go to google images, look him up :D

** referring to how when she loses her instinct her body has to rest. Not only does her body have to recover, but so does her mental stability. If you can kinda tell... it's a degenerative type deal of power...

Sorry if some of the characters seem OOC... I tried making it in character as possible (though possibly every character is OOC in this story) maybe I should've written this was a crack fic to be safe .

So how'd I do! :D Please Review :D I love to hear your guy's feedback.


	37. Back Up

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 35: Back Up

"EHHH!"

Tsukiko swore that day she'd never get involved with Uchiha's ever again after highschool.

"Why... Why the hell does it have to be my place!"

"Do you really want to be in the same house as the guy who... who did that to you!" Sasuke gestured to her face and hand. Tsukiko just stared at a comforting wall.

"Well... not really."

"Then it'd be perfect at your place."

"Do you not remember what happened last time you came? You should be glad he didn't get a good look at you, otherwise he'd be bashing your face in right now! It was bad enough to be alone with you in my house, but with my brothers walking in, it was completely embrassing!" Sasuke smirked at how red Tsukiko had become... seriously he didn't know where to get such an amusing toy.

"Well, there's the lovely couple!"

Sasuke and Tsukiko turned around to see Suigetsu.

"Wow, already been alone at her house huh... wonder what you two were up to, to make Tsukiko red as a tomato." Suigetsu was smirking with a leer, while Tsukiko just chucked her bag at his face, but he caught it with ease.

"We didn't do anything!" Sasuke was going to also defended against such an obscure accusation... but he decided not to, because if info like that got out, it would make their relationship a more solid, steady idea than what it was **currently** thanks to no good Hikari...

"What are you doing here, Suigetsu?"

"Oh, Kurenai-sensei was worried about Tsukiko-chan, but then since you were gone, I suspected you two might be out the council room doing _things_ you shouldn't be doing in school," Tsukiko's ears burst out steam as her face went bright as a tomato,"but it seems you two were just chatting..." Suigetsu had already heard Naruto completely yelling to the whole class of how beat up Tsukiko, so he was surprised, he just didn't voice it, he knew Tsukiko probably didn't want something to be repeated over and over to her face.

"I... I see..." Tsukiko just facepalmed lightly, trying to get rid of her blush. "Then..._ I_ should get going to class shouldn't I?" Tsukiko was about to pick up her stuff, but Sasuke reached it before her.

"Well Suigetsu, as you can see Tsukiko isn't in her, well, _good conditions_... So she's going to be leaving today."

Tsukiko was just glaring at Sasuke while Suigetsu wasn't looking. _That damned Uchiha... what does he think he is... GOD of the freshman class? IF only I could wipe his ass on the floor..._

Suigetsu casted a glance from Sasuke back to Hikari. He smirked when he saw her glaring at him.

"You two..." He gestured with his fingers, "get into a fight?"

"NO!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Sasuke and Hikari repeated without hesitation. They both stared at each other, before Hikari looked away and coughed.

"Uh... what I mean to say Hozuki-kun, is me and Uc..." Sasuke glared at Hikari before she dare utter another syllabel, "I MEAN!"

Hikari coughed a couple more times.

"Sorry my throats dry, what I meant was me and Sasuke-kun are just headed on over to the nurse's room."

Sasuke was getting ready to leave, with his victory smirk. Hikari scowled.

"BUT, you can definitely count me in for English class."

Suigetsu smiled, while Sasuke dropped his school bag.

"I see... I shall relay the message to Kurenai-sensei, ja ne Hikari, Sasuke"

Suigetsu went walking down the hallway before pulling his water bottle out.

"YOU..." Hikari could feel the piercing glare of the famous angry Uchiha's...

Hikari was thankful she couldn't feel the shivers up her spine. _Maybe I'm actually getting used to this... WAIT WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE PROUD OF THAT?_

**At the Nurse's Office Hallway**

"You don't have to worry about her Sasuke, she'll be in good hands. And if she's GOOD for once, by not winding her butt back here, I'll send her off to English..."

Sasuke saw Hikari smile sheepishly. He then closed the door, and started to head back to class.

Sasuke wondered why the hell his brother was obsessed her. Sure above average grades, mediocre looks, fighting skills average, doesn't take to dashing young men easily, poor compared to their wealth, what was the outstanding feature of her... As Sasuke kept thinking, he couldn't figure it out, till a thought hit his mind.

_Hell no... NO it's not possible Sasuke... Itachi in LOVE? That's like you falling in love with Sakura or Naruto, something that is completely IMPOSSIBLE..._

But the thought wouldn't leave him...

He reached Kurenai-sensei's room. As soon as he entered, he could feel a great aura of hate, and he knew who it was emanating it from.

His eyes locked with blue feral eyes. Sasuke smirked and continued to stride towards his desk, as all the girls swooned.

"Oi, where's Hikari?"

"With Shizune."

He noticed as Naruto gripped his desk, as he could hear the wood creak from the pressure of his grip. Sasuke pushed the thought aside.

_Naruto just puts himself to involved, emotionally._ _Like the idiot he always is._

**Back at Nurse's Office**

Shizune looked quizzically at Hikari. Hikari just sweatdropped.

"Ehehehehe... misery loves company?" Hikari shyly rubbed her shoulder.

"That doesn't even begin to explain these 'new company's' _gifts_..." Shizune stared at Hikari's wounds.

"Lady Luck just doesn't like me is all ... " _Never really been having good luck since I came here..._

Shizune sighed. "Well I hope you see better days, starting now..."

Hikari smiled, and Shizune looked up, slightly curving her lips up. She really wouldn't understand how this kid could deal with this 'bad luck', but starting now she wasn't going to blindly watch. Shizune wondered about telling Kakashi-sensei about this._  
_

Hikari was walking back to class by herself, after Shizune lectured her for a bit then released her. _Shit, now to go back to English... and then damn Health... This is not going to go well down with Jiraiya or Naruto... And Tsunade is watching my attendance... I should've just stayed in the nurse's office!_

As Hikari was dawdling in her thoughts, she bumped into someone, making her fall and all the contents of her bag spill.

"UWAH I'M SORRY!" Hikari did her 90 degree bow furiously over and over. She glanced up, and saw the same eyes from Itachi's house.

_EHHHHH! What's the leader of Akatsuki doing here?_

"You should watch where you are going. Maybe you wouldn't bump into people so often if you did."

Hikari's forehead vein popped, she had already taken enough scoldings for today.

"I apologized, and for your information, I don't bump into people often!"

Pein just stared at the girl, before walking on. Hikari kicked a book into the wall when he was gone. She quickly grabbed her foot as pain shot up her leg. He just shook her head, as if trying to get a bad memory out of his head.

Hikari continued walking down the hall staring outside.

"Geez, if I go home like this, mother will definitely disown me... I bet the principal won't know if I just skip English, I'll be back in time for Health if I run home real quick..."

Hikari sped off to the emergency fire exit.

**At the Tsukiko Household**

Tsukiko struggled up the tree, as she realized climbing it was a lot harder if her limbs weren't in there best shape. She finally got to her window and lightly touched down on the bed. She could hear Kuro walking up the stairs to check things out, so she opened the door. Kuro lightly rubbed his fur against his master.

"Yo, wanna take a walk?" Kuro wagged his tail in agreement.

"Just let me pack some stuff for you to hold, big boy." Kuro just stood there as he watched his master quickly throw stuff into a small pack. Soon the pack was strapped onto Kuro, who soon started to gnaw at the harness.

"OI OI! I already had to repair that with duct tape, don't make me spray it with perfume so you'll hate it more."

Kuro stopped the gnawing.

"Yosh now I got my overnight stay covered, now off to school!"

**At the School Gates**

"I didn't plan this out to well..."

Hikari frowned as Kuro was right behind her, wagging his tail.

"You can't be here with me, go off and take a walk! Why is it you always go bounding out the door to the middle of nowhere when your not allowed to, and now you just wanna follow me all day!"

Tsukiko was pushing at Kuro, the 150 pound wolf/husky wouldn't budge. "Geez... GO!" Tsukiko pointed to outside the school. Kuro's ear went flat against his head, as his eyes grew bigger pleading to stay. Hikari kept staring back.

"I know you wanna stay, but you can't, we'll meet up later and I'll have a lot of TREATS for ya."

Kuro's tail started wagging at the sound of treats. "But ya have to go... NOW..." Kuro bounded off.

"Geez that dog is either really manipulating or stupid..."

"Who are you talking about Hikari?"

Hikarii jumped up 3 feet in the air, letting out a scream. She turned around to see Hatake-sensei, who was just standing there.

"You... you scared the life out of me, Hatake-sensei."

"Hmm... good, now get back to class. We wouldn't want you getting into trouble now would we..."

"Hai!" Tsukiko did her 90 degree bow and started walking back to class. Strange thing was, Hatake-sensei was walking with her. She looked back, and there he was a couple feet behind. She slowed her pace, but he never seemed to catch up.

"Don't walk like a snail Hikari, otherwise you'll miss whatever you have left of English class." Hikari bit her lip, out of anger.

"Ne, Hatake-sensei."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you following me?"

"Why were you outside, and not directly going to class when released from the nurse's office?" Hikari turned around, looking frustrated at Kakashi.

"Are you spying on me?"

"Maybe, Maybe not..." He whipped out his Icha Icha Paradise book. "I would call it more, looking out for you." He waved his hand. "Now keep moving, we wouldn't want Kurenai-sensei worrying about you."

Hikari gritted her teeth. She went up to Kakashi and pulled his book down, but he still had a firm grip on it.

"I don't need looking after like some little baby, I can..."

Kakashi glared at her, and that's when Hikari stopped talking.

"Hikari, don't you dare even say you can handle yourself when you come and go looking like you are now. I know you've been in a squirm here and there, it might've been your fault, it might've not... but don't lie to your teacher's eyes and refuse help when you seriously need it. Stubbornness and pride go a long way, but they don't mean anything if you end up losing..."

Hikari's eyes widen, while Kakashi kept on lecturing._ 'Losing'... I'm losing... No, that can't be... I'm Wandering Wolf, I can't fall that far low! I won't lose... NO I'VE NEVER LOST! Neji... Hidan... I won... I won! I will keep on winning..._ Hikari clenched her fists, as she glared at the ground.

Kakashi just patted her head. "Ma ma... Now go off to class." Hikari turned around, dragging her feet as she went to class. Kakashi seemed to have disappeared, but Hikari knew that she should continue to class. She looked into the windows of the hall, looking at a glancing reflection in the window, she was surprised on how her eyes had gotten so cold and distant.

Hikari hesitated outside the door. She peered in, to see that everyone was in class, and that's when she locked eyes with Suigetsu. He gave an innocent wave. She opened the door and moved her stare to the teacher's desk. Suigetsu looked at Tsukiko questioningly.

"Well, I heard you were coming Hikari -" Kurenai-sensei turned around, but was surprised to see her in a worse condition than that of this morning.

"I got held up by the nurse and Hatake-sensei," Sasuke's eyebrow arched when he heard Kakashi's name," but it's all good now."

"I see... well take a seat, we're just going over last night's homework. Also you should go check out the book, All Quiet on the Western Front."

"Hai, Kurenai-sensei."

As Tsukiko took her seat, Karin scoffed. "Hmph, seems you've been in quite a mess, I wouldn't be surprised if you ugly face would be scarred, not that it wouldn't hurt your looks anyway."

Hikari just continued to do her work, though Sasuke did give a mean glare, which made Karin back off from saying anything more.

The bell rang, and Sasuke escorted Hikari to Health.

"Oi, Hikari, today after school meet me at the student council room."

"Sorry, but I already got plans... with someone."

Sasuke looked at her questioningly, but he guessed it might've been Hinata since they haven't talked in a long while.

"Fine, just call me when your done."

"Why?"

"Just so I know your not kidnapped by my brother..."

Hikari just scowled and muttered under her breathe, "It's not like I'm the damsel in distress..."

But Sasuke was already walking off to his class. Hikari could already feel the hard worried stare of Jiraiya-sensei.

_When will this day end..._

**After school**

Well Hikari wasn't let off lightly by Jiraiya-sensei, he basically played a movie during all of class, while he interrogated Hikari outside the hallway. Good thing he wasn't the best there was. So she was finally let off, and when afterschool came, she ran off before Naruto could even get a chance to say anything. Naruto decided to go off with Kiba and Shikamaru, to call up a gang meeting.

Hikari was on the rooftop, as she saw everyone leave, including Sasuke and his homies, and then she saw Hinata leaving with Sakura's click. She let out a sigh.

"Ma ma, well at least the day is over with..." Until she heard a howl coming from close by. _I forgot about Kuro!_

She quickly bounded down the steps, as she headed over to the East Gate, where the sound had originated. Again the howl went off like an alarm, one barraging the atmosphere over and over.

Hikari reached the close gate, as Kuro took in the sight of her. "There you are!" She reached through the bars to pet him on the head, scruffing his neck until he was content. He stood up on his hind legs, and put his forepaws on the bars.

"I'm coming, I'm coming..."

Hikari climbed over the gate, with ease but not grace. She landed with an oof, and as soon as she had her steady footing, Kuro leaped at her.

"I was only gone for a couple hours." She ruffled his head.

"Okay, how bout we have a race, huh?" Kuro's eyes gleamed.

"How bout over to that creepy pharmacists huh? I hear he's got the best meds around for pain... 3, 2, 1!~"

So they bounded down the streets, heading on over to _his_ domain.

**At Orochimaru's headquarters/pharmacist store, ground floor**

"Oi Orochimaru-sensei!" Tsukiko looked around the place, as she saw different kinds of medicines for all types of illnesses. She quickly scanned the area for Kabuto, before jumping over the counter and heading towards the back room, where Orochimaru was most likely hiding.

"What are you doing behind here?"

Tsukiko stood still, as she slowly turned around to see a white haired boy with glasses.

"Yo... long time no see... Kabuto..."

Kabuto gave a smirk.

"Yes, last time I saw you, you were being stitched up by Orochimaru from your fight with your brother. Which reminds me, did you ever end up paying your fee."

"Mah mah, Orochimaru-sensei has been kind to me ya know. He said it was cool that he didn't need the payment." Tsukiko unconciously touched her upper left arm, where she had a scar from her brother slashing her arm open. Took quite a few stitches from Orochimaru.

"Ah Hikari, it's been a long time since I've seen you..." Orochimaru glared at Kuro next to her, " and your dog..."

Hikari just smiled, but Orochimaru came up to her already inspecting her face.

"This doesn't look like the usually... who exactly did you get into a fight with?"

"You probably have heard of him, but his name is Uchiha Itachi..." Orochimaru's eyes widened, as he grasped on Tsukiko's shoulders.

"What was he like?! You have to give me every detail Hikari, I'll fix you up, but you must spill every single detail... how was his pose? what type of fighting style does he use? Does he favor his left or right hand?"

Hikari just started to tune out Orochimaru... _Man he seems really interested in him... hehehehehe._

"Yes yes, Orochimaru-sensei."

Hikari sat down as Orochimaru worked on her with Kabuto at his side, writing everything down Hikari was saying.

"And yah you won't believe it, he wants to make me his subordinate!"

Orochimaru smiled.

"Of course, your a great fighter, it's a great way for you to get back in... never understood why you quit."

Hikari was glaring at him, but he just applied the medicine on her lip harsher. "Ow!"

"There done." Kuro picked up his head from the ground, wagging his tail at the sound of the word "done".

Hikari went over to the mirror, and her face looked a lot better, just bandages covering her wounds, and her hand was already feeling better.

"Arigatou, you really saved me." Tsukiko rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She went to go check her phone, which was filled with texts from her friends wondering how she was doing. _Man... I'm such a bad child for making everyone worry..._ Tsukiko looked slightly saddened as she stared at her phone, Orochimaru glancing on over from behind his counter top.

"Hikari, your always welcome here, though I do need you to do me a favor today."

Tsukiko looked questioningly, as she nodded her head agreeing to the favor. Orochimaru pulled out a boxed package.

"I need you to deliver this to my other store, you'll find a boy named Kimimaro. Give this to him."

Tsukiko started to sweat and pale at the name, but she took the package and walked on knowing what store he was talking about. It was nearby her house, where she used to run to, where Orochimaru had once seen her fight, and then personally became her physician of his own accord, along that she did a couple favors of delivering or taking out bad guys that were disturbing Orochimaru's business.

Tsukiko ran as Kuro followed beside her, as she finally made it to the store front. She looked inside, and there he was. _It's cool Hikari, he won't remember you, besides your delivering something, your not threatening in anyway._ She entered through the automatic doors, as Kimimaro locked eyes with her, and some of his other cronies from Sasuke's gang were also hanging about. His eyes widened, but he stared at the package in her hand.

"This is for you, Kimimaro. It is from Orochimaru." Tsukiko swallowed some saliva that was building up in her throat. Kimimaro came over and took it from her hands. Just as she turned around to leave, she felt a hand on her arm.

"Wait, we need to talk..." Kimimaro came up and whispered in her ear, "_Wandering Wolf._"

Tsukiko's eyes widened. She followed Kimimaro as he took her to the employees lounge. He immediately waved his hand out, and everybody left.

"So... what did you want to talk about..."

"You must be Tsukiko Hikari, the one Jugo talks about..."

Tsukiko was shocked, Jugo knew! "H-How does he know?!"

Kimimaro tapped his head. "Not him... **_He _**knows..." Tsukiko realized that Kimimaro was referring to the other part of Jugo.

"What do you want?"

"A rematch..." Tsukiko stopped Kimimaro before he could utter another word with a glare.

"No... literally ANYTHING but that..." Kimimaro raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but didn't say a word.

"Well then, how you join me and my group, not as a subordinate or anything like that... just as you would call a 'trump card'."

"Trump card?"

"I can call you up, only when we're in a pinch."

Tsukiko put her finger to her chin thinking about it. "Well... I guess..."

"I guess everyone will be finding out who the Wandering Wolf _really_ is..."

"Okay okay! I gotcha, I gotcha." Tsukiko held up her hands in defense. "However! I may be a tad bit late, cause I can't be summoned at any time, you know?"

Kimimaro nodded his head. "Of course, I'll let you have a heads up, plus it'd be nice to have a sparring partner every once in a while of high caliber." Tsukiko grinned at the last part.

"You do know how to strike a convincing deal... BUT only sparring."

Tsukiko outstretched her hand, as Kimimaro gripped hers as they shook on their new found alliance.

**At the Eastern Park in Town**

Tsukiko yawned, as she snuggled up next to Kuro, who was wrapped around his owner. Tsukiko felt comforted by his warmth, she was already looking up at the sky, void of any stars but the bright moon shining down. They were under a tree, where she was huddled up, keeping her hands to her mouth to keep the heat from escaping. She really couldn't deny loving cold nights, to where you could just think with yourself, by yourself, and of yourself.

"Damn, I'm really fucked now aren't I... this week Akatsuki's gotta go down for sure, or I'm dead. My charade with Sasuke is going haywire, I don't even know where it's leading. I can't keep my deal up with Naruto, who is probably not getting to know Hinata. Then there is Itachi... seriously he's only out to get me, just to piss off his brother..."

Tsukiko sighed, as Kuro looked up at his master, and gave a reassuring nuzzle. Tsukiko petted his head. "Thanks, sometimes I think you and Hinata are the only ones I can talk to..."

Hikari just stared out to the open field, when a figure started to walk on by, followed by another. _What the? I recognize that person... WAIT! That's shikamaru and chouji!_

The confusing thing, was Shikamaru and Chouji were running, from what Hikari didn't know. Then she saw the rest of Naruto's gang follow on by, including Ino, Shino, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Rock Lee, and Hinata. _What's going_ _on?_

Tsukiko tailed behind them, until she saw that they were all merging on a street, where the bloodiest fight she had seen in years was occurring. She saw Hidan and Kakuzu beating up on Naruto while the other stood behind them, until the rest of the Berserker gang was spotted coming in. Then everyone collided, fist hitting face, bodies hitting the floor. It was like a surreal bloodbath in a movie, save that there was no tv screen, and everyone sound was not emitted through an audio system but through the agonizing atmosphere.

Sakura was tending to Naruto, who had been pulled out of the fight, he looked to be in pretty bad shape, but he was still trying to get up and join the fight. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino were dealing with Hidan and Kakuzu. Lee was fighting Kisame; while Shino and Kiba were dealing with Deidara and Sasori. Hinata was fighting with Konan, but Itachi and Pein were just standing behind watching, until Itachi's eyes locked with Tsukiko's. That's when she turned and ran.

_What... What in Flying Pigs Hell is going on?! _Tsukiko heard footsteps behind her. _Shit I'm being followed!_ Tsukiko leapt up, and pushed her right foot off of the wall, and scaled the fence in front of her. She then took a sharp right, trying to lose her pursuer within the small street ways. She quickly made a left, and had no idea where she was, she turned back and could still hear the pounding footsteps close behind her. Kuro barked at her, and she knew she had to keep moving.

She continued running, from who, she didn't know. She finally saw city lights, she could get lost in the crowd! She finally ran out, into the street, but was harshly pulled back. She hit the floor, but suddenly felt the gush of wind, and the sound of a horn, as a truck went by.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She recognized that arrogant voice anywhere. Tsukiko looked up and saw Suigetsu with a firm grip on her collar, and Sasuke right behind him, looking ballistic.

"Ugh..." She quickly looked back in the alley way, and saw sharingan eyes meshing with the darkness. _So Itachi was really chasing after me?__ Wait I gotta go back, make sure Hinata is safe!_

Tsukiko quickly rose to her feet. "I-I gotta go!" Suigetsu kept his firm grip, preventing her from getting away. She turned around and glared at him. "Hozuki-kun, let me go."

"Not yet, you seem to be in a frenzied panic, you should come relax with your friends." He slowly started to drag them away, as he knew Sasuke was already getting that look on his face that this was going to be an interrogation.

"Wait you don't understand!" Tsukiko fell down and was being dragged by her rump. She growled. _This really is Lady Fortuna laughing at me! _Tsukiko yelled up to the sky. "I SAID LET ME GO!"

* * *

I never knew college could be so inspiring to write... especially at 5:00 in the morning .


	38. Few Difficulties

So what's up guys :D _just wondering how your liking the story so far or what kind of things you want me to add (more drama between such and such character, or I want to see this and this character fight/duke it out, or blah blah whatever you can come up with :D) *cough cough* REVIEW *cough cough*_ then I shall write the next chapter trying to incorparate it :D It's to try and help me fight writer's block and be creative at the same time. No worries on how it'll ruin the story plot, because I still got my outline!

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 36: Few Difficulties

"Wait you don't understand!" Tsukiko fell down and was being dragged by her rump. She growled. _This really is Lady Fortuna laughing at me! _Tsukiko yelled up to the sky. "I SAID LET ME GO!"

Sasuke and Suigestu still continued on their way, till they made it to a Karaoke Shop, where they went inside and got a room. Suigetsu still had a firm hold on the unruly Tsukiko, as in one hand he held his cellphone, texting Jugo.

"Jugo said he'd be on his way." Tsukiko's eyes widen at Suigetsu's statement. _What the hell?! Awwww crap..._

Suigetsu glanced on over at Hikari, whose eyes were desperately scanning the room for exits. He let out a sigh. "Just give up Tsukiko-chan, it'd be easier that way for all of us..." Tsukiko glared back at Suigetsu and then stuck her tongue out at him. _Hopefully he won't see how seriously I need to get out of here!_

Sasuke took a seat, and Suigetsu threw Hikari next to him, and sat on the other side of her, so she was officially squished between the two of them. _Great... interrogation time..._

Tsukiko let out a sigh. "Now I know what your thinking, what in the world could make Tsukiko Hikari go insane and run out in the street, well let me just sum it up in two words: adrenaline rush..."

Sasuke looked quizzically at her, and Suigetsu's face was filled with doubt. Tsukiko rolled her eyes, as they continued to stare at her blatant lie.

"Okay, so I saw a 'certain someone'..." Sasuke shot a glare, interrupting her explanation.

"Exactly who?"

"I saw Naruto and what they call "Akatsuki"? Do you know what's going on? Because everyone suddenly came in from no where! And then fists were flying... and blood was everywhere!" Tsukiko could feel her breathe hitch in her throat, as she started to worry about everyone and how they were doing. She didn't even notice how she had risen from her seat and the level of her voice. Suigetsu pulled her back down, as her knees gave out weakly. _Wow... I really over think too much... Just calm down..._

Tsukiko took in a deep breathe. Suigetsu thought that she was having a panic attack, from seeing such a sight, though truthfully she was panicking over not knowing the condition everyone was in.

"Hey, it's cool Hikari." Suigetsu put a hand on Tsukiko's shoulder, as she was holding her head between her hands. She looked on over at him. Suigetsu gave a grin. "It happens all the time around you'll get used to it." Tsukiko's eyes widened. _All the time... Hinata is getting dragged into fights like that all the time... because... BECAUSE OF FREAKING NARUTO!_

Tsukiko turned to the floor, her face livid with anger. Her fists clenched on her knees. Suigetsu immediately sweatdropped, knowing he stepped on some sort of 'land mine'. Sasuke the whole time was watching her and her reactions.

"Just leave her be Suigetsu, seems her first time in seeing something so traumatic." Suigetsu gave a confused glance at Sasuke.

"Shouldn't be too much of anything for her, she went to Tsuki Ten Elementary, plenty of blood and gore for her to see since that's where..." Sasuke's eyes went wide, this girl went to the same place as the Wandering Wolf! This seemed to make it clearer why his brother was interested in her.

Sasuke cut off Suigetsu with a wave of his hand as he glanced on over at her, his eyes scanning her for any small reaction, his gaze calculating and cold.

"Continue. You didn't get to the part of why you were running..."

Tsukiko just looked up and glared at Sasuke, her rage for Naruto's influence on Hinata still apparent on her face.

"Then I spotted and made eye-contact with Itachi, I decided to run for it, and then bam I ran into you." Sasuke believed her, but not totally. Sasuke held Tsukiko's chin, and made clear eye contact with her.

"So your saying Itachi was chasing you... and you have no recollection of meeting him before this year." Sasuke still held a firm grip, as Tsukiko tried to pull back her head.

"I already told you, I don't remember him, and I think I would remember someone as scary as your brother! I'm certain..." Tsukiko held her tongue, as she thought she had remembered something. Sasuke let go of her and waited for her to speak, becoming impatient.

"Hurry the fuck up and spit out what you have to say!" Tsukiko was about to retort when a knocking came from the door. Suigetsu got up and opened it and Jugo came in, all bloody and his eyes yellow. Tsukiko's heart felt like it skipped a beat out of fear.

Jugo entered the room, lowering his head to make it through the doorway. "Akatsuki is outside, couple blocks away, a brawl between them and the Berserkers occurred, a serious one."

Suigetsu looked up and down Jugo, surprised by all the wounds he got. "What happened with you?"

"Got caught in the skirmish."

Sasuke sat back down, taking the new info in.

"What happened with the Berserkers, Jugo?"

"Naruto was the only one heavily injured... everyone else seemed to get away with light scratches. Akatsuki didn't go full out of course." Tsukiko's eyes widened. _There capable of more! And to think I was angry at Naruto... Of course he would throw his body in front of a bullet for his friends! I just hope everyone is okay..._ Tsukiko shook her head, as she stared at Jugo, worried with the state he was in, that he'd give her identity away.

"I see, well Suigetsu, you and Jugo can go." Suigetsu raised an eyebrow.

"You think I'm just going to leave you alone with your girl... in a karaoke room?"

Sasuke glared. "You going to make me make you leave... besides who's going to take Jugo to the hospital without killing anyone..."

Suigetsu got up, following Jugo out the door. Tsukiko glared at Suigetsu's back, as she dare let her alone with her evil captor.

Sasuke just relaxed more into his chair.

"You never told me you went to Tsuki Ten..."

Tsukiko just rolled her eyes. "You never asked." Sasuke glared at Tsukiko, and stood up and approached her. Tsukiko slightly scooted further back into her seat as Sasuke strode over across the room.

"You know that your playing the facade of being my girlfriend, and know that I'm a leader of gang. You think telling me you went to a school that was known to be one of the most chaotic junior highs that had the highest percentage of delinquents doesn't matter to me?!"

Tsukiko stood up into Sasuke's face. "Yah I didn't think I had to give you a whole autobiography of myself to you! You think I want to do this!"

"Then why did you offer!"

"I didn't offer, I was appeasing!"

Sasuke just raised his hand into the air, shouting at the ceiling in frustration. "Your so impossible!"

Tsukiko crossed her arms. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke turned back, his figure slouched as if tired of her.

"Your so incomprehensible... even though you being biologically female does give you an excuse." Tsukiko charged up to Sasuke.

"EXCUSE ME!? And what makes men comprehensible!"

Sasuke just glared right back at her. Tsukiko was so close to his face, that most of the girls at school would die to be in her place.

"Never mind... sometimes I doubt you could possibly be feminine in anyway..."

"Hey! I can sew!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. He just fell back onto the couch, as it pffed when he released all his weight into it. He brought up a hand to his face, trying to block out the light and think. Tsukiko just stood there, though she want to fight with him a bit more and yell in his face, she just stood there, knowing it would lead to nothing. Plus it wouldn't be really good for the deal they made the other day with Naruto.

_Flashback_

_"Okay so Naruto and I will purposely get into a stupid fight?" Sasuke nodded his head, but Naruto glared at Sasuke, doubting that this would help them take down Akatsuki._

_"Then me and Tsukiko shall continue our facade, while Naruto, you go off make the Berserker's stronger in numbers and strength. I can assure you by the end of next week, Akatsuki won't know what hit them." _

_"But why do I and Tsukiko have to have... 'space' between the two of us."_

_"Because she'll be working on fooling Itachi, while you aren't under his watch."_

_"Ha?"_

_"What?"_

_Tsukiko and Naruto looked at Sasuke quizzically._

_"I know my brother, and for some reason he's interested in the two of you... so if one of you suddenly becomes more interesting than the other, he'll ignore the fact that Naruto is trying to make the Berserker's stronger, therefore he won't alert Akatsuki of an impending threat. Hikari, you'll work on getting Akatsuki's attention by making use of that rumor."_

_Tsukiko tilted her head in confusion. "What rumor?"_

_"The rumor that your Wandering Wolf."_

_"HA?!" Tsukiko stood up and slammed her hands on the bar, as her chopsticks clattered and fell to the floor._

_"Yes, then me and Naruto will be working on collaborating a few meet ups with our gangs, to discuss further details of who will take who when Akatsuki appears to supposedly fight the Wandering Wolf."_

_Tsukiko slid back into her seat. "How... How am I supposed to re-enact a pro-fighter?"_

_"That's why me and Tsukiko will be spending more time together, I will be going over with her on the forms that Wandering Wolf uses." Tsukiko raised an eyebrow in confusion._

_"Exactly how do you know her form?"_

_"I've seen it before with my eyes... I can copy any form of fighting and read ahead into any type of fighting with my sharingan." Tsukiko's eyes widened, now aware of this dangerous technique._

_Naruto still had a dissappointed look on his face. "I know almost everything Sasuke plans ends up in success." Sasuke just glared at Naruto, at the audacity he had to say 'almost'. "But this plan sounds legit to me, I'm up for it, how bout you Tsukiko." Tsukiko finished slurping her ramen. She almost choked on the end of the noodle._

_"Uh... Yah I'm down for it, if it'll take down Akatsuki."_

_Sasuke then smirked. "Okay it's settled, well I shall be taking my leave."_

_Flashback OVA!_

"Why would Akatsuki go after him now?" Tsukiko held her injured left arm. _Itachi has already probably made the conclusion that I'm Wandering Wolf from today's events..._

"He has always been able to think ahead of me... the almost that Naruto was referring to was when I ever plotted against my brother."

Tsukiko's eyes widened. "So he knew!"

"I don't know how much he knows... It's been so long since I had given up and planned out a 5 year plan to execute my revenge..." Tsukiko sweatdropped, these brother's were literally trying to ruin each other's lives.

"Well I don't know what's going on between the two of you, but I'm tired of Akatsuki, seriously." Sasuke sat up looking at Tsukiko. "If we're going to take them out, I will not wait for you or Naruto this Friday." Tsukiko clenched her fists, as Sasuke was seriously wondering what Tsukiko was thinking in taking on an ENTIRE gang that has been known to leave people like veggies in the hospital. Sasuke let out a sigh.

"What are you, threatening me into helping you. I already made the deal last Friday... Though we might have to change it up a bit now." Tsukiko nodded, signalling her full cooperation. Sasuke pulled out his phone to check the time.

"Shouldn't you be home? It's almost 11:00." Tsukiko twiddled her feet, as she already knew she was planning on staking out to look for a fight.

"Not really on my schedule tonight..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What do you need to do in the middle of the night? Your a girl, you can't just wander the streets." Tsukiko gave him a glare shot, before looking up to the ceiling.

"Well it definitely ain't got anything to do with _you._ Besides if I can't go wandering about, then neither should you!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not, I'm headed home, which I advise you to do too." Sasuke just shook his head, worried about someone finding her on the streets and creating rumors about her, furthering ruining his reputation.

"Well I guess I can't." Sasuke just casted her a doubtful glance.

"You guess?" Tsukiko got up.

"You know what I'm just gonna leave, we can talk more tomorrow."

Tsukiko headed out the door, before Sasuke could get up. She immediately exited the building and made it out to the street, before she felt an arm on her.

"Hey! I can't just let you go out this late."

"What are you my mother?"

"No, but even for me that's harsh to think I'd let a girl go off in the middle of the night, alone."

"You'd do it to Sakura! I bet you would!" Tsukiko jerked her arm away.

"Sakura is different."

"How so we're both women." Tsukiko spat that out, how dare he treat Sakura as insignificant! She's loved him for 10 years!

"She actually has strength and some fighting skills on her side. She could disable any man and run away. You... your too unpredictable!" Tsukiko just scoffed, before she saw other's stares at her. Tsukiko started to mesh into the crowd, but she knew she wasn't losing this stubborn Uchiha as he bore holes into her back with his glares.

Tsukiko finally made it to the same empty warehouse lot where she had seen Sasuke's gang for the first time, before she plopped herself on the ground.

"This is where you had business?" Sasuke just glanced around, like he had never seen the place before.

"Not really, I was just going out for a walk." Sasuke was about to interrupt, but Tsukiko held her hand up to hush him. "And I wasn't going to go alone."

"Oh really, who's your wonderful escort then?"

Tsukiko whistled, and Kuro came bounding from behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke this is Kuro, Best friend Kuro this is Sasuke. Though I really didn't want the two of you to meet."

Kuro sniffed Sasuke, but that was all before he went bounding to his owner and snuggle up to her right side. Sasuke just stood there, shaking his head and putting a hand to his forehead to try and get rid of the dull ache forming in his head.

"Great, now I'm stuck with a animal hermit..." Tsukiko just fell back, letting out a big sigh.

"You know what, I'm not going to get angry at you for that."

Sasuke looked on over, before sitting down across from her, to where if she looked up behind her she'd see him.

"Oh and I was wondering what your reaction would be."

"Because it's not good to develop a bad relationship with you..." Sasuke's eyebrow raised in question.

"Whoa, your not falling for me are you? Because remember none of this is for real..." Tsukiko rolled over on her stomach.

"I know I know, it's just your a big jerk, asshole, arrogant, obsessive control freak, not to mention a lunatic," Sasuke had this look of disbelief that she had any right to tell him this, like as if she was perfect and righteous... "but, I too, am filled with weakness's of being overly worried, assuming and misunderstanding situations, fluctuating heavily in emotions of panic and calm, and being 'unpredictable', but these are also things my friends overlook. So I guess what I'm saying is I overlook things my friends overlook in me, and I guess I haven't done the same for you."

Tsukiko stook out her hand. "Friends then, after all this shit goes down this year." Sasuke looked at her hand, and hesitated.

"Naw, I'll never be friends with you." Tsukiko took a clump of grass and threw it at Sasuke.

"You big jerkish asshole! And even when I was being the bigger person!" But Kuro started to laugh/bark at Sasuke being covered in grass, who was pissed off and showing it. Tsukiko then formed a square with her fingers and used it like a frame around Sasuke.

"Ha, I guess he does look better like this doesn't he Kuro." Tsukiko smirked and giggled at him, as he hurriedly brushed all the grass off of himself.

"Hardy Har Har. You seriously don't know what your getting into." Tsukiko put a finger to her chin.

"Nope, but I figure it's worth a shot if I want a normal highschool life."

Sasuke scoffed. "You'll never to be able to obtain one... not with everything that's happened so far."

"Well then I guess I'll have you to blame."

"You'll have your stupid pride when you threw that basketball at me to blame for."

"Hey! I already explained it to you, I was planning on stepping on your face, and slipped!"

Sasuke just smiled, shaking his head at the memory. Tsukiko decided to not further burst into rage.

"But I guess I shall still try and not anger you as much... in the outright open." Tsukiko stuck her tongue out at Sasuke, who just rolled his eyes.

"I'll hold you to it, Hikari." Tsukiko blinked in confusion, not because of what he said, but because there was no evil creepy tingling crawling up her spine that would always happen. Sasuke saw her apparent confusion.

"What's wrong?" Tsukiko sat up facing Sasuke.

Tsukiko let out a sigh. _I'll dwell on that thought later..._ "So exactly how am I supposed to learn the moves of Wandering Wolf?"

Sasuke got up, and Tsukiko followed suit.

"I guess I could show you now."

**Around 3:00 in the morning, at the warehouse plot**

* * *

Tsukiko lay on the floor panting.

"You seriously can't be done already, I thought you said you were a good runner."

"Running is my best skill, that doesn't mean fighting equates to it... We've been at this for hours, we can't take a break?"

"You got a fight this Friday you have to fake remember, we can't afford to take a break. Come on get up."

Tsukiko got up on all fours, then proceeded to wobble on her two legs.

"Get into your stance."

Tsukiko fell back into her natural stance, to which Sasuke was still suprised she had picked up so quickly. Tsukiko could only roll her eyes upon that comment. _Of course, it is MY style..._

Sasuke charged, targeting to her left, to which Tsukiko blocked. She then countered with her left swidesweep kick, but Sasuke dodged. To say Sasuke was fast was an understatement, he was lightening fast, and Hikari could not doubt that. She went in for a right hook, but Sasuke side stepped and dodged, but Tsukiko wasn't done with her offense. She leaned to where Sasuke had stepped, and grabbed his left arm, throwing him over her, but he took this momentum as he landed on the ground to pull Tsukiko down as well, but Tsukiko had tried to prevent herself from falling by then grabbing onto the nearest thing, which was Sasuke.

They both landed with an oomf, as Tsukiko was now ontop of him, her face in his. She went bright red. _What the.. What the hell is wrong with me! Whoa Tsukiko calm down, remember he ain't our material!_

She got up and dusted herself off, coughing as if the situation never happened.

"You truly are different."

"Ha?"

"Any other girl would've taken the advantage to have probably pushed me down and force themselves on me."

"Well excuse me for not being like any other girl."

"It wasn't an insult." Tsukiko rolled her eyes.

"So what it's a complement?" Sasuke just sighed.

"Pretty much." Tsukiko couldn't believe her ears. TWICE... Twice in one night she had been complemented by an Uchiha... an Uchiha Sasuke!

Tsukiko was now worried from the first spar they had, when Sasuke was underestimating her, when she had thrown him into the ground head first.

"You okay? Because it is seriously freaking me out that you complemented me, _twice_, in one night."

"Is there a limit on how many complements I can give."

"Umm yah! Because you normally don't give out any at all!"

"What if I say your charming me..."

"What if I say your sarcasm isn't working on me!"

"Well it was worth a shot... might've improved my chances in making you cooperate more with your first task for me."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes.

"Well, people believe."

"They _hardly_ believe."

"Well at least I have confidence to say that I was with you all night up until 3:00ish."

"Yah but I bet when they ask why and you say sparring, that doesn't seem like a boyfriend and girlfriend type thing to do."

"Yah it is! Girls and boys wrestle all the time! That's what my brother does..."

"You think that is actually wrestling?" Sasuke's eyes were as wide as saucers in disbelief.

"Well... oh god..." Sasuke actually felt kinda bad for Tsukiko, in how she had to realize this...

"You truly are _one of a kind_."

"Okay I know when I hear sarcasm, and that was definitely to be taken as an insult! Put up your mitts buster!"

Sasuke got up again, smirking a bit, thinking he could get used to this, as they started their sparring practice again.

**Tuesday morn, homeroom class**

Tsukiko entered the room dead tired, no sleep, and not fully well rested was not good for her or her recently acquired 'scratches' of yesterday.

But as soon as she sat in her seat, she scanned the room for Naruto, noticing he wasn't there. She remembered how Jugo had mentioned he wasn't in a good condition... but with Sakura treating him and everyone would surely get checked out by a doctor... they'd be okay, right?

Low and behold, as soon as the door opened, she saw Kiba come in with Naruto at his side, but his arms were covered in wrapping bandage, and her had a bandage over his left cheek and forehead, not too much swelling or bruising was apparent. _Looks like Naruto got into quite the scruff... hope he isn't doing too bad._

Tsukiko stayed in her corner, when Naruto looked back at her, and she nodded at him, to which he remembered the deal from last friday. Just as Kakashi was coming in Naruto was marching his way over to Tsukiko.

"What was that shit for huh?!" Everyone just looked on over, curious at what Naruto was starting, Kiba more confused as to who he was talking to.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a clue what your talking about, _baka_!" Tsukiko just put her legs up on the desk, as she was wearing tights underneath her skirt today to cover some bruising on her legs.

"Oh that is it!"

Naruto came over tearing Tsukiko away from her desk, and lightly, but convincingly throwing her to the ground.

Kakashi came and intervened, after Tsukiko had punched Naruto in the face, splitting his lip, to which she was going to definitely apologize for later, but now was the time to act like hateful enemies.

"Hey knock it off! Tsukiko your coming with me, and Naruto your going straight to Tsunade's office.

"Che, I'll get you next time we meet!" Tsukiko retorted back, "I'll shove your head straight up your ass if you do!"

"Knock it off! Tsukiko what in heaven's name is going on between you and Naruto? You guys were friends just yesterday." Kakashi was just up straight damned flabbergasted, he had seen them before and they seemed like two peas in a pod. He definitely didn't expect this behavior on a tuesday morning.

"I know one thing, we definitely aren't friends anymore..."

Kakashi was appalled by this statement. "Come we're going to go see Tsunade."

* * *

So guess who's been in the writing mood :D Okay I wanted to get this out here as soon as possible to get your input :D :D please review away. I shall be working on the next chapter, but not too hard till I've had some input that way I can incorporate people's comments. Read above in the excerpt before the story if you don't know what I'md talking about :p

Anyways Thanks for reading remember to review!


	39. Half Truth

Here's the latest update :D Hope you enjoy and read and review :D

To dear _**Sariyo-Fujisaki**_

To answer your question of "But if hikari is a fighter, why is she so dang polite?" truth be told, hikari's instinct to fight is willed in her as a child, but she's sorta wanting to be rebellious... and by doing so she wants to be normal, have friends, and not have any of her past follow her. She wanted to start a new. But who knows... will she ever get a break? I guess she tries to be polite, by not trying to get on the badside of people, afraid of what she'll have to fight up against... but I guess that side will soon fade away... or will it?

Also yes I never did give you a description of her family did I... Well I guess I shall have to go back and rewrite and edit some stuff... Sorry it's all clearly painted in my head, but sometimes my fingers never seem to write it down .

Here's a quick description:

_Mother: Black hair (almost always in a bun, Tsukiko has never seen her without in a bun), deep blue oceanic eyes, edged beautiful face, white porcelain skin, tall (5'9), mixed-blood. Birthday December 20th, Saggitarius, Blood A, stoic most of the time, but very straightforward. At home mostly wears a purple kimono, but sometimes a dull blue and sea green yukata._

_Older brother ( Tsukiko Haruhiko): Dyed Blonde hair(layered and hits the shoulder) naturally brown if you were wondering, blue grey eyes, a tad bit peachy skin (not tan but not pale), spectacular lady-killer smile. Flirtatious, but idiotic overly protective brother demeanor towards siblings. Usually wears the latest fashion trends, but when he goes to an interview or professional meeting he suits up like a yakuza dude (just cause he loves them suits :b) Tall 5'11, birthday June 18th, blood type A, usually very humorous and upbeat, but can be very serious at times with that evil menacing gaze to those evil men who want to corrupt his younger sister. Very nice to the women, very hateful to guys (save for SOME of his relatives)_

_Younger brother: (Tsukiko Torao): Brown hair, short kempt for baseball and other sports he participates in. Brown eyes and tan skin (he loves to be out of the house, but don't mistake that for being an outdoors man, he usually has a tan from the outdoor sports.) Usually in his martial arts uniform at home training, but will be in his student uniform (for junior high...) or sports uniform. Very caring, and understand, but has a short fuse to his temper. Very quick with fighting words (and strength to back them up...) and protective of his honor, and honor of family. height 5'4, still gets nagged on by Tsukiko for being smaller than her. Has a young looking face, so usually mistaken to be younger than he actually is._

OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!

THE ADVENTURES OF TSUKIKO HIKARI

Chapter 37: Half Truth

Kakashi was appalled by this statement. "Come. We're going to go see Tsunade."

Tsukiko trudged her feet as she followed a very angry teacher, she could practically see the steam coming out of Kakashi's ears.

Tsukiko kept a distance of at least 5 feet away from Hatake-sensei, as she peered over her shoulder to see Naruto right in front of him. Kakashi shot her a glare, as he suspected Tsukiko to do something crazy, as she had already started a fight in class, something he'd never expect her to do, because in her file it mostly said she would start fights out in the hall and yard areas, but never the classroom areas.

A quote from her when she was talking with her past principal was, "The class room is a sacred place of learning, not fighting; my mother has instructed me very well that I should take the fight outside if I'm to participate in one." He had done checking up on her file, which was extraordinary, it could rival that of Naruto's or Sasuke's file. Tsukiko didn't start picking up fighting this year, though her file had been empty of any records in the past three years, so Hatake-sensei thought that maybe Hidan was bringing up some past issues, since it seemed like Tsukiko Hikari had tried to stay out of fights. With today's presentation, Hatake-sensei was more angry than before, not only because he had been lied to, but he had believed and fell for her trickery.

They all went through the front office area, and Naruto was the first to enter Tsunade's office. Tsukiko sat down on the couch in the waiting area outside of the principal's office, while Hatake-sensei took a seat across from her. Tsukiko could feel the full brunt of rage coming from Hatake-sensei's eye, thanking Kami-sama secretly that his other eye was always covered. Tsukiko quickly averted her gaze to the door. _Shit! I just really hate situations like this. But just think about it, it's going to be fine, only few minutes of torture. Just don't pay attention to him or anything else, yes yes... just relax and focus on a happy place... Like sleeping in my bedroom with Kuro... yes nice warm and fuzzy sleep..._

"Tsukiko-san, did you hear me?"

_Just focus on sleeping..._ Tsukiko's eyes started to slowly drift off.

"TSUKIKO-SAN!"

Tsukiko jumped up from her seat, as she looked on at Kakashi, seeing a murderous aura leaking out violently. She was just about to apologize, until Hatake-sensei told her to sit down.

"So you told me that you recently picked up fighting, but I was looking at your record yesterday," Tsukiko paled, HATAKE-SENSEI, the most lazy unresponsible sensei that Hinata had ever told her about, had actually taken time and effort to look her up! Oh heavens this couldn't be good... "and I found that earlier on in your late elementary years and early junior years was the last time you had gotten into a fight or been marked for truancy. Other than that, for the past 3 years, you've been practically clean, save your attendance could use some work."

Tsukiko just coughed at the last remark, seeing as how Hatake was trying to irk her on, since they both were clearly now in bad moods, one Hatake being in a state of anger, Tsukiko in one of fear.

"I was really short tempered back then... maybe a little bit now... hehe, I shall try working on my attendance, Hatake-sensei..." Tsukiko was fidgeting under his glare, she really hoped Naruto would come out of that door any moment.

"Based on this absence of violence within the past 3 years, I wanted to ask you what made you bring it up now... problems at home, with friends, or _school?"_

Tsukiko _clearly_ heard the emphasis on school, was Hatake-sensei piecing the things together, on how she wanted to take down all 3 gangs!

"Psh, don't know what your talking about Hatake-sensei," her eyes drifted toward a painting on the wall, "I haven't instigated _that_ many fights, besides you saw how Naruto was provoking me!" But before she could change the subject, Kakashi interuppted her.

"Your not answering the question Hikari." Kakashi locked eyes with her, and Tsukiko felt herself being forced to maintain eye contact, she couldn't look away.

"Everyone has little problems." Hikari couldn't outright say no... so why not just dab a bit of what's going on ne. "I mean, yah I have problems at home, with friends, and at school, but I'm not acting out and disturbing the peace by _instigating _a fight. I do admit I have a small temper, but I try and not act rashly, and I thought I was doing a pretty good job about it."

Kakashi's eye squinted as he gave a serious look at Tsukiko, as if he was trying to decipher what hidden messages were in her answer.

"What problems do you have with the school?"

"Oh you know, too much homework, drama with new boyfriend, friends seeming distant, and other stuff."

Kakashi could tell Tsukiko was trying to be smart with him, her sarcastic tone was all to clear.

"Tsukiko, when we admitted Sasuke and Naruto to this school, we knew their history and what they were like in elementary. I'm sure you've heard rumors of their famous rivalry. The thing I wasn't expecting was for the girl with the scholarship testing to be caught in the middle. Would you care to explain that to me, you are capable of that since you have one of the highest marks in school, am I correct?"

Tsukiko could feel the anger radiating off of Kakashi. But thankfully Naruto had exited Tsunade's office, so Tsukiko stood up before Naruto even had a chance to tell her to go in, as she quickly walked in, without even taking a second glance back at Kakashi.

_That man is a hella more scary when he's angry... Well since I'm on his bad side, guess I gotta avoid him now..._

"So, we meet again, ne Hikari."

Hikari just shrugged.

"Well your face looks better than yesterday. I see you went to a doctor. Now do tell me, how did you ended up fighting with Naruto yesterday at the park?

Hikari's face switched to disbelief. _Eh? What park? _

A couple of seconds, which seemed like minutes, passed by, before Hikari realized that was the lie Naruto probably made up as to what instigated the fight.

_Okay if we don't say anything for a couple more seconds, she'll know Naruto was lying... But how do I make it seem like I did fight with him... at this park..._

"So he actually told you that... I'm in real shock... he promised he wouldn't tell nobody and we'd settled it some other time."

Tsunade's reproaching look then turned serious.

"I see, so do tell me how it happened."

_Shit, I don't know what Naruto said... shit shit shit, what kinda lie would he tell!_

"Well it was bound to happen... you know me being Sasuke's girlfriend and all, so yesterday..."

Tsunade interrupted her, Tsukiko froze at her glare.

"Are you trying to hint at that you only became Naruto's friend, just to get close to him, because Sasuke wanted you to..."

Tsukiko shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not..." Tsukiko didn't have time to finish her sentence, because she could see all the veins popping on Tsunade's forehead, and her knuckles crackling to white from sheer anger.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Hikari sprinted her way to the door, hoping that Kakashi wasn't in the next room. As she swinged it open then slammed it shut, she turned around saw the room was empty, took a look at the time and that it was first period, so she headed on that way. Tsukiko heard a bang come from the door and jumped up in the air. She guess it might've been something Tsunade hurled at her, so she quickly made her way to class.

Tsukiko was quickly walking down the hallway, when she passed by Itachi. Tsukiko froze for a bit, as he passed on by, but as soon as he did pass, she continued to walk faster.

_Shit what is going on!? Doesn't he have class right now!"_

As Tsukiko continued down the corridor, Itachi turned back and watched as she scurried to her classroom. He had a scowl on his face, slightly disappointed at Tsukiko's cowardly behavior, his thoughts wandering on how her actions seemed logical at certain times... but when all collectively brought together, her demeanor and emotional sensitivity made no sense what so ever... Itachi would wave it off as a girl thing, but how many girls did he know that could fight like her... well maybe Konan, but that was a different story entirely.

"Hmm... maybe I've been messing around too much... maybe your right Kisame, that I did break my new toy."

Kisame rounded the corner that he was waiting behind, Itachi standing nearby. Kisame just scoffed, as Itachi looked at him, expecting him to say something besides wasting his breathe just standing there.

"Well, too bad, you don't have time to be messing around. We got new orders from Pein."

With that Itachi and Kisame left that corridor.

**First Period**

Tsukiko entered the room, and there she could already feel the hateful glares of Naruto and his buddies. _Right right, gotta be all badass. Just think of it as them good ole days of being a lone wolf, Hikari._

Tsukiko mustered up her hardest glare at Kiba, who in turn kinda cringed underneath such a malevolent look coming from a girl he thought was Hinata's friend. Naruto glared back, but while Tsukiko's back turned as she took her far seat in the corner, his eyes softened, and then he rounded his head back to Kiba, as they talked about other stuff.

Tsukiko let her stuff fall with a thump, as she slouched in her chair, scanning the room underneath her black fringe of hair. Her piercing gaze lightened as it fell on Suigetsu and Karin, the white haired boy looking a tab bit relaxed, yet anxious at the same time, and the girl just cackling at some statement she just said.

Anko-sensei was no stranger to the rumors going on about how Tsukiko got into a fight, and her face showed it. She saw the little spat between Tsukiko's glare and Kiba's, and she felt something was a bit off when Naruto didn't give off as much anger as she thought he would. Naruto was very overprotective of his friends, but he just didn't seem to exude the aura of 'enemy-hate' towards Tsukiko, but Anko shrugged it off since they were friends, and Naruto was never really good with severing bonds that were once made.

"Alright class who's the first one to read about asexual reproduction in plants!"

Karin just scoffed, obviously rolling her eyes, as for she planned to stay out of any science classes in her future.

"Alrighty then, I guess you just volunteered, Karin read!"

"What!"

Tsukiko chuckled, she didn't particularly like the red head, but she was Suigetsu's friend. Karin turned around as she heard the chuckling coming over from Tsukiko. Her glasses glinted, and she had an evil smirk on her face.

"Fine I'll read, as long as it's popcorn!"

"Alrighty then."

After Karin was done reading she of coursed passed the next paragraph to Tsukiko. Tsukiko quickly looked in her bag for her book, because she had guessed nobody would really call on her in this class, but it was missing. _Shit!_

"Hikari, I'm waiting..." Anko's foot stamped with impatience.

"Sorry, Anko-sensei, I don't have my book."

"Well my my... I guess we all know what means!" The class gave a huge groan. "Yup this Friday we're having a lab and a quiz!"

The whole class turned and gave her a glare, to which she decided looking out the window was the best reaction to have.

Class ended, and while Tsukiko was grabbing her stuff to leave, she was pushed roughly by Kiba's shoulder, to which knocked her down in the hallway.

"Stupid idiot..." he muttered under his breath. Tsukiko's knuckles whitened as she gripped the strap on her bag. She gritted her teeth, unaware of all the faces she had come to known were making their way down the hallway.

Naruto was meeting up with Shikamaru and Chouji. Hinata was out in the hall talking with her cousin, Ten Ten, and Lee. Sasuke was making his way down the hall, as Ino and Sakura were trying to keep up with his pace. Shino passed on by Suigetsu and Karin, who were waiting for Sasuke.

_Oh that is it dog boy! I used to root for you and Hinata, but I guess now I gotta be the enemy... _She got up then roughly pulled her bag over her shoulder, as it connected with the back of Kiba's head.

"Oof... You fucking-!" Kiba turned his piercing gaze to see who it was, and his glare only got more murderous seeing it was Hikari.

"What's the matter, mutt, jealous that Hinata will always be pining after Naruto and you'll only be her friend... Oh wait a sec, she's _my_ bestfriend, so it'll be me she'll consider her friend, not you. Once highschool is over and done with, you'll just be lost in another chapter of her life..."

Kiba's thoughts were running wild with anger, how dare she say that to him! Tsukiko was needing to get the Berserkers riled up, get the attention to herself from Akatsuki, not Naruto. She was itching for a fight... She kinda realized just as much she liked being alone, she loved being in the limelight of a fight.

Kiba's fist was aiming for her face, but she easily dodged and slid her leg under Kiba's effectively making him tumble to the ground. He glared at her smug look, looking down on him as if she knew better. He'd have to make the odds equal...

Kiba grabbed at her ankle, waving her sense of balance off as her shoulder and the rest of her body hit the ground as well.

Naruto and his friends started running over to the scene, Naruto wondering what the heck was going on!

Sasuke was being distracted by Karin, but Suigetsu had noticed, and was staring at what was occuring with awe, Hikari and Kiba fighting?

Hinata had her hands over her lips, as she stared in horror of one of her best friends and close friend fighting one another. Shino ran past Neji, Ten Ten, and Lee, to go help out Kiba.

Kiba pinned Hikari underneath him, as he aimed a fist to her face, but she headbutted under his chin before he could release it. He got up rubbing his red mark, as Tsukiko pushed him toward the lockers. His back clanged against it, alerting now everyone who was in the hall that a fight was out. Kiba pushed Tsukiko back, and tackled her toward the windows. Her back hit the glass and it cracked but didn't break, as her upper teeth bit on her tongue a bit, she could feel the blood draw.

Kiba was growling with anger, just wanting to make her take back what she said. Tsukiko kicked him off of her, but he got right back and pushed her up against the window, as it cracked more under the force. Sasuke's eyes widened as he took hold that the window might break, and just who might go falling out and break their neck. For the sake of sake, was everything trying to ruin his farce!

Naruto and Shikamaru got their arms around Kiba, yelling at him to let her go, but Kiba didn't relinquish his hold. He had his hands at Tsukiko's collar, raising her above the ledge of the window, so her feet were far from the ground, her ankles hitting the ledge every so often. Tsukiko was holding on to his hands, more so focused on breathing than gettin out of the hold, and so he gave one final shove that made the glass crack, as Tsukiko felt the pressure on her back give way, her eyes widened just as much as Kiba's.

_Shit not again... oh mom is so gonna kill me when we get the bill. _

Tsukiko fell back her hand reaching to grab something.

_Damn Kiba, hoisting me up so I fall straight down out of the window._

Her hand caught on the rim of the window, broken glass entering her left hand. She sucked her breath in, as she felt the pain register. Naruto gripped her wrist as a reassuring hold that she wouldn't fall.

"I gotcha. Just give me your other arm and I'll pull you up." Tsukiko just let out a sigh... _Seriously Naruto, you'd save your enemies... your too much of a nice guy._

Tsukiko looked down, and saw she was at the second floor. She could survive the jump, she could prepare herself for the fall, many a times she had to get out of harms way this way.

"Let go Naruto..." Naruto's eyes widened at the statement, he couldn't let go, not when she was about to fall from a building!

"Are you crazy!?" Naruto was wondering what the hell was going through her mind, but Tsukiko just gave him a wink.

"If you won't I will." Tsukiko let go of her grip on the window, as the blood started to make Naruto's grip slip on her wrist.

"Shit! What the hell are you thinking!"

"Geez have some faith in me..." Hikari whispered under her breath.

Everyone gasped as they saw her fall. Sasuke's cold menacing heart may have just stopped for a second.

Tsukiko fell into her Aikido fall, as the force was distributed across her body. She lay on her back just breathing and enjoying the air. A scream uttered itself in the hallways, as whispers fell amongst the students that she was dead since she wasn't moving.

_You guys would never have lived... no survive 2 weeks in my old deliquent school._

She got up, and everyone held their breath. She looked to her left and then to her right, and saw Kakashi storming out of the building, his face filled with worry, or what part of it revealed itself anyways.

"Tsukiko, Tsukiko! Where are you hurt?! What day and month is it?! Are you bleeding anywhere!?"

"Calm down, Hatake-sensei..." Kakashi was ataken back by her calm tone.

"I'm hurt everywhere, practically about a million cells die everyday... or at least so i'm told... Today is tuesday and the month is November. Well..." She held up her left hand, and then stuck out her tongue. "zese are ze only plazes i can zhink of where i'm bweeding." Kakashi could understand she said, " These are the only places I can think of where I'm bleeding."

Kakashi didnt know whether to be happy that his simple minded, yet polite student was back, or to either go send himself to a loony house for how many times this girl was really hard to figure out. One moment she didn't want you to know any of her secrets, the second she's spilling everything she knows to every question you got.

Kakashi decided to put on a brunt, serious face. Tsukiko was a tad bit scared Kakashi wasn't mad at her, and he could tell. When Kakashi went to give an arm to help her up, she scooted a bit away pulling herself up, and then brushing the dirt off her skirt. Kakashi turned back to see Kurenai-sensei was making her way around the entrance and walking outside, holding Kiba by the scruff of his collar.

"These two seem to be the troublemakers, Kakashi. Alright which one of you started it?"

Kakashi held up a hand, before anyone spoke.

"It doesn't matter who started it, effectively today, Tsukiko Hikari is to be placed in a private class."

Tsukiko's face went struck with grief and horror.

_EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?_

**Down the hallway to an empty room.**

Ibuki-sensei stared at his one and only student... through a television monitor... as he was back in his original classroom teaching the rest of the class.

"Today we'll be over going y=mx+b..."

Tsukiko droned out as she was in a classroom, that was LOCKED from the outside... _PLEASE SOMEONE COME AND BAIL ME OUT!_

But the periods passed on as she watched her teachers through a tv monitor... for pe, she had to go to the office and help sort things out, which was VERY little exercise. She couldn't believe Hatake-sensei had put her in building 1... a building with a number! It was small... and smelt weird, like some prison.

For lunch it was brought to her, and she ate alone in the classroom... her cellphone taken so she couldn't even text anyone... _I can't wait till the end of school._

After health class was over, she heard the metallic lock be undone, and she sprinted out of the classroom. Though nobody was around. She made her way to the exit and picked up her stuff that had been confiscated...

"This is so not cool... I have to talk with Tsunade..."

**At the Principals Waiting room in front of her office**

She walked in and saw Naruto there with Kiba. Tsukiko forgot to muster up her glare, so all she did was stare at him. He stared back, before he spoke.

"I'm sorry for pushing you out the window..." But he then glared. "But you said those things... and... all I could feel was the blood rush to my head... and... argh!" Kiba stood up, but Naruto put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey calm down buddy, we're right in front of the principal..." Naruto looked back at Tsukiko, with a very worried look.

Tsukiko knew she had to act mean towards them... "What... all I said was the truth..." She smirked.

"You damned... see look at her, I know it when I see one Naruto, she is a filthy liar! She ain't your friend, look at her with that same smug look as Sasuke!"

Tsukiko's eyes lost her feeling, they now held confusion. _Is that what I was before all this... A sasuke? That damned rich prat... I knew how to say a few smooth evil lines... but I'm not similar to Sasuke in anyway! How dare you compare me!_

"How dare you!?" But as soon as she took those few steps, Naruto stood between her and Kiba.

"Kiba knock it off! I know she said some pretty... awful things, but don't take it to heart." Naruto knew she was acting... but she seemed to be going along with it so well...

Kiba sat back down.

"Serves her right for her to be placed in private classes... maybe then she can taste her own medicine since no one is around..." Kakashi got out of his meeting with Tsunade, and his eyes were alarmed when he saw Naruto standing defensively between Kiba and Hikari.

"Hey hey, what's going on here."

Tsukiko sat down in a chair opposite from the one Naruto was sitting in.

"Nothing... Nothing at all." She crossed her legs and let her glare fall onto the floor, clearly thinking in deep thought of what her next reaction should be.

"Kiba, Tsunade will see you, _now._" Naruto was making his way to leave, but Kakashi was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Naruto your not going anywhere, sit back down." Naruto sat, in the same chair across from Hikari. Kakashi came up and pulled their chairs against one another and also to face him. (A/N: Dang Kakashi you so strong!)

"You two, are going to tell me everything right here and right now. It's too bad Sasuke can't be with us, but I don't like it when my students are running shenanigans that are getting others hurt..."

Tsukiko and Naruto audibly gulped as they looked into BOTH eyes of their teacher Hatake Kakashi.

(A/N: Again you don't know HOW BADLY I wanted to end it here)

"So then, Tsukiko it seems you've made it clear that your up to your 'rebel ways' of the past." Naruto's eyebrow went up in question.

"You know how to fight?" Tsukiko clicked her tongue in disgust, was she really going to be found out this quick.

Kakashi saw Tsukiko's reaction, and just got his bag throwing out thick folders.

"Go ahead and look Naruto, this is only a _portion_of her file." Tsukiko eyes filled with shame, but also rage. Naruto was curious to see what in the world Tsukiko's troublemaking ways were, but when his hand went to the file she smacked his hand right off.

"Why's it he gets to look in my file, even I'm not allowed to look in my file!" Tsukiko was gritting her teeth, glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi just nodded at Naruto, but when Tsukiko went to stop him, she felt like she couldn't move underneath Kakashi's stare. _What the..._ Tsukiko focused on his usually covered up eye, and saw that it was the sharingan! _But... only Uchiha's are supposed to have that! Is he like... half-uchiha!_

Naruto picked up a file, looked inside, seeing all the red marks of teachers writing up disturbance in the hallways or class or of truancy's. He kept on reading and found slips that had been filled out for fighting?!

"Tsukiko wow your an awesome fighter! You took down 7 guys in 15 minutes alone! And one of them was carrying a baseball bat! How come you never told me!?" Naruto was just looking awestruck at Tsukiko.

"You idiot..." Tsukiko was finally able to look away from Kakashi and glare at her file. Naruto just looked at her with a bit of resentment towards the nickname he had been given by Sasuke, but then looked confused when Kakashi seemed to be smirking.

"So, Tsukiko it seems Naruto doesn't hate you... afterall." Naruto could feel lightning strike in the background, as he forgot he was supposed to act with the utmost hatred towards her. Tsukiko put her good hand to her temple and let out a big sigh.

Kakashi coughed, as both of them looked at him.

"So what you two are going to do is tell me all the shenanigans you are up to, and you," Kakashi looked at Tsukiko, "are going to bring Sasuke with you too, tomorrow after school to my room, if ANY of you skip out, there will be consequences with me and Ibiki..."

**Wednesday afterschool**

Nothing had changed for Tsukiko, being escorted to building 1, and having to suffer another day of solitude, but she felt some solace during classes because she didn't have to really talk. She mostly did her work, and pulled out her gameboy every once in a while, but she still wanted to see Hinata at lunch. It was both a heaven and a hell to endure the private class.

She had texted Sasuke earlier to wait for her, so that they could go talk to Tsunade later on. As they were making their way to the principals office, Naruto's path combined with theirs, to where Naruto and Tsukiko explained to Sasuke what was really going on.

"You got to be fucking kidding me. I knew Naruto could mess up, but you Tsukiko? You two have got to be the most idiotic bunch I've ever teamed up with, screw it, we'll fail if this continues..." Tsukiko wasn't ready to give up yet though, she wanted... no NEEDED to take down Akatsuki.

"Come on, it's only 3 more days, we need some lie that will shake Kakashi off our backs, and your supposedly the smartest one out of all of us here."

"Well guess what, I don't have a lie Tsukiko, not with the two of your bunching up the plan that would've worked smoothly if Kakashi wasn't on our ass..."

Tsukiko and Sasuke were glaring at one another, Sasuke already feeling the effects of suffocation by his fan girls, since Tsukiko had been in the private class all day, Naruto had been getting too much of a good laugh at that all day.

"Hey you guys?"

"WHAT!?" Both Sasuke and Tsukiko yelled at Naruto.

"I think I have the solution..."

**At Kakashi's office**

"So your telling me, that Tsukiko and Sasuke are only going out as a ploy to make his fan girls back off, and Naruto is fighting with Tsukiko in order to get some reputation because she is being bullied in school?"

So far Tsukiko thought Naruto's 'half-lie-half-truth' deal was working, because Tsukiko could practically speak with confidence without so much as looking like an idiot, and all Naruto and Sasuke have to do is pull bull shit from their mouths and feed it to Kakashi.

"I have to say that is one of the stupidest ideas I have ever heard... effective, but idiotic, I wouldn't have expected Sasuke to go down with this..." Tsukiko and Naruto just slightly glared at Kakashi at his hint of their idiotic tendencies.

Sasuke just coughed. "Well it had been working well, till you pulled out Tsukiko from her classes..."

"Well had I know you three been pulling this shit, then yes I'd have to say pulling her out was the best idea, just take a good look at her face Sasuke!"

Sasuke would've flinched at Kakashi's voice, but years of experiences had hardened him, so all he did was glare at Tsukiko.

Naruto decided to interrupt.

"But both of us have seen her file, all the fights she's been on have been one on one so they can't be bad compared..."

Sasuke's curiosity was peaked at the mentioning of a student looking at another student's file.

"When the hell was Naruto allowed to look at her file?" Tsukiko audibly gulped... knowing that Sasuke knew she could fight, but not at the level or extent Naruto probably had glimpsed at just yesterday.

"Mah... Mah, how bout we focus on the problem at hand, neh? Hatake-sensei, how bout we just put the incidents behind us, act like they never happened, because in the future they NEVER will happen again, right Naruto? We've already practically established we're mortal enemies, so no more fighting will occur on campus..."

Kakashi looked between the three of them, knowing Sasuke wouldn't leave till he got his answer. If Naruto knew more than Sasuke, Sasuke wouldn't let himself live until he knew the secret Naruto knew, he could see it in Sasuke's glare.

Kakashi just chuckled.

"Well, I guess what happens at the principal's office, stays in the principals office... neh." Kakashi winked at Tsukiko. "Your all dismissed."

"Hey, nobody answered my question?!"

"Calm down Sasuke, it was only a peek Naruto looked at... and it was only a portion of her file anyways."

Sasuke looked at Tsukiko to confirm if this was true, Kakashi was all too good at lying through his teeth.

"That's all the truth to it." Tsukiko gave a reassuring smile. Sasuke stalked off, to go find Naruto and figure out what exactly he read.

"Oh Tsukiko one more thing..."

Tsukiko turned back as Sasuke and Naruto had already left.

"What exactly do you mean, by 'no more fighting will occur on campus'... and to put it more straightforwardly, I'm asking you, do you plan on fighting off campus with them..."

"Them... who's them... who are you talking about?" Tsukiko started to sweat bullets...

"Akatsuki, Tsukiko... is that your ultimate goal, Wandering Wolf."

* * *

So yah that's all I got so far for you peeps, well I gotta go study for midterms.

Review and let me know how I'm doing :D


End file.
